Divergente (Adaptacion)
by Pau-Herondale
Summary: (Adaptacion) Isabella –Bella- Swan ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago, deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Intrepidez, Concordia y Sabiduría. Summarry completo dentro, Pasen no se arrepentiran :D
1. Sinopsis

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

En el Chicago distópico de Isabella Swan, la sociedad está dividida en cinco facciones, cada una de ellas dedicada a cultivar una virtud concreta: Sinceridad (los sinceros), Abnegación (los altruistas), Intrepidez (los valientes), Concordia (los pacíficos) y Sabiduria (los inteligentes). En una ceremonia anual, todos los chicos de dieciséis años deben decidir a qué facción dedicarán el resto de sus vidas. Isabella tiene que elegir entre quedarse con su familia... y ser quien realmente es, no puede tener ambas cosas. Así que toma una decisión que sorprenderá a todo el mundo, incluida ella.

Durante el competitivo proceso de iniciación posterior, Isabella decide pasar a llamarse Bella e intenta averiguar quiénes son sus verdaderos amigos, y dónde encaja en su vida, enamorarse de un chico que unas veces resulta fascinante y otras veces la exaspera. Sin embargo, Bella también tiene un secreto, un secreto que no ha contado a nadie para no poner su vida en peligro. Cuando descubre un conflicto que amenaza con desbaratar, en apariencia, la perfecta sociedad en la que vive, también averigua que su secreto podría ser la clave para salvar a los que ama o... para acabar muerta.

* * *

**Hola, aqui estoy otra vez con una nueva adaptacion, esta es sobre la trílogia Divergente, Insurgente y Convergente de Veronica Roth, espero que la disfruten como yo, espero sus Reviews, para saber si continuo o no con la historia ;) Voy a subir el primer capitulo de una vez para que sepan mas acerca de la historia, pero debo decirles que al principio es un poco aburrida, se los digo yo que dure casi 2 semanas decidiendo si leerla o no, pero les puedo asegurar que es MUY BUENA **

**pueden buscar en mi perfil mis otras 2 adaptaciones.**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos en otra ocasión **

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Hay un espejo en mi casa. Está detrás de un panel corredizo en el pasillo del piso de arriba. Nuestra Facción me permite estar de pie delante de él en el segundo día del tercer mes, el día en que mi madre me corta el pelo.

Me siento en el taburete y mi madre se para detrás de mí con las tijeras, recortando. Las hebras caen al suelo en un opaco, anillo chocolate.

Cuando termina, saca el pelo de mi cara y lo retuerce en un rodete. Noto cuan tranquila se ve y cuan enfocada está. Ella está bien, entrenada en el arte de perderse a sí misma. No puedo decir lo mismo de mí misma.

Le doy un vistazo a mi reflejo cuando ella no está prestando atención (no por el bien de la vanidad, sino por curiosidad. Muchas cosas pueden pasarle a la apariencia de una persona en tres meses. En mi reflejo, veo una cara delgada, grandes, ojos redondos y una delgada nariz larga) todavía me veo como una niña pequeña, aunque en algún momento en los últimos meses cumplí los dieciséis años. Las otras Facciones celebran los cumpleaños, pero nosotros no lo hacemos. Sería auto-indulgente.

―Ahí ―dice ella cuando acomoda el rodete en su lugar. Sus ojos capturan los míos en el espejo. Es demasiado tarde para mirar hacia otro lado, pero en vez de regañarme, sonríe a nuestro reflejo. Frunzo el ceño un poco. ¿Por qué no me regaña por mirarme a mí misma?

―Así que hoy es el día ―dice ella.

―Sí ―respondo.

― ¿Estás nerviosa?

Miro a mis propios ojos por un momento. Hoy es el día de la prueba de aptitud que va a mostrarme a cuál de las cinco Facciones pertenezco. Y mañana, en la Ceremonia de Elección, me decidiré por una Facción; decidiré el resto de mi vida; voy a decidir quedarme con mi familia o abandonarlos.

―No ―le digo―. Las pruebas no tienen que cambiar nuestras elecciones.

―Correcto ―sonríe―. Vamos a comer el desayuno.

―Gracias. Por cortarme el pelo.

Ella me besa en la mejilla y desliza el panel sobre el espejo. Creo que mi madre podría ser hermosa, en un mundo diferente. Su cuerpo es delgado debajo de la túnica gris. Tiene un altos pómulos y largas pestañas, y cuando se suelta el pelo por la noche, este cuelga en ondas sobre sus hombros. Pero ella debe ocultar esa belleza en Abnegación.

Caminamos juntas hasta la cocina. En estas mañanas, cuando mi hermano hace el desayuno, y la mano de mi padre, roza mi pelo mientras lee el periódico, y mi madre tararea mientras limpia la mesa, es en estas mañanas que me siento más culpable de querer dejarlos.

El autobús apesta a gases de escape. Cada vez que choca con un trozo de pavimento irregular, me hace moverme de lado a lado, a pesar de que estoy agarrando el asiento para mantenerme quieta.

Mi hermano mayor, Alec, se encuentra en el pasillo, agarrado de una barandilla encima de su cabeza para mantenerse firme. No nos parecemos. Él tiene el pelo oscuro y la nariz aguileña de mi padre y los ojos grises y los hoyuelos en las mejillas de mi madre. Cuando él era más joven, esa características le deban un aspecto extraño, pero ahora le favorecen. Si él no fuera de Abnegación, estoy segura de que las chicas de la escuela se le quedarían mirando.

También heredó el talento de mi madre por el desinterés. Él le dio su asiento a un hosco hombre Sinceridad en el autobús sin pensarlo dos veces.

El hombre Sinceridad lleva un traje negro con una corbata blanca; el uniforme estándar de Sinceridad. Su Facción valora la honestidad y ve la verdad en blanco y negro, por lo que es lo que llevan puesto.

Las diferencias entre los edificios estrechos y los caminos son más suaves cada vez que nos acercamos más al corazón de la ciudad. La edificación que una vez fue llamada la Torre Sears (nosotros lo llamamos el Cubo) emerge de la niebla, un pilar negro en el horizonte. El autobús pasa por debajo de las vías elevadas. Nunca he estado en un tren, aunque nunca deja de correr y hay huellas por todas partes. Sólo los Intrepidez pueden usarlo.

Hace cinco años, trabajadores de construcción voluntarios de Abnegación repavimentaron algunas carreteras. Comenzaron en el centro de la ciudad y se abrieron camino hacia afuera hasta que se quedaron sin materiales. Los caminos donde yo vivo todavía están agrietados y desiguales, y no es seguro viajar por ellos. No tenemos un auto de todos modos.

La expresión de Alec es plácida mientras el autobús se mueve y sacude en la carretera. El manto gris cae de su brazo mientras se aferra a una barra por un poco de equilibrio. Puedo decir por el cambio constante de sus ojos que él está mirando a la gente que nos rodea; tratando de verlos sólo a ellos para olvidarse de sí mismo. Sinceridad valora la honestidad, pero nuestra Facción, Abnegación, valora el desinterés.

El autobús se detiene frente a la escuela y me levanto, yéndome rápidamente pasando al hombre Sinceridad. Agarro el brazo de Alec cuando me tropiezo con los zapatos del hombre. Mis pantalones son demasiado largos, y nunca he estado más agraciada.

El edificio de los Niveles Superiores es el más antiguo de las tres escuelas de la ciudad: Niveles Bajos, Niveles Medios, y Niveles Superiores. Al igual que todos los edificios que lo rodean, está hecho de vidrio y acero. Frente a él está una gran escultura de metal que los de Intrepidez escalan después de la escuela, retándose los unos a los otros para ir más y más alto. El año pasado vi a uno caer y romperse la pierna. Yo fui la que corrió a buscar a la enfermera.

―Las pruebas de aptitud son hoy ―digo. Alec no es más que un año mayor que yo, así que estamos en el mismo año en la escuela.

Él asiente con la cabeza mientras pasamos por las puertas delanteras. Mis músculos se tensan en el segundo que camino dentro. La atmósfera se siente hambrienta, como si todos los de dieciséis años, están tratando de devorar todo lo que pueden obtener de este último día. Es probable que no volvamos a caminar por estos pasillos de nuevo después de la Ceremonia de Elección, una vez que elijamos, nuestras nuevas Facciones serán las responsable de acabar nuestra educación.

Nuestras clases son cortadas a la mitad hoy, así asistiremos a todas ellas antes de la prueba de aptitud, que tiene lugar después del almuerzo. Mi ritmo cardíaco ya está elevado.

― ¿No estás preocupado en absoluto por lo que te van a decir hoy? ―le pregunto a Alec.

Hacemos una pausa en la división del pasillo donde él va a ir en una dirección, hacia Matemáticas Avanzadas, y yo voy a ir hacia la otra, hacia la HisKatea de las Facciones.

Él levanta una ceja hacia mí.

― ¿Tú lo estás?

Podría decirle que he estado preocupada durante semanas acerca de lo que la prueba de aptitud me va a decir: ¿Abnegación, Sinceridad, Sabiduría, Concordia, o Intrepidez?

En lugar de eso sonrío y le digo:

―No realmente.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa.

― Bueno... ten un buen día.

Camino hacia la HisKatea de las Facciones, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Él nunca respondió a mi pregunta.

Los pasillos son estrechos, aunque la luz que entra por las ventanas crea la ilusión de espacio; es uno de los únicos lugares donde se mezclan las Facciones, a nuestra edad. Hoy la gente tiene un nuevo tipo de energía, la manía del último día.

Una chica con el pelo largo y rizado grita: ― ¡Hey! ―Al lado de mi oreja, saludando a distancia a un amigo. La manga de la chaqueta me golpea en la mejilla. Después un chico de Sabiduría en un sweater azul me empuja pasándome. Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo duro en el suelo.

―Fuera de mi camino, Estirada ― Me dice él en la cara, y sigue por el pasillo.

Mis mejillas se calientan. Me levanto y me sacudo el polvo. Unas pocas personas se detuvieron cuando me caí, pero ninguno de ellos se ofreció a ayudarme. Sus ojos me siguen hasta el borde del pasillo. Este tipo de cosas que les ha ocurrido a otros en mi Facción desde hace meses; los Sabiduría han estado haciendo informes antagónicos sobre Abnegación, y eso ha comenzado a afectar la forma en que se relacionan en la escuela. El vestuario gris, el peinado sencillo, sin pretensiones y la conducta de mi Facción se supone que hacen más fácil para mí olvidarme de mí misma, y más fácil para todos los demás para que se olviden también. Pero ahora me hacen un blanco.

Me detengo junto a una ventana en el ala E y espero a que Intrepidez lleguen. Hago esto todas las mañanas. Exactamente a las siete y veinticinco, los Intrepidez demuestran su valentía al saltar desde un tren en movimiento. Mi padre llama a Intrepidez infernales. Ellos tienen perforaciones, tatuajes, y ropa negra. Su principal propósito es proteger la valla que rodea la ciudad. De qué, no sé. Deberían dejarme perpleja. Me debería preguntar qué coraje (que es la que la virtud que más valor tiene para ello) tiene que ver con un anillo de metal atravesado en los orificios nasal. En vez mis ojos se aferran a donde quiera que vayan.

El silbato del tren suena, el sonido queda resonando en mi pecho. Las luces de la parte delantera del tren se prenden y apagan mientras el tren se precipita más allá de la escuela, chillando sobre vías de hierro. Y mientras pasan los últimos coches, un éxodo masivo de hombres y mujeres jóvenes en ropa oscuras se lanzan desde los coches en movimiento, algunos cayendo y rodando, los demás tropezando unos pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Uno de los chicos envuelve su brazo alrededor de los hombros de una chica, riendo.

Verlos es una práctica tonta. Me aparto de la ventana y presiono pasando a través de la multitud a la clase de Historia de las Facciones.

* * *

**Bueno aqui les queda el primer capitulo, ¿Que les parece? dejenme un Review o PM acepto criticas, amenazas, felicitaciones, lo que sea :D**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos en otra ocasión**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

La prueba empieza después del almuerzo. Nos sentamos en largas mesas en la cafetería, y los administradores de la prueba van llamando a diez nombres a la vez, uno por cada sala de prueba. Me siento al lado de Alec y frente a nuestra vecina Jane.

El padre de Jane viaja por toda la ciudad por su trabajo, así que él tiene un coche y la trae a la escuela todos los días. Él se ofreció a traernos a nosotros, también, pero como dice Alec, preferimos salir tarde y no queremos incomodarlo.

Por supuesto que no.

Los administradores de la prueba son en su mayoría voluntarios de Abnegación, aunque hay un Sabiduría en una de las salas de prueba y un Intrepidez en otra para probar a los que venimos de Abnegación, porque las reglas proclaman que no podemos ser probados por alguien de nuestra Facción. Las reglas también dicen que no podemos prepararnos para la prueba de ninguna manera, así que no sé qué esperar.

Mi mirada se desvía de Jane a las mesas de Intrepidez del otro lado de la habitación. Ellos están riendo, gritando y jugando a las cartas. En otro conjunto de mesas, los Sabiduría charlan sobre los libros y periódicos, en la búsqueda constante de conocimiento.

Un grupo de chicas de Concordia en amarillo y rojo se sientan en un círculo en el piso de la cafetería, jugando a una especie de juego en donde se golpean las manos al ritmo de una canción. Cada pocos minutos escucho un coro de risas cuando alguien es eliminado y tiene que sentarse en el centro del círculo. En la mesa de al lado de ellos, los chicos Sinceridad hacen amplios gestos, con sus manos. Parecen estar discutiendo acerca de algo, pero no debe ser grave, ya que algunos están sonriendo.

En la mesa de Abnegación, nos sentamos en silencio y esperamos. Las costumbres de las Facciones dictan hasta inactivo comportamiento y sustituyen las preferencias individuales. Dudo que todos los Sabiduría quieran estudiar todo el tiempo, o que cada Sinceridad goce de un animado debate, pero no pueden desafiar las normas de sus Facciones más que yo.

El nombre de Alec es llamado en el siguiente grupo. Él se mueve con seguridad hacia la salida. No necesito desearle suerte o asegurarle que no debe estar nervioso. Él sabe a dónde pertenece, y hasta donde yo sé, siempre lo ha hecho. Mi primer recuerdo de él es de cuando teníamos cuatro años. Me regañó por no darle mi cuerda de saltar a una niña pequeña en el patio que no tenía nada con que jugar. No me regaña con frecuencia, pero tengo su mirada de desaprobación grabada en la memoria.

He tratado de explicarle que mis instintos no son los mismos que los suyos (que ni siquiera pasó por mi mente darle mi asiento al hombre Sinceridad del autobús) pero él no lo entiende. _"Haz lo que se supone que debes" _dice siempre. Es tan fácil para él. Debería ser así de fácil para mí.

Mi estómago se tuerce fuertemente. Cierro los ojos y los mantengo cerrados hasta diez minutos más tarde, cuando Alec se sienta de nuevo.

Está pálido como el yeso. Empuja sus palmas a lo largo de sus piernas como yo lo hago cuando me limpio el sudor, y cuando él las trae de vuelta, con los dedos temblando. Abro la boca para preguntarle algo, pero las palabras no llegan. No se me permite preguntarle acerca de sus resultados, y no se le permite decirme.

Un voluntario de Abnegación dice la próxima ronda de nombres. Dos de Intrepidez, dos de Sabiduría, dos de Concordia, dos de Sinceridad, y luego: ― De Abnegación: Jane Black e Isabella Swan.

Me levanto, porque se supone que debo hacerlo, pero si por mí fuera, me quedaría en mi asiento por el resto del tiempo. Siento que hay una burbuja en mi pecho que se expande más a cada segundos, amenazando con romperme desde el interior. Sigo a Jane a la salida. Las personas a las que paso, probablemente no nos pueden diferenciar. Usamos la misma ropa y nuestro pelo es del mismo café. La única diferencia es que Jane no se sienta como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, y de lo que puedo decir, sus manos no están temblando tanto que tiene que agarrarse del dobladillo de la camisa para mantenerlas firme.

Esperando por nosotros fuera de la cafetería hay una fila de diez habitaciones. Que sólo se utilizan para las pruebas de aptitud, así que nunca he estado en una antes. A diferencia de las otras habitaciones de la escuela, están separadas, no por vidrio, sino por espejos. Me miro, pálida y aterrorizada, caminando hacia una de las puertas. Jane me sonríe nerviosamente mientras ella camina en la habitación 5, y yo entro en la habitación 6, donde una mujer de Intrepidez me espera.

Ella no se ve tan severa como los jóvenes Intrepidez que he visto. Es pequeña, con oscuros y angulares ojos y lleva una chaqueta negra (como el traje de un hombre( y pantalones vaqueros. Es sólo cuando se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta que veo un tatuaje en la parte posterior de su cuello, halcón blanco y negro, con ojos rojos. Si no me sintiera como si mi corazón hubiese emigrado a mi garganta, le habría preguntado lo que significa. Debe significar algo.

Espejos cubren las paredes interiores de la habitación. Puedo ver mi reflejo desde todos los ángulos: la tela gris oscurece la forma de mi espalda, mi largo cuello, mis nudosas manos, roja con rubor de sangre. El techo está iluminado con una luz blanca. En el centro de la habitación hay una silla reclinada, como la de un dentista, con una máquina al lado. Se ve como un lugar donde ocurren cosas terribles.

―No te preocupes ―dice la mujer―, no hace daño.

Su pelo es negro y lacio, pero en la luz veo que está veteado de gris.

―Toma asiento y ponte cómoda ―dice―. Mi nombre es Kate.

Torpemente me siento en la silla y me reclino, poniendo la cabeza en el reposacabezas. Las luces hieren mis ojos. Kate se entretiene con la máquina a mi derecha. Trato de concentrarme en ella y no en los cables en sus manos.

― ¿Por qué el halcón? ―dejo escapar mientras ella me pone un electrodo en la frente.

―Nunca conocí a un Abnegación curioso antes ―dice, arqueando las cejas hacia mí.

Me estremezco, y la piel de gallina aparece en mis brazos. Mi curiosidad es un error, una traición a los valores de Abnegación.

Tarareando un poco, ella presiona otro electrodo a mi frente y me explica:

―En algunas partes del mundo antiguo, el halcón simboliza el sol. Cuando me lo hice, pensaba que si yo siempre tenía el sol en mí, no me daría miedo la oscuridad.

Trato de evitarme hacer otra pregunta, pero no puedo evitarlo.

― ¿Tiene miedo de la oscuridad?

―Tenía miedo de la oscuridad ―me corrige. Presiona un electrodo al lado de su propia frente, y adjunta un cable al mismo. Se encoge de hombros―. Ahora me recuerda el miedo que he superado.

Está detrás de mí. Aprieto los brazos con tanta fuerza que el color se aleja de mis nudillos. Tira de los cables hacia ella, uniéndolos de mí, a ella, y a la máquina detrás de ella. Luego me pasa un frasco con un líquido claro.

―Bebe esto ―dice ella.

― ¿Qué es? ―mi garganta se siente hinchada. Trago saliva―. ¿Qué va a pasar?

―No te puedo decir eso. Sólo confía en mí.

Presiono aire en mis pulmones y coloco la punta del contenido del frasco en mi boca. Mis ojos cerrados.

Cuando se abren, el instante ha pasado, pero estoy en otro lugar. Estoy en la cafetería de la escuela de nuevo, pero todas las mesas están vacías, y veo a través del cristal de las paredes que está nevando. Sobre la mesa delante de mí hay dos canastas. En una hay un pedazo de queso, y en la otra, un cuchillo de la longitud de mi antebrazo.

Detrás de mí, la voz de una mujer dice:

―Elige.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunto.

―Elige ―repite ella.

Miro por encima de mi hombro, pero no hay nadie. Me dirijo de nuevo a las canastas.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos?

― ¡Elige! ―Grita.

Cuando me grita, mi miedo desaparece y la obstinación la sustituye. Frunzo el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

―Como quieras ―dice ella.

Las cestas de desaparecen. Escucho el chirrido de la puerta y me doy vuelta a ver quién es. No veo un "quién" sino un "qué": Es un perro con una nariz puntiaguda que está a pocos metros. Se agacha y se arrastra hacia mí, sus labios desplegando sus blancos dientes. Un gruñido gorjea de las profundidades de su garganta, y veo por qué el queso hubiese venido muy bien.

O el cuchillo. Pero es demasiado tarde.

Pienso en correr, pero el perro es más rápido que yo. No puedo luchar contra el suelo. Mi cabeza golpea. Tengo que tomar una decisión. Si puedo saltar sobre uno de esas mesas y usarla como un escudo, no, soy demasiado corta como para saltar por encima de las mesas, y no lo suficientemente fuerte para volcarlas.

El perro gruñe, y casi puedo sentir el sonido vibrar en mi cráneo.

Mi libro de texto de biología, dice que los perros pueden oler el miedo a causa de una sustancia química secretada por las glándulas humanas en un estado de coacción, el mismo químico que segrega la presa de un perro. Oler el miedo los lleva a atacar. El perro se me acerca a centímetros, sus uñas raspando el piso.

No puedo correr. No puedo luchar. En lugar de eso respiro el olor del mal aliento del perro e intento no pensar en lo que se acaba de comer. No hay blanco en sus ojos, sólo un destello negro.

¿Qué más debo saber acerca de los perros? No tendría que mirarlo a los ojos. Esa es una señal de agresión. Recuerdo que le pregunté a mi padre por un perro cuando yo era joven, y ahora, mirando Jacob suelo en frente de las patas del perro, no puedo recordar por qué. Se acerca más, sigue gruñendo. Si mirarlo fijamente a los ojos es un signo de agresión, ¿cuál es una señal de sumisión?

Mi respiración es fuerte pero constante. Me hundo hasta las rodillas. La última cosa que quiero hacer es acostarme en el suelo delante del perro, haciendo que sus dientes estén a la altura de mi cara, pero es la mejor opción que tengo. Estiro las piernas detrás de mí y me apoyo en los codos. El perro se acerca más, y más, hasta que siento su cálido aliento en mi cara. Mis brazos están temblando. Me ladra en el oído, y aprieto los dientes para no gritar.

Algo áspero y húmedo toca mi mejilla. Los gruñidos del perro paran, y cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, está jadeando. Lamiéndome la cara. Frunzo el ceño y me siento en mis talones. El perro apoya las patas sobre mis rodillas y me lame la barbilla. Me estremezco, limpiando la baba de mi piel, y me río.

― ¿No eres una bestia tan feroz, eh?

Me levanto despacio para no asustarlo, pero parece un animal diferente al que me enfrenté hace unos segundos. Extiendo la mano, con cuidado, para poder retroceder si lo necesito. El perro me da un golpe a mi costado con su cabeza. De repente estoy contenta de no haber elegido el cuchillo.

Parpadeo, y cuando mis ojos se abren, una niña se encuentra del otro lado de la sala llevando un vestido blanco. Ella estira las dos manos y grita:

― ¡Perrito!

Mientras ella corre hacia el perro a mi lado, abro la boca para advertirle, pero soy demasiado lenta. El perro se da vuelta. En vez de gruñir, ladra y gruñe y encaja, y sus músculos se tensan como alambre enrollado. A punto de saltar. No pienso, sólo salto; acabo de saltar, arrojando mi cuerpo sobre el perro, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su grueso cuello.

Mi cabeza golpea el suelo. El perro se fue, y también la niña. En lugar de eso estoy sola en la sala de pruebas, ahora vacía. Me doy vuelta en un círculo lento y no puedo verme en ninguno de los espejos. Empujo la puerta y salgo al pasillo, pero no es un pasillo; es un autobús, y todos los asientos están ocupados.

Estoy en el pasillo y me aferro a una barra. Sentado cerca de mí, está un hombre con un periódico. No puedo ver su cara por encima del papel, pero puedo ver sus manos. Tienen cicatrices, como si se hubiese quemado, y ellas se aprietan alrededor del papel, como si él quisiera arrugarlo.

― ¿Conoces a este hombre? ―me pregunta. Señala la imagen en la página principal del periódico. _El titular dice: ¡Asesino Brutal Finalmente Aprehendido!_ Me quedo en la palabra "asesino" Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que leí esa palabra, pero incluso su forma me llena de pavor.

En la foto debajo del título está un hombre joven con una cara plana y una barba. Siento que lo conozco, aunque no recuerdo cómo. Y al mismo tiempo, siento que sería una mala idea decirle al hombre eso.

― ¿Y bien? ―escucho la ira en su voz―. ¿Lo haces?

Una mala idea, no, una muy mala idea. Mi corazón late con fuerza y me aferro a la barra para parar los temblores de mis manos, por entregarme. Si le digo que conozco a ese hombre del artículo, algo horrible va a pasar conmigo. Pero puedo convencerlo de que no lo hago. Puedo limpiar mi garganta y encogerme de hombros, pero eso sería una mentira.

Me aclaro la garganta.

― ¿Lo haces? ―repite.

Me encojo de hombros.

― ¿Y bien?

Un escalofrío me atraviesa. Mi miedo es irracional, esto es sólo una prueba, no es real

―No ―dije, mi voz casual―. No tengo idea de quién es.

Se pone de pie y, finalmente, veo su cara. Lleva gafas de sol oscuras y la boca doblada en una mueca. Su mejilla es ondulada con cicatrices, al igual que sus manos. Se inclina cerca de mi cara. Su aliento huele a cigarrillos. No es real, me recuerdo a mí misma. No es real

―Estás mintiendo ―dice él―. ¡Estás mintiendo!

―No lo estoy.

―Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Me pongo más derecha. ―No puede.

―Sí lo conoces ―dice en voz baja―, podrías salvarme. ¡Podrías salvarme!

Estrecho mis ojos. ―Bien ―le digo. Mi mandíbula rígida―. No lo hago.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE!**

**Hola... Bueno creo que es necesario que les haga unas aclaraciones.**

**1. Desde el principio dije MUY claramente que esta historia es una ADAPTACION de la Trilogía de Divergente de Veronica Roth.**

**2. Creo que "algunas" personas no conocen la diferencia entre adaptacion y crossover; Una adaptacion es una historia (en este caso Divergente) en la cual una persona (Yo) la re-escribe CON personajes de otra saga (en esta caso Crepúsculo); y un crossover es UNA historia en la cual se encuentran personajes de DOS sagas.**

**3. De verdad aprecio mucho los bueno reviews, y a las dos personas que me dejaron una critica un poco grosera a mi parecer, solo les puedo decir que por favor revisen BIEN mis notas anteriores en las cuales explico muy bien sus desconformidades las cuales no tendrian que hacer publicar a no ser que las hubieran leido antes.**

**No siendo mas respondo reviews**

**isa28: ****Hola! Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia tambien, la historia en si es un poco seria, pero te juro que vale la pena, ¿que te parecio el capitulo?**

**imsrcc: ****Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones :D**

**Katt Andi**** Cullen: Me alegro que te guste, y si la verdad es que odio como tratan a los de Abnegacion :S**

**Espero haber aclarado las dudas de algunas personas y les pido el favor de que antes de criticar se tomen la molestia de investigar bien las cosas :/ **

**Una ultima cosita espero sus Reviews para ver si continuo la historia, debo decir que los dos reviwes ofensivos me bajaron un poco el animo, por esa razon actualice hoy, para preguntarles ¿CONTINUO?**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos en otra ocasión**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Me desperté con las palmas de las manos sudorosas y una punzada de culpa en el pecho. Estoy tumbada en la silla de la habitación con espejos. Cuando inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, veo a Kate detrás de mí. Ella aprieta los labios y se saca los electrodos de la cabeza. Espero a que diga algo acerca de la prueba, que se ha acabado, o que lo hice bien, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo bien en una prueba como esta? Pero ella no dice nada, sólo tira los cables de mi frente.

Me siento hacia adelante y limpio las manos en mis pantalones. Tenía que haber hecho algo mal, aunque sólo haya pasado en mi mente. ¿Esa extraña expresión en la cara de Kate es porque ella no sabe cómo decirme cuán terrible persona soy? Me gustaría que sólo lo dijera.

―Eso ―dice ella―, fue desconcertante. Perdón, enseguida vuelvo.

¿Desconcertante?

Llevo las rodillas al pecho y entierro la cara en ellas. Me gustaría tener ganas de llorar, porque las lágrimas me podrían dar un sentido de liberación, pero no lo hago. ¿Cómo podes fallar en una prueba en la que no se te permite prepararte?

Mientras los segundos pasan, me pongo más nerviosa. Tengo que limpiarme las manos cada pocos segundos, mientras el sudor se acumula; o tal vez sólo lo hago porque me ayuda a sentirme más tranquila. ¿Qué pasa si me dicen que no sirvo para ninguna de las Facciones? Tendría que vivir en las calles, con los Sin Facciones. No puedo hacer eso. Vivir Sin Facciones no es sólo vivir en la pobreza y el malestar, sino que es vivir separada de la sociedad, separada de lo que es más importante en la vida: La Comunidad.

Mi madre me dijo una vez que no podemos sobrevivir solos, incluso si pudiéramos no querríamos. Sin una Facción, no tenemos ningún objetivo o razón para vivir.

Sacudo la cabeza. No puedo pensar así. Tengo que mantener la calma. Finalmente la puerta se abre, y Kate regresa. Me agarro de los brazos de la silla.

―Lamento haberte preocupado ―dice Kate. Está parada a mis pies con las manos en los bolsillos. Se ve tensa y pálida.

―Isabella, tus resultados no fueron concluyentes ―dice―. Por lo general, cada etapa de la simulación elimina una o más de las Facciones, pero en tu caso, sólo dos han sido descartadas.

La miro fijamente. ― ¿Dos? ―pregunto. Mi garganta está tan apretada que es difícil hablar.

―Si hubieses demostrado una aversión automática para el cuchillo y seleccionado el queso, el simulacro se habría llevado a un escenario diferente, el cual confirmaría tu aptitud para Concordia. Eso no sucedió, por lo que estás fuera de Concordia ―Kate se rasca el dorso del cuello―. Normalmente, la simulación avanza de forma lineJacob, aislar una de las Facciones descartando el resto. Las decisiones que tomaste ni siquiera te permiten en Sinceridad, la siguiente posibilidad, a ser descartada, así que tuve que cambiar la simulación para que estuvieras en el autobús. Y tu insistencia en la falta de honradez descarta Sinceridad. ―Medio sonríe―. No te preocupes por eso. Sólo los Sinceridad dirían la verdad en esa.

Uno de los nudos en mi pecho se afloja. Quizá no soy una persona horrible.

―Supongo que eso no es del todo cierto. Las personas que dicen la verdad son de Sinceridad... y Abnegación ―dice―. Lo que nos da un problema.

Mi boca se cae abierta.

―Por un lado, te lanzaste sobre el perro en lugar de dejar que atacara a la niña, que es una respuesta de Abnegación orientada... pero por el otro, cuando el hombre te dijo que la verdad lo salvaría, todavía te negaste a decirlo. No es una respuesta de Abnegación orientada ―suspira―. El no correr del perro sugiere Intrepidez, pero también lo hace tomar el cuchillo, lo cual no hiciste.

Se aclara la garganta y continúa.

―Tu respuesta inteligente al perro indica una fuerte alineación con Sabiduría. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con tu indecisión en la primera etapa, pero…

―Espere ―la interrumpo―. ¿Así que no tiene idea de cuál es mi capacidad?

―Sí y no. Mi conclusión ―explica―, es que demostraste iguJacobptitud para Abnegación, Intrepidez, y Sabiduría. Las personas que reciben este tipo de resultados son... ―Mira sobre su hombro como si espera que alguien apareciera detrás de ella―... Se llaman... Divergentes ―dice la última palabra en voz tan baja que casi no la escucho, y se tensa, la mirada de preocupación vuelve. Ella camina alrededor de la silla y se acerca a mí.

―Isabella ―dice ella―, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes compartir esta información con nadie. Esto es muy importante. No se supone que debamos compartir los resultados.

Asiento. ―Ya lo sé.

―No ―Kate se arrodilla junto a la silla ahora y coloca los brazos sobre los apoyabrazos. Nuestros rostros están a centímetros de distancia―. Esto es diferente. No quiero decir que no debes compartirlos ahora, significa que nunca debes compartirlos con nadie, nunca, pase lo que pase. La Divergencia es extremadamente peligrosa. ¿Me entiendes?

No entiendo, ¿cómo podrían los resultados concluyentes de la prueba ser peligroso? Pero aun así, asiento. No quiero compartir mis resultados de la prueba con nadie de todos modos.

―Está bien. ―Saco las manos de los brazos de la silla y me pongo de pie. Me siento insegura.

―Yo sugiero ―dice Kate―, que te vayas a casa. Tienes mucho en qué pensar, y esperar con los demás, puede no beneficiarte.

―Tengo que decirle a mi hermano a dónde voy.

―Voy a dejarle saber.

Me toco la frente y mirando Jacob suelo mientras salgo de la habitación. No puedo soportar mirarla a los ojos. No puedo soportar pensar en la Ceremonia de Elección de mañana.

Es mi elección ahora, no importa lo que dice la prueba.

Abnegación. Intrepidez. Sabiduría.

Divergente.

Decido no tomar el autobús. Si llego a casa temprano, mi padre se dará cuenta cuando compruebe los registros de la casa al final del día, y voy a tener que explicarle lo que pasó. En lugar de eso camino. Voy a tener que interceptar a Alec antes de que mencione algo a nuestros padres, pero Alec puede guardar un secreto.

Me paseo por el centro de la carretera. Los autobuses tienden a irse hacia la acera, por lo que es más seguro aquí.

A veces, en las calles cerca de mi casa, puedo ver los lugares donde las líneas amarillas solía estar. No tenemos necesidad de ellas ahora que hay tan pocos coches. No necesitamos semáforos, tampoco, pero en algunos lugares cuelgan precariamente sobre el camino como si pudieran caerse en cualquier momento.

La renovación se mueve lentamente a través de la ciudad, con lo que es un mosaico de nuevos y limpios edificios y viejas ruinas. La mayoría de los nuevos edificios se encuentran junto a la marisma, que solía ser un lago hace mucho tiempo. La agencia de voluntarios de Abnegación para la cual mi madre trabaja es responsable de la mayor parte de las renovaciones.

Cuando miro el estilo de vida de Abnegación como una extraña, creo que es hermoso. Cuando veo a mi familia moverse en armonía; cuando vamos a las cenas y todo el mundo limpia juntos después sin tener que pedirlo; cuando veo a Alec ayudar a extraños a llevar sus compras, me enamoro de esta vida de nuevo. Es sólo cuando trato de vivirla por mí misma que tengo problemas. Nunca se siente genuina.

Pero la elección de una Facción diferente significaría abandonar a mi familia. De forma permanente.

Un poco más allá del sector de la ciudad de Abnegación está el estiramiento de esqueletos de construcción y aceras rotas a través de las que ahora camino. Hay lugares donde la carretera se ha derrumbado por completo, dejando Al descubierto los sistemas de alcantarillado y el metro vacío que tengo que tener cuidado de evitar, y los lugares que apestan con tanta fuerza a aguas residuales y basura que tengo que taparme la nariz.

Aquí es donde los Sin Facciones viven. Debido a que no pudieron completar la Iniciación en cualquiera de las Facciones que eligieron, viven en la pobreza, haciendo el trabajo que nadie quiere hacer. Ellos son porteros y trabajadores de la construcción y recolectores de basura, hacen tejidos y operan trenes y autobuses. A cambio de su trabajo, consiguen comida y ropa, pero, como dice mi madre, no lo suficiente de ambos.

Veo a un hombre Sin Facción parado en una esquina más adelante. Lleva una irregular ropa marrón y la piel se le cae de su mandíbula. Me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada, sin poder mirar hacia otro lado.

―Disculpe ―dice él. Su voz es ronca―. ¿Tiene algo que pueda comer?

Siento un nudo en la garganta. Una voz fuerte en mi cabeza me dice, Agacha la cabeza y seguí caminando.

No. Sacudo la cabeza. No debo tener miedo de este hombre. Necesita ayuda y se supone que tengo que ayudarlo.

―Um... sí ―le digo. Meto la mano en mi bolsa. Mi padre dice que tenga comida en mi bolsa en todo momento exactamente por esta razón. Le ofrezco al hombre una pequeña bolsa de rodajas de manzana secas.

Él la busca, pero en lugar de tomar la bolsa, su mano se cierra alrededor de mi muñeca. Me sonríe. Tiene un hueco entre sus dientes frontales.

―Vaya, ¿no tienes ojos bonitos? ―dice él―. Es una pena que el resto de tu persona sea tan sencillo.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Tiro de mi mano, pero él aprieta su agarre. Huelo algo acre y desagradable en su aliento.

―Te ves muy joven para estar caminando sola, querida ―dice él.

Dejo de tirar, y me paro más derecha. Sé que tengo un aspecto joven, no es necesario que me lo recuerde.

―Soy más grande de lo que parezco ―replico―. Tengo dieciséis.

Sus labios se abren, revelando un molar gris con un pozo oscuro en un lado. No puedo decir si está sonriendo o haciendo una mueca. ―Entonces, ¿no es hoy un día especial para ti? ¿El día antes de elegir?

―Suéltame ―le digo. He oído en mis oídos. Mi voz suena clara y severa, no lo que yo esperaba escuchar. Siento que no me pertenece.

Estoy lista. Sé lo que voy a hacer. Me imagino a mí misma llevando mi codo hacia atrás y golpeándolo. Veo la bolsa de manzanas volar lejos de mí. Escucho mis pasos mientras corro. Estoy preparada para actuar.

Pero luego él me libera la muñeca, tomando las manzanas, y dice: ―Elige con cuidado, niña.

* * *

Hola! ¿Que les parecio este nuevo capitulo? Bueno a raiz de los Reviews que he recibido decidí continuar la historia, ya que no voy a ser tan injusta como para dejarme llevar por unos malos comentarios, todos tenemos que aceptar que algunas cosas simplemente no son del agrado de otras personas, Ahora respondere algunos Reviews:

**isa28: ****Gracias Por Tu Review! ¿Que tal? si te gusto, espero que si :D**

**grisAliceCullenSwan: ****Gracias Por Tu Review! ¿Que te parecio? como dije antes si voy a continuar no me parece justo dejarme llevar por malos comentarios, pero debo admitir que si me ofendieron un poco sobre todo porque deje muy en claro todo desde el principio, pero bueno esper tu Review para saber como estovo el capitulo.**

**Ilovevampiresangels:**** Gracias Por Tu Review! Y por tu apoyo, ¿Que te parecio?**

**soledadcullen: Gracias Por Tu Review! y como explique arriba continuare la historia :D gracias por tu apoyo, y dejame decirte que tienes un excelente ojo para analizar los pensamientos de los personajes :D**

**Bueno, hoy estoy de un humor increible así que mas adelante (en unas tres o cuatro horas) les subire el 4 capítulo, y tratare de publicar otro mañana, solo les digo que esta historia es MUY larga son casi 40 capitulos, asi que tenemos historia para rato :D**

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos en otra ocasión**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Llego a mi calle cinco minutos antes de lo que acostumbro según mi reloj, que es el único adorno que la Abnegación me permite, y sólo porque es práctico. Tiene una banda de color gris y una cara de vidrio. Si lo inclino de forma correcta, casi puedo ver mi reflejo en mi mano.

Las casas de mi calle son todas del mismo tamaño y forma. Están hechas de cemento gris, con pocas ventanas, económicas, con bordes rectangulares. Los jardines son de pasto de cuaresma y los buzones son de metal pagado. Para algunos, la vista podría ser aburrida, pero para mí la simplicidad es reconfortante.

La razón de la sencillez no es por desprecio a la singularidad, como las otras Facciones que a veces interpretan eso. Todo (nuestras casas, nuestras ropas, nuestros peinados) se plantean para que nos ayuden a olvidarnos de nosotros mismos y para protegernos de la vanidad, la codicia y la envidia, que son justamente las formas del egoísmo. Si tenemos poco y queremos poco, todos somos iguales y no le tenemos envidia a nadie.

Yo trato de que me guste esto.

Me siento en el porche delantero y espero a que llegue Alec. Esto no toma mucho tiempo. Después de un minuto veo a una forma vestida de gris caminando por la calle. Escucho risas. En la escuela tratamos de no llamar demasiado la atención sobre nosotros mismos, pero una vez que estás en casa, los juegos y las bromas inician. Mi tendencia natural hacia el sarcasmo todavía no es apreciada. El sarcasmo siempre es a expensas de alguien. Tal vez sea mejor que la Abnegación quiera que yo la suprima. Tal vez no tenga que dejar a mi familia. Tal vez si lucho por hacer bien el trabajo de Abnegación, mi acto se convertirá en realidad.

― ¡Isabella! ―dice Alec―. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Estoy bien. ―Él está con Jane y su hermano Dimitri, y Jane me está dando una mirada extraña, como si fuera una persona diferente a la que ella conocía esta mañana. Me encojo de hombros. ―Cuando la prueba terminó, me enfermé. Debe haber sido por el líquido que nos dieron. Me siento mejor ahora.

Trato de sonreír convincentemente. Me parecen haber persuadido a Jane y Dimitri, que ya no parecen preocupados por mi estabilidad mental, pero Alec me entorna los ojos, como lo hace cuando alguien sospecha de duplicidad.

― ¿Han tomado el autobús hoy día? ―pregunto. No me importa cómo Jane y Dimitri llegaron de la escuela, pero tengo que cambiar de tema.

―Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde ―dice Jane―, y nos dijo que tenemos pasar algún tiempo pensando antes de la ceremonia de mañana.

Mi corazón late con fuerza ante la mención de la ceremonia.

―Estás invitada a venir después, si lo deseas ―dice Alec cortésmente.

―Gracias. ―Jane le sonríe a Alec. Dimitri levanta una ceja hacia mí. Él y yo hemos estado intercambiando miradas durante el año pasado, cuando Jane y Alec coqueteaban de la forma tentativa sólo conocida por la Abnegación.

Los ojos de Alec siguen el camino de Jane, tengo que agarrar su brazo para sacarlo de su aturdimiento. Lo llevaría a la casa y cerraría la puerta detrás de nosotros. Se vuelve hacia mí. Con sus cejas oscuras y rectas reuniéndose para que una arruga aparezca entre ellas. Cuando frunce el ceño, se parece más a mi madre que a mi padre. En un instante lo veo viviendo el mismo tipo de vida que mi padre: permanecer en la Abnegación, aprendiendo un oficio, casándose con Jane, y teniendo una familia. Será maravilloso.

Yo no puedo verme.

― ¿Vas a decirme la verdad? ―pregunta en voz baja.

―La verdad es que… ―le digo―, se supone que no tengo que hablar de ello. Y no se supone que tú no tienes que preguntarlo.

― ¿Todas esas reglas que tuerces, y no puedes torcer esta? ¿Ni siquiera para algo tan importante? ―Sus cejas se juntan, y muerde la comisura de sus labios. Aunque sus palabras son acusatorias, suena como si estuviera investigando para obtener información, como si en realidad quisiera mi respuesta.

Estrecho mis ojos.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué paso en tu prueba, Alec?

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Escucho el silbato de un tren, tan débil que podría fácilmente ser el viento silbando a través de un callejón. Pero yo lo sé cuándo lo escucho. El sonido suena como la Tenacidad llamándome hacia ellos.

―Sólo... no les digas a nuestros padres lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? ―le digo. Sus ojos se quedan en los míos por unos segundos, y luego asiente con la cabeza.

Quiero ir arriba y acostarme. La prueba, la caminata, y mi encuentro con el hombre sin Facción me agotaron. Pero mi hermano hizo el desayuno esta mañana, y mi madre preparó los almuerzos, y mi padre hizo la cena de anoche, así que es mi turno para cocinar. Respiro profundamente y entro en la cocina para empezar a cocinar. Un minuto después, Alec se une a mí. Aprieto los dientes. Él ayuda con todo. Lo que más me irrita de él es su bondad natural, su innata generosidad.

En el momento en que mis padres llegan a casa, la cena está lista y la mesa puesta. Mi padre deja caer su bolsa en la puerta y me besa en la cabeza. Otras personas lo ven como un hombre obstinado (muy testarudo, tal vez) pero también es cariñoso. Trato de ver sólo lo bueno en él; lo intento.

― ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? ―me pregunta. Echo los guisantes en un tazón.

―Bien ―le digo. No podría ser Sinceridad. Miento con demasiada facilidad.

―Me enteré de que hubo algún tipo contratiempo con una de las pruebas ―dice mi madre. Como mi padre, ella trabaja para el gobierno, pero maneja los proyectos de mejora de la ciudad. Se reclutó en los voluntarios para administrar las pruebas de aptitud. La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, organiza a los trabajadores para ayudar a los Sin Facciones con alimento, refugio y oportunidades de trabajo.

― ¿En serio? ―dice mi padre. Un problema con las pruebas de aptitud es raro.

―No sé mucho acerca de ello, pero mi amigo Phil me dijo que algo salió mal con una de las pruebas, por lo que los resultados tuvieron que ser reportados verbalmente. ―Mi madre pone una servilleta al lado de cada plato sobre la mesa―. Al parecer, el estudiante se enfermó y fue enviado a casa temprano. ―Mi madre se encoge de hombros―. Espero que se encuentre bien. ¿Escucharon ustedes dos acerca de eso?

―No ―dice Alec. Le sonríe a mi madre.

Mi hermano no podría ser Sinceridad tampoco.

―Bueno ya ―mi madre le dice a mi padre―, cuéntame.

Toma la mano de mi padre y mueve su dedo en un pequeño círculo sobre sus nudillos. Miro a sus manos unidas. Mis padres se aman, pero rara vez muestran un afecto como este frente a nosotros. Ellos nos enseñaron que el contacto físico es poderoso, entonces he sido cautelosa de ello desde que era más joven.

―Dime lo que te molesta ―añade.

Miro a mi plato. Los agudos sentidos de mi madre a veces me sorprenden, pero ahora me reprenden. ¿Por qué estaba tan centrada en mí misma que no me di cuenta de su ceño fruncido y su postura hundida?

―He tenido un día difícil en el trabajo ―dice―, bueno, en realidad, era Carlisle quien tuvo el día difícil. No debería reclamar sobre ello.

Carlisle es un compañero de trabajo de mi padre, ellos son los líderes políticos. La ciudad es gobernada por un consejo de medio centenar de personas, compuesto en su totalidad por representantes de Abnegación, porque nuestra Facción es considerada como incorruptible, debido a nuestro compromiso con la Abnegación. Nuestros líderes son seleccionados por sus pares por sus impecables caracteres, fortaleza morJacob capacidades de liderazgo. Los representantes de cada una de las otras Facciones pueden hablar en las reuniones en nombre de un tema en particular, pero en última instancia, la decisión es la del Consejo. Y mientras que el consejo técnicamente toma las decisiones en conjunto, Carlisle es el particularmente influyente.

Ha sido así desde el comienzo de la gran paz, cuando las Facciones se formaron. Creo que el sistema persiste porque tenemos miedo de lo que podría pasar si no lo hiciera: Guerra.

― ¿Es acerca del informe público de Victoria Sutherland? ―dice mi madre.

Victoria Sutherland es la única representante de los Sabiduría, seleccionada en base a su puntuación de IQ. Mi padre se queja con frecuencia de él.

Miro hacia arriba.

― ¿Un informe?

Alec me da una mirada de advertencia. No se supone que debemos hablar en la mesa a menos que nuestros padres nos hagan una pregunta directa, y por lo general no lo hacen. Nuestros oídos están escuchando un regalo para ellos, dice mi padre. Ellos nos regalan sus atentos oídos luego de la cena, en la sala de estar.

―Sí ―responde mi padre. Sus ojos entrecerrados―. Aquellos arrogantes, mojigatos ―él se detiene y se aclara la garganta―. Lo siento. Pero ella dio a conocer un informe que ataca el carácter de Carlisle.

Levanto mis cejas.

― ¿Qué decía? ―pregunto.

―Isabella ―dice Alec en voz baja.

Volteo la cabeza, girando el tenedor una, otra y otra vez hasta que el calor sale por mis mejillas. No me gusta ser reprendida. Sobre todo por mi hermano.

―Dijo ―empieza mi padre―, que la violencia y la crueldad de Carlisle hacia su hijo es la razón por la cual su hijo eligió Intrepidez en lugar de Abnegación.

Pocas personas que han nacido en Abnegación optan por salir de ella. Cuando lo hacen, lo recordamos. Hace dos años, el hijo de Marcos, Edward, nos dejó por Intrepidez, y Carlisle estaba devastado. Edward era su único hijo y su única familia ya que su esposa murió Jacobar a luz a su segundo hijo. El bebé murió minutos después.

Nunca conocí a Edward. Rara vez asistió a los eventos de la comunidad y nunca se unió a su padre en nuestra casa para la cena. A menudo mi padre comentaba que era extraño, pero eso ahora no importa.

― ¿Cruel? ¿Carlisle? ―Mi madre niega con la cabeza―. Ese pobre hombre. Como si necesitara que le recuerden de su pérdida.

― ¿De la traición de su hijo, quieres decir? ―dice mi padre con frialdad―. No debería sorprenderme este punto. Los Sabiduría nos han estado atacando con estos informes durante meses. Y este no es el final Habrá más, te lo garantizo.

Yo no debería hablar otra vez, pero no puedo ayudarme a mí misma. Lo dejo escapar.

― ¿Por qué hacen esto?

― ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad para escuchar a tu padre, Isabella? ―me dice mi madre suavemente. Esto formulado como una sugerencia, no como una orden. Veo a través de la mesa a Alec, quien tiene esa mirada de desaprobación en sus ojos. Miro mis guisantes. No estoy segura de que pueda vivir esta vida de obligación por mucho más tiempo. No soy lo suficientemente buena.

― ¿Sabes por qué? ―dice mi padre―, porque tenemos algo que ellos quieren. Valoramos el conocimiento por encima de todos los resultados en el ansia de poder, y que llevan a los hombres a los lugares oscuros y vacíos. Debemos estar agradecidos de que sabemos más. ―Asiento con la cabeza. Yo sé que no me van a elegir Sabiduría, a pesar de que los resultados de mi prueba sugieran que podría. Yo soy la hija de mi padre.

Mis padres limpian después de la cena. Ni siquiera dejan a Alec ayudarlos, porque se supone que debemos mantener para nosotros esta noche, en lugar de reunirnos en la sala de estar, así podemos pensar en nuestros resultados.

Mi familia podría ser capaz de ayudarme a elegir, si yo pudiera hablar sobre mis resultados. Pero no puedo. En mi memoria hay susurros de alerta de Kate cada vez que mi decisión de mantener la boca cerrada afloja. Alec y yo subimos las escaleras, en la parte superior, cuando nos dividimos para ir a nuestras habitaciones separadas, me detiene con una mano sobre mi hombro.

―Isabella ―dice, mirándome con severidad a los ojos―, debemos pensar en nuestra familia. ―Hay un tambaleo en su voz―. Pero también debemos pensar en nosotros mismos.

Por un momento lo miro fijamente. Nunca lo he visto pensar en sí mismo, nunca le oí insistir en nada de eso del interés.

Estoy muy sorprendida por el comentario, que sólo digo lo que se supone que tengo que decir:

―Las pruebas no tienen que cambiar nuestras decisiones.

Sonríe un poco.

― ¿No lo hacen, entonces?

Me aprieta el hombro y camina hacia su habitación. Me asomo a su habitación, veo la cama sin hacer y un montón de libros en su escritorio. Él cierra la puerta. Me gustaría poder decirle que estamos pasando por lo mismo. Me gustaría poder hablar con él, como yo quiero hacerlo en lugar de como se supone que debo. Pero la idea de admitir que necesito ayuda es demasiado difícil de soportar, por lo que me doy la vuelta.

Entro en mi habitación, y cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí, me doy cuenta de que la decisión puede ser muy sencilla. Se requeriría de un gran acto de generosidad para elegir la Abnegación, o un gran acto de valentía para elegir Intrepidez, y tal vez sólo elegir una sobre la otra prueba me demostrará dónde pertenezco. Mañana, aquellas dos cualidades lucharán dentro de mí, y sólo una puede ganar.

* * *

**Bueno como lo prometí, un poco tarde pero"Más vale tarde que nunca" XD ¿Que les pareció? ¿Cuál facción creen que escoja? Toca que esperen el próximo capítulos para averiguarlo gracias por su apoyo, Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos de verdad los valoro mucho :'D**

**isa28: Gracias por tu Review! Jajajaja tienes muchas dudas...Jum creo que te tocara esperar un poco para poder responderlas :D**

**maleja twihard:****Gracias por tu Review! ¿Que te parecio? el próximo capítulos es la ceremonia de facciones falta poco para conocer su decisión :D**

**grisAliceCullenSwan:****Gracias por tu Review! Gracias por tu apoyo, creo que te voy a hacer caso sobre los malos comentarios, ¿Que tal el capítulo? **

**Bueno no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos en otra ocasión**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

El autobús que tomamos para llegar a la Ceremonia de Elección está lleno de gente con camisas y pantalones grises. Un pálido anillo de luz de sol arde entre las nubes como el extremo encendido de un cigarro. Nunca fumaré uno (están estrechamente ligados a la vanidad) pero una multitud de Sinceridad los fuma en frente del edificio cuando salimos del autobús.

Tengo que echar mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver la cima del Cubo, e incluso entonces, parte de él desaparece entre las nubes. Es el edificio más alto de la ciudad. Puedo ver las luces en las dos puntas de sus techos desde la ventana de mi dormitorio.

Sigo a mis padres fuera del autobús. Alec parece tranquilo, pero yo también lo estaría, si supiera lo que iba a hacer. En su lugar, tengo la clara impresión de que me corazón saltará del pecho en cualquier minuto a partir de ahora, y agarro su brazo para equilibrarme mientras subo las escaleras del frente.

El elevador está abarrotado de gente, por lo que mi padre se ofrece a darle a un grupo de Concordia nuestro lugar. En su lugar subimos las escaleras, siguiéndolo incondicionalmente. Asentamos un ejemplo a los miembros seguidores de nuestra Facción, y pronto nosotros tres nos vemos envueltos en la masa de tela gris ascendiendo las escaleras de cemento en la penumbra. Me acomodo a su ritmo. El uniforme retumbar de pies en mis orejas y la homogeneidad de las personas alrededor de mí me hizo creer que podía elegir esto. Podía ser subsumida en la mente colectiva de Abnegación, siempre proyectando hacia el exterior.

Pero entonces mis piernas se sienten adoloridas, y lucho por respirar, y estoy nuevamente distraída. Tenemos que subir veinte tramos de escaleras para llegar a la Ceremonia de Elección.

Mi padre sostiene la puerta abierta del vigésimo piso y permanece como un centinela mientras cada Abnegación camina más allá de él. Lo esperaría, pero la multitud me presiona hacia adelante, fuera de la escalera y dentro del cuarto donde decidiré el resto de mi vida.

El cuarto está organizado en círculos concéntricos. En los bordes se levantan los dieciséis ancianos de cada Facción. Nosotros no somos llamados Miembros todavía, nuestras decisiones hoy nos harán Iniciados, y nos convertiremos en Miembros si completamos la Iniciación.

Nos ordenamos a nosotros mismos por orden alfabético, de acuerdo con los apellidos que podríamos dejar detrás el día de hoy. Me paro entre Alec y Ángela Webber, una chica Concordia con mejillas rosadas y un vestido amarillo.

Filas de sillas para nuestras familias conforman el siguiente círculo. Están dispuestas en cinco secciones, de acuerdo con la Facción. No viene cada uno de los miembros de cada Facción a la Ceremonia de Elección, pero bastantes de ellos vienen para que la multitud parezca enorme.

La responsabilidad de llevar a cabo la Ceremonia rota de Facción a Facción cada año, y este año es de Abnegación. Carlisle dará el discurso de apertura y leerá los nombres en orden alfabético. Alec elegirá antes de mí.

En el último círculo hay cinco tazones de metal tan grandes que podrían contener un cuerpo entero, si me hago un ovillo. Cada uno contiene una sustancia que representa cada Facción: piedras grises para Abnegación, agua para Sabiduría, tierra para Concordia, carbones encendidos para Intrepidez, y vidrio para Sinceridad.

Cuando Carlisle diga mi nombre, caminaré al centro de los tres círculos. No hablaré. Me ofrecerá un cuchillo. Cortaré mi mano y rociaré mi sangre en el tazón de la Facción que elija.

Mi sangre sobre las piedras. Mi sangre chisporroteando sobre las brasas.

Antes de que mis padres se sienten, se paran frente a Alec y a mí. Mi padre besa mi frente y palmea a Alec en el hombro, sonriendo.

―Nos vemos pronto ―dice. Sin un rastro de dudas.

Mi madre me abraza, y la poca determinación que me quedaba casi se quiebra. Aprieto la mandíbula y miro al techo, donde linternas globo cuelgan y llenan el cuarto con luz azul. Me abraza por lo que se siente un largo tiempo, incluso después de que dejé caer mis manos. Antes de alejarse, da vuelta a su cabeza y susurra en mi oído:

―Te amo. Sin importar qué pase.

Frunzo el ceño a su espalda cuando camina alejándose. Ella sabe lo que podría hacer. Debe saber, o no sentiría la necesidad de decir eso.

Alec agarra mi mano, apretando mi palma tan apretadamente que duele, pero no lo suelto. La última vez que nos sostuvimos las manos fue en el funerale mi tío, cuando mi padre lloró. Necesitamos la fuerza del otro ahora mismo, al igual que hicimos entonces.

El cuarto lentamente se va ordenando. Debería estar observando la Intrepidez; debería estar recabando tanta información como pueda, pero sólo puedo mirar fijamente los faroles que atraviesan el cuarto. Trato de perderme a mí misma en el resplandor azul.

Carlisle se pone de pie en el podio entre Sabiduría e Intrepidez y aclara su garganta en el micrófono.

―Bienvenidos ―dice―. Bienvenidos a la Ceremonia de Elección. Bienvenidos Al día en que honramos la filosofía democrática de nuestros ancestros, que nos dicen que cada hombre tiene derecho a elegir su propio camino en el mundo.

O, me ocurre a mí, uno de los cinco caminos predeterminados. Aprieto los dedos de Alec tan fuerte como él está apretando los míos.

―Nuestros familiares ahora tienen dieciséis. Están en el precipicio de la edad adulta y ahora les corresponde a ellos decidir qué tipo de personas serán. ―La voz de Carlisle es solemne y le da el mismo peso a cada palabra―. Hace décadas, nuestros ancestros comprendieron que no son ideología política, creencia religiosa, raza, o nacionalismo los culpables por una guerra mundial. Por el contrario, determinaron que fue de culpa de la personalidad humana, de la inclinación de la humanidad hacia el mal, en la forma en que sea. Se dividieron en Facciones que pretendieron erradicar esas cualidades que creyeron responsables de la desorganización del mundo.

Mis ojos se cerraron hacia los tazones en el centro del cuarto. ¿En qué creo? No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé.

―Aquellos a quienes culparon a la agresión formaron Concordia.

Los Concordia intercambian sonrisas. Están vestidos cómodamente, en rojo o amarillo. Cada vez que los veía, parecían amables, cariñosos, libres. Pero unirme a ellos nunca ha sido una opción para mí.

―Aquellos que culparon a la ignorancia se volvieron la Sabiduría.

Descartar a Sabiduría era la única parte que resultaba fácil.

―Aquellos que culparon a la hipocresía crearon a la Sinceridad.

Nunca me había gustado Sinceridad.

―Aquellos que culparon al egoísmo hicieron Abnegación.

Culpaba al egoísmo, lo hago.

―Y aquellos que culparon a la cobardía fueron Intrepidez.

Pero no soy lo bastante desinteresada. Dieciséis años de tratar y no soy lo suficiente.

Mis piernas se adormecen, como si toda la vida se fuera de ellas, y me pregunto: cómo caminaré cuando mi nombre sea dicho.

―Trabajando juntas, estas cinco Facciones han vivido en paz por muchos años, cada una contribuyendo a diferentes sectores de la sociedad. La Abnegación ha cumplido nuestra necesidad por líderes desinteresados en el gobierno, Sinceridad ha proporcionado dirigentes sólidos y sensatos de ley; la Sabiduría nos ha suministrado inteligentes profesores e investigadores; Concordia nos ha dado consejeros y cuidadores en entendimiento; e Intrepidez nos brinda protección contra amenazas externas e internas. Pero el alcance de cada Facción no se limita a estas áreas. Les damos unas a otras mucho más de lo que puede resumirse adecuadamente. En nuestras Facciones, encontramos significado, encontramos propósito, encontramos vida.

Pienso en el lema que leí en mi libro de Historia de la Facción: _"Facción antes que sangre"._ Más que nuestra familia, nuestras Facciones son donde pertenecemos. ¿Podía ser esto correcto?

Carlisle agrega:

―Apartados de ellos, no sobreviviríamos.

El silencio que sigue a sus palabras es más pesado que otros silencios. Está pesado con nuestro peor temor, más grande incluso que el miedo a la muerte: estar Sin Facción.

Carlisle continúa:

―Por lo tanto, este día marca una ocasión feliz, el día en que recibimos a nuestros nuevos Iniciados, quienes trabajarán con nosotros hacia una sociedad mejor y un mundo mejor.

Una ronda de aplausos. Suena amortiguado. Trato de permanecer completamente quieta, debido a que mis rodillas están duras y mi cuerpo rígido, no tiemblo. Carlisle lee los primeros nombres, pero no puedo entender una sola sílaba de los otros. ¿Cómo sabré cuando diga mi nombre?

Uno por uno, cada chico de dieciséis años da un paso fuera de la línea y camina al centro del cuarto. La primera chica elige Concordia, la misma Facción de la que viene. Miro su sangre caer sobre la tierra, y se para detrás de sus asientos sola.

El cuarto está en constante movimiento, un nuevo nombre y una nueva persona eligiendo, un nuevo cuchillo y una nueva elección. Reconozco a la mayoría de ellos, pero dudo que me conozcan.

―Collin Rich ―dice Carlisle.

Collin Rich de Intrepidez es la primera persona que tropieza en su camino hacia los tazones. Lanza sus brazos hacia afuera y recupera el equilibrio antes de golpear el suelo. Su rostro se vuelve rojo y camina más rápido hacia el centro del cuarto. Cuando está en el centro, mira desde el tazón de Intrepidez al tazón de Sinceridad, las llamas naranjas que se elevan más y más alto a cada momento, y el vidrio reflejando la luz azul.

Carlisle le ofrece el cuchillo. Respira profundamente, veo su pecho expandirse y, cuando exhala, acepta el cuchillo. Luego lo arrastra por su palma con un tirón y extiende su brazo al costado. Su sangre cae sobre el vidrio, y él es el primero de nosotros en cambiar de Facción. La primera transferencia de Facciones. Un murmullo se eleva de la sección de Intrepidez, y miro al suelo.

Lo verán como un traidor desde ahora en adelante. Su familia Intrepidez tendrá la opción de visitarlo en su nueva Facción, una semana y media desde ahora en el Día de Visita, pero no lo harán, porque él los ha dejado. Su ausencia perseguirá los pasillos, y él será un espacio que no podrán llenar. Y entonces el tiempo pasará, y el agujero se habrá ido, como cuando un órgano es removido y los fluidos del cuerpo fluyen en el espacio que queda. Los humanos no pueden tolerar el vacío durante mucho tiempo.

―Alec Swan ―dice Carlisle.

Alec aprieta mi mano una última vez, y se aleja, lanza una mirada sobre su hombro hacia mí. Veo sus pies moverse al centro del cuarto, y sus manos, seguras cuando aceptan el cuchillo de Carlisle, diestras cuando una presiona el cuchillo dentro de la otra. Entonces se queda de pie con la sangre derramándose de su palma, y sus labios se juntan.

Exhala. Y entonces inhala. Sostiene su mano sobre el tazón de Sabiduría, y su sangre gotea en el agua, volviéndola de un tono de rojo más oscuro. Oigo murmullos que ascienden a gritos indignados. Apenas puedo pensar bien. Mi hermano, mi egoísta hermano, ¿una transferencia de Facción? Mi hermano, nacido en Abnegación, ¿Sabiduría?

Cuando cierro los ojos, veo la pila de libros en el escritorio de Alec, y a sus temblantes manos deslizándose por sus piernas después de la prueba de aptitud. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso ayer cuando él me dijo que pensara en mí, él se estaba dando ese consejo a sí mismo?

Puedo explorar la multitud de los Sabiduría, que tienen sonrisas petulantes y se empujan unos a otros. Los Abnegación, normalmente tan plácido, hablan entre sí en tensos susurros y miran de a través de la habitación a la Facción que se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo.

―Discúlpenme ―dice Carlisle, pero la gente no lo escucha. Él grita―. ¡Silencio, por favor!

La sala se pone en silencio. A excepción del sonido de un timbre.

Escucho mi nombre y un estremecimiento me impulsa hacia adelante. A medio camino de las copas, estoy segura de que voy a elegir Abnegación. Lo puedo ver ahora. Me veo convertida en una mujer con ropas Abnegación, casada con el hermano de Jane, Dimitri, el voluntariado los fines de semana, la paz de la rutina, las tranquilas noches pasadas frente a la chimenea, la certeza de que voy a estar segura, y si no es suficiente , es mejor de lo que soy ahora.

El timbre, me doy cuenta, está en mis oídos.

Miro a Alec, que ahora está detrás de los Sabiduría. Él me devuelve la mirada y asiente un poco, como si supiera lo que estoy pensando, y está de acuerdo. Mis pasos fallan. Si Alec no encajaba en Abnegación, ¿cómo puedo yo hacerlo? Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa tengo, ahora que él nos ha dejado y soy la única que queda? Él no me deja otra opción.

Pongo rígida mi mandíbula. Voy a ser la niña que se queda; tengo que hacer esto por mis padres. Tengo que hacerlo.

Carlisle me ofrece mi cuchillo. Miro en sus ojos, que son de color azul oscuro, un color extraño y lo tomó. Él asiente, y me dirijo hacia las copas. Intrepidez fuego y Abnegación piedras, ambas están a mi izquierda, una enfrente de mi hombro y otra detrás. Tengo el cuchillo en la mano derecha y tocó con la hoja la palma de mi mano. Apretando los dientes, arrastro la hoja hacia abajo. Duele, pero apenas me doy cuenta. Tengo las dos manos en el pecho, y mi siguiente aliento se estremece en el camino hacia afuera.

Abro los ojos y pongo mi brazo. Mi sangre gotea sobre la alfombra entre las dos copas. Luego, con un grito que no puedo contener, muevo mi mano hacia delante, y mi sangre arde en las brasas.

Soy egoísta. Soy valiente.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que escogerá Bella? ¿Qué ta la decision de Alec? hoy les traigo un capítulo, no creo que pueda actualizar entre la semana, les juro que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para poder actualizar el miércoles, si no puedo les juro que el sábado cumplidita tendrán el capítulo seis junto con la decisión de Bella :D**

**grisAliceCullenSwan: ****Gracias por tu Review! Tu crees que se quedara en intrepidez? quien sabe que puede pasar mas adelante.**

**Soledadcullen:**** Gracias por tu Review! Te ves muy segura, te tocará esperar el proximo capítulo para averiguarlo, Edward...Jum...Creo que "ya casi" va a salir nuestro querido y amado Edward, y ¡No te comas las uñas! es malo ;)**

**Ilovevampiresangels:**** Gracias por tu Review! Aunque haya sido en el capítulo pasado :)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el miércoles o sábado **

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Apunto mis ojos al suelo y me pongo de pie detrás de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez que eligieron regresar a su propia Facción. Todos ellos son más altos que yo, así que incluso cuando levanto la cabeza, sólo veo hombros de personas vestidas de negro. Cuando la última chica hace su elección, Concordia, es tiempo de ir. Los Intrepidez salen primero. Camino delante de hombres vestidos de gris y mujeres que estaban en mi Facción, mirando con determinación a la parte posterior de la cabeza de alguien.

Pero tengo que ver a mis padres una vez más. Miro por encima de mi hombro en los últimos segundos antes de pasarlos, e inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho. Los ojos de mi padre arden en los míos con una mirada de acusación. Al principio, cuando siento el calor detrás de mis ojos, creo que ha encontrado una manera de prenderme fuego, para castigarme por lo que he hecho, pero no, estoy a punto de llorar.

Junto a él, mi madre está sonriendo.

La gente detrás de mí me empuja hacia adelante, lejos de mi familia, que serán los últimos en irse. Incluso es posible que se queden a apilar las sillas y limpiar los tazones. Giro mi cabeza alrededor para encontrar a Alec en la multitud de Sabiduría detrás de mí. Él se encuentra entre los otros Iniciados, estrechando manos con un transferido de Facción, un chico que era Sinceridad. La sonrisa fácil que lleva es un acto de traición. Mi estómago se retuerce fuertemente y me doy la vuelta. Si es tan fácil para él, tal vez debería ser fácil para mí también.

Le doy un vistazo al chico a mi izquierda, que era Sabiduría, y ahora luce tan pálido y nervioso como me debería sentir. Pasé todo mi tiempo preocupándome acerca de cuál Facción elegiría, y nunca consideré qué pasaría si escogiera Intrepidez. ¿Qué me espera en la sede de Intrepidez?

La multitud Intrepidez nos lleva a ir por las escaleras en lugar de los ascensores. Creía que sólo Abnegación usaba las escaleras.

Entonces todos comienzan a correr. Escucho alaridos, gritos y risas a mí alrededor, y docenas de impotentes pies se mueven en diferentes ritmos. No es un acto desinteresado para Intrepidez el tomar las escaleras, es un acto salvaje.

― ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ―grita el chico a mi lado.

Sólo niego con la cabeza y sigo corriendo. Estoy sin aliento cuando llego al primer piso, y los de Intrepidez irrumpen a través de la salida. Afuera, el aire es fresco y frío, y el cielo es anaranjado por la puesta del sol. Refleja el cristal oscuro del Cubo.

Los Intrepidez se extienden a través de la calle, bloqueando la ruta de un autobús, y corro para alcanzar la parte de atrás de la multitud. Mi confusión se disipa mientras corro. No he corrido en ningún lugar en mucho tiempo. Abnegación desalienta cualquier cosa hecha estrictamente para mi propio placer, y esto es lo que es: mis pulmones arden, mis músculos duelen, el placer feroz de una carrera a toda máquina. Sigo a los Intrepidez por la calle, giramos en una esquina y escucho un sonido familiar: el silbato del tren.

―Oh, no ―murmura el chico Sabiduría―. ¿Se supone que debemos saltar sobre esa cosa?

―Sí ―le digo sin aliento.

Es bueno que haya pasado tanto tiempo observando a los Intrepidez llegar a la escuela. La multitud se esparce en una larga línea. El tren se desliza hacia nosotros sobre las vías de acero, con su luz brillando y sonando su silbato. La puerta de cada vagón está abierta, esperando para que los chicos Intrepidez entren, y lo hacen, grupo por grupo, hasta que sólo quedan los nuevos Iniciados. Los nacidos Intrepidez Iniciados están ya acostumbrados a hacer esto, así que en un segundo sólo quedan los transferidos de Facción.

Doy un paso adelante con algunos otros y comienzo a avanzar despacio. Corremos junto al vagón por unos cuantos pasos y luego nos lanzamos hacia los costados. No soy tan alta ni tan fuerte como algunos de ellos, así que no puedo impulsarme dentro del vagón. Me aferro a una manija junto a la puerta, con mi hombro estrellándose contra el vagón. Mis brazos tiemblan, y finalmente una chica Sinceridad me sujeta y tira de mí hacia dentro. Jadeando, se lo agradezco.

Escucho un grito y miro por encima de mi hombro. Un chico Sabiduría pelirrojo y de baja estatura, se impulsa con sus brazos mientras trata de alcanzar el tren. Una chica Sabiduría cerca de la puerta llega y toma la mano del chico, esforzándose, pero él está muy por detrás. Cae de rodillas junto a las vías mientras nos alejamos, y pone la cabeza entre sus manos.

Me siento inquieta. Acaba de fallar la Iniciación a Intrepidez. Ahora no tiene Facción. Podría pasar en cualquier momento.

― ¿Estás bien? ―La chica Sinceridad que me ayudó me pregunta animadamente. Ella es baja, con piel clara y cabello corto. Es bonita.

Asiento con la cabeza.

―Soy Alice ―dice, ofreciéndome su mano.

No he estrechado una mano en mucho tiempo, tampoco. Abnegación se saludan unos a otros inclinando sus cabezas, con una señal de respeto. Tomo su mano con incertidumbre, y la agito dos veces, esperando no apretarla muy fuerte o no lo suficiente.

―Soy Isabella ―le digo.

― ¿Sabes a dónde vamos? ―Tiene que gritar sobre el viento, que sopla más fuerte a través de las puertas abiertas a cada segundo. El tren está ganando velocidad. Me siento en el suelo. Será más fácil mantener el equilibrio si estoy más cerca de él. Ella levanta una ceja hacia mí.

―Un tren a alta velocidad significa viento ―le digo―. Viento significa caer. Caerse.

Alice se sienta a mi lado, retrocediendo poco a poco para apoyarse contra la pared.

―Supongo que vamos a la sede de Intrepidez ―le digo―. Pero no sé dónde es eso.

― ¿Alguien lo sabe? ―sacude la cabeza, sonriendo―. Es como si sólo salieran de un agujero en el suelo o algo así.

Entonces el viento asalta a través del vagón, y los otros transferidos de Facción son golpeados con ráfagas de aire, cayendo unos sobre otros. Veo reír a Alice sin escucharla y logro una sonrisa.

Por encima de mi hombro izquierdo, la luz naranja de la puesta del sol se refleja en el cristale los edificios, y débilmente puedo ver las filas de casas grises que solían ser mi hogar.

Esta noche era el turno de Alec para hacer la cena. ¿Quién ocupará su lugar, mi madre o mi padre? Y cuando limpien su habitación ¿Qué descubrirán? Imagino libros atascados entre el vestidor y la pared, libros bajo su colchón. La sed por el conocimiento de Sabiduría llenando todos los lugares ocultos en su habitación. ¿Siempre supo que elegiría Sabiduría? Y si lo hizo, ¿por qué no me di cuenta?

Qué buen actor era. El pensamiento me enferma del estómago porque a pesar de que también los abandoné, al menos yo no era buena para fingir. Al menos, todos ellos sabían que no era desinteresada.

Cierro los ojos e imagino a mi madre y mi padre sentados en la mesa durante la cena en silencio. ¿Es un persistente indicio de Abnegación lo que hace un nudo en mi garganta al pensar en ellos, o es egoísmo, porque sé que nunca seré su hija de nuevo?

― ¡Están saltando!

Levanto la cabeza. Mi cuello me duele. He estado agachada con mi espalda contra la pared por al menos media hora, escuchando el rugido del viento y observando la mancha de la ciudad pasar junto a nosotros. Me incorporo. El tren ha reducido la velocidad en los últimos minutos, y veo al chico que gritó que está en lo correcto: los Intrepidez en los vagones delante de nosotros están saltando hacia afuera mientras el tren pasa junto a una azotea. La caída es de unos siete pisos de altura.

La idea de saltar de un tren en movimiento sobre una azotea, sabiendo que hay una brecha entre el borde del techo y la caída, me hacía querer vomitar. Me pongo de pie y tropiezo hacia el lado opuesto del vagón, donde los otros transferidos de Facción están de pie en una línea.

―Entonces, tenemos que saltar también ―dijo una chica Sinceridad. Tenía una nariz grande y los dientes torcidos.

―Genial ―un chico Sinceridad responde―, porque eso tiene mucho sentido, Tanya. Saltar a un techo desde un tren.

―Esto es algo por lo que nos unimos, James ―señaló la chica.

―Bueno, no lo voy a hacer ―dijo un chico Concordia detrás de mí. Tiene piel olivácea y lleva una camiseta color marrón, es el único transferido de Concordia. Sus mejillas brillaban con lágrimas.

―Tienes que hacerlo ―dijo Alice ―, o fallarás. Vamos, todo estará bien.

― ¡No, no lo estará! ¡Prefiero no tener Facción que estar muerto! ―El chico Concordia niega con la cabeza. Suena lleno de pánico. Siguió negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia la azotea, que estaba acercándose a cada segundo.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo con él. Preferiría estar muerta a estar vacía, como los Sin Facción.

―No pueden obligarlo ―digo, mirando a Alice. Sus ojos marrones están muy abiertos, y presiona sus labios juntos tan fuerte que cambian de color. Me ofrece su mano.

―Aquí ―dice. Levanto una ceja ante su mano, a punto de decir que no necesito ayuda, pero añade―. Yo sólo… no puedo hacerlo a menos que alguien me arrastre.

Tomo su mano y nos situamos en el borde del vagón. A medida que nos acercamos al techo, cuento. ―Uno… dos… ¡tres!

A la cuenta de tres nos lanzamos fuera del vagón del tren. Pasamos por un momento de ingravidez, y luego mis pies golpean en tierra firme y el dolor pincha a través de mis espinillas. El agitado aterrizaje me envía tumbándome sobre la azotea, con grava debajo de mi mejilla. Libero la mano de Alice y ella se ríe.

―Eso fue divertido ―dice ella.

Alice encajará con los buscadores de aventuras de Intrepidez. Quito los granos de piedras de mi mejilla. Todos los Iniciados, excepto el chico Concordia, lograron llegar al techo, con diferentes niveles de éxito. La chica Sinceridad con los dientes torcidos, Tanya, quien sostiene su tobillo haciendo una mueca, y James, el chico con cabello brillante sonriendo con orgullo, debió haber aterrizado sobre sus pies.

Entonces escucho un gemido. Giro mi cabeza, buscando la fuente del sonido. Una chica Intrepidez se encuentra en el borde del techo, mirando el suelo debajo de nosotros, gritando. Detrás de ella, un chico Intrepidez la sostiene de la cintura para evitar que caiga.

―Bree ―dice él ―. Bree, cálmate. Bree…

Me pongo de pie y miro por encima del borde. Hay un cuerpo en el pavimento debajo de nosotros, una chica, sus brazos y piernas están doblados en ángulos poco habituales, su cabello se extiende en un abanico alrededor de su cabeza. Mi estómago se hunde y miro fijamente hacia las vías del tren. No todos lo lograron. Y ni siquiera los Intrepidez están a salvo.

Bree se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, sollozando. Me doy la vuelta. Cuanto más la observo, es más probable que me ponga a llorar, y no puedo llorar en frente de estas personas.

Me digo a mí misma, tan severamente como es posible, así es como funcionan las cosas aquí. Hacemos cosas peligrosas y las personas mueren. Las personas mueren, y pasamos a la siguiente cosa peligrosa. Entre más pronto la lección se fije, mejor será la oportunidad para sobrevivir a la Iniciación.

Ya no estoy muy segura de que sobreviviré.

Me digo a mi misma que contaré hasta tres, y cuando termine, seguiré adelante. Uno. Imagino el cuerpo de la chica en el pavimento, y un escalofrío me atraviesa. Dos. Escucho los sollozos de Bree y los murmullos tranquilizadores del chico detrás de ella. Tres. Con los labios fruncidos, me alejo de Bree del borde del techo.

Me arde el codo. Levanto mi manga para examinarlo con mi mano temblorosa. Parte de la piel está pelada, pero no está sangrando.

― ¡Oh, escandaloso! ¡Una Estirada mostrando algo de piel!

Levanto la cabeza. "Estirada" es el sobrenombre para Abnegación, y soy la única aquí. James me señala, sonriendo. Escucho risas. Mis mejillas arden y dejo caer mi manga.

― ¡Escuchen! ¡Mi nombre es Paul! ¡Soy uno de los líderes de su nueva Facción! ―grita un hombre en el otro extremo del techo. Es mayor que los otros, con profundas arrugas en su piel oscura y cabello gris en las sientes, y está de pie en la plataforma como si fuera una acera. Como si alguien no acabara de caer hacia su muerte desde ahí―. Varios pisos debajo de nosotros está la entrada de los miembros a nuestro recinto. Si no pueden reunir la voluntad para saltar, no pertenecen aquí. Nuestros Iniciados tienen el privilegio de ir primero.

― ¿Quiere que saltemos desde la plataforma? ―pregunta una chica Sabiduría. Ella es unos cuantos centímetros más alta que yo, con insípido cabello castaño y labios gruesos. Su boca cuelga abierta.

No sé por qué eso la sobresalta.

― Sí ―dice Paul, quien luce divertido.

― ¿Hay agua en el fondo o algo así?

― ¿Quién sabe? ―levanta las cejas.

La multitud frente a los Iniciados se divide en dos, haciendo un amplio camino para nosotros. Miro a mí alrededor. Nadie luce dispuesto a saltar del edificio, sus ojos están en todas partes menos en Paul. Algunos de ellos se curan heridas leves o quitan grava de sus ropas. Echo un vistazo a James. Él está tirando de una de sus cutículas. Tratando de actuar casual

Me siento orgullosa. Me meterá en problemas algún día, pero hoy me hace sentir valiente. Camino hacia la plataforma y escucho risas disimuladas detrás de mí. Paul se hace a un lado, dejándome el camino libre. Me acerco Al borde y miro hacia abajo. El viento azota a través de mi ropa, haciendo chasquear la tela. En el edificio en el que estoy, forma uno de los lados de un cuadrado junto con otros tres edificios. En el centro de la plaza se encuentra un enorme agujero de concreto. No puedo ver lo que está en el fondo de él.

Esta es una táctica de intimidación. Aterrizaré a salvo en el fondo. Ese conocimiento es la única cosa que me ayuda a pisar la plataforma. Mis dientes castañean. No puedo retroceder ahora. No con todas esas personas apostando a que fallaré detrás de mí. Mis manos buscan a tientas a lo largo del cuello de mi camisa y encuentro el botón que la asegura cerrada. Después de varios intentos, desabrocho los ganchos desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo y tiro de ella sobre mis hombros.

Debajo de ella, llevo puesta una camiseta gris. Es más ajustada que cualquier otra ropa que tengo, y nadie me ha visto en ella antes. Hago bola mi camisa exterior y miro por encima de mi hombro, a James. Tiro la bola de tela hacia él tan fuerte como puedo, con mi mandíbula apretada. Le golpea en el pecho. Él me mira fijamente y escucho abucheos y gritos detrás de mí.

Miro hacia el agujero de nuevo. La carne de gallina se eleva por mis pálidos brazos, y mi estómago se tambalea. Si no lo hago ahora, no seré capaz de hacerlo en absoluto. Trago fuertemente.

No lo pienso. Sólo doblo las rodillas y salto.

El aire aúlla en mis oídos mientras el suelo se agita hacia mí, creciendo y expandiéndose, o soy yo la que se agita hacia la tierra, mi corazón late tan rápido que duele, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensa mientras la sensación de caer arrastra mi estómago. El agujero me rodea y caigo dentro de la oscuridad.

Golpeo contra algo duro. Se abre camino debajo de mí y acuna mi cuerpo. El impacto me saca el aire y jadeo, luchando por respirar de nuevo. Mis brazos y piernas pican.

Una red. Hay una red en el fondo del agujero. Levanto la vista hacia el edificio y río, en parte aliviada y en parte histérica. Mi cuerpo tiembla y me cubro el rostro con las manos. Acabo de saltar de un tejado.

Tengo que estar en tierra firme de nuevo. Veo un par de manos extendiéndose hacia mí en el borde de la red, así que tomo la primera que alcanzo y tiro de mí a través de ella. Me ruedo, y hubiera caído de bruces sobre un piso de madera si él no me hubiera atrapado.

"Él" es el joven sujeto junto a la mano que tomé. Su labio superior es delgado y el inferior es grueso. Sus ojos son tan profundos que sus pestañas tocan la piel debajo de sus cejas, son color verde oscuro, un soñador, adormilado y anhelante color.

Sus manos sostienen mis brazos, pero me libera un momento después de ponerme de pie de nuevo.

―Gracias ―le digo.

Estamos en una plataforma cerca tres metros y medio por encima del suelo. A nuestro alrededor está una amplia caverna.

―No lo puedo creer ―dice una voz detrás de él. Pertenece a una chica de cabello oscuro con tres anillos de plata a través de su ceja derecha. Ella me sonríe―. ¿Una "Estirada" fue la primera en saltar? Nunca lo había visto.

―Hay una razón por la cual los dejó, Lauren ―dice él. Su voz es profunda y retumba―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Um… ―No sé por qué dudo. Pero "Isabella" sólo ya no suena bien.

―Piensa en ello ―dice él, con una ligera sonrisa curvando sus labios―. No puedes escoger uno de nuevo.

Un nuevo lugar, un nuevo nombre. Puedo rehacerme aquí.

―Bella ―le digo con firmeza.

―Bella ―repite Lauren, sonriendo―. Haz el anuncio, Cuatro.

El chico, Cuatro, mira sobre su hombro y grita ― ¡La primera en saltar, Bella!

Una multitud se materializa en la oscuridad mientras mis ojos se ajustan. Ellos aclaman y levantan sus puños, y entonces otra persona cae en la red. Sus gritos la siguen hacia abajo. Alice. Todos ríen, pero acompañan sus risas con más aplausos.

Cuatro pone su mano en mi espalda y dice:

―Bienvenida a Intrepidez.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Que les parecio? Escogio Intrepidez ¿Alguna se lo imaginaba? yo se que si muchas lo intuian, bueno desde ahora comienza la accion ¡¿Saltar de un tren en movimiento?! ¿Lo harían? dire lo verdad yo si, estaría muerta del miedo pero si, se nota que es divertido :D como creen que le ira a Bella desde ahora, la pobre va a vivir muchas cosas, Yo creo que muchas se preguntaran ****_¡¿Y Edward, es que no piesas meter o que?!_**** Tranquilas señoritas Edward ya casi entra en escena :D Bueno ahora Respondere RR**

**imsrcc:**** Gracias por tu RR! Jajaja me encanta tu reacción :D, gracias por la felicitación y por el cumplido :) la verdad es que si por mi fuera hago adaptaciones de TODOS los libros que amo (Y la verdad tengo en mente otras dos adaptaciones pero por el momento no) Espero tu Review ;D**

**grisAliceCullenSwan: ****Gracias por tu RR! ¡Acertaste! ¿Como será que le ira ahora?**

**soledadcullen:**** Gracias por tu RR!Yo creo que a todas les sorprendio la decisión de Alec, yo juraba que el se quedaba en Abnegacion, cuando Ohh sorpresa nos salió cerebrito el niño :/ Acertaste Bella se fue para intrepidez ¿como le irá?**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Cuando todos los Iniciados estuvimos de pie sobre tierra firma de nuevo, Lauren y Cuatro nos guían hacia abajo por un estrecho túnel. Las paredes están hechas de piedra, y el techo está en declive, así que siento como si estuviera descendiendo profundamente hacia el corazón de la tierra. El túnel está iluminado por largos intervalos, así que en los espacios oscuros entre cada débil linterna, tengo el temor de estar perdida hasta que unos hombros chocan los míos. En los ciclos de luz estoy a salvo de nuevo.

El chico de Sabiduría al frente de mí se detiene abruptamente, y choco contra él, golpeando mi nariz en su hombro. Me tambaleo hacia atrás y froto mi nariz mientras recobro mis sentidos. La multitud entera se ha detenido y nuestros tres líderes están de pie enfrente de nosotros, sus brazos doblados.

―Aquí es donde nos dividimos ―dice Lauren―. Los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez están conmigo. Asumo que ustedes no necesitan un tour del lugar.

Ella sonríe y hace señas a los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez. Ellos se apartan del grupo y desaparecen en las sombras. Observo el último talón salir de la luz y miro a aquellos de nosotros que quedamos. La mayoría de los Iniciados eran de Intrepidez, así que sólo quedan nueve personas. De aquellos, yo soy la única transferida de Abnegación, y no hay transferidos de Concordia. El resto son de Sabiduría y sorpresivamente, de Sinceridad. Debe requerir valentía ser honesto todo el tiempo. Yo no podría.

Cuatro nos dirige la palabra a continuación.

―La mayoría del tiempo trabajo en el cuarto de control, pero las pocas semanas que siguen, seré su instructor ―dice―. Mi nombre es Cuatro.

Alice pregunta:

― ¿Cuatro? ¿Cómo el número?

―Si ―dice Cuatro―. ¿Hay algún problema?

―No.

―Bien. Estamos a punto de entrar en El Foso, el cual algún día aprenderán a amar.

Alice ríe con disimulo.

― ¿El Foso? Ingenioso nombre.

Cuatro se acerca Alice e inclina su cara cerca a la de ella. Sus ojos se estrechan, y por un segundo sólo se queda mirándola.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―pregunta él calmadamente.

―Alice ―chilla ella.

―Bueno Alice, si yo quisiera soportar bocas inteligentes de Sinceridad, me habría unido a su bando ―sisea―. La primera lección que tú aprenderás de mí es mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Se entiendes?

Ella asiente.

Cuatro echa a andar hacia la sombra al final del túnel. La multitud de Iniciados avanza en silencio.

―Qué idiota ―masculla ella.

―Supongo que no le gusta que se rían de él ―replico yo.

Probablemente será sabio ser cuidadosa con Cuatro, me doy cuenta. Parecía tranquilo para mí en la plataforma pero algo acerca de esa calma me hace ser precavida ahora.

Cuatro empuja para abrir un conjunto de puertas dobles y entramos en el lugar que él llama "El Foso".

―Oh ―susurra Alice―, lo entiendo.

"Foso" es la mejor palabra para eso. Es una caverna subterránea tan enorme que no puedo ver el otro extremo desde donde estoy parada, que es en el fondo. Paredes de rocas desniveladas se alzan varios pisos por encima de mi cabeza. Construidos dentro de las paredes de rocas hay lugares para comida, ropa, provisiones, actividades de ocio. Estrechos caminos y gradas talladas en la roca los unen. No hay barreras para impedir que las personas se caigan por el borde.

Un ángulo de luz naranja se estira por una de las paredes de piedra. Moldeando el techo del Foso hay paneles de vidrio y, encima de ellos, hay una construcción que deja entrar la luz solar. Debe haberse visto como sólo otra edificación de la ciudad cuando lo pasamos en el tren.

Linternas están colgadas en intervalos aleatorios arriba de los caminos de piedra, similares a los que alumbraban el cuarto de Selección. Se vuelven más brillantes a medida que la luz solar disminuye. Las personas están en todo lugar, todos vestidos de negro, todos chillando y hablando, elocuentemente, haciendo gestos. No veo ninguna persona mayor en la multitud. ¿Hay alguna persona mayor de Intrepidez? ¿No viven tanto tiempo, o simplemente son despachados cuando ya no pueden saltar de un tren en movimiento?

Un grupo de niños baja corriendo por un camino estrecho sin pegar un grito, tan rápido que mi corazón martillea, y quiero gritarles que bajen la velocidad antes de que se lastimen. Un recuerdo de las ordenadas calles de Abnegación aparece en mi mente: una fila de personas a la derecha pasando a una fila de personas a la izquierda, pequeñas sonrisas, cabezas inclinadas y silencio. Mi estómago se retuerce. Pero hay algo maravilloso acerca del caos de Intrepidez.

―Si ustedes me siguen ―dice Cuatro―. Les mostraré el Abismo.

Nos hace señas con las manos hacia delante. La apariencia de Cuatro parece dócil desde el frente, debido a los estándares de Intrepidez, pero cuando se da la vuelta veo un tatuaje asomándose fuera del cuello de su camiseta. Nos dirige hacia el lado derecho del Foso, el cual esta llamativamente oscuro. Entrecierro los ojos y veo que el piso donde estoy parada ahora termina en una verja de hierro. Mientras nos acercamos a la verja, escucho un estruendo: agua, movimientos rápidos de agua, embistiendo contra las rocas.

Examino la orilla. El piso disminuye en una ángulo puntiagudo, y varios pisos debajo de nosotros hay un rio. Efusiva agua golpea la pared debajo de mí y se rocía hacia arriba. A mi izquierda, el agua está en calma, pero a mi derecha, es cándida, batallando con las rocas.

― ¡El Abismo nos recuerda que hay una delgada línea entre valentía y estupidez! ―grita Cuatro―. Un temerario que salte desde esta saliente terminará con su vida. Ha pasado antes y pasara de nuevo. Han sido advertidos.

―Esto es increíble ―dice Alice, mientras todos nos alejamos de la verja.

―Increíble es la palabra ―digo, asintiendo.

Cuatro dirige al grupo de Iniciados a través del Foso hacia un enorme agujero en la pared. El cuarto de más allá está lo suficiente bien iluminado por lo que puedo ver a dónde vamos: un salón comedor lleno de personas y estrepitosa platería. Cuando entramos, los Intrépidos adentro se paran y aplauden. Golpean el suelo con los pies. Gritan. El ruido me rodea y me llena. Alice sonríe, y un segundo más tarde, lo mismo hago yo.

Buscamos asientos libres. Alice y yo descubrimos una mesa en su mayoría vacía a un lado del cuarto, y me encuentro sentada entre ella y Cuatro. En medio de la mesa hay una bandeja de comida que no reconozco: trozos circulares de carne acuñados entre rodajas de pan. Aprieto uno entre mis dedos, insegura sobre de qué está hecho.

Cuatro me da un codazo.

―Es carne de res ―dice él ―. Ponle esto. ―Me pasa un pequeño tazón lleno de salsa roja.

― ¿Nunca has comido una hamburguesa? ―me pregunta Alice, sus ojos muy abiertos.

―No ―digo―. ¿Es así como se llama?

―Los Estirados comen comida natural ―dice Cuatro, asintiendo con la cabeza a Alice.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunta ella

Me encojo de hombros.

―La extravagancia es considerada inmoderada e innecesaria.

Ella sonríe burlonamente.

―No me sorprende que te fueras.

―Si ―digo, rodando los ojos―. Fue sólo por la comida

La esquina de la boca de Cuatro se tuerce.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abren, y un silencio cae en el cuarto. Miro sobre mi hombro. Un joven entra, y el cuarto está tan silencioso que logro oír sus pisadas.

Su cara esta horadada en tantos lugares que pierdo la cuenta, y su pelo es largo, oscuro, y grasoso. Pero eso no es lo que lo hace verse amenazador. Es la frialdad en sus ojos mientras pasa a través del cuarto.

― ¿Quién es ese? ―sisea Alice.

―Su nombre es Sam ―dice Cuatro―. Él es un líder de Intrepidez.

― ¿En serio? Pero es tan joven.

Cuatro le da una mirada seria.

―La edad no importa aquí.

Puedo decir que ella está apunto de preguntar lo que yo quiero preguntar: ¿Entonces qué sí importa?

Pero los ojos de Sam paran de escudriñar el cuarto, y se dirige hacia una mesa. Se dirige hacia "nuestra" mesa y se deja caer en el asiento a lado de Cuatro. Él no ofrece ningún saludo, así que tampoco lo hacemos nosotros.

― ¿Bueno, no vas a presentarme? ―pregunta él, asintiendo la cabeza a Alice y a mí. Cuatro dice:

―Esta es Bella y Alice.

―Oh, una Estirada ―dice Sam, sonriéndome tontamente. Ésta tira de las perforaciones en sus labios, volviendo más amplios los agujeros que ellas ocupan, y me estremezco―. Veremos cuánto duras.

Tengo la intención de decir algo (de asegurarle que yo duraré, tal vez) pero las palabras me fallan. No entiendo por qué, pero no quiero que Sam me mire por más tiempo de lo que ya hace. No quiero que él me mire nunca más.

Él da golpecitos a la mesa con sus dedos. Sus nudillos están cubiertos de costras, justo donde se cortaría si golpeara algo demasiado fuerte.

― ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente, Cuatro? ―pregunta él.

Cuatro levanta un hombro.

―Nada, en realidad ―dice.

¿Son amigos? Mis ojos se mueven rápidamente entre Sam y Cuatro. Todo lo que Sam hizo (sentarse aquí, preguntar por Cuatro) sugiere que lo son, pero la manera en que Cuatro se sienta, tenso como si jalara de un alambre, sugiere que son algo más. Rivales, tal vez, pero cómo puede ser, ¿si Sam es un líder y Cuatro no lo es?

―Paul me dice que sigue intentando ponerse en contacto contigo y tú no apareces ―dice Sam ―. Me pidió que averiguara qué estaba pasando contigo.

Cuatro mira a Sam por unos pocos segundos antes de decir:

―Dile que estoy satisfecho con la posición que actualmente tengo.

―Así que quiere darte un trabajo.

Las argollas en las cejas de Sam atrapan la luz. Tal vez él percibe a Cuatro como una potencial amenaza a su puesto. Mi padre dice que aquellos que quieren poder viven con miedo de perderlo. Es por eso que nosotros tenemos que darle el poder a aquellos que no lo desean.

―Al parecer ―dice Cuatro.

―Y tú no estás interesado.

―No he estado interesado por dos años.

―Bueno ―dice Sam―. Esperemos que él comprenda, entonces.

Él le da unas palmaditas a Cuatro en el hombro, un poco demasiado fuertes, y se levanta. Cuando se aleja, me encorvo inmediatamente. No me había dado cuenta lo tensa que estaba.

― ¿Ustedes dos son… amigos? ―digo, incapaz de contener mi curiosidad.

―Estamos en las mismas clases de Iniciación ―dice―. Se transfirió de Sabiduría.

Todas las ideas de ser cuidadosa alrededor de Cuatro me dejaron.

― ¿Tú también fuiste transferido?

―Pensé que solo habría problemas con los Sinceros haciendo demasiadas preguntas ―dice él fríamente―. ¿Ahora también tengo Estirados?

―Debe ser porque tú eres tan accesible ―digo rotundamente―. Ya sabes, como una cama de clavos.

Él se me queda mirando, y yo no aparto la mirada. No es un perro, pero se aplican las mismas reglas. Apartar la mirada es sumiso. Mirarlo a los ojos es un desafío. Es mi elección.

El Calor se precipita a mis mejillas. ¿Qué pasara cuando esta tensión se rompa?

Pero él solo dice:

―Cuidado Bella.

Mi estómago desciende como si acabara de tragar una piedra. Un miembro de Intrepidez en la otra mesa grita el nombre de Cuatro, y me volteo hacia Alice. Ella levanta ambas cejas.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto.

―Estoy desarrollando una teoría.

― ¿Cuál es?

Ella toma su hamburguesa, sonríe, y dice.

―Que tienes un deseo de matar.

Después de la cena, Cuatro desaparece sin decir una palabra. Sam nos guía hacia abajo a una serie de pasadizos sin decirnos a dónde vamos. No sé por qué un líder de Intrepidez sería responsable de un grupo de Iniciados, pero tal vez es sólo por esta noche.

Al final de cada pasadizo hay una lámpara azul, pero entre ellas está oscuro, y tengo que ser cuidadosa de no tropezarme con un piso desnivelado. Alice camina detrás de mí en silencio. Nadie nos dijo que estuviéramos tranquilos, pero ninguno de nosotros habla.

Sam se detiene en frente de una puerta de madera y dobla los brazos. Nosotros nos reunimos alrededor de él.

―Para aquellos que no lo saben, mi nombre es Sam ―dice―. Soy uno de los cinco líderes de Intrepidez. Aquí tomamos el proceso de Iniciación muy en serio, así que me ofrecí voluntariamente para supervisar la mayor parte de su entrenamiento.

El pensamiento me revuelve el estómago. La idea de que un jefe de Intrepidez supervise nuestra Iniciación es suficientemente mala, pero el hecho de que sea Sam hace que parezca mucho peor.

―Estas son algunas reglas de comportamiento ―dice él―, tienen que estar en el cuarto de entrenamiento a las ocho en punto cada día. El entrenamiento ocurre cada día de ocho a seis, con un receso para almorzar. Son libres de hacer lo que sea que quieran después de la seis. También obtendrán algo de tiempo libre entre cada fase de la Iniciación.

La frase "Hacer lo que sea que quieran" se mete en mi mente. En casa, yo nunca podía hacer lo que quería, ni siquiera por una noche. Tenía que pensar en las necesidades de otras personas primero. Ni siquiera sé que me gusta hacer.

―Solamente están autorizados a dejar el recinto cuando los acompañe un Intrépido ―agrega Sam―. Detrás de esta puerta hay un cuarto donde dormirán por las siguientes pocas semanas. Notarán que hay diez camas y ustedes son sólo nueve. Anticipamos que una proporción superior de ustedes llegaría hasta aquí.

―Pero empezamos con doce ―protesta Alice. Cierro los ojos y espero la reprimenda. Ella necesita aprender a mantenerse calmada.

―Hay siempre al menos un transferido que no llega al recinto ―dice Sam, jugando con sus cutículas. Se encoge de hombros―. De todas formas, en la primera fase de la Iniciación mantenemos a los transferidos y a los Iniciantes nacidos en Intrepidez separados, pero eso no significa que ustedes son evaluados separadamente. Al final de la Iniciación, sus categorías serán decididas en contraste con las Iniciantes nacidos en Intrepidez. Y ellos ya son mejores que ustedes. Así que espero…

― ¿Categorías? ―pregunta una chica con pelo casi gris a mi derecha―. ¿Por qué somos clasificados?

Sam sonríe, y en la luz azul, ésta se ve malvada, como si estuviera tallada en su cara con un cuchillo.

―Sus categorías sirven para dos cosas ―dice él―. La primera es que determina el orden en el cual elegirán un trabajo después de la Iniciación. Hay solo unas pocas posiciones deseables y disponibles.

Mi estómago se tensa. Yo sé al mirar su sonrisa, como supe en el segundo en que entré al cuarto de la prueba de aptitud, que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

―El segundo propósito ―dice él―. Es que solo los diez primeros se integrarán.

El dolor apuñala mi corazón. Todos permanecemos inmóviles como estatuas. Y luego Alice dice: ― ¿Qué?

―Hay once Iniciantes nacidos en Intrepidez, y nueve de ustedes ―continúa Sam―. Cuatro Iniciantes serán suprimidos al final de la fase uno. El resto será suprimido después del examen final

Eso significa que aún si pasamos a través de cada fase de la Iniciación, seis Iniciantes no serán miembros. Veo a Alice observarme por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero yo no puedo volver la mirada hacia ella. Mis ojos están fijos en Sam y no se moverán.

Mis posibilidades, como la Iniciante más pequeña, así como la única transferida de Abnegación, no son buenas.

― ¿Qué hacemos si somos suprimidos? ―dice James.

―Dejarán el recinto de Intrepidez ―dice Sam indiferentemente―. Y vivirán Sin Facción.

La chica con el cabello casi gris sujeta la mano en su boca y contiene un sollozo. Yo recuerdo al hombre Sin Facción con los dientes grises, arrebatando la bolsa de manzanas de mis manos. Sus ojos fijos y apagados. Pero en lugar de llorar, como la chica de Sabiduría, me siento más fría. Más dura.

Seré un miembro. Lo haré.

―Pero eso… no es justo ―dice la chica de Sinceridad de anchos hombros, Tanya. Aun cuando suena enojada, se ve aterrada―. Si nosotros hubiéramos sabido…

― ¿Estás diciendo que si ustedes hubieran sabido esto antes de la Ceremonia de Selección, no habrías escogido Intrepidez? ―contesta Sam bruscamente―. Porque si ese es el caso, deberían largarse ahora. Si realmente son uno de nosotros, no les importará que puedan fallar. Y si lo hacen, son unos cobardes.

Sam empuja para abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

―Ustedes nos escogieron ―dice él ―. Ahora nosotros tenemos que escogerlos.

Me acuesto en la cama y escucho a nueve personas respirar.

Nunca he dormido en el mismo cuarto que un hombre antes, pero aquí no tengo otra opción, a menos que quiera dormir en el pasadizo. Todos los demás se cambiaron a las ropas que Intrepidez nos proveyó, pero yo duermo con las ropas de Abnegación, las cuales aún huelen como sopa y aire fresco, como casa.

Solía tener mi propio cuarto. Podía ver el jardín delantero desde mi ventana, y más allá de eso, el horizonte brumoso. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir en silencio.

El calor se dilata detrás de mis ojos mientras pienso en casa, y cuando pestañeo, una lágrima se escapa. Cubro mi boca para contener un sollozo.

No puedo llorar, no aquí. Tengo que calmarme.

Todo estará bien aquí. Puedo mirar mi reflejo cada vez que quiera. Puedo ser amiga de Alice, y cortarme el cabello, y dejar que las otras personas limpien sus propios desastres. Mis manos tiemblan y mis lágrimas descienden más rápido ahora, nublando mi visión.

No importa si la próxima vez que vea a mis padres, en el Día de Visitas, ellos apenas me reconozcan; si es que llegan a hacerlo. No importa si me duele recordar incluso rapidísimo sus caras. Incluso la de Alec, a pesar de lo mucho que sus secretos me lastiman. Armonizo mis inhalaciones con las de los demás Iniciantes, y mis exhalaciones con las suyas. No importa.

Un fuerte sonido interrumpe la respiración, seguido de un pesado sollozo. Una cama chirria mientras un largo cuerpo se voltea, y una almohada amortigua los sollozos, pero no lo suficiente.

Estos vienen de la litera a lado de la mía, pertenecen a un chico de Sinceridad, al, él más alto y ancho de los Iniciantes. Él es la última persona que esperaba que rompiera a llorar.

Sus pies están a solo pulgadas de mi cabeza. Debería confortarlo, debería querer confortarlo, porque fui criada de esa manera. En lugar de aquello siento indignación. Alguien que se ve tan fuerte no debe actuar tan débil. ¿Por qué no puede aguantar su llanto como el resto de nosotros?

Trago duro.

Si mi madre supiera lo que estoy pensando. Yo sé qué mirada me daría. Las esquinas de su boca bajarían. Sus cejas se pondrían en el punto bajo de sus ojos; no frunciendo el ceño, sino que casi cansada. Yo pasaría la palma de mi mano encima de mi mejilla.

Jacob solloza de nuevo. Casi siento el sonido rechinar en mi propia garganta. Está a solo centímetros de mí, debería tocarlo.

No, bajo mi mano y ruedo sobre mi costado, mirando a la pared. Nadie tiene que saber que no quiero ayudarlo. Puedo mantener ese secreto bajo tierra. Mis ojos se cierran y siento la influencia del sueño, pero cada vez que me acerco, escucho a Jacob de nuevo.

Tal vez mi problema no es que no pueda ir a casa. Extrañaré a mi madre, a mi padre y Alec, y la noche de luz de fuego y el golpeteo de las agujas de tejer de mi mamá, pero esa no es la única razón de esta hueca sensación en mi estómago.

Mi problema es que aún si fuera a casa, no pertenecería a ahí, junto a las personas que dan sin pensar y son compasivas sin intentarlo.

Las ideas hacen que mis dientes se aprieten. Pongo la almohada alrededor de mis oídos para bloquear el llanto de Jacob, y me duermo con un círculo de humedad presionando mi mejilla.

* * *

**Hola! Siento mucho no haber actualizado ayer, pero pues el mismo cuento de siempre; ¡Odio las malditas tareas! siempre creo que ya he acabado y de la nada aprecen el doble de las que tenia :/ Bueno volviendo a lo que importa ¿Qué les parecio? Creo que muchas ya averiguaron quien es Cuatro ¿No? :D para las que todavia no saben pues les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer el capítulo pasado, PISTA: Donde Bella describe a Cuatro; Bueno ese es mi regalo de atraso, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero creo que ya por fin encontré unos buenos dias de actualización, si el Angel quiere seguire actualizando Miércoles y Sábados ¿Les parece? si se presenta alguna dificultad tratare de avisarles con tiempo :D Ahora si Reviews:**

**Katt Andi Cullen: ****Gracias por tu Review! Si la verdad creo que ninguna esperaba que Alec se fuera para sabiduría, lo de Bella si era un poco obvio, ojala y a los dos les valla bien :S **

**soledadcullen:**** Gracias por tu Review! No eres una loca sin remedio, eres loca :D pero se puede curar, si lo se el capitulo anterior estuvo muy bueno, la verdad es que no me gusto que su padre la mirara así ella tomo una decisión y el la rechaza :/ ¡El tren siempre va a ser mi parte favorita! jajaja a mi tambien me gusta mucho la actitud de Bella con James y pues Edward...No de él no te digo nada Lee! :D**

**imsrcc:**** Gracias por tu Review! He tomado la decisión de publicar otra adaptacion, pero lo haré cuando acabe mi otra historia :D te los recomendaria pero se me iria un resto, y no tengo mucho tiempo :S lo siento; gracias por lo de que tengo buen gusto :D**

**grisAliceCullenSwan:**** Gracias por tu Review! Ojala que Bella siga así de bien como va hasta ahora; Edward...él es tema Tabú, hasta que tu misma averigues mas de él :D**

**maleja twihard:**** Gracias por tu Review! Jajajja acertaste pero Shhhh no digas nada :D y definitivamente tienes razon ahora si empieza lo bueno XD**

**Bueno ya para terminar, debo dar una noticia como ya le mencione a una lectora estoy decidiendo si publicar otra historia, si ya se lo que van a decir "Apenas y puede con 2 y ya quiere hacer otra" pero es que ME ENCANTA adaptar mis historias a los personajes de Crepúsculo de verdad no se por que pero me gusta muchisimo, asi que mas adelante les subire algunas sinopsis y ud me ayudaran a elegir cual subir ¿Les parece? pero de una vez digo que lo haré al terminar mi otra historia :D**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

―La primer cosa que vamos a aprender hoy es cómo disparar un arma de fuego. La segunda es la manera de ganar una lucha. ―Cuatro presiona un arma en mi mano sin mirarme y sigue caminando―. Afortunadamente, si ustedes están aquí, ya saben cómo subir y bajar de un tren en movimiento, por lo que no es necesario que se les enseñe eso.

No es de extrañar que los Intrepidez esperaran que empezáramos con buen pie, pero anticipaba más de seis horas de descanso antes de que la carrera comenzara. Mi cuerpo sigue estando pesado por el sueño.

―La Iniciación se divide en tres etapas. Vamos a medir su progreso y ponerles el rango de acuerdo a su desempeño en cada etapa. Las etapas no se pesan igual para determinar su posición final, por lo que es posible, aunque difícil, mejorar drásticamente su rango con el tiempo.

Me quedo mirando el arma en mi mano. Nunca en mi vida esperé sostener un arma, y mucho menos disparar una. Se siente peligrosa para mí, como si con sólo tocarla, pudiera lastimar a alguien.

―Creemos que la preparación erradica la cobardía, que se define como la falta de acción en el medio del temor ―dice Cuatro―. Por lo tanto, cada etapa de la Iniciación tiene la intención de prepararlos de una manera diferente. La primera etapa es principalmente física; la segunda, principalmente emocional; y la tercera, principalmente mental

― ¿Pero qué…? ―bosteza James a través de sus palabras―. ¿Qué tiene que ver el disparar un arma de fuego con… la valentía?

Cuatro lanza y atrapa el arma en su mano, presiona el cañón en la frente de James, y las balas hacen clic en su lugar. James se congela con sus labios entreabiertos, un bostezo muerto en su boca.

― ¡Despierta! ¡Arriba! ―le grita Cuatro en la cara―. Tienes en tus manos un arma cargada, idiota. Actúa como tal.

Él baja el arma. Una vez que la amenaza inmediata ha desaparecido, los azules ojos de James se endurecen. Me sorprende que él pueda detenerse a sí mismo de responder, después de hablar todo lo que pasaba por su mente toda su vida en Sinceridad, pero lo hace, con las mejillas rojas.

―Y para responder a tu pregunta… es mucho menos probable que te ensucies los pantalones y llores por tu madre, si estás preparado para defenderte. ―Cuatro deja de caminar al final de la fila y se da vuelta sobre su talón―. Esto también es información que pueden necesitar más adelante en la primera etapa. Por lo tanto, mírenme.

Se enfrenta a la pared con objetivo; un cuadrado de madera con tres círculos rojos uno para cada uno de nosotros. Se pone de pie con las piernas abiertas, sostiene el arma con ambas manos, y dispara. La explosión es tan fuerte que me duelen los oídos. Doblo el cuello para mirar hacia el objetivo. La bala atravesó el círculo del medio.

Me dirijo a mi propio objetivo. Mi familia nunca aprobaría que disparara un arma de fuego. Ellos dirían que las armas se utilizan para defensa propia, si no la violencia, y por lo tanto son auto-servicio.

Empujo a mi familia de mi mente, abro mis pies al ancho de mis hombros, y delicadamente envuelvo ambas manos alrededor del mango del arma. Es pesada y difícil de levantar lejos de mi cuerpo, pero quiero que esté lo más lejos de mi cara como sea posible. Aprieto el gatillo, de forma tímida primero y luego con más fuerza, encogiéndose la distancia de la pistola. El sonido hace que me duelan los oídos y el retroceso envía mis manos hacia atrás, hacia mi nariz. Me tropiezo, apretando la mano contra la pared detrás de mí para mantener el equilibrio. No sé dónde está mi bala, pero sé que no está cerca del objetivo.

Disparo una y otra y otra vez, y ninguna de las balas se acercan.

―Estadísticamente hablando ―dice sonriéndome el chico Sabiduría junto a mí, su nombre es Jasper―, deberías haberle dado en el blanco al menos una vez a estas alturas, aunque sea por accidente. ―Él es rubio, de pelo enmarañado y un pliegue entre las cejas.

―Así es ―le digo sin ninguna inflexión.

―Sí ―dice―. Creo que en realidad estás desafiando a la naturaleza.

Aprieto los dientes y me doy vuelta hacia el objetivo, con la resolución de por lo menos estar quieta. Si no puedo dominar la primera tarea que nos dan, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo a través de la primera etapa?

Aprieto el gatillo, duro, y esta vez estoy preparada para el retroceso. Hace que mis manos salten hacia atrás, pero mis pies están plantados. Un agujero de bala aparece en el borde del objetivo, y le levanto una ceja a Jasper.

―Así que ya ves, estoy en lo cierto. Las estadísticas no mienten ―dice.

Sonrío un poco.

Me lleva cinco rondas golpear el centro del blanco, y cuando lo hago, un torrente de energía pasa a través de mí. Estoy despierta, con los ojos abiertos, mis manos calientes. Bajo el arma.

Hay poder en el control de algo que puede hacer daño, en controlar algo, y punto.

Tal vez debería estar aquí.

En el momento que descansamos para almorzar, mis brazos laten por haber sostenido el arma y mis dedos son difíciles de enderezar. Los masajeo en mi camino hacia el comedor. Alice invita a Jacob a sentarse con nosotros. Cada vez que lo miro, escucho sus sollozos de nuevo, así que trato de no mirarlo.

Muevo mis guisantes con el tenedor, y mis pensamientos derivan de nuevo en las pruebas de aptitud. Cuando Kate me advirtió que era peligroso ser Divergente, me sentí como si hubiera sido grabado en mi rostro, y si tomaba el camino equivocado, alguien lo vería. Hasta ahora no ha sido un problema, pero eso no me hace sentir segura. ¿Qué pasa si bajo la guardia y sucede algo terrible?

―Oh, vamos. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ―le pregunta Alice a Jacob, que se hace un sándwich―. Estábamos juntos en matemáticas hace sólo unos días. Y no soy una persona tranquila.

―Dormí en Matemáticas la mayoría del tiempo ―responde Jacob ―. ¡Era la primera hora!

¿Qué pasa si el peligro no viene pronto, qué si golpea en años a partir de ahora, y nunca lo vea venir?

―Bella ―dice Alice. Ella chasquea los dedos en frente de mi cara―. ¿Estás ahí?

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

―Te pregunté si te acuerdas de tomar alguna clase conmigo ―dice―. Quiero decir, sin ofenderte, pero probablemente no me acordaría de ti si lo hiciste. Todos en Abnegación se ven igual para mí. Quiero decir, todavía lo hacen, pero ahora que no eres una de ellos.

La miro fijamente. Como si necesitara que me lo recordara.

―Lo siento, ¿estoy siendo grosera? ―pregunta―. Estoy acostumbrada a decir simplemente lo que está en mi mente. Mamá solía decir que la cortesía es el engaño en un envase bonito.

―Creo que eso es por lo que nuestras Facciones no suelen asociarse entre sí ―le digo, con una breve carcajada. Sinceridad y Abnegación no se odian entre sí en la misma forma que Sabiduría y Abnegación lo hacen, pero se evitan entre sí. El verdadero problema de Sinceridad es con Concordia. Aquellos que buscan la paz por encima de todo, dicen, siempre van a engañar para mantener el agua calma.

― ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? ―dice Jasper, golpeando la mesa con el dedo.

― ¿Qué, no quieres pasar el rato con tus amigos Sabiduría? ―dice Alice.

―Ellos no son mis amigos ―dice Jasper, poniendo su plato abajo―. El hecho de que estábamos en la misma Facción no quiere decir que nos llevamos. Además, Emmett y Rosalie están saliendo, y prefiero no ser la tercera rueda.

Emmett y Rosalie, los otros Sabiduría transferidos, se encontraban sentados a dos mesas de distancia, tan cerca que tocaban sus codos mientras cortaban sus alimentos. Rosalie hace una pausa para besar a Emmett. Los veo con cuidado.

Sólo he visto unos cuantos besos en mi vida.

Emmett vuelve la cabeza y aprieta sus labios en los de Rosalie. El aire silba entre mis dientes, y miro hacia otro lado. Una parte de mí espera a que los regañen. Otra parte se pregunta, con un toque de desesperación, qué se sentirá tener los labios de alguien contra los míos.

― ¿Tienen que ser tan públicos? ―digo.

―Ella sólo le dio un beso ― Jacob me frunce el ceño. Cuando frunce el ceño, sus pobladas cejas tocan sus pestañas―. No es como si se estuvieran desnudando.

―Un beso no es algo que se hace en público.

Jacob, Jasper, y Alice todos me dan la misma conocedora sonrisa.

― ¿Qué? ―digo.

―Tu Abnegación se está mostrando ―dice Alice―. El resto de nosotros estamos bien con un poco de afecto en público.

―Oh. ―Me encojo de hombros―. Bueno... creo que voy a tener que superarlo, entonces.

―O te puedes quedar frígida ―dice Jasper, sus ojos verdes brillaban con malicia―. Sabes. Si lo quieres.

Alice le lanza un rollo a él. Él lo agarra y lo muerde.

―No seas cruel con ella ―dice―. La frigidez está en su naturaleza. Algo así como ser un sabelotodo está en la tuya.

― ¡No soy frígida! ―exclamo.

―No te preocupes por eso ―dice Jasper―. Es entrañable. Mira, estas toda roja.

El sólo comentario hace que mi cara se caliente más. Todo el mundo se ríe. Yo fuerzo una risa y, después de unos segundos, viene naturalmente.

Se siente bien volver a reír.

Después del almuerzo, Cuatro nos lleva a una nueva habitación. Es enorme, con un piso de madera que está roto y chirriante y tiene un gran círculo pintado en el centro. En la pared izquierda hay una pizarra verde, un tablero. Mis maestros de los Niveles Bajos utilizaban una, pero no he visto una desde entonces. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con las prioridades de Intrepidez: la formación es lo primero, la tecnología ocupa el segundo lugar.

Nuestros nombres están escritos en el tablero en orden alfabético. Colgando a intervalos de casi un metro, a lo largo de un extremo de la habitación, había negros sacos de boxeo.

Nos alineamos detrás de ellos y Cuatro se para en el centro, donde todos podíamos verlo.

―Como dije esta mañana ―dice Cuatro―, lo próximo que aprenderán es a pelear. El propósito esto es prepararse para actuar; preparar a su cuerpo para responder a las amenazas y desafíos, lo que necesitarán, si van a sobrevivir a la vida como un Intrepidez.

No puedo ni siquiera pensar en la vida como un Intrepidez. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en pasar la Iniciación.

―Vamos a ir sobre la técnica hoy, y mañana comenzarán a luchar unos contra otros ―dijo Cuatro―. Así que les recomiendo que presten atención. Aquellos que no aprendan rápido se harán daño.

Cuatro nombra un par de golpes diferentes, demostrando cada uno de ellos mientras lo hace, primero contra el aire y luego contra el saco de boxeo.

Agarro uno mientras practicamos. Al igual que con el arma, necesito varios intentos para encontrar la manera de sostenerme y la manera en la cual mover mi cuerpo para que se vea como el suyo. Las patadas son más difíciles, a pesar de que él sólo nos enseña lo básico. El saco de boxeo pica en mis manos y pies, volviendo la piel roja, y apenas se mueven, no importa lo duro que le diera. Todo a mí alrededor es el sonido de la piel golpeando la resistente tela.

Cuatro se pasea por la multitud de los Iniciados, nos mira a medida que avanzamos a través de los movimientos de nuevo. Cuando se detiene frente a mí, mi interior se retuerce como si alguien me estuviese revolviendo con un tenedor. Me mira, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, no persistiendo en ningún lugar, una mirada práctica y científica.

―No tienes mucho músculo ―dice―, lo que significa que es mejor que uses rodillas y codos. Puedes poner más poder detrás de ellos.

De pronto presiona una mano en mi estómago. Sus dedos son tan largos que, aunque el talón de su mano toca una parte de mi caja torácica, las yemas de sus dedos tocan la del otro lado. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que mi pecho duele, y lo miro fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

―Nunca te olvides de mantener la tensión aquí ―dice en voz baja.

Cuatro saca la mano y sigue caminando. Siento la presión de la palma de su mano, incluso después de que haya desaparecido. Es extraño, pero tengo que parar y respirar por unos segundos antes de poder seguir practicando nuevamente.

Cuando Cuatro nos despide para la cena, Alice me empuja con el codo.

―Me sorprende que él no te rompiera por la mitad ―dice. Ella arruga la nariz―. Él me asusta como el infierno. Es esa voz tranquila que usa.

―Sí. Él es... ―miro por encima de mi hombro hacia él. Está tranquilo, y notablemente dueño de sí mismo. Pero no tenía miedo de que me hiciera daño ―… definitivamente intimidante ―digo finalmente.

Jacob, que estaba delante de nosotros, se da la vuelta una vez que llegamos a La Fosa y anuncia: ―Quiero hacerme un tatuaje.

Detrás de nosotros, Jasper pregunta. ― ¿Un tatuaje de qué?

―No sé ― Jacob se ríe―. Sólo quiero sentir que realmente dejé mi vieja Facción. Dejar de llorar sobre eso. ―Cuando no respondemos, añade―: Sé que me han escuchado.

―Sí, aprende a calmarte, ¿Podrías? ―Alice agarra el grueso brazo de Jacob ―. Creo que tienes razón. Estamos mitad dentro, mitad fuera. Si queremos estar todo el camino dentro, debemos buscar la parte.

Ella me mira.

―No. No voy a cortarme el pelo ―le digo―, o teñirme de un color extraño. O perforarme la cara.

― ¿Qué te parece tu ombligo? ―dice ella.

― ¿O el pezón? ―Jasper dice con un bufido.

Gimo.

Ahora que el entrenamiento está terminado por el día, podemos hacer lo que queramos, hasta que sea hora de dormir. La idea me hace sentir casi vertiginosa, a pesar de que podría ser la fatiga. La Fosa es un hervidero de gente. Alice anuncia que ella y yo nos reuniremos con Jacob y Jasper en el salón de tatuajes y me arrastra hacia el lugar de la ropa. Nos tropezamos por el camino, subiendo más alto por encima del suelo de La Fosa, dispersando piedras con nuestros zapatos.

― ¿Qué pasa con mi ropa? ―digo―. No estoy usando más gris.

―Son feas y gigantescas ―suspira―. ¿Vas a dejar que te ayude? Si no te gusta lo que te ponga, nunca tendrás que usarlo otra vez, te lo prometo.

Diez minutos después, de pie delante de un espejo en el lugar de la ropa llevaba un vestido negro a la altura de las rodillas. La falda no era amplia, pero no se pegaba a mis muslos, tampoco, a diferencia del primero que ella eligió, al cual me negué. Se ve la piel de gallina aparecer en mis brazos desnudos. Ella desliza el lazo de mi pelo y me lo sacude de la trenza de manera que queda colgando en ondas sobre mis hombros.

Luego levanta un lápiz negro.

―Delineador ―dice.

―No vas a ser capaz de hacerme bonita, sabes. ―Cierro los ojos y me mantengo quieta. Ella dirige la punta del lápiz a lo largo de la línea de pestañas. Me imagino de pie ante mi familia con esta ropa, y mi estómago se retuerce como si estuviera enferma.

― ¿A quién le importa lo bonita? Te voy a hacer notable.

Abro los ojos y por primera vez miro abiertamente mi propio reflejo. Mi ritmo cardíaco se levanta como yo, estoy rompiendo las reglas y seré reprendida por ello. Va a ser difícil modificar los hábitos de pensamientos de Abnegación inculcados en mí, como tirar de un hilo de un complejo trabajo de bordado. Pero voy a encontrar nuevos hábitos, nuevos pensamientos, nuevas reglas. Voy a ser otra cosa.

Mis ojos eran cafés antes, pero de un aburrido café opaco, el delineador de ojos los hace perforantes. Con el pelo enmarcando mi cara, mis rasgos parecen más suaves y más plenos. No soy bonita, mis ojos son demasiado grandes y mi nariz es demasiado larga, pero puedo ver que Alice tiene razón. Mi cara es notable.

En cuanto a mí, ahora no es como verme a mí misma por primera vez; es como ver a alguien más por primera vez. Isabella era una chica que vi en momentos robados en el espejo, que se mantenía en silencio en la mesa. Ésta es alguien cuyos ojos reclaman los míos y no me libera; esta es Bella.

― ¿Ves? ―dice―. Estás… llamativa.

En estas circunstancias, es el mejor elogio que me pudo haber dado. Le sonrío a ella en el espejo.

― ¿Te gusta? ―pregunta ella.

―Sí ―asiento―. Me veo como una persona diferente…

Ella se ríe―. ¿Eso es algo bueno o algo malo?

Me miro de frente otra vez. Por primera vez, la idea de dejar a mi identidad Abnegación detrás no me pone nerviosa, sino que me da esperanzas.

―Algo bueno. ―Muevo la cabeza―. Lo siento, nunca se me ha permitido mirarme en el espejo todo este tiempo.

― ¿En serio? ―Alice sacude la cabeza―. Abnegación es una Facción extraña, tengo que decirte.

―Vamos a ver a Jacob tatuarse ―le digo. A pesar de que he dejado mi antigua Facción detrás, no quiero que la critique todavía.

En casa, mi madre y yo recogíamos las pilas de ropa casi idéntica cada seis meses más o menos. Es fácil asignar los recursos, cuando todo el mundo recibe lo mismo, pero todo es más variado en el complejo de Intrepidez. Cada Intrepidez obtiene una cierta cantidad de puntos para gastar por mes, y el vestido costó sólo uno de ellos.

Alice y yo vamos rápido por el estrecho sendero hasta el lugar de tatuajes. Cuando lleguemos allí, Jacob ya está sentado en la silla, y un pequeño, angosto hombre con más tinta que piel desnuda le está dibujando una araña en el brazo.

Jasper y Alice ven los libros de imágenes, dándose codazos el uno al otro cuando ven una buena imagen. Cuando se sientan uno junto al otro, me doy cuenta de lo opuesto que son, Alice es baja y delgada, Jasper es alto y sólido, pero son iguales en su sonrisa fácil.

Viajo por toda la habitación, mirando las obras de arte en las paredes. En estos días, los únicos artistas están en Concordia. Abnegación ve el arte como poco práctico, y se aprecia como tiempo que podría ser utilizado para servir a los demás, así que aunque he visto las obras de arte en los libros de texto, nunca había estado en una habitación decorada antes. Esto hace que el aire se sienta cercano y cálido, y podría perderme aquí por horas sin darme cuenta. Rozando la pared con mis dedos. La imagen de un halcón en la pared me recuerda al tatuaje de Kate. Debajo de él está el dibujo de un ave en vuelo.

―Es un cuervo ―dice una voz detrás de mí―. Bonito, ¿Verdad?

Me doy vuelta para ver a Kate ahí. Siento que estoy de regreso en la sala de prueba de aptitud, con los espejos a mi alrededor y los cables conectados en mi frente. No esperaba verla de nuevo.

―Bueno, hola ―ella sonríe―. Nunca pensé que volvería a verte. Isabella, ¿Verdad?

―Bella, en realidad ―le digo―. ¿Trabajas aquí?

―Lo hago. Acabo de tomar un descanso para administrar las pruebas. La mayoría del tiempo estoy aquí. ―Ella se golpea ligeramente la barbilla―. Reconozco ese nombre. ¿Fuiste la primera en saltar, no?

―Sí, era yo.

―Bien hecho.

―Gracias. ―Toco el dibujo de las aves―. Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de… ―veo hacia Jasper y Alice. No puedo arrinconar a Kate ahora; ellos van a hacer preguntas―… algo. En algún momento.

―No estoy segura de que fuera prudente ―dice en voz baja―. Te ayudé tanto como pude, y ahora tendrás que hacerlo sola.

Frunzo la boca. Ella tiene respuestas; sé que lo hace. Si no me las da a mí ahora, voy a tener que encontrar una manera de hacer que me las de en otro momento.

― ¿Quieres un tatuaje? ―dice ella.

El boceto de las aves llama mi atención. Nunca tuve la intención de conseguir una perforación o un tatuaje cuando vine aquí. Sé que si lo hago, será otra brecha entre mi familia que yo nunca podré quitar. Y si mi vida aquí continúa como lo he hecho, es posible que pronto sea la menor de las brechas entre nosotros.

Pero ahora entiendo lo que Kate dijo acerca de que su tatuaje representa un miedo que superó, un recordatorio de dónde estaba, así como un recordatorio de dónde está ahora.

Tal vez hay una manera de honrar a mi antigua vida mientras abrazo a la nueva.

―Sí ―le digo―. Tres de estas aves en vuelo.

Me toco la clavícula, marcando el camino de su vuelo, hacia mi corazón. Uno por cada miembro de mi familia que dejé atrás.

* * *

**Hola! Les dije que les traía el capítulo el miércoles, y lo cumplí :D un poco tarde lo admito, pero era a esta ahora o el sábado, pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que le ira a Bella en las peleas? desde estos momentos se empiezan a ver momentos de tensión y como extra les digo que la cada vez vamos a ver un poco más de Bella y Edward solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia.**

**Otro tema que les quería comentar es que he decidido hacer otra adaptación solo que todavía no me decido, me gustaría mucho que me ayudaran con esta situación y me dijierán si la hago o no :D**

**maleja twihard:**** Gracias por tu Review! Los de intrepidez no son malos es solo que a ellos los criaron así y contra eso no de puede luchar -.- pero tienes razón eso de "estirados" es muy grosero. Espero tu review para saber si hago la adaptación ;)**

**imsrcc:**** Gracias por tu Review! Espero tu review para saber si hago la adaptación :D**

**grisAliceCullenSwan:**** Gracias por tu Review! ¿Ya sabes? Jumm... Shhh no se lo digas a nadie, deja que todas lo descubran por si solas :D Espero tu review para saber si hago la adaptación )**

**soledadcullen: ****Gracias por tu Review! Jumm otra que ya sabe quien es Cuatro, m alegro mucho de que te gustara, Alice es muy divertida, pero debe aprender a controlarse un poco, Sam es muy malo nunca me dio bueno espina :/ Espero tu review para saber si hago la adaptación )**

**isa28:**** Gracias por tu Review! Actualizado! :D Espero tu review para saber si hago la adaptación )**

**Bueno concluidos los Reviews paso a dejarles la sinopsis :D**

**Inspirada en la saga de Cazadores De Sombras 3**

**En el Pandemónium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Bella Swan sigue a un extraño chico de pelo azul hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes cubiertos de extraños tatuajes.**

**Desde esa noche, su destino se une a uno de esos tres cazadores de sombras, guerreros dedicados a liberar a la tierra de demonios y, sobre todo, al de Edward, un chico con aspecto de ángel y tendencia de actuar como un idiota...**

**También pense en otra, la que habia mencionado en mi primera historia (El amor más llaá del tiempo, Rubí) asi que uds deciden :D**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

―Puesto que hay un número impar de ustedes, uno de ustedes no luchará hoy ―dice Cuatro, alejándose del tablero en la sala de entrenamiento. Me da una mirada. El espacio al lado de mi nombre está en blanco.

El nudo en mi estómago se deshace. Un indulto.

―Esto no es bueno ―dice Alice, empujándome con su codo. Su codo golpea uno de mis adoloridos músculos… esta mañana, tengo más músculos adoloridos de los que no; y me estremezco.

―Ay.

―Lo siento ―dice ella―. Pero mira. Estoy en contra de Tank.

Alice y yo nos sentamos juntas en el desayuno, y antes me había protegido del resto del dormitorio mientras me cambiaba. No he tenido un amigo como ella antes. Jane era mejor amiga con Alec que conmigo, y Dimitri sólo iba a donde Jane fuera.

Creo que no he tenido un amigo, y punto. Es imposible tener una verdadera amistad cuando nadie siente que puede aceptar la ayuda o incluso hablar de sí mismos. Eso no sucedía aquí. Ya sé más de Alice que lo que nunca supe de Jane, y sólo han pasado dos días.

― ¿Tank? ―Encontré el nombre de Alice en el tablero. Escrito junto a él está "Tanya".

―Sí, el secuaz de James con un poco más de aspecto femenino ―dice ella, señalando hacia el grupo de personas al otro lado de la habitación. Tanya es más alta que Alice, tiene los hombros anchos, la piel color bronce, y una nariz bulbosa.

―Esos tres… ―Alice apunta a James, Riley, y Tanya a su vez―… han sido inseparables desde que salieron del útero, prácticamente. Los odio.

Jasper y Jacob estaban uno frente al otro en la arena. Se llevaron las manos a sus rostros para protegerse, como Cuatro nos enseñó, e iban de un lado a otro en círculos alrededor del otro. Jacob es quince centímetros más alto que Jasper, y dos veces más ancho. Mientras lo miraba, me di cuenta de que incluso sus rasgos faciales son grandes: nariz grande, labios grandes, ojos grandes. Esta pelea no durará mucho tiempo.

Eché un vistazo a James y sus amigos. Riley es más bajo que James y Tanya, pero es fornido como una roca, y sus hombros están encorvados siempre. Su cabello es de color naranja rojizo, del color de una zanahoria vieja.

― ¿Qué está mal con ellos? ―digo.

―James es pura maldad. Cuando éramos niños, él se peleaba con gente de otras Facciones, y luego, cuando un adulto venía a separarlos, lloraba e inventaba alguna historia acerca de cómo el otro chico empezó. Y por supuesto, le creían, porque estábamos en Sinceridad y no podíamos mentir. Jaja.

Alice arruga la nariz, y añade:

―Riley es sólo su compañero. Dudo que haya un pensamiento independiente en su cerebro. Y Tanya… ella es del tipo de persona que incinera a las hormigas con una lupa, sólo para verlas deshacerse.

En la arena, Jacob golpea duro a Jasper en la mandíbula. Me estremezco. Del otro lado de la sala, Sam sonríe a Jacob, y gira uno de los anillos en su ceja. Jasper se tambalea hacia un lado, con una mano presionada en su cara, y bloquea el siguiente puñetazo de Jacob con su mano libre. A juzgar por su gesto, el bloquear el puñetazo es tan doloroso como lo habría sido un golpe. Jacob es lento, pero fuerte.

James, Riley, y Tanya lanzan furtivas miradas en nuestra dirección y luego juntan sus cabezas, susurrando.

―Creo que saben que estamos hablando de ellos ―digo.

― ¿Y? Ellos ya saben que los odio.

― ¿Lo saben? ¿Cómo?

Alice sonríe falsamente hacia ellos y los saluda. Miro hacia abajo, mis mejillas calentándose. No debería estar chismeando de todos modos. El chisme es auto-indulgente.

Jasper engancha un pie alrededor de una de las piernas de Jacob y tira hacia atrás, golpeando a Jacob en el suelo.

Al gatea en sus pies.

―Porque yo les he dicho ―dice ella, a través de los dientes apretados de su sonrisa. Sus dientes son rectos arriba y torcidos abajo. Ella me mira―. Tratamos de ser muy honestos acerca de nuestros sentimientos en Sinceridad. Un montón de gente me ha dicho que no les gusto. Y un montón de gente no. ¿A quién le importa?

―Simplemente... no se supone que lastimemos a las personas ―digo.

―Me gusta pensar que estoy ayudándolos al odiarlos ―dice―. Les estoy recordando que no son un regalo de Dios para la humanidad.

Me río un poco en eso y me concentro en la arena de nuevo. Jasper y Jacob se enfrentan entre sí por unos segundos más, más vacilantes que antes. Jasper aparta rápidamente su cabello claro de sus ojos. Echan un vistazo a Cuatro como si estuvieran esperando a que declare terminada la pelea, pero él permanece con los brazos cruzados, sin dar ninguna respuesta. A unos metros de él, Sam mira su reloj.

Después de unos segundos de dar vueltas, Sam grita:

― ¿Creen que esta es una actividad de ocio? ¿Deberíamos pedir medio tiempo para una siesta? ¡Luchen entre sí!

―Pero... ― Jacob se endereza, bajando sus manos, y dice―, ¿es con puntos o algo así? ¿Cuándo termina la pelea?

―Se termina cuando uno de ustedes no pueda continuar ―dice Sam.

―De acuerdo a las normas de Intrepidez ―dice Cuatro―, uno de ustedes también podría ceder.

Sam entorna los ojos hacia Cuatro.

―De acuerdo con las viejas reglas ―dice―. En las nuevas reglas, nadie cede.

―Un hombre valiente reconoce la fuerza de los demás ―replica Cuatro.

―Un hombre valiente nunca se rinde.

Cuatro y Sam se miran fijamente durante unos segundos. Siento como si estuviera mirando a dos tipos diferentes de Intrepidez, el tipo honorable, y el tipo despiadado. Pero incluso yo sé que en esta sala, es Sam, el líder más joven de los Intrepidez, quien tiene la autoridad.

Gotas de sudor llenan la frente de Jacob; las limpia con el dorso de su mano.

―Esto es ridículo ―dice, sacudiendo la cabeza―. ¿Cuál es el punto de golpearlo? ¡Estamos en la misma Facción!

―Oh, ¿piensas que va a ser tan fácil? ―pregunta Jasper, sonriendo―. Adelante. Trata de pegarme, torpe.

Jasper pone las manos en alto de nuevo. Veo determinación en los ojos de Jasper que no estaban antes. ¿Realmente cree que puede ganar? Un duro golpe en la cabeza y Jacob lo noqueará en frío.

Eso es, si realmente puede golpear a Jasper. Jacob trata con un puñetazo, y Jasper se agacha, la parte de atrás de su cuello brillando de sudor. Él esquiva otro golpe, deslizándose alrededor de Jacob pateándolo con fuerza en la espalda. Jacob se tambalea hacia delante y gira.

Cuando era más joven, leí un libro sobre los osos pardos. Había una foto de uno de pie sobre sus patas traseras con sus patas extendidas, rugiendo. Así es como Jacob se ve ahora. Carga contra Jasper, agarrándolo del brazo para que no se pueda escapar, y lo golpea duro en la mandíbula.

Puedo ver la luz dejar los ojos de Jasper, que son de color azul pálido. Ruedan hacia atrás en su cabeza, y toda la tensión cae de su cuerpo. Se desliza de las manos de Jacob, como un peso muerto, y se desploma en el suelo. El frío corre por mi espalda y me llena el pecho.

Los ojos de Jacob se abren ampliamente, y se agacha junto a Jasper, tocándole la mejilla con una mano. La habitación se queda en silencio mientras esperamos que Jasper responda. Durante unos segundos, no lo hace, sólo yace en el suelo con un brazo doblado debajo de él. Luego parpadea, claramente aturdido.

―Haz que se levante ―dice Sam. Se queda mirando con ojos codiciosos el cuerpo caído de Jasper, como la vista en una comida y no ha comido en las últimas semanas. La curvatura de su labio es cruel.

Cuatro se dirige a la pizarra y encierra el nombre de Jacob. _Victoria. _

― ¡Los siguientes… Tanya y Alice! ―grita Sam. Jacob tira del brazo de Jasper sobre sus hombros y lo arrastra fuera de la arena.

Alice cruje sus nudillos. Me gustaría desearle suerte, pero no sé qué bien podría hacer. Alice no es débil, pero es mucho más estrecha que Tanya. Esperemos que su altura la ayude.

A través de la sala, Cuatro apoya a Jasper desde la cintura y lo lleva afuera. Jacob permanece de pie un momento en la puerta, observándolos irse.

La salida de Cuatro me pone nerviosa. Dejándonos con Sam es como contratar a una niñera que se la pasa el tiempo afilando cuchillos.

Alice mete su cabello detrás de las orejas. Es al ras de la barbilla, negro, y echado hacia atrás con clips plateados. Ella cruje otro nudillo. Se ve nerviosa, y no es de extrañar. ¿Quién no estaría nervioso después de ver a Jasper derrumbarse como un muñeco de trapo?

Si el conflicto termina en Intrepidez con una sola persona de pie, no estoy segura de lo que esta parte de la Iniciación va a hacer por mí. ¿Quisiera ser Jacob, de pie sobre el cuerpo de un hombre, sabiendo que yo soy la que lo lanzó al suelo, o quisiera ser Jasper, acostado en un montón indefenso? ¿Y es egoísta de mi parte desear la Victoria, o es valiente? Me limpio mis manos sudorosas en el pantalón.

Rompo la atención cuando Alice patea a Tanya en el costado. Tanya jadea y rechina los dientes como si estuviera a punto de gruñir a través de ellos. Un grueso mechón de cabello negro cae sobre su rostro, pero ella no lo aparta.

Jacob está de pie junto a mí, pero estoy muy centrada en la nueva pelea para mirarlo, o felicitarlo por ganar, asumiendo que es lo que quiere. No estoy segura. Tanya le sonríe a Alice, y sin previo aviso, carga contra ella, con las manos extendidas, hacia la parte media de Alice. Ella la golpea con fuerza, tirándola hacia abajo, y anclándola al suelo. Alice se agita, pero Tanya es pesada y no se mueve.

Ella golpea, y Alice mueve la cabeza fuera del camino, pero Tanya sólo golpea una y otra vez, hasta que su puño golpea la mandíbula de Alice, su nariz, su boca. Sin pensarlo, agarro el brazo de Jacob aprieto tan fuerte como puedo. Sólo necesito algo a que aferrarme. La sangre corre por el lado de la cara de Alice y salpica en el suelo junto a su mejilla. Esta es la primera vez que he orado porque alguien caiga inconsciente.

Pero no lo hace. Alice grita y arrastra uno de sus brazos libres. Golpea a Tanya en el oído, dejándola fuera de balance, y se retuerce para liberarse. Ella llega a sus rodillas, sosteniendo su cara con una mano. La sangre manando de su nariz es espesa y oscura y cubre sus dedos en cuestión de segundos. Ella grita de nuevo y se arrastra lejos de Tanya. Puedo decir por la agitación de sus hombros que está llorando, pero apenas puedo oírla por encima del zumbido en mis oídos.

_Por favor que quede inconsciente. _

Tanya patea el costado de Alice, enviándola lánguida sobre su espalda. Al libera su mano y me tira apretado a su lado. Aprieto los dientes para no gritar. No tenía ninguna simpatía por Jacob la primera noche, pero ya no soy cruel; la visión de Alice agarrando sus costillas hace que quiera interponerme entre ella y Tanya.

― ¡Alto! ―se lamenta Alice mientras Tanya empuja su pie hacia atrás para patearla de nuevo. Ella sostiene una mano en alto―. ¡Alto! Ya... ―tose―… Ya he terminado.

Tanya sonríe, y yo suspiro de alivio. Jacob suspira también, su tórax se eleva y cae contra mi hombro.

Sam camina hacia el centro de la arena, sus movimientos son lentos, y se detiene por encima de Alice con los brazos cruzados. Él dice en voz baja:

―Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Ya has terminado?

Alice se empuja hasta sus rodillas. Cuando levanta la mano del suelo, deja una huella roja detrás. Se aprieta su nariz para detener el sangrado y asiente con la cabeza.

―Levántate ―dice él. Si hubiera gritado, no habría sentido como si todo dentro de mi estómago estuviera a punto de salir de él. Si hubiera gritado, hubiera sabido que los gritos era lo peor que lo que pensaba hacer. Pero su voz es tranquila y sus palabras precisas. Él agarra el brazo de Alice, le da un tirón para ponerse en pie, y la arrastra hacia la puerta.

―Síganme ―dice al resto de nosotros.

Y lo hacemos.

Siento el rugido del río en mi pecho.

Estamos cerca de la barandilla. El pozo está casi vacío; estamos a mitad de la tarde, aunque se siente como si hubiera sido de noche por varios días. Si hubiera gente alrededor, no creo que ninguno de ellos ayudaría a Alice. Estamos con Sam, por un lado, y por otro, los Intrepidez tienen diferentes reglas, reglas que la brutalidad no viole.

Sam empuja a Alice contra la barandilla.

―Súbete a ella ―le dice.

― ¿Qué? ―dice que como si esperaba que él cediera, pero sus ojos amplios y su cara cenicienta sugieren lo contrario. Sam no dará marcha atrás.

―Súbete a la barandilla ―dice Sam otra vez, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra―. Si puedes colgar sobre el abismo durante cinco minutos, me olvidaré de tu cobardía. Si no puedes, no te permitiré continuar con la Iniciación.

La barandilla es estrecha y está hecha de metal La espuma que las capas del río provocan, la hacen resbaladiza y fría. Incluso si Alice es lo suficientemente valiente como para colgar de la barandilla por cinco minutos, puede no ser capaz de aguantar. O bien decide ser Sin Facción, o corre el riesgo de morir.

Cuando cierro los ojos, la imagino cayendo sobre las rocas irregulares debajo y tiemblo.

―Está bien ―dice ella, con voz temblorosa.

Ella es lo suficientemente alta como para hacer pivotar su pierna sobre la barandilla. Su pie tiembla. Pone su pie en la saliente mientras levanta la otra pierna. De frente a nosotros, se limpia las manos en sus pantalones y se aferra a la barandilla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornan blancos. Luego pone un pie fuera de la saliente. Y el otro. Veo su cara entre los barrotes de la barrera, determinada, con los labios apretados.

A mi lado, Jacob programa su reloj.

Durante el primer minuto y medio, Alice está bien. Sus manos se mantienen firmes alrededor de la barandilla y sus brazos no se agitan. Empiezo a pensar que podría lograrlo y le mostraría a Sam cuán tonto era por dudar de ella.

Pero entonces el río llega a la pared, y las aguas blancas salpican contra la espalda de Alice. Su rostro golpea la barrera, y grita. Sus manos resbalan por lo que está sólo sosteniéndose por sus dedos. Trata de conseguir un mejor agarre, pero ahora sus manos están mojadas.

Si la ayudo, Sam haría de mi destino el mismo que el suyo. ¿La dejaré caer a su muerte, o me resigno a ser Sin Facción? ¿Qué es peor: estar de ociosa cuando alguien muere, o estar exiliada y con las manos vacías?

Mis padres no tendrían ningún problema respondiendo a esa pregunta.

Pero yo no soy como mis padres.

Hasta donde sé, Alice no ha llorado desde que llegamos aquí, pero ahora su cara está contraída y deja escapar un sollozo que es más fuerte que el río. Otra ola golpea la pared y la espuma recubre su cuerpo. Una de las gotas golpea mi mejilla. Sus manos se deslizan de nuevo, y esta vez, una de ellas cae de la barandilla, por lo que está colgando por cuatro dedos.

―Vamos, Alice ―dice Jacob, su voz baja sorprendentemente fuerte. Ella lo mira. Él aplaude―. Vamos, agárrala de nuevo. Puedes hacerlo. Agárrala.

¿Podría ser incluso lo suficientemente fuerte como para aferrarme a ella? ¿Valdría la pena mi esfuerzo para tratar de ayudarla si sé que soy demasiado débil para hacer algo?

Sé lo que esas preguntas son: excusas. La razón humana puede encontrar excusa a cualquier mal; es por eso que es tan importante que no confiemos en ella. Palabras de mi padre.

Alice balancea su brazo, buscando a tientas por la barandilla. Nadie más la anima, pero Jacob aplaude y grita, sus ojos sostienen los de ella. Me gustaría hacerlo; me gustaría poder moverme, pero sólo me quedo mirándola y me pregunto cuánto tiempo he sido tan asquerosamente egoísta.

Miro el reloj de Jacob Cuatro minutos han pasado. Me codea duro en el hombro.

―Vamos ―digo. Mi voz es un susurro. Me aclaro la garganta―. Sólo queda un minuto ―digo, esta vez más fuerte. La otra mano de Alice encuentra la barandilla de nuevo. Sus brazos se sacuden con tanta fuerza que me pregunto si la tierra está temblando debajo de mí, moviendo mi visión, y yo no lo noté.

―Vamos, Alice ―Jacob yo decimos, y cuando nuestras voces se unen, creo que podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarla.

La ayudaré. Si se desliza de nuevo, lo haré.

Otra ola de agua salpica contra la espalda de Alice, y grita cuando sus dos manos se deslizan de la barandilla. Un grito sale de mi boca. Suena como si perteneciera a otra persona.

Pero ella no se cae. Agarra los barrotes de la barrera. Sus dedos se deslizan por el metal hasta que ya no puedo ver su cabeza; sus dedos son todo lo que veo.

El reloj de Al indican las 5:00.

―Pasaron cinco minutos ―dice él, casi escupiendo las palabras hacia Sam.

Sam comprueba su propio reloj. Tomándose su tiempo, inclinando su muñeca, al mismo tiempo que mi estómago se retuerce y no puedo respirar. Cuando parpadeo, veo a la hermana de Rita en el pavimento debajo de las vías del tren, las extremidades dobladas en ángulos extraños; veo a Rita gritando y llorando; me veo alejarme.

―Bien ―dice Sam―. Puedes abandonar, Alice.

Jacob camina hacia la barandilla.

―No ―dice Sam―. Ella tiene que hacerlo por su cuenta.

―No, no lo hará ―gruñe Al―. Ella hizo lo que dijiste. No es una cobarde. Hizo lo que dijiste.

Sam no responde. Alcanza la barandilla, y es tan alto que puede llegar a la muñeca de Alice. Ella agarra su antebrazo. Jacob tira de ella hacia arriba, con la cara roja por la frustración, y yo corro adelante para ayudar. Soy demasiado pequeña como para hacer mucho bien, como sospechaba, pero agarré a Alice bajo el hombro una vez que está lo suficientemente en alto, y Jacob yo la arrastramos sobre la barrera. Cae Jacob al suelo, con su cara todavía manchada de sangre por la lucha, la espalda mojada, su cuerpo tembloroso.

Me arrodillo a su lado. Levanta los ojos a los míos, después hacia Jacob, y todos juntos recuperamos el aliento.

* * *

**Hola! chicas subir este capítulo ha sido una lucha, ya que estoy con unos vómitos y dolor de cabeza impresionante, y mi mama no me quería dejar cojer el computador pero logre convencerla ;) y aquí les dejo lo prometido ¿Qué les pareció ¿Qué tal el castigo de Alice? ¿Qué tal la pelea de Jacob y Jasper? ojala les haya gustado :) **

**Bueno otra cosa que quería comentar es que he decidido hacer la otra adaptación, pero creo que lo haré después de terminar la trilogía de Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda, esto lo decidí por el simple hecho de que no me quiero liar mucho con las adaptaciones ademas que el colegio me tiene entre las tareas y evaluaciones -.-**

**Y como último de casualidad alguna sabe como quitar la protección o contraseña de los archivos PDF pero sin comprar nada, es que la segunda parte de Divergente la tengo en archivo PDF pero esta protegido y no me deja copiarlo -.- y créanme cuando les digo que pasar TODO el libro diálogo por diálogo me va a tomar demasiado tiempo y no creo tener ese tiempo, agradecería mucho su ayuda :D**

**Ahora Reviews XD**

**imsrcc: ****Gracias Por tu Review! Gracias por tu apoyo y cumplidos, y como dije arriba decidí hacer la adaptación y lo de la ayuda pues eso también lo agradecería muchísimo Espero tu Review ;)**

**maleja twihard:**** Gracias Por tu Review! Si tienes toda la razón, ahora si empieza lo bueno, ojala las pruebas cumplan tus expectativas, Espero tu Review ;)**

**isa28: ****Gracias Por tu Review! Bueno con respecto a lo de la saga Lux, tengo el mismo inconveniente del archivo PDF y ya que Cazadores de sombras no lo tengo así, decidí hacerlo primero, pero ten por seguro que Luxen también la voy a hacer solo que es un proyecto a largo plazo, Espero tu Review ;)**

**ad****: Gracias Por tu Review! Hola cro que este es tu primer Review ¿O me equivoco? y bueno con respecto al nombre ¿Te refieres a Cuatro? Si ese es el caso más adelante dirán el por que se ese nombre, Espero tu Review ;)**

**soledadcullen:**** Gracias Por tu Review! Ami también me gusta mucho la instrucción de tiro, lo de la atracción ¿Sera que si? Jasper y Alice no podían faltar, y pues Rosalie y Emmett aparecerán pero creo que no les va a gustar mucho los personajes que les toco, Espero tu Review ;)**

**Bueno creo que como último les quería comentar algo, bueno todas saben que las adaptaciones no se pueden hacer tal y como son en realidad, es decir, en esta historia por ejemplo el cuatro "Verdadero" tiene los ojos azules, pero como nuestro Edward los tenía verdes eso se cambió, pero hay casos en los cuales las descripciones y personalidades de ciertos personajes son clave para la trama de la historia por lo cual no se pueden cambiar, y ese es el caso de la adaptación que voy a hacer (Cazadores de sombras) así que les dire algunas cosas raras que va a apercer y uds me dirán si aún así la hago o no:**

**1: El cabello de Bella sera un cafe-rojizo, tirando mas al pelirrojo.**

**2. El cabello de Edward sera rubio, y sus ojos dorados.**

**3. Habrá un personaje Gay, no les digo cual por que daño la trama.**

**4. Alice no aparecera, ya que no hay ningún personaje que se asemeje a ella.**

**5. Un personaje sera el mismo que el la historia, es decir, no lo cambie por ninguno de crepúsculo.**

**6. Las amistades, lazos familiares y parejas serán un poco raras.**

**Creo que no son mas, espero sus Reviews ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Esa noche sueño que Alice cuelga de los pasamanos otra vez, por sus dedos de los pies esta vez, alguien grita que sólo alguien que sea Divergente puede ayudarla. Entonces corro adelante hacia ella, pero alguien me empuja sobre el borde, y despierto antes de llegar a golpear las rocas.

Empapada de sudor e inestable del sueño, camino al cuarto de baño de las chicas para ducharme y cambiarme. Cuando vuelvo, la palabra "Estirada" está pintada con spray rojo a través de mi colchón. La palabra está escrita más pequeña a lo largo del marco de la cama, y otra vez sobre mi almohada. Miro alrededor, mi corazón latiendo con amargura.

James está de pie detrás de mí, silbando mientras ablandaba su almohada. Es difícil de creer que yo podría odiar a alguien que parece tan amable, sus cejas se elevan naturalmente, y él tiene una sonrisa amplia, blanca.

―Geniales decoraciones ―dice él.

― ¿Hice algo de lo que soy inconsciente? ―exijo. Agarro la esquina de la sábana y doy un tirón a ella lejos del colchón―. No sé si lo has notado, pero estamos en el mismo bando ahora.

―No sé a qué te refieres ―dice él ligeramente. Luego me echa un vistazo―. Tú y yo nunca estaremos en el mismo bando.

Sacudo la cabeza mientras quito mi funda de la almohada. No te enfades. Él quiere enfurecerme; no lo hará. Pero cada vez que ablanda su almohada, pienso en golpearlo en el estómago.

Jacob entra, y ni siquiera tengo que pedirle ayuda; él solamente camina y tira las ropas de la cama. Tendré que restregar el marco de la cama más tarde. Jacob lleva el montón de sábanas al cubo de la basura y juntos caminamos hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

―Ignóralo ―dice Jacob ―. Es un idiota, y si no te enfadas, parará tarde o temprano.

―Sí ―toco mis mejillas. Están todavía calientes con un rubor por el enfado. Trato de distraerme a mí misma―. ¿Hablaste con Jasper? ―pregunto silenciosamente―. Después de… tú sabes.

―Sí. Él está bien. No está enfadado ―Jacob suspira―. Ahora siempre me recordarán como el primer tipo que golpeó a alguien fuera de combate.

―Hay peores maneras de ser recordados. Al menos ellos no te fastidiarán.

―Hay mejores maneras también ―el me da un codazo, sonriendo―. Primera saltadora.

Tal vez yo era la primera saltadora, pero sospecho que esto es donde mi fama de Intrépida comienza y finaliza.

Aclaro mi garganta.

―Uno de ustedes tenía que ser golpeado, tú sabes. Si no hubiera sido él, habrías sido tú.

―De todos modos no quiero hacerlo otra vez ―Jacob sacude la cabeza, demasiadas veces, demasiado rápido. Suspira―. Realmente no quiero.

Alcanzamos la puerta del cuarto de entrenamiento y digo.

―Pero tienes que.

Él tiene un rostro amable. Tal vez es demasiado amable para Intrépido.

Miro el tablero cuando entro. No tuve que luchar ayer, pero hoy definitivamente lo haré. Cuando veo mi nombre, me paro en el medio del camino.

Mi oponente es James.

―Oh no ―dice Alice, que camina arrastrando los pies detrás de nosotros. Su cara está magullada, y parece como si tratara de no cojear. Cuando ve el tablero, arruga el envoltorio de bocadillo que sostiene en su puño―. ¿Ellos van en serio? ¿Realmente te van a hacer luchar con él?

James es casi 30 centímetros más alto que yo, y ayer, él venció a Riley en menos de cinco minutos. Hoy la cara de Riley está más amoratada que el color de la carne.

―Tal vez puedes soportar unos golpes y pretender caer inconsciente ―sugiere Jacob

―Nadie podría culparte.

―Sí ―digo―. Tal vez.

Miro fijamente mi nombre en el tablero. Mis mejillas se sienten calientes. Jacob y Alice solamente intentan ayudar, pero el hecho de que ellos no creen, ni siquiera en una esquina diminuta de sus mentes, que yo tenga una posibilidad contra James me molesta.

Estoy a un lado de la habitación, medio escuchando la conversación de Alice y Jacob, y observo a Tanya luchar con Emmett. Él es mucho más rápido de lo que ella es, así que estoy segura que Tanya no ganará hoy.

Mientras la lucha continúa y mi irritación se desvanece, comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. Cuatro nos dijo ayer explotar las debilidades de nuestro oponente, y aparte de su falta completa de cualidades agradables, James no tiene ninguna. Él es lo suficientemente alto para ser fuerte, pero no tan grande para ser lento; él tiene un ojo para los puntos débiles de la gente; es vicioso y no va a mostrarme ninguna piedad. Me gustaría decir que me subestima, pero sería mentira. Soy tan inexperta como él sospecha.

Tal vez Jacob tiene razón, y yo solamente debería aguantar unos golpes y pretender estar inconsciente.

Pero no puedo darme el lujo de no intentarlo. No puedo quedar en último lugar.

Por el momento Tanya se despega del suelo, pareciendo sólo medio consciente gracias a Emmett, mi corazón palpita con tanta fuerza que puedo sentirlo en mis yemas de los dedos. No puedo recordar cómo estar de pie. No puedo recordar cómo golpear. Camino al centro de la arena y mi estómago se retuerce mientras James viene hacia mí, más alto de lo que recordé, sus brazos musculosos firmes. Él me sonríe. Me pregunto si lanzarme sobre él me hará algún bien.

Lo dudo.

― ¿Estás bien allí, Estirada? ―dice―. Parece que estás a punto de llorar. Yo podría ir fácil sobre ti si lloras.

Sobre el hombro de James, veo a Cuatro apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos doblados. Su boca está fruncida, como si él solamente tragara algo ácido. Al lado de él está Sam, toqueteando su pie más rápido que mi latido del corazón.

En un segundo James y yo estamos de pie allí, mirándonos fijamente el uno con el otro, y al siguiente las manos de James suben a la altura de su cara, inclinando sus codos. Sus rodillas están dobladas también, como si estuviera listo para saltar.

―Vamos, Estirada ―dice él, sus ojos destellando―. Sólo una pequeña lágrima. Tal vez unos ruegos.

El pensamiento de rogarle a James por piedad me hace probar la bilis, y en un impulso, lo pateo en un lado. O lo habría pateado en un lado, si él no hubiera cogido mi pie y echado a un lado, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Mi espalda golpea el suelo, y tiro de mi pie libre, revolviendo mis pies.

Tengo que mantenerme sobre mis pies así él no puede darme patadas en la cabeza. Esto es la única cosa en la que puedo pensar.

―Deja de jugar con ella ―dice Sam bruscamente―. No tengo todo el día.

La mirada maliciosa de James desaparece. Su brazo tira y el dolor atraviesa mi mandíbula y las extensiones a través de mi cara, haciendo mi visión volverse negra en los bordes y mis oídos pitando. Parpadeo y me sacudo a un lado de la habitación mientras la habitación se oscurece y se balancea. No recuerdo su puño viniendo hacia mí.

Estoy demasiado desequilibrada para hacer nada más que alejarme de él, tanto como la arena me lo permitirá. Él se lanza en frente de mí y me patea con fuerza en el estómago. Su pie saca el aire de mis pulmones y eso duele, duele tanto que no puedo respirar, o quizás eso es por la patada, no lo sé, solamente me caigo.

_Sobre tus pies,_ es el único pensamiento en mi mente. Me impulso a levantarme, pero James ya está allí. Él agarra mi cabello con una mano y me golpea la nariz con la otra. Este dolor es diferente, menos parecido a una puñalada y más bien a una rotura, rompiendo mi cerebro, mancha mi visión con colores diferentes, azules, verdes, rojo. Trato de empujarlo, mis manos golpeando sus brazos, y él me golpea otra vez, esta vez en las costillas. Mi cara está húmeda. Mi nariz sangrando. Más roja, imagino, pero estoy demasiado mareada para mirar hacia abajo.

Él me empuja y me caigo de nuevo, raspando mis manos con la tierra, parpadeando, torpe y lenta y caliente. Toso y me arrastro sobre mis pies. Yo realmente debería acostarme si la habitación está girando tan rápido. Y James da vueltas a mi alrededor; soy el centro de un planeta giratorio, la única cosa que queda aún. Algo me golpea desde un lado y casi caigo de nuevo.

_Sobre mis pies, sobre mis pies._ Veo una masa sólida delante de mí, un cuerpo. Golpeo tan fuerte como puedo, y mi puño golpea algo suave. James apenas gime, y golpea mi oído con la palma de su mano, riendo silenciosamente. Oigo el timbre y trato de parpadear por algo en los parches negros de mis ojos; ¿cómo entró algo en mi ojo?

Por mi visión periférica, veo a Cuatro empujar la puerta y salir. Al parecer esta lucha no es lo suficientemente interesante para él. O tal vez él va a averiguar por qué todo está girando como un trompo, y no le culpo; quiero saber la respuesta también.

Mis rodillas ceden y el piso está tan frío contra mi mejilla. Algo me golpeó fuertemente a un lado y yo grito por primera vez, un alto chillido que pertenece a alguien más y no a mí, y esto me golpea fuertemente de nuevo, y no puedo ver nada en absoluto, ni siquiera lo que está delante de mi cara, las luces se apagan. Alguien grita.

― ¡Suficiente! ―Y yo pienso demasiado y nada en absoluto.

Cuando me despierto, no siento mucho, pero el interior de mi cabeza es borroso, como si estuviera embalado con bolas de algodón. Sé que perdí, y la única cosa que mantiene el dolor en la deriva es lo que me hace difícil pensar correctamente.

― ¿Su ojo ya se puso negro? ―alguien pregunta.

Abro un ojo, el otro se mantuvo cerrado como si estuviera pegado de esa manera. Sentados a mi derecha están Jasper y Jacob; Alice se sienta sobre la cama a mi izquierda con una compresa de hielo sobre su mandíbula.

― ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? ―digo. Mis labios se sienten torpes y demasiado grandes.

Ella se ríe.

―Mira quién habla. ¿Deberíamos conseguirte un parche de ojo?

―Bueno, ya sé que le pasó a mi cara ―digo―. Yo estaba allí. Algo así.

― ¿Acabas de hacer una broma, Bella? ―dice Jasper, sonriendo―. Nosotros deberíamos conseguirte analgésicos más a menudo si vas a comenzar a bromear. Ah, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo le di una paliza.

―No puedo creer que no lo pudiste vencer ―dice Jacob, sacudiendo la cabeza.

― ¿Qué? Él es bueno ―dice ella, encogiendo los hombros―. Además, pienso que finalmente he aprendido como dejar de perder. Solamente no tengo que dejar que la gente me golpee la mandíbula.

―Sabes, uno pensaría que ya habrás entendido eso ―Jasper le guiña el ojo―. Ahora sé por qué no eres Sabiduría. No eres muy brillante, ¿cierto?

― ¿Te sientes bien, Bella? ―dice Jacob Sus ojos son marrones oscuros. Su mejilla parece áspera, como si no la afeitó, él podría tener una gruesa barba. Difícil creer que tiene sólo dieciséis años.

―Sí ―digo―. Solamente deseo poderme quedar aquí por siempre tanto que nunca tendría que ver a James de nuevo.

Pero no sé dónde está el "aquí". Estoy en una habitación grande, estrecha con una fila de camas en el otro lado. Algunas camas tienen cortinas entre ellas. En el lado derecho de la habitación está el puesto de una enfermera. Esto debe ser donde los Intrépidos van cuando están enfermos o heridos. La mujer allí nos mira sobre un portapapeles. Nunca he visto a una enfermera con tantos piercings en su oído antes. Algunos Intrépidos deben ofrecerse voluntariamente para hacer empleos como este que tradicionalmente pertenecen a otras Facciones. Después de todo esto, no tendría sentido para los Intrépidos hacer un viaje al hospital la ciudad siempre que ellos resultan heridos.

La primera vez que fui al hospital, yo tenía seis años. Mi madre se cayó sobre la acera del frente de nuestra casa y se rompió el brazo. Escuchar sus gritos me hizo estallar en lágrimas, pero Alec solamente corrió hacia mi padre sin decir una palabra. En el hospital, una mujer amigable con una camisa amarilla con uñas limpias tomó la tensión arterial mi madre y acomodó su hueso con una sonrisa.

Recuerdo a Alec diciéndole que eso sólo tomaría un mes para reponerse, porque era una fractura capilar. Pensé que él le tranquilizaba, porque esto es lo que las personas desinteresadas hacen, pero ahora me pregunto sí él repetía algo que había estudiado; si todas sus tendencias de Abnegación eran solamente rasgos de Sabiduría disfrazadas.

―No te preocupes por James ―dice Jasper―. A él al menos le dará una paliza Emmett, que ha estado estudiando combate cuerpo a cuerpo desde que teníamos diez años. Por diversión.

―Bien ―dice Alice. Comprueba su reloj―. Creo que nos estamos perdiendo la cena. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí, Bella?

Sacudo la cabeza.

―Estoy bien.

Alice y Jasper se levantan, pero Jacob deja que ellos se adelanten. Él tiene un olor distinto, dulce y fresco, como salvia y limón. Cuando se mueve y se pierde en la noche, consigo un olorcillo de ello y sé que él tiene una pesadilla.

―Solamente quería decirte que te perdiste el anuncio de Sam. Vamos a ir a un viaje de estudios mañana, a la valla, para aprender sobre trabajos Intrépidos ―dice―. Tenemos que estar en el tren a las ocho y quince.

―Bien ―digo―. Gracias.

―Y no le prestes atención a Alice. Tu cara no está tan mal ―sonríe un poco―. Me refiero a que, luce bien. Siempre luce bien. Me explico; luces valiente. Intrépida.

Sus ojos escrutan los míos, y se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El silencio parece crecer entre nosotros. Eso era una cosa agradable de decir, pero él actúa como si quisiera decir más que solamente las palabras. Espero estar equivocada. Yo no podía sentirme atraída por Jacob, no podía sentirme atraída por alguien así de frágil. Sonrío tanto como mi mejilla magullada me permite, esperando que eso difunda la tensión.

―Debería dejarte descansar ―dice. Se levanta para marcharse, pero antes de que él se pueda ir, agarro su muñeca.

― ¿Jacob, estás bien? ―digo. Me mira fijamente sin expresión, y añado―: Me refiero, ¿eso se está volviendo más fácil?

―Uh… ― se encoge―. Un poco.

Él tira su mano para liberarla y la empuja a su bolsillo. La pregunta debe haberlo avergonzado, porque nunca lo he visto tan rojo antes. Si pasara mis noches sollozando en mi almohada, yo estaría un poco avergonzada también. Al menos cuando lloro, sé cómo ocultarlo.

―Perdí con Riley. Después de tu lucha con James ―me mira―. Recibí unos golpes, caí, y me quede allí. Incluso aunque no lo hubiera hecho. Supuse… supuse que ya que golpeé a Jasper, si pierdo todo lo demás, no seré alineado último, pero no tendré que hacer daño a nadie más.

― ¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres?

Él mira hacia abajo.

―Solamente no puedo hacerlo. Tal vez esto quiere decir que soy un cobarde.

―No eres un cobarde solamente porque no quieres hacerle daño a la gente ―digo, porque yo sé que es lo correcto que hay que decir, incluso si no estoy segura que lo que signifique.

Durante un momento estamos ambos todavía, mirándonos el uno al otro. Tal vez si sé lo que significa. Si es un cobarde, no es porque él no disfruta del dolor. Es porque se rehúsa actuar.

Me da una mirada afligida y dice:

― ¿Crees que nuestras familias nos visitarán? Ellos dicen que las familias de transferencia nunca vienen el Día de Visitas.

―No lo sé ―digo―. No sé si sería bueno o malo si ellos lo hicieran.

―Creo que es malo ―asiente él―. Sí, es ya bastante difícil. ―Él asiente otra vez, como si estuviera confirmando lo que dijo, y se aleja.

En menos de una semana, los Iniciados de Abnegación serán capaces de visitar a sus familias por primera vez desde la Ceremonia de Selección. Ellos se irán a casa y se sentarán en sus salas de estar y actuaran recíprocamente con sus padres por primera vez como adultos.

Solía esperar con impaciencia ese día. Solía pensar en lo que les diría a mi madre y mi padre cuando me permitieran hacerles preguntas en la mesa.

En menos de una semana, el Iniciado Intrépido se reunirá con sus familias en La Fosa, o en el edificio de cristal encima del compuesto, y hará lo que sea que el Intrépido hace cuando ellos se reúnen. Tal vez ellos toman turnos para lanzar cuchillos sobre las cabezas de cada uno, ello no me sorprendería.

Y los Iniciados de transferencia con padres misericordiosos serán capaces de verlos otra vez también. Sospecho que los míos no estarán entre ellos. No después del grito de ultraje de mi padre en la ceremonia. No después de que ambos hijos los dejaran.

Tal vez si yo les hubiera dicho que era Divergente, y estuve confundida sobre qué escoger, ellos habrían entendido. Tal vez ellos me habrían ayudado a entender qué es un Divergente, y lo que esto quiere decir, y por qué es peligroso. Pero no confié en ellos con aquel secreto, entonces nunca lo sabré.

Aprieto mis dientes mientras las lágrimas vienen. Estoy harta. Estoy llena de lágrimas y debilidad. Pero no hay mucho que puedo hacer para pararlo.

Tal vez me estoy deslizando al sueño, y tal vez no lo estoy haciendo. Más tarde esa noche, sin embargo, me voy de esa habitación y vuelvo a mi dormitorio. La única cosa peor que permitir que James me ponga en hospital podría ser que le permitiera ponerme allí toda la noche.

* * *

**Hola...La verdad no se por donde comenzar las disculpas, no tengo perdón ni de los angeles ni dioses, de verdad siento mucho mi ausencia pero creanme que estas fueron las peores dos semanas que jamas he vivido el colegio me tiene totalmente ocupada, tengo demasiadas actividades y responsabilidades, no tuve ni un minuto libre, los pocos que tenia los utilizaba para poder dormir, la verdad lo he pasado muy mal :/**

**Pero dejando de lado lo malo ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Qué tal la pelea? sera que James va a ser un problemas más grande para Bella ¿Y que tal la actitud de Cuatro?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que estuvieron pendientes de mi retraso, de verdad valoro mucho su preocupacion ;)**

**Ahora Reviews XD**

**ad****: Gracias por tu Review! Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo ;)**

**soledadcullen****: Gracias por tu Review! Bueno si debo advertite que la mayoría de los capítulos van a ser fuertes, pero bueno así es como atrae la atención la historia, por otro lado gracias por aceptar los cambios para la otra adaptacion. Espero Tu Review ;)**

**NBellaCullen****: Gracias Por Tu Review! Uhj Chica me dejaste entra la espada y la pared, si te respondo, le quito lo interesante a la historia, asi que como todas te tocara esperar :D Espero tu Review;)**

**imsrcc****: Gracias por tu Review! y también gracias por preocuparte ya estoy mucho mejor :) En cuanto a cazadores me alegro que lo apoyes y pues como ya dije lo inicio cuando termine mi otra historia, y sobre lo del archivo no te preocupes ya lo solucione :D Espero tu Review ;)**

**maleja twihard: ****Gracias por tu Review! Bueno la verdad es que diste en el clavo con el lema "Muerte o intrepidez" la verdad es que es un poco fuerte, con el tema de Alice, creo que entendiste mal yo me referia a que en mi nueva historia "Cazadores de sombras" alice no va a aparecer, Obviamente en este Fic ya la meti y no la puedo sacar :) Espero a ver aclarado tus preguntas. Espero tu Review ;)**

**Casi se me olvidaba, les aviso que ya puede consegir el archivo PDF sin proteccion lo cual es un alivio :)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

La mañana siguiente, no escucho la alarma ni pies arrastrándose, o conversaciones mientras los otros Iniciados se arreglaban. Me levanto con Alice sacudiendo mi hombro con una mano y golpeando mi mejilla con la otra. Ella ya lleva un abrigo negro abrochado hasta el cuello.

―Vamos ―dice ella―. Levántate y muévete.

Soñé que James me amarró a una silla y me preguntaba si era Divergente. Respondí que no, y me golpeó hasta que dije que sí. Me levanté con las mejillas húmedas.

Quiero decir algo, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es quejarme. Mi cuerpo me duele tanto que hasta me duele respirar. No ayuda que el ataque de llanto de anoche hizo que mis ojos se hincharan. Alice me ofrece su mano.

En el reloj se leen las ocho. Se supone que debemos estar en las pistas a las ocho y cuarto.

―Correré y nos conseguiré el desayuno. Tú sólo… arréglate. Parece que te va a tomar un rato ―dice ella.

Gruño. Tratando de no doblar la cintura, busco a tientas en el cajón de debajo de mi cama por una camisa limpia. Por suerte, James no está aquí para ver mi lucha. Una vez que Alice se va, el dormitorio está vacío.

Desabrocho mi camisa y miro mi costado desnudo, el cual está lleno de moretones. Por un segundo los colores me dejan boquiabierta, de color verde brillante, azul oscuro y marrón. Me cambio tan rápido como puedo y dejo mi cabello suelto porque no puedo levantar los brazos para amarrármelo.

Miro mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo en la pared trasera y veo a una extraña.

Es castaña como yo, con una cara angosta como la mía, pero allí es donde las similitudes paraban. Yo no tenía un ojo negro, un labio partido y una quijada magullada. Yo no soy pálida como una servilleta. Ella no podía ser yo, aunque ella se movía cuando yo me movía.

Para el momento en que Alice vuelve, con un panecillo en cada mano, estoy sentada en el borde de mi cama, viendo mis zapatos desatados. Tengo que inclinarme para atarlos. Dolerá cuando me incline.

Pero Alice simplemente me pasa un panecillo y se agacha enfrente de mí para amarrar mis zapatos. La gratitud surge en mi pecho, cálida y parecido a una aflicción. Tal vez hay un Abnegación en todos, incluso aunque no lo sepan.

Bueno, en todos menos en James.

―Gracias ―le digo.

―Bueno nunca llegaríamos a tiempo si las tuvieses que atar tú misma ―dice ella―. Vamos. Puedes comer y caminar al mismo tiempo, ¿no?

Caminamos rápido a través de La Fosa. El panecillo es de banana, con nueces. Mi madre horneó pan como este una vez para dárselo a los Sin Facción, pero nunca lo probé.

Yo era demasiado grande para mimos a esas alturas. Ignoro el pellizco en el estómago que viene cada vez que pienso en mi madre y medio camino, medio corro detrás de Alice, que se olvida de que sus piernas son más largas que las mías.

Subimos los peldaños de la Fosa al edificio de vidrio encima de ella y corremos a la salida. Cada golpazo en mis pies emana dolor hacia mis costillas, pero lo ignoro. Llegamos a las vías justo cuando el tren llega, su claxon resonando.

― ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ―grita Jasper por encima del pitido.

―Piernas Rechonchas aquí presente se volvió una anciana durante toda la noche ―dice Alice.

―Oh, cállate. ―digo sólo medio en broma.

Cuatro se mantiene al frente del grupo, tan cerca de las vías que si se mueve un solo centímetro hacia adelante, el tren arrancaría su nariz. Da un paso hacia atrás para que los otros vayan primero.

Jasper se encarama dentro del vagón con alguna dificultad, aterrizando primero en su estómago y luego arrastrando las piernas detrás de él. Cuatro agarra la manija al lado del vagón y se impulsa suavemente, como si no tuviera más de dos metros de cuerpo con los que lidiar.

Corro cerca del vagón, haciendo una mueca, y luego aprieto los dientes y agarro la manija a un lado. Esto va a doler.

Jacob me agarra debajo de cada brazo y me levanta fácilmente dentro del vagón. El dolor brota través de mi costado, pero sólo dura un segundo. Veo a James detrás de él, y mis mejillas se calientan. Jacob estaba tratando de ser agradable, así que le sonrió, pero deseo que la gente no quisiera ser tan agradable. Como si James no tuviera suficiente argumento ya.

― ¿Sintiéndote mejor? ―dice James, dándome una mirada que simulaba simpatía, sus labios curvándose hacia abajo y sus cejas arqueadas juntas―. ¿O estás un poco…? ¿Estirada?

Se echa a reír de su broma y Tanya y Riley se le unen. Tanya tiene una risa horrible, siempre resoplando y sacudiendo los hombros, y Riley no se pronuncia, por lo que casi parece que está adolorido.

―Estamos todos impresionados por tu increíble ingenio ―dice Jasper.

―Sí, ¿Estás seguro que no perteneces a Sabiduría, James? ―añade Alice―. Me han dicho que no se oponen a las mariquitas.

Cuatro, parado en la puerta, habla antes de que James pueda responder.

― ¿Tengo que escuchar todas sus disputas camino a la cerca?

Todo el mundo se calla, y Cuatro se voltea a la apertura del vagón. Sostiene las asas a ambos lados, sus brazos extendidos a lo ancho, y se inclina hacia adelante para que la mayoría de su cuerpo esté fuera del vagón, aunque sus pies quedan en el interior. El viento presiona su camisa contra su pecho. Trato de mirar a través de él lo que estamos atravesando, un mar de amontonados edificios abandonados que se vuelven más pequeños mientras seguimos.

Cada pocos segundos, sin embargo, mis ojos se vuelven hacia Cuatro. No sé qué espero ver, o qué quiero ver, si es algo. Pero lo hago sin pensar.

Le pregunto a Alice

― ¿Qué crees que hay allá afuera? ―señalo hacia la puerta―. Me refiero, más allá de la valla.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

―Un montón de granjas, supongo.

―Sí, pero me refiero… pasando las granjas. ¿De qué estamos cuidando a la ciudad?

Ella agita sus dedos hacia mí.

― ¡Monstruos!

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

―Ni siquiera teníamos guardias cerca de la valla hasta hace cinco años ―dijo Jasper―. ¿No recuerdas cuando la policía de Intrepidez solía patrullar el sector de los Sin Facción?

―Sí ―digo. También recuerdo que mi padre fue una de esas personas que votaron para sacar a los de Intrepidez del sector de la ciudad de los Sin Facción. Decía que los pobres no necesitaban policías, ellos necesitaban ayuda, y nosotros podíamos dársela. Pero prefiero no mencionar eso ahora, o aquí. Es una de las muchas cosas que los Sabiduría daban como evidencia de la incompetencia de Abnegación.

―Oh, cierto ―dice él―. Apuesto a que los viste todo el tiempo.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ―pregunto, de una manera un poco brusca. No quiero ser relacionada tan de cerca con los Sin Facción.

―Porque tenías que pasar por el sector de los Sin Facción para ir a la escuela, ¿no?

― ¿Qué hiciste, te memorizaste el mapa de la ciudad por diversión? ―dice Alice.

―Si ―dice Jasper, luciendo confuso―. ¿Tú no?

Chillan los frenos del tren, y todos damos un bandazo hacia adelante mientras el vagón va más lento. Estoy muy agradecida por el movimiento, hace más fácil estar de pie. Los edificios en ruinas ya no están, reemplazados por los campos de color amarillo y las vías del tren. El tren se detiene bajo una cubierta. Me bajo hacia la hierba sosteniendo la manilla para mantenerme equilibrada.

En frente de mi hay una valla metálica con alambre de púas en la parte superior. Cuando camino hacia adelante, noto que continua más allá de lo que puedo ver, perpendicular en el horizonte. Pasando la valla hay un grupo de árboles, la mayoría de ellos muertos, algunos verdes.

Dando vueltas al otro lado de la valla están los guardias con armas de fuego de Intrepidez.

―Síganme ―dice Cuatro. Me mantengo cerca de Alice. No quiero admitirlo, ni siquiera a mí misma, pero me siento más calmada cuando estoy cerca de ella. Si James trata de burlarse de mí, ella me defenderá. En silencio, me regaño por ser tan cobarde. Los insultos de James no me molestan, y yo debería concentrarme en mejorar el combate, no en lo mal que lo hice ayer. Y debo estar dispuesta, aunque no sea capaz, de defenderme en vez de depender de otras personas para que lo hagan por mí.

Cuatro nos guía hacia la puerta, la cual es tan ancha como una casa y se abre a la carretera agrietada que conduce a la ciudad. Cuando vine para acá con mi familia cuando era niña, nos montamos en un autobús hacia la carretera y más allá, a las granjas de Concordia, donde pasamos el día recogiendo tomates y sudando a través de nuestras camisas.

Otro pinchazo en mi estómago.

―Si no clasifican entre los cinco primeros al final de la Iniciación, probablemente van a terminar aquí ―dice Cuatro cuando llega a la puerta―. Una vez que eres un guardia de la cerca, hay un cierto potencial para avanzar, pero no mucho. Pueden ser capaces de ir más allá de las patrullas en las granjas de Concordia, pero…

― ¿Patrullas para qué propósito? ―pregunta Jasper.

Cuatro levanta un hombro.

―Supongo que lo descubrirás si te encuentras entre ellos. Como estaba diciendo. Para la mayoría, esos quienes vigilan la cerca cuando son jóvenes continúan vigilando la cerca. Si les conforta, algunos de ellos insisten es que no es tan malo como parece.

―Sí. Al menos no manejaremos buses o limpiaremos el desastre de otras personas como los Sin Facción ―susurra Alice en mi oído.

― ¿Qué rango fuiste tú? ―pregunta James a Cuatro.

No espero que Cuatro conteste, pero el mira fríamente a James y dice:

―Yo fui el primero.

― ¿Y elegiste hacer esto? ―Los ojos de James son anchos, redondos y verdes. Hubiesen lucido inocentes si no supiera la horrible persona que es―. ¿Por qué no obtuviste un trabajo del gobierno?

―No quería uno ―dijo Cuatro categóricamente. Recuerdo lo que él dijo el primer día, acerca de trabajar en el cuarto de control, donde los de Intrepidez monitoreaban la seguridad de la ciudad. Es difícil imaginárselo allí, rodeado de computadoras. Para mí él pertenecía a la sala de entrenamiento.

Aprendimos sobre los trabajos de las Facciones en la escuela. Los de Intrepidez tenían opciones limitadas. Podíamos guardar la cerca o trabajar por la seguridad de nuestra ciudad. Podíamos trabajar en el recinto de Intrepidez, dibujando tatuajes o haciendo armas o incluso peleando con otros por entretenimiento. O podíamos trabajar para los líderes de Intrepidez. Esa sonaba como la mejor opción para mí.

El único problema era que mi rango es terrible. Y debo estas Sin Facción para el final de la primera fase.

Paramos en la próxima puerta. Unos pocos de Intrepidez miran en nuestra dirección pero no muchos. Están muy ocupados abriendo las puertas, las cuales son dos veces más altas que ellos y muchísimas veces más anchas, para dejar entrar a un camión.

El chofer usa una gorra, una barba y una sonrisa. Se detiene justo dentro de la puerta y salé. La parte de atrás del camión está abierta, y unos pocos de Concordia se sientan entre las pilas de cajas. Le echo un vistazo a las cajas, contienen manzanas.

― ¿Isabella? ―dice un chico de Concordia.

Mi cabeza se sacude al sonido de mi nombre. Uno de los de Concordia se encuentra en la parte trasera del camión. Tiene el pelo rubio rizado y una nariz familiar, ancha en la punta y estrecha en el puente.

Dimitri. Trato de recordarlo en la Ceremonia de Elección y nada viene a mi mente que no sea el sonido de mi corazón en los oídos. ¿Quién más se transfirió? ¿Jane? ¿Hay alguno Iniciándose este año en Abnegación?

Si Abnegación se está desvaneciendo, es nuestra culpa, la de Dimitri, Alec y la mía. Saco el pensamiento de mi mente. Dimitri salta hacia abajo del camión. Lleva una camiseta gris y un par de pantalones de mezclilla. Después de un segundo de vacilación, se mueve hacia mí y me envuelve en sus brazos. Yo me pongo rígida. Sólo en Concordia las personas se abrazan a otras como saludo. No muevo un músculo hasta que me suelta.

Su propia sonrisa de desvanece cuando me mira de nuevo.

―Isabella, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

―Nada ―digo―. Sólo entrenamiento. Nada.

― ¿Isabella? ―exige una voz nasal mi lado. Tanya se cruza de brazos y se ríe―. ¿Ese es tu nombre real, Estirada?

La observo.

― ¿De qué crees que era el diminutivo Bella?

―Oh, no lo sé… ¿cobarde? ―ella toca su quijada. Si su quijada fuese más grande, tal vez hiciera balance con su nariz, pero es pequeña y casi baja a su cuello―. Oh, espera, eso no comienza con Bella. Me equivoqué.

―No hay necesidad de que la fastidies ―dice Dimitri en voz baja―. Yo soy Dimitri, ¿y tú eres?

―Alguien a quien no le importa cuál es tu nombre ―dice ella―. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a tu camión? No se supone que fraternicemos con miembros de otra Fracción.

― ¿Por qué no te alejas de nosotros? ―digo bruscamente.

―Cierto. No me gustaría meterme entre tú y tu novio ―dice. Ella se aleja sonriendo.

Dimitri me da una mirada Triste.

―Ellos no parecen ser buenas personas.

―Algunos de ellos no lo son.

―Podrías volver a casa, lo sabes. Estoy seguro que Abnegación haría una excepción por ti.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir a casa? ―pregunto, con mis mejillas ardiendo―. ¿Crees que no lo puedo manejar o algo así?

―No es eso. ―Niega con la cabeza―. No es que no puedas, es que no tienes por qué. Deberías ser feliz.

―Esto fue lo que elegí. Es todo. ―Miro por encima del hombro de Dimitri. Los guardias de Intrepidez parecían haber terminado la exanimación del camión. El hombre barQuilo se devuelve Al asiento del conductor y cierra la puerta detrás de él―. Además, Dimitri. La meta en mi vida no es solo… ser feliz.

―Sin embargo, ¿no sería más fácil si lo fuese? ―dice él.

Antes de que pueda responder, él toca mi hombro y se voltea hacia el camión. Una chica en la parte de atrás tiene un banjo en su regazo.

Ella empieza a tocar mientras Dimitri se monta en el interior, y el camión comienza a avanzar, llevando los sonidos de banjo y la gorjeante voz de la chica lejos de nosotros.

Dimitri se despide con la mano, y nuevamente veo otra posible vida en mi mente. Me veo en la parte de atrás del camión, cantando con la chica, aunque nunca he cantado antes, riéndome cuando estoy fuera de rango, escalando árboles para recoger manzanas, siempre en calma y a salvo.

Los guardias de Intrepidez cierran la puerta y la bloquean. El seguro está por fuera. Me muerdo el labio. ¿Por qué bloquean la puerta desde afuera y no desde dentro? Pareciera no como si o quisieran mantener algo fuera; ellos nos querían mantener dentro.

Alejo el pensamiento de mi cabeza. Eso no tenía sentido.

Cuatro se aleja de la cerca, donde estaba hablando con una guardia de Intrepidez con un arma equilibrada en su hombro hace un instante.

―Me preocupa que tienes un don para tomar malas decisiones ―dice cuando está a medio metro de mí.

Cruzo mis brazos.

―Fue una conversación de dos minutos.

―No creo que una pequeña fracción de tiempo lo haga menos imprudente.

Frunce el entrecejo y toca la esquina de mi ojo morado con sus dedos. Mi cabeza se sacude hacia atrás, pero él no retira la mano. En su lugar, inclina la cabeza y suspira.

―Sabes, si pudieras aprender a atacar primero, podrías hacerlo mejor.

― ¿Atacar primero? ―digo―. ¿Cómo ayudaría eso?

―Eres rápida. Si puedes dar unos buenos golpes antes de que sepan que está pasando, podrías ganar. ―Se encoge de hombros, y deja caer su mano.

―Estoy sorprendida de que sepas eso ―digo silenciosamente―, ya que te fuiste a la mitad de mi primera y única pelea.

―Era algo que no quería ver ―dice él.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Él aclara su garganta.

―Parece que el próximo tren está aquí. Es momento de irse, Bella.

* * *

**Hola, bueno chicas de verdad siento mucho la demora pero esta vez no tiene que ver con el colegio (O bueno no completamente) resulta que mi abuelito falleció el pasado Domingo y eso me tiene muy mal :'( sobre todo por que este Domingo es mi cumpleaños y sera el primer cumpleaños sin el, Pero bueno como muchos han dicho ese es el ciclo de la vida pero de verdad duele mucho.**

**Por otro lado ¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que ya la mayoría a descubierto quien es Cuatro ¿No? :D Cada vez la cosa se esta poniendo mas interesante, tocará esperar para ver un poco mas de accion Espero Reviews ;)**

**Como recompenza por mi falta por casi dos semanas les dejo este capítulo hoy, mañana les subo otro el domingo...¡DOS! ¿Qué les parece?**

**Hoy no respondere Reviews ya que estoy con un poco de afán pero muchas gracias por su apoyo a: **

**maleja twihard**

**soledadcullen**

**Emmm...Bueno la verdad es que esperaba mas Reviews, pero bueno a veces se tiene mucho otras veces no tanto, no importa gracias a todas en general :D**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

Me arrastro a través de mi colchón con un fuerte suspiro. Han pasado dos días desde mi pelea con James, y mis heridas se están tornando moradas-azules. Me he acostumbrado al dolor cada vez que me muevo, así que ahora me muevo mejor, pero todavía estoy lejos de estar sana.

A pesar de que todavía estoy lesionada, tuve que pelear hoy otra vez. Por suerte esta vez, fui pareja contra Rosalie, quien no puede lanzar un buen golpe si alguien está controlando su brazo. Tuve un buen golpe durante los primeros dos minutos. Ella cayó y estaba demasiado mareada para levantarse. Debería sentirme triunfante, pero no hay triunfo en golpear a una chica como Rosalie.

Al segundo que mi cabeza toca la almohada, la puerta del dormitorio se abre, y una multitud entra al cuarto con linternas. Me siento, casi golpeando mi cabeza contra la cama encima de mí, y entrecierro los ojos en la oscuridad para ver qué está pasando.

―Todo el mundo ¡arriba! ―alguien ruge. Una linterna alumbra detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que los aretes en sus oídos brillen. Sam. Rodeándolo están otros Intrepidez, algunos de los cuales he visto en La Fosa, algunos no los he visto antes. Cuatro se encuentra entre ellos.

Sus ojos se mueven hacia mí y se quedan allí. Miro fijamente hacia atrás y me olvido de todo a mí alrededor, los transferidos se levantan de la cama.

― ¿Está sorda, Estirada? ―demanda Sam. Salgo bruscamente de mi aturdimiento y me deslizo fuera de las cobijas. Estoy contenta de haber dormido con la ropa puesta, porque Alice está de pie al lado de nuestra litera, vistiendo solo una camiseta, sus largas piernas desnudas. Ella se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente a Sam. De repente, desearía, poder mirar a alguien tan atrevidamente con apenas nada de ropa, pero yo nunca sería capaz de hacer eso.

―Tienen cinco minutos para vestirse y encontrarnos en las vías ―dice Sam―. Nos vamos a otro viaje de campo.

Meto mis pies en los zapatos y corro, haciendo muecas de dolor, por detrás de Alice en el camino hacia el tren, Una gota de sudor cae por la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras corremos a lo largo de las paredes de La Fosa, empujando los antiguos miembros en nuestro camino. Ellos no están sorprendidos de vernos. Me pregunto cuánta gente desesperada, corriendo ven ellos una vez por semana.

Llegamos a las vías justo detrás de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez. Al lado de las vías hay un montón de negro. Distingo un grupo de cañones largos y seguros de armas.

― ¿Vamos a dispararle a algo? ―bufa Alice en mí oído.

Al lado una pila de cajas que parecían ser municiones. Yo estaba unas pulgadas más cerca para leer una de las cajas. Escrito en ella "Bolas de pintura"

Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellas antes, pero el nombre habla por sí mismo. Me río.

― ¡Todo el mundo agarre un arma! ―grita Sam.

Nos precipitamos hacia la pila. Soy la más cercana a esta, así que arrebato la primera arma que pude encontrar, una pesada, pero no tan pesada como para no levantarla, y cojo una caja de bolas de pintura. Meto la caja en mi bolsillo y la honda del arma en mi espalda por lo que la correa se cruza en mi pecho.

― ¿Tiempo estimado? ―pregunta Sam a Cuatro.

Cuatro mira su reloj.

―Cualquier momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo te toma memorizar el horario del tren?

― ¿Por qué debería, cuando te tengo a ti para recordármelo? ―dice Sam, empujando el hombro de Cuatro.

Un círculo de luces aparece a mi izquierda, muy lejos. Crece a medida que se acerca, brillando contra un lado de la cara de Cuatro, creando una sombra en el débil hoyo debajo de su pómulo.

Él es el primero en subirse al tren, y yo corro detrás de él, sin esperar a Alice, Jasper o Jacob. Cuatro se da la vuelta cuando caigo dentro del siguiente vagón y me sostiene una mano. Agarro su brazo y él me impulsa. Incluso los músculos de su antebrazo se tensan, definidos.

Me suelto rápidamente, sin mirarlo, y me siento al otro lado del carro.

Una vez que todo el mundo entra, Cuatro habla.

―Nos dividiremos en dos equipos para jugar a capturar la bandera. Cada equipo tendrá un equilibrio de miembros. Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez y los transferidos. Un equipo bajará primero y encontrará un lugar para esconder su bandera. Luego el segundo equipo bajará y hará lo mismo. ―El carro se balancea, Cuatro se agarra del lado de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio―. Esta es una tradición de Intrepidez, así que sugiero que lo tomen seriamente.

― ¿Qué obtenemos si ganamos? ―grita alguien.

―Suena como el tipo de pregunta que alguien de Intrepidez no haría ―dice Cuatro levantando una ceja―. Obtienes ganar, por supuesto.

―Cuatro y yo seremos los capitanes de equipo ―dice Sam. Él mira a Cuatro―. Dividiremos las transferencias primero, ¿de acuerdo?

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás. Si ellos nos van a escoger, seré la última que elegirán; puedo sentirlo.

―Tu primero ―dice Cuatro.

Sam se encoge de hombros.

―Emmett.

Cuatro se apoya en el marco de la puerta y asiente. La luz de la luna hace que sus ojos brillen. Él analiza el grupo de transferidos Iniciados, brevemente, sin cálculo, y dice:

―Quiero a la Estirada.

Un débil fondo de risas llena el carro. El calor sonroja mis mejillas. No sé si estar enojada por la gente que se ríe de mi o halagada por el hecho de que él me eligió primero.

― ¿Vas a probar algo? ―pregunta Sam, con su particular sonrisa―. ¿O estás escogiendo a débiles de modo que si pierdes, tendrás a alguien a quien echarle la culpa?

Cuatro se encoge de hombros.

―Algo así.

Enojada. Definitivamente estoy molesta. Frunzo el ceño a mis manos. Cualquiera que sea la estrategia de Cuatro está basada en la idea de que soy más débil que otros Iniciados. Y eso me da un sabor amargo en la boca. Tengo que demostrarle que está equivocado… tengo que hacerlo.

―Tu turno ―dice Cuatro.

―James.

―Alice.

Eso difiere de su estrategia. Alice no es una de los más débiles. ¿Qué está haciendo él exactamente?

―Tanya.

―Jasper. ―dice Cuatro, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

―Jacob

―Riley.

―La ultima que queda es Rosalie. Así que ella está conmigo ―dice Sam―. Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez ahora.

Puedo dejar de escuchar una vez que ha terminado con nosotros. Si Cuatro no está tratando de probar algo escogiendo débiles, ¿Qué está haciendo? Miro a cada persona que él eligió. ¿Qué tenemos en común?

Una vez que están a la mitad los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez, tengo una idea de lo que es. Con excepción de Jasper y un par de los otros, todos compartimos el mismo tipo de cuerpo: hombros angostos, pequeños cuerpos. Toda la gente en el equipo de Sam es ancha y fuerte. Sólo ayer, Cuatro me dijo que era rápida. Nosotros seremos más rápidos que el equipo de Sam, lo cual probablemente será bueno para capturar la bandera; yo no he jugado antes, pero sé que es un juego de velocidad en vez de fuerza bruta. Cubro una sonrisa con mi mano. Sam es más despiadado que Cuatro, pero Cuatro es más inteligente.

Ellos terminan de escoger equipos, Sam sonríe a Cuatro.

―Tu equipo puede bajar de segundo ―dice Sam.

―No me hagas ningún favor ―replica Cuatro. Él sonríe un poco―. Sabes que no los necesito a ellos para ganar.

―No, yo sé que vas a perder, no importa cuándo bajes ―dice Sam, mordiendo brevemente uno de los anillos en sus labios―. Toma tu escuálido equipo y baja primero, entonces.

Todos nos ponemos de pie. Jacob me da una mirada triste, le sonrió de vuelta en lo que espero sea una manera de tranquilizarlo. Si cualquiera de los cuatro hubiera terminado en el mismo equipo de Sam, James y Tanya, al menos era él. Ellos por lo general lo dejan en paz.

El tren está a punto de bajar al suelo. Estoy determinada a aterrizar sobre mis pies.

Justo antes de saltar, alguien empuja mi hombro, y estoy a punto de caer del vagón del tren. No miro hacia atrás para ver quién es, Tanya, Riley, o James, no importa cuál. Antes de que ellos puedan intentarlo de nuevo, salto. Esta vez estoy lista para el impulso que el tren me da, y corro unos pasos para difundirlos pero manteniendo mi equilibrio. Un placer feroz pasa a través de mí y sonrió. Es un logro pequeño, pero me hace sentir Intrepidez.

Uno de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez toca el hombro de Cuatro y pregunta:

―Cuando el equipo gana, ¿Dónde debe colocar la bandera?

―Decírtelo no sería realmente el espíritu del ejercicio, Irina ―dice fríamente.

―Vamos, Cuatro. ―Ella se queja. Le da una sonrisa coqueta. Él sacude su brazo de la mano de ella, y por alguna razón, me encuentro sonriendo.

―Muelle Marino. ―Otro Iniciado nacido en Intrepidez grita. Él es alto, con piel morena y ojos oscuros. Guapo―. Mi hermano estuvo en el equipo ganador. Ellos mantuvieron su bandera en el carrusel.

―Entonces vamos allí. ―sugiere Jasper.

Nadie se opone, por lo que caminamos hacia el este, hacia el pantano que alguna vez fue un lago. Cuando era joven, traté de imaginar cómo se vería un lago, sin la valla construida en el barro para mantener la ciudad segura. Pero es difícil imaginar mucha agua en un solo lugar.

Estoy a menos de un kilómetro y medio de distancia de mi hermano. Ha pasado una semana desde que estábamos juntos. Sacudo un poco mi cabeza para apartar el pensamiento de mi mente. No puedo pensar acerca de él hoy, cuando tengo que concentrarme en pasar esta primera etapa. No puedo pensar en él ningún día.

Atravesamos el puente. Todavía necesitamos los puentes porque el barro abajo es demasiado húmedo para caminar. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que el río se secó.

Una vez que cruzamos los puentes, la ciudad cambia. Detrás de nosotros, la mayoría de los edificios estaban en uso, e incluso si ellos no lo estaban, se veían bien cuidados. En frente de nosotros, un mar de ruinas de concreto y vidrios rotos. El silencio de esta parte de la ciudad es extraño; se siente como una pesadilla. Es difícil ver a dónde voy, porque es después de la media noche y todas las luces de la ciudad están apagadas.

Irina saca una linterna e ilumina la calle en frente nosotros.

― ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Irina? ―el Iniciado de ojos oscuros nacido en Intrepidez, se burla.

―Si quieres dar un paso sobre los vidrios rotos, Garrett, adelante ―dice ella bruscamente. Pero ella la apaga de todos modos.

Me he dado cuenta que una parte de ser Intrepidez es estar dispuesta a hacer las cosas más difíciles con el fin de ser autosuficientes. No hay nada especialmente valiente en vagar por calles oscuras sin linterna, pero se supone que no necesitamos ayuda, incluso de la luz. Se supone que somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

Me gusta eso. Porque puede llegar un día cuando no haya linterna, arma, o guía de mano. Y yo quiero estar lista para eso.

Los edificios terminan justo antes del pantano. Una franja de tierra se entierra en el pantano, y la finalidad de esto es una gigante rueda blanca con docenas de carros rojos, colgando a intervalos regulares. La Rueda de la Fortuna.

―Piensa en ello. La gente se montaba en esa cosa, para divertirse ―dice Jasper, negando con su cabeza.

―Ellos deben haber sido Intrepidez ―digo.

―Sí, pero una versión pobre de Intrepidez. ―Alice ríe―. Una Intrepidez Rueda de la Fortuna no tendría carros. Tú sólo te sostendrías fuertemente con tus manos, y buena suerte.

Caminamos hacia abajo por el lado del muelle. Todos los edificios a la izquierda están vacíos, sus señales derribadas y sus ventanas cerradas, pero es una especie de vacío limpio. Quien haya dejado estos lugares lo hizo por decisión propia y a conveniencia. Algunos lugares en la ciudad no son como estos.

―Atrévete a saltar en el pantano ―le dice Alice a Jasper.

―Tu primero.

Llegamos al carrusel. Algunos de los caballos están rayados y desgastados, sus colas rotas o astilladas las monturas. Cuatro saca la bandera de su bolsillo.

―En diez minutos, el otro equipo escogerá su lugar ―dice él ―. Sugiero que tomen este tiempo para formular una estrategia. No seremos Sabiduría, pero la preparación mental es un aspecto de su educación Intrepidez. Posiblemente, el aspecto más importante.

Él tiene razón acerca de eso. ¿De qué sirve un cuerpo preparado si se tiene una mente dispersa?

Jasper toma la bandera de Cuatro.

―Alguien debe quedarse aquí y vigilar, y algunos deben ir y explorar la ubicación del otro equipo ―dice Jasper.

― ¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? ―Irina arranca la bandera de las manos de Jasper―. ¿Quién te puso a cargo, transferido?

―Nadie ―contesta Jasper―. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

―Tal vez deberíamos desarrollar una estrategia más defensiva. Esperar que vengan a nosotros, y sacarlos ―sugiere Alice.

―Esa es la forma mariquita ―dice Garrett―. Yo voto por que vayamos todos. Esconder la bandera lo suficiente bien para que ellos no puedan encontrarla.

Todo el mundo estalla en la conversación a la vez, sus voces más fuertes cada segundo que pasa. Alice defiende el plan de Jasper; los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez votan por la ofensiva; todos discuten por quién debe tomar la decisión. Cuatro se sienta al borde del carrusel, apoyándose en el pie de un caballo de plástico. Sus ojos se elevan al cielo, donde no hay estrellas; sus manos descansan en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Él se ve casi cómodo, sosteniendo el arma en su hombro.

Cierro los ojos brevemente. ¿Por qué él me distrae tan fácilmente? Necesito concentrarme.

¿Qué diría si pudiera gritar por encima de los francotiradores detrás de mí? No podemos actuar hasta que no sepamos dónde está el otro equipo. Ellos podrían estar en cualquier lugar en un radio de dos millas, aunque puedo descartar el pantano vacío como una opción. La mejor manera de encontrarlos no es discutir sobre cómo buscarlos, o a cuántos enviar a un grupo de búsqueda.

Es subir tan alto como sea posible.

Miro por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que nadie está mirando. Ninguno de ellos me mira, así que me acerco a la Rueda de la Fortuna, con pasos ligeros, presionando el arma en mi espalda con una mano para que no haga ruido.

Cuando miro hacia la Rueda de la Fortuna desde el piso, mi garganta se siente más estrecha. Es más alta de lo que pensé, tan alta que apenas puedo ver los coches balanceándose en la cima. Lo único bueno de su altura es que está construida para soportar peso. Si la subo, ésta no colapsara debajo de mí.

Mi corazón late más rápido. ¿Realmente voy a arriesgar mi vida por ganar este juego que a Intrepidez le gusta jugar?

Está tan oscuro que apenas puedo verlos, pero cuando miro enormes y oxidados apoyos sosteniendo la rueda en su lugar, veo los peldaños de una escalera. Cada soporte es tan amplio como mis hombros, y no hay rejas para sostenerme, pero subir una escalera es mejor que subir por los radios de la rueda.

Agarro un peldaño. Está oxidado y delgado y se siente como si pudiera desmoronarse en mis manos. Coloco mi peso en el peldaño más bajo para probarlo y salto para asegurarme de que me sostendrán. El movimiento hiere mi costilla, y hago una mueca de dolor.

―Bella ―susurra una voz detrás de mí. No sé porque no me sobresalto. Quizá porque me estoy convirtiendo en Intrepidez, y la preparación mental es algo que se supone que estoy desarrollando. Quizá porque su voz es baja y suave y casi calmada. Cualquiera que sea la razón, miro por encima de mi hombro. Cuatro está parado detrás de mí con el arma colgada en su espalda, al igual que la mía.

― ¿Sí? ―digo

―Vine a saber qué piensas que estás haciendo.

―Estoy buscando un terreno más alto ―digo―. No pienso que estoy haciendo nada.

Veo su sonrisa en la oscuridad.

―Está bien. Yo voy.

Me detengo un segundo. Él no me ve de la forma que Jasper, Alice, y Al hacen a veces que soy demasiado pequeña y demasiado débil para ser de alguna utilidad, y ellos me dan lastima por eso. Pero si él insiste en venir conmigo, es porque probablemente duda de mí.

―Estaré bien ―digo.

―Indudablemente ―contesta. No escucho el sarcasmo, pero sé que está ahí. Tiene que estar.

Subo, y cuando estoy a unos pocos pies del piso, él viene después. Él se mueve más rápido que yo, y pronto sus manos encuentran los peldaños que mis pies dejan.

―Así que dime… ―dice en voz baja mientras subimos. Suena sin aliento―. ¿Cuál piensas que es el propósito de este ejercicio? El juego, quiero decir, no la escalada.

Miro hacia abajo al pavimento. Parece muy lejos ahora, pero no estoy ni siquiera a un tercio de la altura. Encima de mí hay una plataforma, justo debajo del centro de la Rueda. Ese es mi destino. Ni siquiera pienso en cómo voy a bajar. La brisa que antes rozó mi mejilla ahora presiona contra mi lado. Entre más alto vayamos, más fuerte será. Necesito estar preparada.

―Aprender sobre estrategia ―digo―. Quizá trabajo en equipo.

―Trabajo en equipo ―repite. Una risa se atora en su garganta. Suena como un soplo de pánico.

―Quizás no ―digo―. El trabajo en equipo no parece ser una prioridad de Intrepidez.

El viento es más fuerte ahora. Me presiono más cerca de los soportes blancos para no caerme, pero eso hace que sea difícil subir. Debajo de mí el carrusel se ve pequeño. Apenas puedo ver a mi equipo bajo el toldo. Algunos de ellos no están, un grupo de búsqueda debe haberse ido.

Cuatro dice:

―Se supone que es una Prioridad. Solía serlo.

Pero no estoy escuchando realmente, porque la altura es vertiginosa. Mis manos duelen de sostener los peldaños, mis piernas están temblando, pero no estoy segura del por qué. No es la altura lo que me asusta, la altura me hace sentir viva con energía, cada órgano, vasos sanguíneos y músculos de mi cuerpo cantando en el mismo tono.

Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que es. Es él. Algo acerca de él me hace sentir cerca de caer. O volverme líquido. O estallar en llamas.

Mis manos casi pierden el siguiente peldaño.

―Ahora dime… ―dice él a través de un fuerte respiro―. ¿Piensas que la estrategia de aprendizaje tiene que ver con… valentía?

La pregunta me recuerda que él es mi instructor, y se supone que tengo que aprender algo de esto. Una nube pasa por encima de la luna, y extiende su luz a través de mis manos.

―Te… prepara para actuar ―digo finalmente―. Aprendes estrategia para que puedas usarla. ―Escucho su respiración detrás de mí, pesada y rápida―. ¿Estás bien, Cuatro?

― ¿Eres humana Bella? Está tan alto… ―él toma una bocanada de aire―. ¿No tienes miedo en lo absoluto?

Miro por encima de mi hombro al piso. Si caigo ahora, moriré. Pero no creo que vaya a caer.

Una ráfaga de aire presiona mi lado izquierdo, lanzando el peso de mi cuerpo a la derecha. Grito y me aferro de los peldaños, desequilibrándome. La mano fría de Cuatro me abraza alrededor de una de mis caderas, uno de sus dedos encuentra un pedazo de piel desnuda justo debajo del borde de mi camiseta. Él aprieta, estabilizándome y empujándome suavemente hacia la izquierda, restaurando mi equilibrio.

Ahora no puedo respirar. Hago una pausa, mirando mis manos, mi boca seca. Siento el fantasma de donde su mano estaba, sus dedos largos y estrechos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunta en voz baja.

―Sí ―digo, mi voz tensa.

Continúo subiendo, silenciosamente, hasta llegar a la plataforma. A Juzgar por los extremos rotos al final de las varillas de metal, esto solía tener rejas, pero ya no más. Me siento y me deslizo al final de éste así Cuatro tiene un sitio para sentarse. Sin pensarlo, coloco mis piernas hacia el lado. Cuatro, sin embargo, se agacha y presiona su espalda en el soporte de metal, respirando pesadamente.

―Le temes a las alturas ―digo―. ¿Cómo sobrevives al complejo Intrepidez?

―Ignoro mis miedos ―dice―. Cuando tomo decisiones, pretendo que no existen.

Lo miro por un segundo. No puedo evitarlo. Para mí hay una diferencia entre no tener miedo y actuar a pesar del miedo, como él hace.

He estado mirándolo por un largo rato.

― ¿Qué? ―dice en voz baja.

―Nada.

Miro lejos de él a través de la ciudad. Tengo que concentrarme. Subí aquí por una razón.

La ciudad es de un tono negro, pero incluso si no lo fuera, no sería capaz de mirar muy lejos. Un edificio está atravesado en mi vista.

―No estamos lo suficientemente alto ―digo. Miro hacia arriba. Encima de mí hay una maraña de barras blancas, los andamios de la rueda. Si subo cuidadosamente, puedo poner mis pies entre los soportes y travesaños y permanecer segura. O tan segura como sea posible.

―Voy a subir ―digo, levantándome. Agarro una de la barras encima de mi cabeza y me jalo a mí misma. Dolores punzantes pasan a través de mi lado herido, pero los ignoro.

―Por el amor de Dios, Estirada ―dice

―No tienes que seguirme ―digo, mirando el laberinto de barras encima de mí. Meto mi pie en el lugar donde dos barras se cruzan y me impulso, tomando otra barra en el proceso. Me balanceo por un segundo, mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte que no puedo sentir nada más. Cada pensamiento que tengo se condensa en el latido de mi corazón, moviéndose al mismo ritmo.

―Sí, lo tengo que hacer ―dice.

Esto es una locura, yo lo sé. Un mínimo de error, medio segundo de vacilación y mi vida habrá terminado. Lágrimas de calor atraviesan mi pecho, y sonrió cuando agarro la próxima barra. Me tiro hacia arriba, mis brazos temblando, y fuerzo mi pierna de apoyo así que estoy parada sobre otra barra. Cuando me siento estable, miro a Cuatro. Pero en lugar de mirarlo, veo directamente al suelo.

No puedo respirar.

Imagino mi cuerpo cayendo, golpeando las barras mientras cae, y mis extremidades como ángulos rotos en el pavimento. Cuatro coge una barra con cada mano y se impulsa a sí mismo, fácil, como si estuviera sentado en la cama. Pero él no está cómodo o natural aquí, cada músculo de su brazo se tensa. Es una cosa estúpida para pensar cuando estoy a treinta metros de la tierra.

Agarro otra barra, encuentro otro lugar para meter mi pie. Cuando miro la ciudad otra vez, el edificio ya no está en mi vista. Estoy lo suficientemente alto para ver el horizonte. La mayoría de los edificios son negros contra un cielo azul, pero las luces rojas del Centro se encienden. Ellas parpadean tan rápido como los latidos de mi corazón.

Debajo de los edificios, las calles parecen túneles. Por unos segundos solo veo un manto oscuro sobre la tierra en frente de mí, solo las débiles diferencias entre los edificios y el cielo, las calles y el suelo. Entonces veo una pequeña luz intermitente en el suelo.

― ¿Ves eso? ―digo señalando.

Cuatro para de subir, cuando está a la derecha detrás de mí y mira sobre mi hombro, su mandíbula está cerca de mi cabeza. Su respiración revolotea en mi oído y me siento débil otra vez, como cuando estaba subiendo la escalera.

―Sí ―dice. Una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro.

―Están saliendo del parque al final del muelle ―dice―. Personas. Está rodeado de espacios abiertos pero los árboles proporcionan algo de camuflaje. Obviamente no es suficiente.

―Okey ―digo. Mirándolo por encima de mi hombro. Estamos tan cerca que me olvido dónde estoy; en vez de eso me doy cuenta que las esquinas de su boca están abajo, naturalmente, como las mías, y que él tiene una cicatriz en su mandíbula.

―Um ―digo. Aclaro mi garganta―. Empieza a descender. Yo te seguiré.

Cuatro asiente y sus pasos retroceden. Sus piernas son tan largas que él encuentra un lugar para su pie fácilmente y guía su cuerpo entre las barras. Incluso en la oscuridad, veo que sus manos son de un color rojo brillante y que están temblando.

Yo bajo con un pie. Presionando mí peso en uno de los travesaños. La barra cruje debajo de mí y se suelta, golpeando contra media docena de barras en su camino hacia abajo y rebotando en el pavimento. Estoy colgando de los andamios con mis pies balanceándose en el aire. Un grito ahogado se me escapa.

― ¡Cuatro!

Trato de encontrar otro lugar para colocar mi pie, pero el punto más cercano de apoyo está a unos metros de distancia, más allá de lo que me puedo estirar. Mis manos están sudando. Recuerdo limpiarlas en mis vaqueros antes de la Ceremonia de Elección, antes de la prueba de aptitud, antes de todos los momentos importantes y reprimo un grito. Me voy a resbalar. Me voy a resbalar.

― ¡Sostente! ―grita él―. Sólo sostente, tengo una idea.

Él continúa descendiendo. Se está moviendo en la dirección equivocada; el debería venir hacia mí, no alejarse. Miro mis manos, que se envuelven alrededor de la estrecha barra con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos están blancos. Mis dedos son de un color rojo oscuro, casi morados. Ellos no duraran mucho tiempo.

Yo no duraré mucho tiempo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Mejor no mirar. Mejor pretender que nada de esto existe.

Escucho las zapatillas de Cuatro chirriando contra el metal, pasos rápidos en los peldaños de la escalera.

― ¡Cuatro! ―grito. Tal vez él se fue. Quizá me abandono. Tal vez esta es mi prueba de fuerza, de mi valentía. Inspiro por mi nariz y exhalo por la boca. Cuento mis respiraciones para calmarme. Una, dos. Adentro, afuera. Vamos, Cuatro es todo lo que puedo pensar. Vamos, haz algo.

Entonces escucho algo que chilla y cruje. La barra que estoy sosteniendo se estremece, y grito a través de mis dientes apretados mientras lucho para mantener mi agarre.

La rueda se está moviendo.

El aire se envuelve alrededor de mis tobillos y muñecas como ráfagas de viento, al igual que un geiser. Abro los ojos. Me estoy moviendo hacia el piso. Me río, aturdida por la histeria de cómo la tierra se acerca, cada vez más. Pero estoy cogiendo velocidad. Si no caigo en el momento adecuado, los coches moviéndose y los andamios de metal arrastraran mi cuerpo y me llevaran con ellos, y entonces realmente moriré.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensa cuando me precipito hacia el suelo. Cuando puedo ver las grietas en la acera, caigo, y mi cuerpo se estrella contra el suelo, primero mis pies. Mis piernas colapsan debajo de mí y tiro mis brazos, rodando tan rápido como puedo hacia el lado. El cemento raspa mi cara, y me volteo justo a tiempo para ver un carro viniendo sobre mí, como un zapato gigante a punto de aplastarme. Ruedo de nuevo, y la parte inferior del coche, roza mi hombro.

Estoy a salvo.

Presiono las palmas en mi cara. Y no trato de levantarme. Si lo hago, estoy segura de que sólo volvería a caer. Escucho pasos, y las manos de Cuatro se envuelven en mis muñecas. Le dejo quitar las manos de mis ojos.

Encierra una mis manos perfectamente entre las suyas. El calor de su piel abruma el dolor de mis dedos por sostener las barras.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunta, presionando nuestras manos.

―Sí.

Él comienza a reír.

Después de un segundo, río, también. Con mi mano libre, me impulso para sentarme. Estoy consciente del poco espacio que hay entre nosotros, quince centímetros como máximo. Ese espacio se siente cargado con electricidad. Siento como si éste debería hacerse más pequeño.

Se pone de pie, tirándome con él. La Rueda sigue en movimiento, creando un viento que sacude mi pelo hacia atrás.

―Podrías haberme dicho que la Rueda de la Fortuna seguía funcionando. ―digo. Trato de sonar casual―. No tendríamos que haber escalado en primer lugar.

―Lo hubiera hecho, si lo hubiera sabido ―dice―. No podía dejarte colgando allí, así que tome un riesgo. Vamos, tiempo de obtener su bandera.

Cuatro duda por un momento y luego toma mi brazo, sus dedos presionando al interior de mi codo. En otro momento, él me daría tiempo para recuperarme, pero es un Intrepidez, por lo que sonríe y se dirige hacia el carrusel, donde los miembros de nuestro equipo vigilan nuestra bandera. Y medio corro, medio cojeo a su lado. Todavía me siento débil, pero mi mente está despierta, especialmente con su mano sobre mí.

Alice está sentada en uno de los caballos, sus largas piernas cruzadas y su mano alrededor del mástil vertical que sostiene el caballo de plástico. Nuestra bandera está detrás de ella, un triángulo brillante en la oscuridad. Tres de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez de pie entre los gastados y sucios animales. Uno de ellos tiene su mano sobre la cabeza de un caballo, y su ojo rayado me mira entre sus dedos. Sentada Al borde del carrusel esta una Intrepidez mayor, rascándose su perforada ceja con el pulgar.

― ¿Dónde fueron los otros? ―pregunta Cuatro

Él se ve tan emocionado como yo me siento, sus ojos llenos de energía.

― ¿Ustedes encendieron la Rueda? ―Dice la chica mayor―. ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando? Es lo mismo que hubieran gritado "¡Aquí estamos"! "¡Vengan por nosotros!" ―Niega con la cabeza―. Si pierdo de nuevo este año, la vergüenza será insoportable. ¿Tres años seguidos?

―La Rueda no importa ―dice Cuatro―. Nosotros sabemos dónde están ellos.

― ¿Nosotros? ―dice Alice, mirando de Cuatro a mí.

―Sí, mientras que el resto de ustedes estaban jugando con sus dedos, Bella subió a la Rueda la Fortuna para mirar al otro equipo ―dice.

― ¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? ―pregunta uno de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez a través de un bostezo.

Cuatro me mira. Lentamente los ojos de los otros Iniciados, incluyendo Alice, migran de él a mí. Mis hombros se tensan, a punto de encogerlos y decir no sé, y entonces una imagen del muelle estirándose debajo de mí, viene a mi mente. Tengo una idea.

―Dividirnos en dos ―digo―. Cuatro de nosotros vayan a la derecha del muelle, tres a la izquierda. El otro equipo está en el parque al final del muelle, así que el grupo de cuatro se hace cargo, mientras el grupo de tres se mueve detrás del otro equipo para conseguir la bandera.

Alice me mira como si no me reconociera. No la culpo.

―Suena bien ―dice la chica mayor―. Vamos a darlo todo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Alice se une a mí en el grupo que va a la derecha, junto con Garrett, cuya sonrisa se ve blanca contra su piel de bronce. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero él tiene un tatuaje de serpiente detrás de su oreja. Me quedo mirando la cola curvándose alrededor del lóbulo de su oreja por un momento, pero luego Alice comienza a correr y tengo que seguirla.

Tengo que correr dos veces más rápido para mantener mis pasos cortos a los largos suyos. Mientras corro, me doy cuenta que sólo uno de nosotros llegará a tocar la bandera, y no importará que fue mi plan y mi información lo que nos llevó a esto, si no soy yo quien la agarra. A pesar de que apenas puedo respirar, en este ritmo, corro más rápido, y estoy a los talones de Alice. Saco la pistola alrededor de mi cuerpo, sosteniendo mis dedos en el gatillo.

Llegamos al final del muelle, y cierro la boca para mantener mi respiración ruidosa adentro. Nuestros pasos ahora son más lentos, no tan fuertes, y busco la luz parpadeante de nuevo. Ahora que estoy en el suelo, es más grande y más fácil de verla. Señalo, y Alice asiente con la cabeza, abriéndose camino hacia ella.

Entonces escucho un coro de gritos, tan fuertes que me hacen saltar. Escucho soplos de aire cuando las bolas de pintura vuelan y se estrellan cuando encuentran sus objetivos. Nuestro equipo está a cargo, el otro equipo corre para encontrarnos, y la bandera está casi desprotegida. Garrett apunta y dispara al último guardia en el muslo. El guardia, una chica baja con el pelo morado, arroja su arma al suelo en una rabieta.

Hago una carrera para coger a Alice. La bandera cuelga de la rama de un árbol, encima de mi cabeza. Llego por ella, y también lo hace Alice.

―Vamos, Bella ―ella dice―. Tú ya eres el héroe del día. Y sabes que no puedes llegar a ella de todos modos.

Me da una mirada condescendiente, como la gente a veces mira a los niños cuando ellos actúan como adultos, y arrebata la bandera de la rama. Sin mirarme, se gira y da un grito de Victoria. La voz de Garrett se le une y entonces escucho un coro de gritos en la distancia.

Garrett palmea mi hombro, y trato de olvidar la mirada que Alice me dio. Quizás ella tiene razón; ya me probé a mí misma hoy. No quiero ser codiciosa; no quiero ser como Sam, aterrorizado por la fuerza de otras personas.

Los gritos de triunfo se vuelven contagiosos, y alzo mi voz para unírmeles, corriendo hacia mis compañeros de equipo. Alice sostiene la bandera en alto, y todo el mundo se agrupa alrededor de ella, agarrando su brazo para levantar la bandera aún más. No puedo llegar a ella, por lo que me quedo a un lado, sonriendo.

Una mano toca mi hombro.

―Bien hecho ―dice Cuatro en voz baja.

― ¡No puedo creer que me lo perdí! ―dice Jasper otra vez, negando con la cabeza. El viento entrando por la puerta del vagón, mueve su pelo en todas las direcciones.

―Estabas haciendo un trabajo importante en mantenerlos fuera de nuestro camino ―dice Alice radiante.

Jacob gime.

― ¿Por qué tenía que estar en el otro equipo?

―Porque la vida no es justa, Jacob. Y el mundo está conspirando en tu contra ―dice Jasper―. Hey, ¿puedo ver la bandera de nuevo?

James, Tanya, y Riley se sientan frente a los miembros en la esquina. Sus pechos y espaldas están salpicados de pintura rosada y azul, y se ven abatidos. Ellos hablan en voz baja, mirando a escondidas al resto de nosotros, especialmente a Alice. Ese es el beneficio de no sostener la bandera ahora, no soy el blanco de nadie. O al menos, no más de lo usual

―Así que subiste a la Rueda de la Fortuna ―dice Garrett. Se tropieza con el vagón y se sienta a mi lado. Irina, la chica con la sonrisa coqueta, lo sigue.

―Sí ―contesto

―Bastante inteligente de tu parte… como una inteligencia de Sabiduría ―dice Irina.

―Soy Irina.

―Bella ―digo. En casa, ser comparada con Sabiduría puede ser un insulto, pero ella lo dice como un cumplido.

―Sí, ya sé quién eres ―dice―. La primera en saltar con la tendencia de sacar la cabeza.

―Han pasado años desde que salté de un edificio en mi uniforme de Abnegación; han pasado décadas.

Garrett toma una de las bolas de pintura de su arma y la aprieta entre sus dedos: pulgar e índice. El tren se sacude hacia la izquierda, y Garrett cae contra mí, sus dedos aprietan la bola de pintura, hasta que un chorro de pintura rosa, de mal olor cae en mi cara. Irina colapsa en risas. Limpio algo de la pintura de mi cara, lentamente, y luego lo unto en su mejilla. El olor de aceite de pescado atraviesa el vagón.

― ¡Ew! ―él aprieta la bola de pintura hacia mi otra vez, pero la apertura está en el ángulo equivocado, y la pintura cae en su boca. El tose y hace ruidos exagerados de nauseas.

Limpio mi cara con la manga, riendo tan fuerte que me duele el estómago.

Si mi vida entera es como esto, risas fuertes y acción audaz y el tipo de agotamiento que se siente después de un día duro pero satisfactorio, estaré contenta. Mientras Garrett raspa su lengua con sus dedos, me doy cuenta que todo lo que tengo que hacer es pasar esta Iniciación, y esta vida será la mía.

* * *

**Hola chicas, siento mucho la demora pero hasta ahora llego a mi casa estuve todo el día fuera :/ pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ya vamos viendo que Bella se esta ganando un lugar entre los de Intrepidez y en el corazón de alguien mas O.o **

**Bueno la verdad es que estoy con un poco de afán, gracias a todas por su apoyo con respecto a mi abuelo de verdad lo valoro mucho :D**

**Por ultimo...Mañana...Es...Mi...¡Cumpleaños! Wiiiii Viva yo :D Mañana les dejo otro capítulo y en ese si responderé los Reviews ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**Hola, bueno hoy no me demore tanto :D la verdad llevo como 2 horas tratando de actualizar pero el bendito computador no me dejaba -.- **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que es lo que Bella no capta? Y ¿Qué tal la escena de los cuchillos? Al parecer las cosas se estan poniendo un poco tensas entre Bella y "Cuatro"**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todas por sus bueno deseos por mi cumpleaños, aunque debo decirles que fue el peor cumpleaños de la historia, les juro que día tan pésimo, deberían ponerlo en el álbum de los records mundiales -.-**

**Ahora Reviews, Algunos del capítulo once ;)**

**lynda cullengh: ****Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho el que te encante la historia, y con respecto a las actualizaciones lo hago los Miércoles y Sábados ;)**

**Laury D: ****Muchas gracias por tu Review, Pero chica ehh la verdad no entendi, ¿Cómo así que Bella nunca lo vio? no te entendi ;)**

**Dina-verita:**** Gracias ;)**

**soledadcullen:**** Gracias por tu Review! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pero juro que las actualizaciones van a volver a regularizarse, Alice es muy buena amiga y James es un idiota, me encanta lo de los perritos falderos :D Tienes toda la razón con respecto a Bella para mi ella es muy valiente y muy decidida, y con respecto a Cuatro nos tocará esperar para saber que pasa entre ellos dos, Creo que a Sam no le gusto mucho el hecho de que el equipo de Cuatro ganara la competencia :D**

**nataliCULLENmasen: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D y tranquila este fic va hasta el final.**

**Guest: No creo que Bella haga lo mismo todos los dias lo mismo, pero algo tendra que hacer ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles :D**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	15. Capítulo 13-14

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

La mañana siguiente, cuando penosamente entro en la sala de entrenamiento, bostezando, un gran blanco se encuentra en un extremo de la habitación, y cerca de la puerta hay una mesa con cuchillos esparcidos en ella. Práctica de tiro de nuevo. Por lo menos no dañaría.

Sam está parado en el centro de la habitación, su postura tan rígida que parece que alguien reemplazó a su columna vertebral por una barra de metal La visión de él me hace sentir que todo el aire de la habitación se vuelve más pesado, cayendo sobre mí. Al menos cuando él estaba encorvado frente a una pared, podía fingir que no estaba aquí. Hoy no puedo fingir.

―Mañana será el último día de la primera fase ―dice Sam―. Ustedes van a reanudar la lucha después. Hoy, aprenderán cómo apuntar. Todo el mundo recoja tres cuchillos. ―Su voz es más profunda de lo habitual―. Y presten atención, mientras Cuatro demuestra la técnica correcta para tirarlos.

Al principio, nadie se mueve.

― ¡Ahora!

Vamos por las dagas. No son tan pesadas como las armas, pero todavía se sienten extrañas en mis manos, como si no tuviera derecho a retenerlas.

―Está de mal humor hoy ―murmura Alice.

― ¿Él alguna vez está de buen humor? ―le murmuro en respuesta.

Pero sé lo que quiere decir. A juzgar por la mirada venenosa que Sam le da a Cuatro cuando él no está prestando atención, la derrota de anoche debe haberlo molestado más de lo que Sam demostró. Ganar la captura de la bandera es una cuestión de orgullo, y el orgullo es importante para Intrepidez. Más importante que la razón o el sentido.

Veo los brazos de Cuatro mientras él lanza un cuchillo. La próxima vez que lo lanza, veo su postura. Él da en el blanco cada vez, exhalando mientras se suelta el cuchillo.

Sam ordena.

― ¡En línea!

Precipitarse, creo, no ayudará. Mi madre me dijo eso cuando estaba aprendiendo a tejer. Tengo que pensar en esto como un ejercicio mental, no un ejercicio físico. Así que paso los primeros pocos minutos practicando sin un cuchillo, para encontrar la posición correcta, aprendiendo el correcto movimiento del brazo.

Sam pasea muy rápido detrás de nosotros.

― ¡Creo que la Estirada se ha golpeado mucho la cabeza! ―comenta James, a unas cuantas personas abajo―. ¡Hey, Estirada! ¿Recuerdas lo que es un cuchillo?

Ignorándolo, practico el tiro de nuevo con un cuchillo en la mano, pero no lo suelto. Me cierro al ritmo de Sam, y a las burlas de James, y la sensación de que Cuatro me está mirando, y tiro el cuchillo. Gira de punta a punta, se estrella contra el tablero. La hoja no se pega, pero soy la primera persona en dar en el blanco.

Sonrío mientras James falla de nuevo. No puedo ayudarme a mí misma.

― ¡Hey, James! ―le digo―. ¿Recuerdas lo que es un blanco?

A mi lado, Alice resopla, y su próximo cuchillo da en el blanco.

Media hora más tarde, Jacob es el único Iniciado que no le ha dado al blanco todavía. Sus cuchillos hacen ruido en el suelo, o rebotan en la pared. Mientras que el resto de nosotros nos acercamos Jacob tablero para recoger nuestras armas, él busca en el piso las suyas.

La próxima vez que intenta y falla, Sam marcha hacia él y le exige.

― ¿Cuán lento eres, Sinceridad? ¿Necesitas lentes? ¿Debo mover el tablero más cerca?

La cara de Jacob se pone roja. Lanza otro cuchillo, y éste se desliza a unos centímetros a la derecha del blanco. Gira y choca contra la pared.

― ¿Qué fue eso, Iniciado? ―dice Sam en voz baja, acercándose más a Jacob

Me muerdo el labio. Esto no es bueno.

―Se… se deslizó ―dice Jacob

―Bueno, creo que deberías ir por él ―dice Sam. Escanea las caras de los otros Iniciados, todo el mundo ha dejado de tirar de nuevo y dice―. ¿Les he dicho que paren?

Cuchillos comienzan a golpear el tablero. Todos hemos visto a Sam enojado antes, pero esto es diferente. La mirada en sus ojos es casi rabiosa.

―Ve por él ―los ojos de Jacob se abren grandes.

―Pero todo el mundo todavía está lanzando.

― ¿Y?

―Y no quiero que me peguen.

―Creo que puedes confiar en tus compañeros Iniciados para apuntar mejor que tú. ―Sam sonríe un poco, pero sus ojos permanecen crueles―. Ve a buscar el cuchillo.

Jacob no suele oponerse a cualquier cosa que Intrepidez nos dice que hagamos. No creo que sea por miedo; él sólo sabe que es inútil oponerse. Esta vez Jacob encaja su amplia mandíbula. Llegó al límite de su cumplimiento.

―No ―dice.

― ¿Por qué no? ―Los pequeños y brillantes ojos de Sam se fijan en la cara de Jacob ―. ¿Tienes miedo?

― ¿De ser apuñalado por un cuchillo volador? ―dice Al―. ¡Sí, lo tengo!

La honestidad es su error. No es su negativa, lo que Sam podría haber aceptado.

― ¡Todo el mundo pare! ―grita Sam.

Los cuchillos paran, y lo mismo ocurre con todas las conversaciones. Sostengo mi pequeña daga apretadamente.

―Despejen el ring. ―Sam mira hacia Jacob ―. Todos, excepto tú.

Dejo caer la daga y golpea el suelo polvoriento con un ruido sordo. Sigo a los otros Iniciados al borde de la habitación, y ellos se ponen en frente de mí, deseosos de ver lo que hace que mi estómago se revuelva: Jacob, enfrenta la ira de Sam.

―Párate frente al blanco ―dice Sam.

Las grandes manos de Jacob tiemblan. Él va hacia el blanco.

―Hey, Cuatro. ―Sam mira sobre su hombro―. Échame una mano aquí, ¿eh?

Cuatro se rasca una de sus cejas con la punta de un cuchillo y se enfoca en Sam. Él tiene círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y la boca tensa, está tan cansado como nosotros.

―Te vas a quedar ahí mientras él lanza los cuchillos ―le dice Sam a Jacob ―, hasta que aprendas a no retroceder.

― ¿Es esto realmente necesario? ―dice Cuatro. Suena aburrido, pero no se ve aburrido.

Su cara y cuerpo están tensos, alerta.

Aprieto mis puños. No importa cuán casual Cuatro suena, la pregunta es un desafío. Y Cuatro no desafía a menudo a Sam directamente.

Al principio, Sam mira a Cuatro en silencio. Cuatro lo mira de vuelta. Segundos pasan y me muerdo las uñas de mis manos.

―Tengo la autoridad aquí, ¿recuerdas? ―Dice Sam, en voz tan baja que apenas se le escucha―. Aquí y en todas partes.

El color se precipita en la cara de Cuatro, aunque su expresión no cambia. Su control sobre los cuchillos se contrae y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos mientras se da vuelta para hacer frente a Jacob

Veo todo de Jacob, desde sus oscuros ojos a las manos que tiemblan a la postura determinada de la mandíbula de Cuatro. La ira burbujea en mi pecho, y explota de mi boca:

―Detén esto.

Cuatro da vuelta al cuchillo en su mano, sus dedos se mueven laboriosamente sobre el borde del metal Él me da una mirada tan dura que siento como si me estuviera convirtiendo en piedra. Sé por qué. Soy una estúpida por hablar mientras que Sam está aquí; soy estúpida por hablar en absoluto.

―Cualquier idiota puede pararse frente a un objetivo ―le digo―. Esto no prueba nada, excepto que nos están intimidando. Qué, si mal no recuerdo, es un signo de cobardía.

―Entonces, debe ser fácil para ti ―dice Sam―. Si estás dispuesta a tomar su lugar.

La última cosa que quiero hacer es estar delante del blanco, pero no puede dar marcha atrás ahora. Yo no me dejé la opción. Paso a través de la multitud de los Iniciados, y alguien me empuja el hombro.

―Ahí va tu cara bonita ―murmura James―. Oh, espera. No tienes una.

Puedo recuperar el equilibrio y caminar hacia Jacob Él asiente hacia mí. Trato de sonreír alentadora, pero no puedo manejarlo. Estoy parada enfrente del tablero, y mi cabeza ni siquiera llega al centro del blanco, pero no importa. Miro a los cuchillos de Cuatro: uno en la mano derecha, dos en la mano izquierda.

Mi garganta está seca. Trato de tragar, y luego ver a Cuatro. Él nunca es descuidado. Él no me va a golpear. Voy a estar bien.

Levanto el mentón. No me inmutó. Si me acobardo, le pruebo a Sam que no es tan fácil como yo dije que era; pruebo que soy una cobarde.

―Si te acobardas ―dice Cuatro, despacio, con cuidado―, Jacob ocupa tu lugar. ¿Entendido?

Asiento.

Los ojos de Cuatro todavía están en los míos cuando levanta la mano, pone el codo hacia atrás, y tira el cuchillo. Es sólo un instante en el aire, y luego escucho un ruido sordo. El cuchillo se entierra en el tablero, a centímetros de mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos. Gracias a Dios.

― ¿Estás cerca de terminar, Estirada? ―pregunta Cuatro.

Recuerdo los ojos de Jacob sus tranquilos sollozos por la noche y niego con la cabeza.

―No.

―Ojos abiertos, entonces. ―Él golpea el espacio entre las cejas.

Lo miro, presionando mis manos a los costados para que nadie pueda verlas temblar. Él pasa un cuchillo de su mano izquierda a su mano derecha, y no veo nada más que sus ojos mientras el segundo cuchillo da en el blanco sobre mi cabeza. Este está más cerca que el anterior, se siente como se cierne sobre mi cabeza.

―Vamos, Estirada ―dice él―. Vamos a dejar a alguien más pararse allí y tomarlo.

¿Por qué está tratando de incitarme a renunciar? ¿Quiere que yo falle?

― ¡Cállate, Cuatro!

Aguanto la respiración mientras él pone el cuchillo por última vez en su mano. Veo un brillo en sus ojos mientras tira el brazo hacia atrás y deja al cuchillo volar. Viene directamente a mí, girando, hoja sobre el mango. Mi cuerpo se pone rígido. Esta vez, cuando llega al blanco, me arde la oreja, y la sangre me hace cosquillas en la piel. Me tocó la oreja. Me cortó.

Y a juzgar por la mirada que me da, lo hizo a propósito.

―Me encantaría quedarme y ver si el resto de ustedes es tan atrevido como ella ―dice Sam, su voz suave―, pero creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Me aprieta el hombro. Sus dedos se sienten secos y fríos, y la mirada que me da me reclama, como si estuviera tomando posesión de lo que hice. No devuelvo la sonrisa a Sam. Lo que hice no tenía nada que ver con él.

―Debo mantener mis ojos en ti ―añade él.

El miedo crece dentro de mí, en mi pecho y en mi cabeza y en mis manos. Me siento como si la palabra "DIVERGENTE" fuera una marca en la frente, y si él me mira el tiempo suficiente, va a ser capaz de leerlo. Pero sólo levanta la mano de mi hombro y sigue caminando.

Cuatro y yo nos quedamos atrás. Espero hasta que la sala está vacía y la puerta está cerrada antes de mirarlo. Él camina hacia mí.

―Está tu… ―comienza él.

― ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ―le grito.

―Sí, lo hice ―dice en voz baja―. Y deberías darme las gracias por ayudarte.

Aprieto los dientes.

― ¿Gracias? Casi me apuñalas la oreja, y pasaste todo el tiempo burlándote de mí. ¿Por qué debo darte las gracias?

― ¡Sabes, estoy un poco cansado para esperar a que lo captes!

Él me mira, y aun cuando me mira, sus ojos se ven pensativos. La sombra del verde es peculiar, tan oscura que es casi negro, con una pequeña mancha de azul claro a la izquierda del iris, justo al lado de la esquina de su ojo.

― ¿Captarlo? ¿Captar qué? ¿Que querías demostrarle a Sam lo duro que eres? ¿Que eres sádico, al igual que él?

―Yo no soy sádico. ―Él no grita. Me gustaría que gritara. Eso me asustaría menos. Inclina su cara a la mía, lo que me recuerda a los centímetros de distancia que estaba del ataque de los colmillos del perro en la prueba de aptitud, y dice―: Si yo quisiera hacerte daño, ¿no crees que ya lo habría hecho?

Cruza la habitación y golpea la punta de un cuchillo tan fuerte en la mesa que queda parado ahí, mirando hacia el techo.

―Yo… ―me pongo a gritar, pero él se ha ido ya. Grito, frustrada, y limpio algo de la sangre de mi oreja.

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

Hoy es un día antes del día de visita. Pensaba en el día de visita como el fin del mundo: nada después de eso importa. Todo lo que había hecho se juntaría. Podría ver a mis padres otra vez. Pero no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué es peor? No lo sé.

Tiró de la pierna del pantalón sobre mi muslo y esta se aprieta con fuerza en mi rodilla. Frunzo el ceño, mirando mi pierna. Un protuberante músculo detiene el avance de la tela. Estiró mi pierna frente a mí y observo la parte trasera de muslo. Otro musculo sobresalía de allí.

Me pongo de pie frente al espejo. Veo músculos que antes no veía en mis brazos, piernas, y estómago. Me pellizco de un lado, donde usualmente había una capa de grasa que me hacía tener curvas. Nada. La Iniciación de Intrepidez ha robado toda la suavidad de mi cuerpo. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Al menos, soy más fuerte de lo que era. Envuelvo una toalla alrededor de mí otra vez y salgo del baño de chicas. Espero que nadie esté en el dormitorio para verme caminar en mi toalla, pero no puedo usar esos pantalones.

Cuando abro la puerta del dormitorio, mi estómago cae al suelo. James, Tanya, Riley y algunos de los otros Iniciados están en una esquina, riendo. Levantan la mirada cuando entro y comienzan a reír. La risa de Tanya es más fuerte que la de todos los demás.

Me dirijo a mi litera, tratando de fingir que no están allí, y rebusco en el cajón un vestido que Alice me había conseguido. Con una mano sujetando la toalla y otra sosteniendo el vestido, me levanto, y justo detrás de mí está James.

Saltó, casi golpeando mi cabeza contra la litera de Alice. Trato de pasarlo, pero él coloca su mano contra la cabecera de la cama de Alice, bloqueando mi camino. Debería haber sabido que no me dejaría ir tan fácil.

―No sabía que fueras tan delgada, Estirada.

―Aléjate de mí ―mi voz suena firme.

―Esto no es el Cubo, sabes. Nadie sigue las órdenes de una Estirada aquí ―sus ojos viajan por mi cuerpo, no de la manera pervertida que un hombre mira a una mujer, pero está escudriñando cada falla. Escucho los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos mientras los otros se acercan, formando un grupo detrás de James.

Esto se pondrá feo.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo un camino despejado hacia la puerta. Si puedo pasar por debajo del brazo de James y distraerlo, podría ser capaz de llegar hasta allí.

―Mírala ―dice Tanya, cruzando los brazos. Me sonríe―. Es prácticamente una niña.

―Oh, no sé ―dice Riley―. Podría esconder algo debajo de esa toalla. ¿Por qué no miramos y lo comprobamos?

Ahora. Me deslizó por el brazo de James y comienzo a apresurarme hacia la puerta. Algo me detiene y tira de mi toalla, trato de seguir caminado pero algo fuerte me detiene, la mano de James, agarrando la tela con su puño. La toalla se desliza de mi mano y el aire frío toca mi cuerpo desnudo, haciendo que el vello de mi nuca se erice.

Las risas estallan, y corro tan rápido como puedo hacia la puerta, sosteniendo mi vestido contra mí para esconder mi cuerpo. Corro por el pasillo hasta el baño y me apoyo contra la puerta, respirando fuerte. Cierro los ojos.

Esto no importa. Yo no importo.

Un sollozo escapa de mi boca, y llevo de golpe mi mano sobre mis labios para contenerlo. No importa lo que ellos vieron. Niego con la cabeza como si el movimiento supondría hacerlo verdad.

Con las manos temblorosas, me coloco el vestido. El vestido es negro y liso, con un cuello en V que muestra los tatuajes de mi clavícula, y cae sobre mis rodillas.

Una vez que me visto y las ganas de llorar se han ido, siento algo caliente y violento retorciéndose en mi estómago. Quiero lastimarlos.

Miro fijamente mis ojos en el espejo. Quiero hacerlo, así que lo haré.

No podía pelear con un vestido, así que fui a conseguir algo de ropa nueva de La Fosa antes de caminar hacia la sala de entrenamiento para mi última pelea. Espero que sea con James.

―Oye, ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana? ―pregunta Alice cuando entro. Entrecierro los ojos para ver el tablero de la habitación. El espacio al lado de mi nombre está en blanco. No tengo un oponente aún.

―Se me hizo tarde ―digo.

Cuatro se pone delante del tablero y escribe un nombre junto al mío. Por favor, que sea James, por favor, por favor…

― ¿Estás bien, Bella? Te ves un poco… ―dice Jacob

― ¿Un poco, qué?

Cuatro se aparta del tablero. El nombre junto al mío es Tanya. No James, pero es suficientemente bueno.

―Al borde.

Mi pelea es la última de la lista, lo que significa que tengo que esperar tres encuentros antes de enfrentarla. Emmett y James son la segunda pelea, y es… bueno. Emmett es el único que podría vencer a James. Alice pelearía con Jacob, lo cual significa que Jacob perderá rápidamente, como lo ha estado haciendo toda la semana.

―Házmelo fácil, ¿De acuerdo? ―pidió Jacob Alice.

―No hago promesas ―responde ella.

La primera pareja (Jasper y Rosalie) se colocan uno frente al otro en la arena. Por un segundo, ellos sólo se mueven en círculos, lanzando un golpe adelante y luego echándose atrás, después lanzan patadas y vuelven a los círculos. A través de la habitación, Cuatro se apoya contra la pared y bosteza.

Miró el tablero y trató de predecir el resultado de cada encuentro. No necesito mucho tiempo. Entonces, muerdo mis uñas y pienso en Tanya. Alice perdió con ella, lo que significa que ella es buena. Tiene un puño fuerte, pero no mueve sus pies. Si no puede golpearme, no puede lastimarme.

Como era de esperar, la próxima pelea entre Alice y Jacob es rápida e indolora. Jacob cae después de un par de golpes fuertes en el rostro y no vuelve a levantarse, lo cual hace que Sam sacuda la cabeza.

Emmett y James toman más tiempo. A pesar de que los dos son los mejores boxeadores, quién es el mejor es notable. El puño de Emmett se estrella contra la mandíbula de James, y recuerdo lo que Jasper dijo sobre él, que ha estado estudiando combate desde que tenía diez. Eso es obvio. Es más rápido y listo que James.

Para cuando los tres encuentros terminan, mis uñas están mordidas y estoy hambrienta. Caminó a la arena sin mirar a nadie o cualquier cosa aparte del centro de la habitación. Algo de mi ira se ha desvanecido, pero no es difícil volver a encenderla. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en el aire frío y lo fuerte que eran sus risas. Mírala. Es prácticamente una niña.

Tanya se encuentra frente a mí.

― ¿Era un lunar lo que vi en tu nalga izquierda? ―dice, sonriendo―. Dios, eres pálida, Estirada.

Ella hace el primer movimiento. Siempre lo hace.

Tanya comienza abalanzándose sobre mí y lanza su peso en un puño. Mientras su cuerpo se mueve hacia adelante, me apresuro y llevo mi puño a su estómago, justo arriba de su ombligo. Antes de que pueda poner sus manos sobre mí, mis manos están listas para un próximo intento.

Ella no está sonriendo más. Corre hacia mí como si estuviera a punto de taclearme, y me alejo de su camino. Escuchó la voz de Cuatro en mi cabeza, diciéndome que el arma más poderosa a mi disposición es mi codo. Sólo tengo que encontrar una manera de usarlo.

Pude bloquear su siguiente golpe con mi antebrazo. La piel ardió, pero apenas lo noto. Ella aprieta los dientes y deja escapar un suspiro frustrado, sonó más un gruñido animal que humano. Trata de patear mi costado, lo cual esquivo, y mientras ella se tambaleaba, me apresuro a golpearla con mi codo en el rostro. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás justo a tiempo, y mi codo roza su barbilla.

Me dio un puñetazo en las costillas y tropiezo a un lado, recuperando mi aliento. Hay algo que no está protegiendo, lo sé. Quiero golpearla en el rostro, pero quizá no sea un movimiento inteligente. La observo un par de segundos. Sus manos están demasiado arriba; protegen su nariz y sus mejillas, dejando su estómago y costillas expuestas. Tanya y yo tenemos la misma desventaja en el combate.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante un segundo.

Mi objetivo es claro, golpearla debajo de su ombligo. Mi puño se hunde en su piel, forzándola a respirar fuertemente por la boca, tanto que puedo escucharlo contra mi oído. Mientras ella jadea, doy una patada sobre sus piernas, y cae fuertemente sobre el suelo, esparciendo el polvo en el aire. Tiró mi pie hacia atrás y la pateó tan fuerte como puedo en sus costillas.

Mi madre y mi padre no aprobarían que pateara a alguien cuando está caído.

No me importa.

Ella está acurrucada como una bola para protegerse de lado, y pateó nuevamente, está vez la golpeó en el estómago. Como una niña. Pateó de nuevo, esta vez en su rostro. La sangre corre por su nariz y se extiende sobre su cara. Mírala. Otra patada golpea en su pecho.

Estoy lista para patearla otra vez, pero las manos de Cuatro están alrededor de mis brazos, y me está alejando de ella con una fuerza increíble. Respiro con los dientes apretados, mirando fijamente la sangre de Tanya cubrirle la cara, el color es oscuro y rico y hermoso, de alguna manera.

―Tú ganas ―murmura Cuatro―. Detente.

Limpió el sudor de mi frente. Él me mira fijamente. Sus ojos están como platos; parecen alarmados.

―Creo que deberías salir ―dice―. Ve a caminar.

―Estoy bien ―digo―. Estoy bien ahora ―digo otra vez, esta vez para mí misma.

Deseo poder decir que me siento culpable por lo que hice.

No lo hago.

* * *

**Chicas ¡Dioses! Estoy muerta de la vergüenza, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que el capítulo 13 no se público, que pena con uds lo lamento mucho, Pero como recompenza les deje los dos capítulos el trece y el catorce y mañana les subo el quince lo juro por el Ángel**

**Por otro lado, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Buenos? ¿Qué tal la escena de los cuchillos? y luego Bella toda agresiva O.O Bueno las cosas se empiezan a poner picantes :D**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**Laury D:**** Bueno te lo escribo textualmente : "Adoro a cuatrooo orita q recuerdo bella nunk lo vio por eso no sabe quien es cierto..." Ese fue tu Review anterior, la verdad no se a que te referias :D**

**Guest 1****: Si lo se Muchas gracias por el aviso, hasta ahora es que puede darme cuenta, ¡Que pena!**

**Guest 2:**** Si lo se Muchas gracias por el aviso, hasta ahora es que puede darme cuenta, ¡Que pena!**

**Jane:**** :D Me gusto mucho que te encante ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles :D**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	16. Capítulo 15-16

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

Día de Visita. En el segundo que abro mis ojos recuerdo, mi corazón salta cuando veo a Tanya cojeando por el dormitorio, su nariz morada entre las vendas médicas. Una vez que la veo irse, compruebo por James y Riley. Ninguno de los dos está en el dormitorio, así que me cambio rápido, mientras ellos no estén aquí no me importa quiénes me vean en mi ropa interior, no más.

Todos los demás se visten en silencio. Ni siquiera Alice sonríe. Todos sabemos que tal vez iremos al Piso de la Fosa y buscar cada rostro y nunca encontrar uno que nos pertenezca.

Yo hago mi cama, con las esquinas tensionadas como mi padre me enseñó, cuando recojo un cabello de mi almohada, Sam entra.

― ¡Atención! ―anuncia él, alejando el cabello negro de sus ojos―, quiero darles un consejo sobre hoy, si por un milagro sus familias los visitan… ―recorre nuestros rostros y sonríe―… lo cual dudo, es mejor no verse muy atado, eso lo hará más fácil para ustedes y ellos, también tomamos la frase "Facción antes de sangre" muy en serio, atarte a tu familia sugiere que no estás muy complacido con tu Facción, lo que sería una vergüenza ¿entienden?

Entiendo. Escucho la amenaza en la voz afilada de Sam. La única parte en serio de ese discurso de Sam era la última: somos Intrepidez y debemos actuar como tales.

Cuando me dijo para salir del dormitorio, Sam me detiene.

―puede que te haya subestimado Estirada ―dice él―, lo hiciste bien ayer.

Me quedo viéndolo, por primera vez desde que golpeé a Tanya, la culpa me aprieta el estómago.

Si Sam cree que hice algo bien. Debo haber hecho algo mal.

―gracias ―digo y salgo del dormitorio

Una vez que mis ojos se ajustan a la poca luz del pasillo, veo a Alice y Jasper acercándose a mí, Jasper riéndose, probablemente de una broma que Alice hizo, no trato de ponerme al día, por alguna razón siento que sería un error interrumpirlos.

Jacob está perdido. No lo vi en el dormitorio y él no está caminando hacia el Piso de la Fosa. Tal vez ya se encuentra allí.

Corro los dedos por mi cabello y hago un moño sin problemas. Reviso mis ropas, ¿estoy cubierta? Mis vaqueros son apretados y mi clavícula se está mostrando. No lo aprobarán. ¿A quién le importa si no lo aprueban? Aprieto mi mandíbula, estas son las ropas que mi Facción usa, me detengo antes de que el pasillo se acabe.

Grupos de familias en el Piso de la Fosa, la mayoría de ellos familias de Intrepidez con hijos Iniciados, ellos aún me miran con extrañeza, una madre con un arete en la ceja, un padre con un tatuaje en el brazo, un Iniciado con cabello purpura, toda una familia unida. Veo a Riley y Tanya parados solos al final de la habitación, con sonrisas reprimidas. Al menos sus familias no vinieron.

Pero la de James sí, está al lado de un hombre alto de cejas tupidas y una mujer pequeña de aspecto humilde de cabello rojo. Ninguno de sus padres luce como él, ellos dos usan pantalones negros y camisas blancas, típica ropa de los Sinceridad y su padre habla tan duro que casi puedo escucharlo desde donde estoy parada.

¿Saben ellos qué clase de persona es su hijo?

Y de nuevo… ¿Qué clase de persona soy yo?

A través de la habitación Jasper está de pie con una mujer de vestido azul, ella no se ve lo suficientemente vieja para ser su madre, pero tiene el mismo pliegue en sus cejas al igual que él, y el mismo cabello dorado. Él habló sobre tener una hermana, tal vez esa es ella.

Al lado de él Alice abraza a una mujer de piel clara en ropa negra y blanca de Sinceridad, detrás de ella hay una chica joven también de Sinceridad. Su hermana pequeña.

¿Debería molestarme en revisar la habitación en busca de mis padres? Podría darme la vuelta y regresar a los dormitorios.

Entonces la veo, mi madre está sola cerca a la barandilla con las manos cruzadas, nunca se había visto más fuera de lugar, con su pantalón y chaqueta gris abotonada hasta el cuello, su cabello en un simple giro y su rostro pálido. Camino hacia ella, con lágrimas saltando de mis ojos.

Ella vino, ella vino por mí.

Camino más rápido, ella me ve, y por un segundo su expresión está en blanco, como si no supiera quién soy, luego sus ojos se iluminan y abre sus brazos, ella huele a jabón y detergente para ropa.

―Isabella ―susurra, corre su mano por mi cabello.

No llores, me digo, le abrazo hasta que puedo apartar la humedad en mis ojos, sonrió con los labios cerrados, justo como ella lo hace, ella toca mi mejilla.

―Bien, mírate ―dice ella―, te has adaptado ―pone su brazo sobre mis hombros―, dime cómo estas.

―Tú primero ―los viejos hábitos están de vuelta. Debería dejarla hablar primero, no debería dejar que la conversación se concentrara en mí por mucho tiempo, debería asegurarme de que no necesita algo.

―Hoy es una ocasión especial ―dice ella―, vine a verte a ti, así que hablemos en su mayoría sobre ti, es mi regalo para ti.

Mi Abnegada madre. No debería darme regalos, no después de que la dejé a ella y a mi padre. Camino con ella hacia la barandilla que da vista al abismo, contenta de estar cerca de ella. La pasada semana y media han sido más sin afectos de lo que me había dado cuenta.

En casa no nos tocábamos muy seguido, y lo que más vi a mis padres hacer fue sostener sus manos en la mesa, pero era más que esto, más que aquí.

―Sólo una pregunta ―puedo sentir el pulso en mi garganta―. ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Está visitando a Alec?

―Ah ―ella sacude la cabeza―, tu padre tenía que estar en el trabajo.

Miro hacia abajo.

―Puedes decirme si él no quiso venir.

Sus ojos viajan sobre mi rostro. ―Tu padre ha sido egoísta últimamente, eso no significa que no te ama. Lo prometo.

La miro sorprendida. Mi padre, ¿egoísta? Me sorprende más la etiqueta que le ha dado. No puedo decir mirando su rostro si está enojada, no espero poder hacerlo, pero debe ser, si lo llama egoísta, ella debe estar enojada.

― ¿Qué hay de Alec? ―digo―, ¿lo visitarás después?

―Desearía poder hacerlo ―dice ella―, pero los Sabiduría han prohibido la entrada de visitantes Abnegados a su recinto, si lo intentara sería retirada de las instalaciones.

― ¿Qué? ―demando―. Eso es terrible, ¿por qué hacen eso?

―La tenciones entre nuestras Facciones son más grandes que nunca ―dice ella―, desearía que no fuera así, pero hay muy poco que yo puedo hacer.

Pienso en Alec parado entre los Iniciados Eruditos, revisando la multitud buscando a nuestra madre, y siento una punzada en el estómago. Una parte de mí aún sigue enojada con él por guardarme tantos secretos, pero no quiero que esté herido.

―Eso es terrible ―repito. Miro hacia la multitud. De pie solo en la barandilla está Cuatro, aunque ya no es un Iniciado, la mayoría de los Intrepidez usan este día para venir juntos con sus familias. O a su familia no le gusta estar junta o él no es un Intrepidez originario.

¿De qué Facción podría haber salido él?

―Ahí está uno de mis instructores ―me acerco a ella y digo―: él es como intimidante.

―Él es atractivo ―dice ella.

Me encuentro asintiendo sin pensarlo. Ella se ríe y levanta su brazo de mis hombros, yo quiero que se aleje de él, pero justo cuando voy a sugerir que vayamos a otro lugar, él mira sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos se abran ante la vista de mi madre, ella le ofrece su mano.

―hola soy Renne ―dice ella―, la madre de Isabella.

Nunca he visto a mi madre sacudir manos con alguien.

El gesto se ve tan antinatural para los dos. No, Cuatro no era un Intrepidez originario, si no saludaría con la mano fácilmente.

―Cuatro ―dice él―. Gusto en conocerla.

―Cuatro ―mi madre sonríe―. ¿Es ese un apodo?

―Sí ―él no es elaborado. ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?―. Su hija lo está haciendo bien aquí, he estado supervisando su entrenamiento.

Desde cuando "supervisar" incluye tirarme cuchillas y regañarme cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

―Eso es bueno ―dice ella―. Conozco algunas cosas de las Iniciaciones de los de Intrepidez y estaba preocupada.

Él me mira, y sus ojos se mueven por mi rostro, de nariz a boca a barbilla, entonces dice:

―No debería preocuparse.

No puedo alejar el calor que se acerca a mis mejillas… espero que no sea visible.

¿Está tranquilizándola porque es mi madre o en realidad cree que soy capaz? Y ¿Qué significa esa mirada?

Ella inclina la cabeza.

―Me resultas familiar por alguna razón, Cuatro.

―No puedo imaginar por qué ―su voz suena de repente fría―. No tengo el hábito de socializar con Abnegados.

Mi madre se ríe, su risa es ligera, mitad aire, mitad sonido.

―Poca gente lo hace estos días, no lo tomo de manera personal

Él parece relajarse un poco.

―Bueno, las dejaré en su reunión.

Mi madre y yo lo observamos irse, el rugido del río llena mis oídos. Tal vez Cuatro era uno de los Sabiduría, lo cual explica su odio a los Abnegados, o tal vez él cree los artículos que los Sabiduría sacan de nosotros…, ellos me recuerdo. Pero fue amable de su parte decir que lo estoy haciendo bien cuando sé que él no lo cree.

― ¿Él siempre es así? ―dice ella.

―Peor.

― ¿Has hecho amigos? ―pregunta ella.

―Unos pocos ―miro sobre mis hombros a Jasper y Alice y sus familias. Cuando Alice me atrapa mirándola, me llama sonriendo. Entonces mi madre y yo cruzamos el Piso de la Fosa.

Antes de que podamos alcanzar a Jasper y Alice, una pequeña y redonda mujer con camisa blanca y negra a rayas toca mi hombro, me contraigo resistiendo la urgencia de alejar su mano.

―Disculpe ―dice ella―. ¿Conoce a mi hijo, Jacob?

― ¿Jacob? ―repito―Oh, Sí lo conozco.

― ¿Sabe dónde podría encontrarlo? ―dice, mostrando a un hombre detrás de ella, es alto y tan grueso como una roca. El padre de Jacob, obviamente.

―Lo siento, no lo vi esta mañana, tal vez deberían buscar por él allí ―apunto al techo de cristal sobre nosotros.

―Oh, Dios ―dice la madre de Jacob, abanicándose el rostro con su mano.

―Preferiría no intentar escalarlo de nuevo, casi tuve un ataque de pánico al bajar aquí, ¿por qué no hay ningún pasamanos en esos caminos? ¿Están todos locos?

Sonrió un poco, unas semanas atrás puede que hubiese encontrado esa pregunta ofensiva, pero ahora paso mucho tiempo con trasferidos de Sinceridad para sorprenderme por su falta de tacto.

―Locos, no ―digo―. Intrépidos, si lo veo le diré que lo están buscando.

Mi madre, veo tiene la misma sonrisa que yo. Ella no reacciona de la misma forma que otros padres de transferidos lo hacen, su cuello doblado, mirando las paredes del Pozo, el techo del Pozo, el Abismo. Por supuesto que ella no tiene curiosidad, es Abnegaba la curiosidad le es ajena.

Presento mi madre a Jasper y Alice, y Alice me presenta a su madre y hermana. Pero cuando Jasper me presenta a Maggie su hermana mayor, ella me da esa clase de mirada que se le da a una planta marchitada y no extiende su mano para saludar. Mira a mi madre.

―No puedo creer que te asocies con uno de ellos Jasper ―dice ella.

Mi madre tuerce los labios, pero por supuesto no dice nada.

―Maggie ―dice Jasper, ceñudo―No hay necesidad de ser grosera.

―Oh ciertamente no, ¿tienes idea de qué es? ―dice ella y señala a mi madre―. Ella es la esposa de un miembro del consejo, eso es lo que es. Dirige la "Agencia de Voluntarios" que supuestamente ayuda a los Sin Facción, ¿crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo, sólo acaparas los productos para tu propia Facción? Comida para los de Sin Facción mi ojo.

―Lo siento ―dice mi madre―. Creo que te has equivocado.

―Equivocada. Ja ―responde Maggie―. Estoy segura de que era tal como te ves, una Facción de felices-bien-vistos-buenos sin un solo hueso egoísta es su cuerpo. Sí claro.

―No le hables de esa manera a mi madre ―digo, mi rostro ardiendo, mis manos convertidas en puños―. No le digas ni una sola palabra más a ella o te juro que romperé tu nariz.

―Aléjate, Bella ―dice Jasper―. No golpearás a mi hermana.

― ¿Oh? ―digo alzando ambas cejas―. ¿Eso crees?

―No, no lo harás ―dice mi madre poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro―. Vamos Isabella, no queremos molestar a la hermana de tu amigo.

Ella sonaba tan gentil, pero su mano aprieta mi hombro tan fuerte que casi grito de dolor mientras me aleja. Camina conmigo rápido, hacia el comedor, pero justo antes de alcanzarlo da un brusco giro hacia la izquierda y baja por uno de los oscuros pasillos que aún no he explorado.

―Mamá ―digo―. ¿Mamá cómo sabes a dónde vas?

Ella se detiene junto a una puerta cerrada con llave y se pone de puntitas, mirando la base de la lámpara azul que cuelga del techo, unos segundos después asiente y se vuelve hacia a mí.

―Dije no preguntas sobre mí y lo dije en serio, ¿Cómo estás en verdad haciéndolo, Isabella? ¿Cómo han sido las peleas? ¿Cómo es tu puesto?

― ¿Mi puesto? ―digo―. ¿Sabes que he estado peleando? ¿Qué tengo un puesto?

―No es información secreta, cómo es el proceso de Iniciación de los Intrépidos.

No se cuán fácil es averiguar lo que otra Facción hace durante su Iniciación, pero sospecho que no es tan fácil, lentamente digo:

―Estoy cerca a los primeros, mamá.

―Bien ―asiente ella―. Nadie mira muy de cerca a los primeros. Ahora esto es muy importante Isabella ¿Cuál fue tu resultado en el Test de Aptitud?

Las advertencias de Kate resuenan en mi cabeza. No le digas a nadie. Debería decirle que mis resultados fueron Abnegados, porque eso es lo que Kate guardó en el sistema.

Miro a los ojos de mi madre que son café pálido y enmarcados por unas pestañas oscuras. Ella tiene líneas alrededor de su boca pero además de eso, no parece de su edad, esas líneas son más profundas cuando ella tararea. Solía tararear cuando lavaba los platos.

Esta es mi madre.

Puedo confiar en ella.

―Fueron inconclusas ―digo suavemente

―Me lo imaginaba ―dice ella―. Muchos niños que son criados por Abnegados reciben esa clase de resultados. No sabemos por qué pero tienes que ser muy cuidadosa durante la siguiente etapa de Iniciación, Isabella, quédate en el medio del grupo, no importa qué hagas. No atraigas la atención a ti ¿Entiendes?

―Mamá, qué está pasando

―No me importa qué Facción elijas ―dice ella tocando mis mejillas con sus manos―. Soy tu madre y quiero mantenerte segura.

―Esto es porque soy… ―empiezo a decir pero ella presiona su mano en mi boca.

―No digas la palabra ―sisea ella―, nunca.

Así que Kate estaba en lo correcto ser Divergente es peligroso, pero aún no sé por qué o qué significa.

― ¿Por qué?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

―No puedo decirlo.

Mira sobre sus hombros donde la luz del Piso de la Fosa es apenas visible. Escucho gritos y conversaciones, risas y pasos arrastrados. El olor de comida flota por encima de mi nariz, dulce y levadura: pan horneado.

Cuando se vuelve hacia a mí su mandíbula está apretada.

―Hay algo que quiero que hagas ―dice ella―. No puedo visitar a tu hermano, pero tú sí puedes cuando la Iniciación acabe. Así que quiero que le digas, que busque el suero de simulación ¿de acuerdo? ¿Harás eso por mí?

― ¡No a menos que me explique algo de esto a mi mamá! ―cruzo los brazos―. ¡Si quieres que me la pase en el compuesto Sabiduría por el día, más vale que me des una razón!

―Lo siento no puedo ―ella besa mi mejilla y acaricia un mechón de mi cabello que se salió del moño―. Debería irme, te hará lucir mejor si nos ven no muy apegadas.

―No me importa como luzco para ellos ―digo

―Deberías ―dice ella―. Sospecho, que ellos ya te están monitoreando.

Se aleja caminando y estoy sorprendida de seguirla al final del pasillo ella se vuelve y dice:

―Toma una porción de torta por mí, ¿de acuerdo? El chocolate es delicioso ―sonríe una extraña y retorcida sonrisa y agrega―: Ya sabes, te amo.

Y luego se ha ido.

Estoy de pie sola, en la luz azul que viene de la lámpara sobre mí y entonces comprendo: ella ha estado en el compuesto antes, ella recuerda este pasillo, ella sabe del proceso de Iniciación.

Mi madre fue una Intrépida.

* * *

** CAPITULO 16**

Por la tarde, regreso al dormitorio mientras todos los demás pasan su tiempo con sus familias y encuentro a Jacob sentado en su cama, mirando fijamente el espacio en la pared donde está por lo general el tablero. Cuatro se lo llevó el día de ayer para poder calcular nuestras calificaciones.

― ¡Ahí estás! ―digo―. Tus padres estaban buscándote. ¿Te encontraron?

Niega con la cabeza.

Me siento a su lado en la cama. Mi pierna es apenas la mitad del ancho de la suya, incluso ahora que la mía es más musculosa de lo que era. Lleva pantalones cortos de color negro. Su rodilla está de color púrpura azulado con una contusión y cruzada por una cicatriz.

― ¿No querías verlos? ―digo.

―No quiero que me pregunten cómo lo estoy haciendo ―dice―. Tendría que contárselos, y ellos sabrían si estoy mintiendo.

―Bueno... ―me esfuerzo por encontrar algo que decir―. ¿Qué hay de malo con la forma en que lo estás haciendo?

Al ríe con dureza.

―He perdido todas las peleas desde la primera con Jasper. No estoy haciéndolo bien.

―Por elección, sin embargo. ¿No podría decirles eso, también?

Sacude la cabeza.

―Papá siempre quiso que yo viniera aquí. Quiero decir, ellos dijeron que querían que me quedara en Sinceridad, pero eso es sólo porque se supone que es lo que tienen que decir. Siempre han admirado a Intrepidez, los dos. Ellos no entenderían si tratara de explicárselos.

―Oh. ―Toco ligeramente los dedos contra mi rodilla. Entonces lo miro―. ¿Es por eso que elegiste Intrepidez? ¿Debido a tus padres?

Jacob sacude la cabeza.

―No. Supongo que fue porque... yo creo que es importante proteger a las personas. Defender a las personas. Así como hiciste por mí. ―Me sonríe―. Eso es lo que se supone que el Intrepidez debe hacer, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que es el coraje. No… lastimar a las personas sin motivo.

Recuerdo lo que me dijo Cuatro, que el trabajo en equipo solía ser una Prioridad en Intrepidez. ¿Cómo eran los de Intrepidez cuando él iba? ¿Qué habría aprendido si hubiera estado aquí cuando mi madre estaba en Intrepidez? Tal vez no habría roto la nariz de Tanya. O amenazado a la hermana de Jasper.

Siento una punzada de culpa.

―Tal vez será mejor una vez que la Iniciación termine.

―Qué pena que podría llegar de último ―dice Jacob―, creo que lo veremos esta noche.

Nos sentamos lado a lado por un tiempo. Es mejor estar aquí, en silencio, que en La Fosa, viendo reír a todos con sus familias.

Mi padre solía decir que a veces, la mejor manera de ayudar a alguien es estar cerca de ellos. Me siento bien cuando hago algo por lo que sé que él estaría orgulloso, como recompensando todas las cosas que he hecho por las que no se sentiría orgulloso.

―Me siento valiente cuando estoy cerca de ti, sabes ―dice―. Como si yo pudiera encajar aquí, del mismo modo en que tú lo haces.

Estoy a punto de responder cuando desliza su brazo sobre mis hombros. De repente, me congelo, mis mejillas se calientan.

No quería estar en lo cierto sobre lo que Jacob siente por mí. Pero lo estaba. No me apoyo en él. En su lugar me siento hacia adelante por lo que su brazo se cae. Entonces, aprieto las manos en mi regazo.

―Bella, yo... ―dice. Su voz suena forzada. Echo un vistazo hacia él. Su rostro está rojo al igual como se siente el mío, pero no sollozando; sólo se ve avergonzado.

―Um... lo siento ―dice―. Yo no estaba tratando de... um. Disculpa.

Me gustaría poder decirle que no lo tome personal Podría decirle que mis padres rara vez se tomaban de las manos incluso en nuestra propia casa, así que me he entrenado a mí misma para alejarme de todos los gestos de cariño, porque ellos me criaron para tomarlos en serio. Tal vez si yo le dijera eso, no habría una capa de dolor por debajo de su rubor de vergüenza.

Pero, por supuesto, esto es personal Él es mi amigo… y eso es todo. ¿Qué es más personal que eso?

Inhalo, y cuando exhalo, me obligo a sonreír.

― ¿Disculpar por qué? ―pregunto, tratando de sonar casual Cepillo mis pantalones, aunque no hay nada en ellos, y me levanto.

―Debería irme ―le digo.

Él asiente y no me mira.

― ¿Vas a estar bien? ―digo―. Quiero decir... sobre tus padres. No porque… ―dejo que mi voz se desvanezca. No sé lo que diría si no lo hiciera.

―Oh. Sí. ―Asiente con la cabeza una vez más, un poco más fuerte―. Te veré más tarde, Bella.

Trato de no salir de la habitación demasiado rápido. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cierra detrás de mí, pongo una mano en mi frente y sonrío un poco. Dejando la incomodidad a un lado, es agradable ser querida.

Hablar de las visitas de nuestras familias sería demasiado doloroso, por lo que nuestra clasificación final de la primera etapa es lo único de lo que todos podemos hablar esta noche. Cada vez que alguien se acerca a mí, miro fijamente algún punto de la habitación y los ignoro.

Mi rango no puede ser tan malo como lo que solía ser, especialmente después de que vencí a Tanya, pero tal vez no sea lo suficientemente bueno para colocarme entre los diez primeros al final de la Iniciación, especialmente cuando los Iniciados nacidos Intrépidos se toman en cuenta.

En la cena me siento con Alice, Jasper, y Jacob en una mesa de la esquina. Estamos peligrosamente cerca de James, Riley, y Tanya, quienes están en la mesa de al lado. Cuando la conversación en nuestra mesa llega a un momento de calma, escucho cada palabra de lo que dicen. Están especulando acerca de los rangos. Qué sorpresa.

― ¿No se te permitía tener mascotas? ―se queja Alice, golpeando la mesa con la palma―. ¿Por qué no?

―Porque son ilógicos ―dice Jasper de manera casual―. ¿Cuál es el punto de suministrarle alimento y refugio a un animal que solamente ensuciará tus muebles, hará que tu casa huela mal, y que finalmente morirá?

Jacob yo nos miramos, como solemos hacer cuando Jasper y Alice empiezan a pelear. Pero esta vez, en el segundo en que nuestros ojos se encuentran, los dos miramos hacia otro lado. Espero que esta incomodidad entre nosotros no dure demasiado tiempo. Quiero a mi amigo de vuelta.

―El punto es... ―la voz de Alice se desvanece e inclina la cabeza―… bueno, son divertidos de tener. Tenía un bulldog llamado Chunker. Una vez dejamos un pollo entero asado en el mostrador para que se enfriara, y mientras mi madre fue al baño, él lo bajó del mostrador y se lo comió, huesos, piel y todo. Nos reímos mucho.

―Sí, eso ciertamente cambió mi mente. Por supuesto que quiero vivir con un animal que se coma mi comida y destruya mi cocina. ―Jasper sacude la cabeza―. ¿Por qué no sólo te consigues un perro después de la Iniciación, si te sientes tan nostálgica?

―Porque... ―La sonrisa de Alice cae, y engancha su papa con el tenedor―… los perros son una especie de ruina para mí. Después de... ya sabes, después de la prueba de aptitud.

Intercambiamos miradas. Todos sabemos que no debemos hablar de la prueba, ni siquiera ahora que hemos elegido, pero para ellos esa norma no debe ser tan grave como lo es para mí. Mi corazón salta inestablemente en mi pecho. Para mí, esa regla es protección. Me evita tener que mentirles a mis amigos acerca de mis resultados. Cada vez que pienso en la palabra "Divergente", escucho a Kate alertarme; y ahora la advertencia de mi madre también. No se lo digas a nadie. Es peligroso.

― ¿Quieres decir que...? mataste al perro, ¿verdad? ―pregunta Jasper.

Casi lo olvido. Aquellos con aptitudes para la Intrepidez tomaron el cuchillo en la simulación y apuñalaron al perro cuando éste atacaba. No es asombroso que Alice no quiera más un perro. Tiro las mangas de mi muñeca y retuerzo mis dedos juntos.

―Sí ―dice―. Quiero decir, todos los chicos tenían que hacer eso también, ¿verdad?

Ella mira primero a Jacob, y luego a mí. Sus ojos oscuros se estrechan, y dice:

―Tú no lo hiciste.

― ¿Hmm?

―Tú estás ocultando algo ―dice―. Estás inquieta.

― ¿Qué?

―En Sinceridad ―dice Jacob, empujándome con su hombro. Bien. Eso se siente normal―. Aprendemos a leer el lenguaje corporal para saber cuándo alguien está mintiendo o nos mantiene algo oculto.

―Oh ―me rasco la nuca―. Bueno...

―Ves, ¡ahí está otra vez! ―dice, señalando mi mano.

Siento como si estuviera tragándome los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Cómo puedo mentir acerca de mis resultados si se dan cuenta cuando estoy mintiendo? Voy a tener que controlar mi lenguaje corporal Dejo caer mi mano y las entrecruzo en mi regazo. Eso es lo hace una persona honesta, ¿verdad?

No tengo que mentir sobre el perro, por lo menos.

―No, no maté al perro.

― ¿Cómo conseguiste Intrepidez sin la necesidad de utilizar el cuchillo? ―dice Jasper, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí.

Le miro a los ojos y digo de manera uniforme.

―No lo hice. Entré en Abnegación.

Es una verdad a medias. Kate informó mi resultado como Abnegación, por lo que eso es lo que está en el sistema. Cualquier persona que tenga acceso a los resultados sería capaz de verlo. Mantengo mis ojos en los suyos durante unos segundos. Apartarlos de su camino podría ser sospechoso. Luego, me encojo de hombros y apuñalo un pedazo de carne con el tenedor. Espero que me crean. Tienen que creerme.

― ¿Pero elegiste Intrepidez de todos modos? ―dice Alice―. ¿Por qué?

―Te lo dije ―le digo, sonriendo―. Fue la comida.

Ella se ríe.

― ¿Chicos saben que Bella nunca había visto una hamburguesa antes de venir aquí?

Ella se lanza sobre la historia de nuestro primer día, y mi cuerpo se relaja, pero todavía me siento pesada. No debería mentirles a mis amigos. Eso crea barreras entre nosotros, y ya tenemos más de las que quiero. Alice al tomar la bandera. Yo rechazando a Jacob

Después de la cena volvemos al dormitorio, y es difícil para mí no correr a toda velocidad, sabiendo que la clasificación estará cuando llegue allí. Quiero acabar de una vez con ello. En la puerta del dormitorio, Riley me empuja contra la pared para pasarme. Mi hombro golpea contra la piedra, pero continúo caminando.

Soy demasiado pequeña para ver entre la multitud de los Iniciados de pie cerca del fondo de la sala, pero cuando encuentro un espacio entre las cabezas para mirar a través de ellas, veo que el tablero está en el suelo, apoyado contra las piernas de Cuatro, de espaldas a nosotros. Él está de pie con un pedazo de tiza en la mano.

―Para aquellos de ustedes que acaban de llegar, estoy explicando cómo se determinan los rangos ―dice―. Después de la primera ronda de peleas, los clasificamos en función a su nivel de habilidad. El número de puntos que ganaron depende de su nivel de habilidad y el nivel de habilidad de la persona a la que vencieron. Ganan más puntos por mejorar y más puntos por golpear a alguien de un alto nivel de habilidad. No recompensé al que se aprovechó de los débiles. Eso es cobardía.

Creo que sus ojos se detuvieron sobre James en la última línea, pero se movieron con tanta rapidez para que esté segura.

―Si tienen un alto rango, pierden puntos por perder con un rival de bajo rango.

Tanya deja escapar un ruido desagradable, como un resoplido o una queja.

―La segunda etapa de la formación es más difícil que la primera etapa, ya que está más estrechamente ligada a la superación de la cobardía ―dice―. Dicho esto, es extremadamente difícil tener un rango alto al final de la Iniciación si tu rango fue bajo en la primera etapa.

Cambio de un pie al otro, tratando de conseguir un buen vistazo de él. Cuando por fin lo hago, miro hacia otro lado. Sus ojos ya están en mí, probablemente atraído por mi movimiento nervioso.

―Vamos a anunciar mañana los recortes ―dice Cuatro―. El hecho de que sean transferidos e Iniciados nacidos Intrépidos no se tendrá en cuenta. Cuatro de ustedes podrían ser un Sin Facción y ninguno de ellos. O cuatro de ellos podrían ser un Sin Facción y ninguno de ustedes. O cualquier combinación de éstos. Dicho esto, aquí están sus rangos.

Cuelga la pizarra en el gancho y da un paso atrás para que podamos ver la clasificación:

1. Emmett.

2. James.

3. Jasper.

4. Alice.

5. Tanya.

6. Bella.

¿Sexta? No puedo ser sexta. Vencer a Tanya ha impulsado mi rango más de lo que pensé que haría. Y perdiendo ante mí la hizo descender. Paso al final de la lista.

7. Riley.

8. Jacob

9. Rosalie.

Jacob no está en el último lugar, pero al menos que los Iniciados nacidos Intrépido hayan fracasado completamente en su versión de la primera etapa de Iniciación, es un Sin Facción.

Echo un vistazo a Alice. Ella inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño ante el tablero. Ella no es la única. El silencio en la sala es incómodo, como si se balanceara hacia atrás y adelante en una repisa.

Luego, ésta cae.

― ¿Qué? ―demanda Tanya. Ella apunta a Alice―. ¡Le pegué! Le pegué en cuestión de minutos, ¿y ella está clasificada por encima de mí?

―Sí ―dice Alice, cruzando los brazos. Lleva una sonrisa de autosuficiencia―. ¿Y?

―Si tienes la intención de asegurarte un puesto más alto, te sugiero que no tomes la costumbre de perder ante rivales de bajo rango ―dice Cuatro, con su voz cortando a través de los murmullos y quejas de los otros Iniciados. Guarda la tiza y camina a mi lado sin mirar en mi dirección. Las palabras punzan un poco, me recuerdan que soy el rival de bajo rango al que se refiere.

Al parecer les recuerdan a Tanya, también.

―Tú ―dice ella, centrando sus ojos estrechados en mí―. Tú vas a pagar por esto.

Espero que arremeta contra mí, o que me pegue, pero sólo gira sobre sus talones y camina fuera de la habitación, y eso es peor. Si hubiera explotado, su ira se habría gastado rápidamente, después de un golpe o dos. Al irse quiere decir que va a planear algo. Al irse significa que tengo que estar en guardia.

James no dijo nada cuando la clasificación se reveló, lo que, dada su tendencia a quejarse de lo que sea qué no vaya a su manera, es sorprendente. Él sólo camina a su litera y se sienta, desabrochando los cordones de sus zapatos. Eso me hace sentir aún más incómoda. Él no puede estar satisfecho con el segundo lugar. No James.

Jasper y Alice chocan sus manos, y luego Jasper me palmea en la espalda, con una mano más grande que mi hombro.

―Mírate. La número seis ―dice, sonriendo.

―Todavía no es lo suficientemente bueno ―le recuerdo.

―Lo va a ser, no te preocupes ―dice―. Tenemos que celebrar.

―Bueno, vamos, entonces ―dice Alice, agarrando mi brazo con una mano y el brazo de Jacob con la otra―. Vamos, Jacob No sabes cómo lo hicieron los nacidos Intrépido. No sabes nada con seguridad.

―Sólo voy a ir a la cama ―murmura, tirando de su brazo.

En el pasillo, es fácil olvidarse de Jacob, de la venganza de Tanya, la sospechosa calma de James, y es fácil fingir que lo que nos separa como amigos, no existe. Pero persistiendo en la parte trasera de mi mente, está el hecho de que Alice y Jasper son mis competidores. Si quiero abrirme paso entre los diez primeros, voy a tener que ganarles en primer lugar.

Sólo espero no tener que traicionarlos en el proceso.

Esa noche me cuesta conciliar el sueño. El dormitorio solía parecerme ruidoso, con todas las respiraciones, pero ahora está demasiado tranquilo. Cuando está tranquilo, pienso en mi familia. Gracias a Dios que el complejo Intrepidez es por lo general ruidoso.

Si mi madre estaba en Intrepidez, ¿por qué escogió Abnegación? ¿Amaba su paz, su rutina, su bondad… todas esas cosas que echo de menos, cuando pienso acerca de ello?

Me pregunto si alguien de aquí la conocía cuando ella era joven y si podrían decirme cómo era entonces. Incluso si lo hicieran, probablemente no les gustaría hablar de ella. Los transferidos de Facciones no se supone que realmente hablen sobre sus viejas Facciones una vez que se convierten en miembros. Esto se supone que es para hacerles más fácil cambiar su lealtad de la familia a la Facción… para abrazar el principio de "la Facción antes de la sangre".

Entierro mi cara en la almohada. Ella me pidió que le dijera a Alec sobre la investigación del suero de simulación… ¿por qué? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que yo sea Divergente, con que yo esté en peligro, o es algo más? Suspiro. Tengo miles de preguntas, y ella se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle sobre cualquiera de ellas. Ahora se arremolinan en mi cabeza, y dudo poder dormir hasta que pueda responderlas.

Escucho una pelea a través de la habitación y levanto la cabeza de la almohada. Mis ojos no están ajustados a la oscuridad, por lo que veo todo en un negro absoluto, como el revés de mis párpados. Escucho un arrastre de pies y el chirrido de un zapato. Un ruido sordo.

Y luego un gemido que cuaja mi sangre y me pone los pelos de punta. Lanzo las mantas hacia atrás y me pongo de pie en el suelo de piedra con los pies descalzos. Todavía no puedo ver lo suficientemente bien como para encontrar la fuente del grito, pero veo un bulto oscuro en el piso de una litera más abajo. Otro grito perfora mis oídos.

― ¡Enciendan las luces! ―grita alguien.

Camino hacia el sonido, poco a poco, así no tropiezo con nada. Siento como si estuviera en un trance. No quiero ver de dónde vienen los gritos. Un grito como ese sólo puede significar sangre, hueso y dolor; ese grito viene de la boca del estómago y se extiende a cada rincón del cuerpo.

Las luces se encienden.

Emmett se encuentra en el suelo junto a su cama, agarrando su rostro. Rodeando su cabeza hay un río de sangre, y sobresaliendo entre sus dedos arañados está el mango de un cuchillo de plata. Mi corazón late en mis oídos, lo reconozco como un cuchillo de mantequilla del comedor. La hoja está atascada en el ojo de Emmett.

Rosalie, quien está a los pies de Emmett, grita. Alguien más grita también, y alguien chilla pidiendo ayuda. Emmett todavía está en el suelo, retorciéndose y gimiendo. Me agacho hacia su cabeza, con las rodillas presionando sobre la piscina de sangre, pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

―Quédate quieto ―le digo. Me siento tranquila, aunque no puedo oír nada, como si mi cabeza estuviera sumergida en agua. Emmett se agita de nuevo y le digo fuerte, severamente―: Te dije, quédate quieto. Respira.

― ¡Mi ojo! ―grita.

Huelo algo fétido. Alguien vomitó.

―Sácalo ―grita―. Sácalo, sácalo de mí. ¡Sácalo!

Niego con la cabeza y luego me doy cuenta de que no me puede ver. Una risa burbujea en mi estómago. Histérica. Tengo que suprimir la histeria si voy a ayudarlo. Tengo que olvidarme de mí misma.

―No ―le digo―. Tienes que dejar que el médico te lo quite. ¿Me escuchas? Dejemos que el médico lo saque. Y respira.

―Duele ―solloza.

―Yo sé que lo hace. ―En lugar de mi voz, escucho la voz de mi madre. La veo en cuclillas delante de mí en la acera de enfrente de nuestra casa, secando las lágrimas de mi rostro después de que me raspara la rodilla. Tenía cinco años en aquel entonces.

―Todo va a estar bien. ―Trato de sonar firme, como si no estuviera tranquilizándolo, pero sí lo estoy. No sé si va a estar bien. Sospecho que no.

Cuando llega la enfermera, ella me dice que me aparte, y eso es lo que hago. Mis manos y rodillas están empapadas de sangre. Cuando miro a mi alrededor, veo que sólo dos caras faltan.

Riley.

Y James.

Después de que se llevan a Emmett, cargo una muda de ropa hacia el baño y me lavo las manos. Alice viene conmigo y se detiene junto a la puerta, pero no dice nada, y me alegro. No hay mucho que decir.

Limpio las líneas de sangre en mis manos y paso una uña por debajo de las demás uñas para sacarla. Me pongo los pantalones que traje y tiro los sucios a la basura. Tomo tantas toallas de papel como las que puedo sostener. Alguien tiene que limpiar el desorden en el dormitorio, y puesto que dudo que alguna vez sea capaz de dormir de nuevo, muy bien podría hacerlo yo.

Cuando llego a la manija de la puerta, Alice dice:

―Sabes quién lo hizo, ¿cierto?

―Sí.

― ¿Deberíamos decirle a alguien?

― ¿Realmente crees que en Intrepidez van a hacer algo? ―digo―. ¿Después de que ellos te colgaran en La Fosa? ¿Después de que nos hicieran golpearnos mutuamente inconscientemente?

Ella no dice nada.

Durante media hora después de eso, me arrodillo sola en el suelo del dormitorio y restriego la sangre de Emmett. Alice tira a la basura las toallas de papel sucias y me alcanza unas nuevas. Rosalie se ha ido; probablemente ha seguido a Emmett al hospital

Nadie duerme mucho esa noche.

―Esto va a sonar extraño ―comenta Jasper―. Pero me gustaría no tener un día libre.

Asiento con la cabeza. Sé lo que quiere decir. Tener algo que hacer me distraería, y podría utilizar un poco de distracción en este momento.

No he estado mucho tiempo a solas con Jasper, pero Alice y Jacob se han ido a tomar siestas al dormitorio, y ninguno de nosotros quiere estar en esa habitación más de lo que debemos estar. Jasper no me dijo eso; yo sólo lo sé.

Deslizo una uña debajo de la otra. Lavé mis manos después de limpiar la sangre de Emmett, pero todavía siento como si estuviera en mis manos. Jasper y yo caminamos sin ningún sentido de propósito. No hay ningún lugar para ir.

―Podemos visitarlo ―sugiere Jasper―. Pero, ¿qué podríamos decir? ¿"No te conozco muy bien, pero lamento que te clavaran un cuchillo en el ojo"?

No es gracioso. Lo sé tan pronto como él lo dice, pero una risa se eleva por mi garganta de todos modos, y la dejó escapar porque es más difícil mantenerla dentro. Jasper me mira por un segundo, y entonces él también se ríe. A veces, el llanto o la risa son las únicas opciones que quedan, y la risa se siente mejor ahora mismo.

―Lo siento ―le digo―. Es sólo que es tan ridículo.

No quiero llorar por Emmett; al menos no de la manera profunda y personal en que lloras por un amigo o ser querido. Quiero llorar porque sucedió algo terrible, y yo lo vi, pero no pude encontrar una manera de solucionarlo. Nadie de los que quieren castigar a James tiene la autoridad para hacerlo, y nadie quien tiene la autoridad para castigarlo, le gustaría hacerlo. En Intrepidez existen reglas en contra de atacar a alguien así, pero con gente como Sam a cargo, sospecho que esas reglas no se cumplen.

Digo, más seriamente:

―La parte más ridícula es que, en cualquier otra Facción sería valiente de nuestra parte que le dijéramos a alguien lo que sucedió. Pero aquí... en Intrepidez… la valentía no nos hace ningún bien.

― ¿Has leído alguna vez los manifiestos de la Facción? ―dice Jasper.

Los manifiestos de la Facción fueron escritos después de que se formaran las Facciones. Hemos aprendido acerca de ellos en la escuela, pero nunca los he leído.

― ¿Tú lo has hecho? ―frunzo el ceño hacia él. Y entonces recuerdo que Jasper una vez memorizó un mapa de la ciudad sólo por diversión, y digo―: Oh. Por supuesto que tú lo has hecho. Olvídalo.

―Una de las líneas que recuerdo del manifiesto de Intrepidez, dice: _"Creemos en los actos ordinarios de la valentía, en el coraje que impulsa a una persona a defender a otra". _

Jasper suspira.

Él no necesita decir nada más. Sé lo que quiere decir. Tal vez Intrepidez se formó con buenas intenciones, con ideales correctos y con los objetivos correctos. Sin embargo, se ha alejado de ellos. Y lo mismo puede decirse de los Sabiduría, me doy cuenta. Hace mucho tiempo, los Sabiduría buscaban el conocimiento y el ingenio por el bien de hacer el bien. Ahora buscan el conocimiento y el ingenio con el corazón codicioso. Me pregunto si las otras Facciones sufren el mismo problema. No he pensado en eso antes.

A pesar de la depravación que veo en Intrepidez, con todo, no puedo dejarlo. No es sólo porque el pensamiento de una vida Sin Facción, en completo aislamiento, suena como un destino peor que la muerte. Se debe a que, en los breves momentos que he amado de este lugar, he visto a una Facción que vale la pena salvar. Tal vez podemos llegar a ser valientes y honorables de nuevo.

―Vamos a la cafetería ―dice Jasper―, y comamos pastel.

―Está bien ―sonrío.

Mientras caminamos hacia La Fosa, me repito mí misma la línea que citó Jasper, para así no olvidarla.

_Creo en los actos ordinarios de la valentía, en el coraje que impulsa a una persona a defender a otra. _

Es un pensamiento hermoso.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo al dormitorio, la litera de Emmett está completamente despejada y los cajones están abiertos, vacíos. Al otro lado de la habitación, la litera de Rosalie se ve de la misma manera.

Cuando le pregunto a Alice a dónde se fueron, ella dice:

―Renunciaron.

― ¿Incluso Rosalie?

―Ella dijo que no quería estar aquí sin él. Iba a ser cortada de todos modos. ―Se encoge de hombros, como si no se le ocurriera nada más que hacer. Si eso es cierto, yo sé cómo se siente―. Por lo menos no cortaron a Jacob

Se suponía que cortarían a Jacob, pero la partida de Emmett lo salvaba. Intrepidez decidió prescindir de él hasta la siguiente etapa.

― ¿Alguien más ha sido cortado? ―digo.

Alice se encoge de hombros una vez más.

―Dos de los nacidos Intrépidos. No recuerdo sus nombres.

Asiento con la cabeza y miro el tablero. Alguien dibujó una línea a través de los nombres de Emmett y de Rosalie, cambiaron los números al lado de todos los demás nombres. Ahora James es el primero. Jasper está en segundo lugar. Yo soy la quinta. Empezamos la primera etapa con nueve Iniciados.

Ahora somos siete.

* * *

**Hola...Dioses de verdad no se que decir me canse de dar disculpas injustificadas, les estoy fallando y odio hacer eso, de verdad siento mucho la demora, pero he tomado una decisión, de ahora en adelante subire 2 capítulos por actualizacion ¿Qué les parece? así al menos tendran un poco mas que discutir ;)**

**¿Qué les parecio? ¿Qué tal lo de la mamá de Bella? ¿Se lo esperaban? por que la verdad yo no, y ademas lo del ojo de Emmett O.O**

**Chicas, les quiero pedir un favor, la verdad tengo un bonito sueño *-* Poder llegar a los 100 Reviews de verdad me gustaría poder lograrlo solo faltan 35 ¿Sera que lo logramos? ¿Qué dicen?**

**Ahora Reviews ;**

**imsrcc: ****Gracias por tu Review ;) Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y disculpa la demora :/**

**maleja twihard:**** Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo ;) Ya podemos ver que Bella se esta volviendo mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, lo de Jacob, si tienes razón cada vez esta mas cobarde, siento mucho la demora :/**

**Dina-verita:**** Jajajajajja mi mismo sentimiento ;)**

**namy33:**** Identidad de cuatro...Falta poco para confirmar sospechas ;) Wow se nota que haz estado pensando mucho acerca de la identidad de Cuatro y la historia de Carlisle...Pero lastimosamente no puedo adelanta nada :)**

**Melygr94:**** Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, respecto a tu duda la faccion Divergente ****NO ****existe, Divergente se le dice a la persona que tiene aptitudes para mas de una facción como por ejemplo Bella que tiene aptitudes para Intrepidez-Abnegacion-Sabiduria. Espero haber aclarado tu duda :)**

**soledadcullen:**** Tienes un poco de razon con respecto a Cuatro pero esa no era toda la razon ;) Totalmente de acuerdo con James y sus perritos, y Bella fuerte es lo mejor por fin esta demostrando que nos es una estirada.**

**Laury D:**** Ahhhh ya te entendi, y si tienes razón ;)**

**Lau: ****Siento mucho la demora :/**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles :D**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	17. Capítulo 17-18

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Es mediodía. Hora del almuerzo.

Me siento en un pasillo que no reconozco. Entré allí porque necesitaba alejarme del dormitorio. Tal vez si trajera mi ropa de cama hasta acá, nunca tendría que ir Al dormitorio de nuevo. Puede ser mi imaginación, pero todavía siento el olor a sangre ahí, a pesar de que fregué el suelo hasta que mis manos estuvieron adoloridas, y alguien vertió lejía sobre él esta mañana.

Me pellizco el puente de la nariz. Fregar el suelo cuando nadie más quería hacerlo era algo que mi madre habría hecho. Si no puedo estar con ella, lo menos que puedo hacer es actuar como ella a veces.

Escucho a personas acercándose, sus pasos haciendo eco sobre el suelo de piedra, y miro hacia abajo a mis zapatos. Me cambié de zapatillas deportivas grises a negras hace una semana, pero las grises están enterradas en uno de mis cajones. No puedo soportar tirarlas a la basura, incluso aunque sé que es absurdo estar atada a unas zapatillas, como si ellas pudieran llevarme a casa.

― ¿Bella?

Miro hacia arriba. Garrett se detiene frente a mí. Hace señales a los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez con los que camina. Ellos intercambian miradas, pero siguen caminando.

― ¿Estás bien? ―dice.

―Tuve una noche difícil.

―Sí, me enteré lo de ese chico Emmett. ―Garrett mira pasillo abajo. Los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez desaparecen en una esquina. Luego él sonríe un poco―. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto―. ¿A dónde vas?

―A un pequeño ritual Iniciación ―dice―. Vamos. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Considero mis opciones brevemente. Me puedo sentar aquí. O puedo dejar el recinto de Intrepidez.

Me empujo para ponerme de pie y corro junto a Garrett para alcanzar a los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez.

―Los únicos Iniciados que por lo general vienen son los que tienen hermanos mayores en Intrepidez ―dice―. Pero quizá ni siquiera lo noten. Sólo actúa como si pertenecieses.

― ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo exactamente?

―Algo peligroso ―dice. Una mirada que sólo puedo describir como manía-Intrepidez aparece en sus ojos, pero en lugar de retroceder por eso, como podría haber hecho un par de semanas atrás, la imito, como si fuera contagiosa. La excitación sustituye la sensación pesada dentro de mí. Desaceleramos cuando llegamos junto a los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez.

― ¿Qué está haciendo la Estirada aquí? ―pregunta un chico con un anillo de metal entre sus fosas nasales.

―Ella sólo vio a ese sujeto recibir una puñalada en el ojo, Stefan ―dice Garrett―. Dale un respiro, ¿de acuerdo?

Stefan se encoge de hombros y se aleja. Nadie más dice nada, aunque algunos de ellos me miran de reojo, como si me estuvieran midiendo. Los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez son como una jauría de perros. Si actúo de manera incorrecta, no me dejarán correr con ellos. Pero por ahora, estoy a salvo.

Giramos en otra esquina, y un grupo de miembros están de pie al final del próximo pasillo. Hay muchos de ellos como para estar todos relacionados a Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez, pero veo algunas similitudes entre las caras.

―Vamos ―dice uno de los miembros. Se gira y se sumerge a través de una puerta oscura. Los otros miembros lo siguen, y nosotros los seguimos. Me quedo cerca detrás de Garrett mientras nos adentramos en la oscuridad y mi pie golpea un escalón. Me equilibro antes de caer hacia adelante y empezar a ascender.

―Escaleras traseras ―dice Garrett, casi murmurando―. Normalmente cerradas.

Asiento, aunque él no me puede ver, y subo hasta que todos los escalones desaparecen. Para entonces, una puerta en la parte superior de la escalera se abre, dejando entrar la luz del día. Salimos desde el suelo a unos pocos cientos de metros del edificio de cristal encima de La Fosa, cerca de las vías del tren.

Siento como si hubiese hecho esto miles de veces. Escucho la bocina del tren. Siento las vibraciones en el suelo. Veo la luz conectada a la cabeza de la máquina. Trueno mis nudillos y reboto una vez sobre los dedos de mis pies.

Corremos en un solo grupo junto al vagón, y en olas, los miembros e Iniciados por igual se amontonan en el vagón. Garrett entra antes que yo, y personas presionan detrás de mí. No puedo cometer ningún error; me lanzo hacia los lados, agarrando la manija al costado del vagón, y me elevo a mí misma dentro el vagón. Garrett me agarra del brazo para estabilizarme.

El tren retoma su velocidad. Garrett y yo nos sentamos contra una de las paredes.

Grito por encima del viento:

― ¿A dónde vamos?

Garrett se encoge de hombros.

―Peter nunca me lo dijo.

― ¿Peter?

―Mi hermano mayor ―dice. Señala a través del espacio a un joven que estaba sentado en la puerta con las piernas colgando fuera del vagón. Es delgado y bajo y no se parece en nada a Garrett, aparte de su colorido.

―No lo alcanzas a saber. ¡Arruina la sorpresa! ―Grita la chica a mi izquierda. Ella extiende la mano―. Soy Charlotte.

Le estrecho la mano, pero no la agarro lo suficientemente fuerte y la dejó ir demasiado rápido. Dudo que alguna vez mejore mi apretón de manos. No se siente natural apretar la mano con extraños.

―Yo soy… ―empiezo a decir.

―Sé quién eres ―dice―. Eres la Estirada. Cuatro me habló de ti.

Rezo para que el calor en mis mejillas no sea visible.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué dijo?

Ella me sonríe.

―Él dijo que eras una Estirada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Si mi instructor está hablando de mí ―digo, tan firmemente como puedo―, quiero saber lo que está diciendo. ―Espero sonar convincente al mentir―. Él no viene, ¿verdad?

―No. Nunca viene a esto ―dice ella―. Probablemente es que ya perdió su atractivo. No hay mucho que le asuste, ya sabes.

Él no viene. Algo en mí se desinfla como un globo desatado. Lo ignoro y asiento. Sé que Cuatro no es un cobarde. Pero también sé que por lo menos una cosa sí le da miedo: las alturas. Lo que sea que estamos haciendo, debe implicar alturas para que él lo evite. Ella no debe saber eso si habla de él con tanta reverencia en su voz.

― ¿Lo conoces bien? ―pregunto. Soy demasiado curiosa; siempre lo he sido.

―Todo el mundo conoce a Cuatro ―dice―. Nos Iniciamos juntos. Yo era mala en la lucha, así que él me enseñó todas las noches, después de que todo el mundo estuviese dormido. ―Se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello, su expresión repentinamente es seria―. Amable de su parte.

Ella se levanta y se para detrás de los miembros sentados en la puerta. En un segundo, su expresión seria se ha ido, pero todavía me siento confundida por lo que dijo, mitad confundida con la idea de Cuatro siendo "amable" y mitad queriendo pegarle sin razón aparente.

― ¡Aquí vamos! ―grita Charlotte. El tren no ha disminuido la velocidad, pero ella se lanza del vagón. Los otros miembros la siguen, una corriente de personas vestidas de negro, perforadas no mucho mayores que yo. Me detengo en la puerta junto a Garrett. El tren está yendo mucho más rápido que todas las otras veces que he saltado, pero no puedo perder el valor ahora, frente a todos estos miembros. Así que salto, golpeando duro el suelo y tropezando hacia adelante unos pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

Garrett y yo corremos para alcanzar a los miembros, junto con los otros Iniciados, quienes apenas miraron en mi dirección.

Miro a mi alrededor mientras camino. El Cubo está detrás de nosotros, negro contra las nubes, pero los edificios que me rodean son oscuros y silenciosos. Eso significa que debemos estar al norte del puente, donde la ciudad está abandonada.

Doblamos en una esquina y nos esparcimos a medida que caminamos por la Avenida Michigan. Jacob sur del puente, la Avenida Michigan es una calle muy transitada, repleta de gente, pero aquí está desierta.

Tan pronto como levanto los ojos para explorar los edificios, ya sé a dónde vamos: el vacío edificio Hancock, un pilar negro con vigas entrecruzadas, el edificio más alto al norte del puente.

Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Escalarlo?

A medida que nos acercamos, los miembros empiezan a correr, y Garrett y yo nos apuramos para alcanzarlos. Empujándose unos a los otros con los codos, se apresuran a través de una serie de puertas en la base del edificio. El vidrio de una de ellas está roto, por lo que es sólo un marco. Paso a través de ella en lugar de abrirla y sigo a los miembros a través de una misteriosa, y oscura entrada, haciendo crujir los vidrios rotos bajo mis pies.

Espero a que subamos por las escaleras, pero nos detenemos en los ascensores.

― ¿Los ascensores funcionan? ―le pregunto a Garrett, lo más silenciosamente que puedo.

―Claro que sí ―dice Peter, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para no venir aquí antes y encender el generador de emergencia?

―Sí ―dice Garrett―. En parte lo hago.

Peter mira a su hermano, luego le hace una llave en la cabeza y frota los nudillos en el cráneo de Garrett. Peter puede ser más bajo que Garrett, pero debe ser más fuerte. O por lo menos, más rápido. Garrett lo golpea en el costado, y él lo deja ir.

Sonrío al ver el cabello revuelto de Garrett, y las puertas del ascensor se abren. Nos amontonamos adentro, los miembros en uno y los Iniciados en otro. Una chica con la cabeza rapada me pisa los dedos de los pies en el camino y no se disculpa. Agarro mi pie, haciendo una mueca, y considerando patearla en la espinilla. Garrett mira su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor y se acomoda el cabello.

― ¿Qué piso? ―dice la chica con la cabeza rapada.

―Cien ―le digo.

― ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

―Mary, vamos ―dice Garrett―. Se amable.

―Estamos en un edificio de cien pisos abandonado con algunos de Intrepidez ―replico―. ¿Por qué no lo sabes tú?

Ella no responde. Sólo empuja el pulgar en el botón correcto.

El ascensor se eleva tan rápido que mi estómago cae y mis oídos se tapan. Aferro una barandilla a un lado del ascensor, mirando los números ascender. Pasamos el veinte, y el treinta, y el cabello de Garrett está finalmente sin problemas. Cincuenta, sesenta, y los dedos de mis pies palpitan. Noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve, y el ascensor se detiene en el cien. Me alegro de que no tomáramos las escaleras.

―Me pregunto cómo vamos a llegar a la azotea de... ―la voz de Garrett se desvanece.

Un fuerte viento me golpea, empujándome el cabello en la cara. Hay un enorme agujero en el techo del piso cien. Peter sostiene una escalera de aluminio contra el borde y empieza a subir. La escalera cruje y se balancea bajo sus pies, pero él sigue subiendo, silbando mientras lo hace. Cuando llega a la azotea, se da la vuelta y sostiene la parte superior de la escalera para la siguiente persona.

Una parte de mí se pregunta si esto no es una misión suicida disfrazada de juego.

No es la primera vez me he preguntado esto desde la Ceremonia de Elección.

Subo la escalera después de Garrett. Esto me recuerda el ascenso de los peldaños de la Rueda de la Fortuna con Cuatro cerca de mis talones. Recuerdo sus dedos en mi cadera de nuevo, la forma en que me sostuvo para que no me cayera, y casi pierdo un escalón en la escalera. Estúpida.

Mordiéndome el labio, llego a la parte superior y me paro sobre el techo del edificio Hancock.

El viento es tan poderoso que no escucho ni siento nada más. Tengo que apoyarme contra Garrett para no caer. Al principio, todo lo que veo es una ciénaga, ancha y marrón y en todas partes, tocando el horizonte, carente de vida. En la otra dirección está la ciudad, y en muchos aspectos es lo mismo, sin vida y con límites que no conozco.

Garrett apunta algo. Conectado a uno de los postes en la parte superior de la torre hay un cable de acero del grosor de mi muñeca. En el suelo hay un montón de arneses negros de tela resistente, lo suficientemente grande para sostener a un ser humano. Peter toma uno y lo conecta a una polea que cuelga del cable de acero.

Sigo el cable hacia abajo, sobre el conjunto de edificios a lo largo de Lake Shore Drive. No sé dónde termina. Una cosa está clara, sin embargo: si decido continuar con todo esto, voy a averiguarlo.

Vamos a deslizarnos por un cable de acero en un arnés negro a trescientos metros de altura.

―Oh Dios mío ―dice Garrett.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir.

Charlotte es la primera persona en entrar al arnés. Ella se retuerce hacia adelante en su estómago hasta que la mayor parte de su cuerpo se apoya en el tejido negro. Después, Peter tira una correa a través de sus hombros, la parte baja de su espalda y la parte superior de sus muslos. Él la empuja, en el arnés, Al borde del edificio y hace una cuenta regresiva desde cinco. Charlotte levanta los pulgares hacia arriba mientras él la empuja hacia delante, hacia la nada.

Mary jadea mientras Charlotte se precipita hacia el suelo en una pendiente pronunciada, de cabeza. Empujo más allá de ella para ver mejor. Charlotte se mantiene segura en el arnés por tanto tiempo como puedo ver, y luego está demasiado lejos, sólo un punto negro en Lake Shore Drive.

Los miembros gritan y levantan los puños y forman una línea, a veces empujándose unos a otros, para conseguir un mejor lugar. De alguna manera soy la primera Iniciada en línea, justo adelante de Garrett. Sólo siete personas se interponen entre la línea y yo.

Sin embargo, hay una parte de mí que gime, ¿tengo que esperar por siete personas? Se trata de una extraña mezcla de terror y ansiedad, desconocida hasta ahora.

El siguiente miembro, un joven de cabello hasta los hombros, salta en el arnés sobre su espalda en lugar de su estómago. Él extiende los brazos mientras Peter lo empuja a lo largo del cable de acero.

Ninguno de los miembros parece en absoluto asustado. Ellos actúan como si lo han hecho miles de veces antes, y tal vez lo hicieron. Pero cuando miro por encima del hombro, veo que la mayoría de los Iniciados se ven pálidos o preocupados, incluso si se hablan con entusiasmo unos a otros. ¿Qué pasa entre la Iniciación y la membrecía que hace que el pánico se transforme en deleite? ¿O las personas sólo mejoran se capacidad de ocultar su miedo?

Tres personas delante de mí. Otro arnés; una miembro pone los pies por delante y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Dos personas. Un chico alto, robusto salta de arriba y abajo como un niño antes de subir Al arnés y lanzar un chillido alto mientras desaparece, haciendo que la chica delante de mí se ría. Una sola persona.

Ella salta Al arnés de bruces y mantiene sus manos en frente de ella mientras Peter aprieta las correas. Y entonces me toca a mí.

Me estremezco mientras Peter cuelga mi arnés del cable. Trato de subir, pero tengo problemas; me tiemblan mucho las manos.

―No te preocupes ―dice Peter justo al lado de mi oído. Él me toma del brazo y me ayuda a entrar, boca abajo.

Las correas se aprietan alrededor de mi cintura, y Peter me desliza hacia adelante, hacia el borde del techo. Miro hacia abajo a las vigas de acero del edificio y las ventanas negras, todo el camino a la acera agrietada. Soy una tonta por hacer esto. Y una tonta por disfrutar de la sensación de mi corazón golpeando contra mi esternón y el sudor acumulándose en las líneas de mis manos.

― ¿Lista, Estirada? ―Peter sonríe hacia mí―. Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado de que no estés gritando y llorando en este momento.

―Te lo dije ―dice Garrett―. Ella es Intrepidez hasta la médula. Ahora manos a la obra.

―Cuidado, hermano, o podría no apretar tus correas lo suficiente ―dice Peter. Él golpea a su rodilla―. Y entonces, ¡plaf!

―Sí, sí ―dice Garrett―. Y entonces nuestra madre te herviría vivo.

Al escucharlo hablar de su madre, de su familia intacta, hace que me duela el pecho por un segundo, como si alguien lo perforara con una aguja.

―Sólo si se entera. ―Peter tira de la polea del cable de acero. Lo sostiene, lo cual es una suerte, porque si se rompe, mi muerte será rápida y segura. Él me mira y dice―: Preparados, listos, y…

Antes de que pueda terminar la palabra "ya", él suelta la correa y lo olvido, me olvido de Garrett, y la familia, y de todas las cosas que pueden funcionar mal llevarme a la muerte. Escucho el metal deslizarse contra el metal el viento se siente tan intenso que fuerza lágrimas en mis ojos mientras me precipito hacia el suelo.

Me siento como si fuera insustancial, sin peso. Delante de mí la ciénaga se ve enorme, sus manchas marrones extendiéndose más allá de lo que puedo ver, incluso a esta altura. El aire es tan frío y tan rápido que lastima mi cara. Tomo velocidad y un grito de alegría se eleva dentro de mí, sólo me detengo por el viento que me llena la boca Jacob segundo que mis labios se abren.

Sostenida segura por las correas, echo mis brazos hacia los lados y me imagino que estoy volando. Me sumerjo hacia la calle, que está agrietada y desigual sigo perfectamente la curva de la ciénaga. Me puedo imaginar, aquí arriba, cómo se veía la ciénaga cuando estaba llena de agua, como acero líquido como si reflejara el color del cielo.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que duele, y no puedo gritar y no puedo respirar, pero también puedo sentir todo, cada vena y cada fibra, cada hueso y cada nervio, todos despiertos y zumbando en mi cuerpo como si estuviese cargada de electricidad. Soy pura adrenalina.

El suelo crece y sobresale por debajo de mí, y puedo ver a las personas pequeñas de pie en el pavimento. Debería gritar, como cualquier ser humano racional haría, pero cuando abro la boca de nuevo, sólo chillo de alegría. Grito más fuerte, y las figuras en el suelo levantan sus puños y gritan de vuelta, pero están tan lejos que apenas los escucho.

Miro hacia abajo y el suelo debajo de mí es un borrón, todo gris, blanco y negro, vidrio y pavimento y acero. Zarcillos de viento, suave como cabello, envuelven mis dedos y empujo mis brazos hacia atrás. Trato de poner mis brazos en mi pecho otra vez, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. El suelo se hace más y más grande.

No reduzco la velocidad durante un minuto por lo menos, pero navego en paralelo al suelo, como un pájaro.

Cuando me detengo, me paso los dedos por el cabello. El viento me lo enredó. Cuelgo a unos seis metros por encima del suelo, pero la altura parece nada ahora. Alcanzo detrás de mí y trabajo para desatar las correas que me sostienen. Mis dedos tiemblan, pero aún así me las arreglo para aflojarlas. Un grupo de miembros se sitúan por debajo. Se aferran unos a otros por los brazos, formando una red de miembros por debajo de mí.

Con el fin de bajar, tengo que confiar en ellos para que me atrapen. Tengo que aceptar que estas personas son de los míos, y yo soy de los suyos. Es un acto más valiente que deslizarse por la línea.

Me retuerzo hacia adelante y caigo. Golpeó duro sus brazos. Los huesos de sus muñecas y antebrazos presionan en mi espalda, y luego unas palmas se envuelven alrededor de mis brazos y me ponen de pies. No sé qué manos me sostienen y qué manos no lo hacen; veo sonrisas y escucho risas.

― ¿Qué piensas? ―dice Charlotte, dándome palmadas en el hombro.

―Um... ―Todos los miembros me miran. Se ven tan arremolinados como me siento, el frenesí de adrenalina en sus ojos y sus cabellos retorcidos. Entiendo por qué mi padre dijo que los Intrepidez eran una manada de locos. Él no podía entender el tipo de camaradería que se forma sólo después de que todos han arriesgado su vida juntos.

― ¿Cuándo puedo volver a hacerlo? ―digo. Mi sonrisa se extiende lo suficientemente amplia como para mostrar los dientes, y cuando se ríen, yo me río. Pienso en la subida de las escaleras con Abnegación, nuestros pies encontrando el mismo ritmo, todos como iguales. Esto no es así. No somos iguales. Pero somos, de alguna manera, uno.

Miro hacia el edificio Hancock, que está tan lejos de donde estoy que no puedo ver a las personas en el techo.

― ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está! ―dice alguien, señalando por encima de mi hombro. Sigo el dedo apuntando hacia una pequeña forma oscura deslizándose por el cable de acero. A los pocos segundos escucho un grito espeluznante.

―Apuesto a que va a llorar.

― ¿El hermano de Peter, llora? De ninguna manera. Se ganaría un fuerte golpe.

― ¡Sus brazos se están agitando!

―Suena como un gato estrangulado ―digo. Todo el mundo se ríe de nuevo. Siento una punzada de culpa por burlarme de Garrett cuando no puede escucharme, pero hubiera dicho lo mismo si estuviera parado acá. Espero.

Cuando Garrett finalmente se detiene, sigo a los demás miembros a reunirme con él. Nos alineamos debajo de él y empujamos nuestros brazos en el espacio entre nosotros. Charlotte ancla una mano alrededor de mi codo. Agarro otro brazo (no estoy segura de a quién pertenece, hay demasiadas manos enlazadas) y la miro.

―Estoy bastante segura de que no podemos llamarte "Estirada" nunca más ―dice Charlotte. Ella asiente―. Bella.

Todavía huelo como el viento cuando entro en la cafetería esa noche. Para el segundo después de que camino dentro, estoy entre una multitud de Intrepidez, y me siento como una de ellos. Entonces Charlotte me saluda con la mano por lo que la gente se separa, y me acerco a la mesa donde Alice, Jacob, y Jasper están sentados, mirándome con la boca abierta.

No pensé en ellos cuando acepté la invitación de Garrett. En cierto modo, es satisfactorio ver las aturdidas miradas en sus rostros. Pero no quiero que se molesten conmigo tampoco.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―pregunta Alice―. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ellos?

―Garrett... ¿Sabes, el nacido en Intrepidez que estuvo en nuestro equipo de captura la bandera? ―digo―. Él se iba con algunos de los miembros y les rogó que me dejaran ir. Ellos realmente no me querían ahí. Una chica llamada Mary me piso.

―Puede que no te hayan querido allí entonces ―dice Jasper tranquilamente―, pero parece que les gustas ahora.

―Sí ―le digo. No lo puedo negar―. Sin embargo, me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Esperemos que ellos no puedan decir que estoy mintiendo, pero sospecho que pueden. Me veo a mí misma en una ventana en el camino al recinto, y mis mejillas y ojos brillan, mi cabello está enredado. Parece que he experimentado algo poderoso.

―Bueno, te perdiste a Alice casi golpeando a un Sabiduría ―dice Jacob Su voz suena ansiosa. Puedo contar con Al para tratar de romper la tensión―. Él estaba por aquí pidiendo opiniones sobre el liderazgo de Abnegación y Alice le dijo que había cosas más importantes que él debería estar haciendo.

―De lo cual ella tenía toda la razón ―añade Jasper―. Y él se irrito con ella. Gran error.

―Enorme ―digo, asintiendo. Si sonrío bastante, tal vez pueda hacer que se olviden de sus celos, o daño, o lo que sea que se está gestando detrás de los ojos de Alice.

―Sí ―dice ella―. Mientras tú estabas afuera divirtiéndote, yo estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio de defender a tu antigua Facción, eliminando los conflictos Inter-Facción...

―Vamos, sabes que lo disfrutaste ―dice Jasper, empujándola con el codo―. Si no vas a contar toda la historia, yo lo haré. Él estaba de pie...

Jasper se lanza en su historia, y yo asiento a lo largo como si estuviera escuchando, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es estar mirando hacia abajo del edificio Hancock, y en la imagen que tuve de la totalidad de la ciénaga llena de agua, restaurada en su antigua gloria. Miro por encima del hombro de Jasper a los miembros, que se están lanzando pedazos de comida los unos a los otros con sus tenedores.

Es la primera vez que he estado tan ansiosa por ser una de ellos.

Lo que significa que tengo que sobrevivir a la siguiente etapa de la Iniciación.

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

Hasta donde puedo decir, la segunda etapa de Iniciación consiste en sentarse en un pasillo oscuro con los otros Iniciados, preguntándose qué va a pasar detrás de una puerta cerrada.

Garrett se sienta frente a mí, con Irina a su izquierda y Mary a su derecha. Los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez y los transferidos se separaron durante la primera etapa, pero entrenaremos juntos de ahora en adelante. Eso es lo que Cuatro nos dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

―Entonces ―dice Mary, rozando el suelo con su zapato―. ¿Cuál de ustedes está en el primer lugar, eh?

Su pregunta se encuentra con el silencio al principio, y luego James se aclara la garganta.

―Yo ―dice él.

―Apuesto a que podría ganarte. ―Lo dice casualmente, girando el anillo en su ceja con los dedos―. Estoy en segundo lugar, pero apuesto que cualquiera de nosotros podría ganarte, transferido.

Casi me río. Si yo aún fuera Abnegación, su comentario sería grosero y fuera de lugar, pero entre los Intrepidez, los desafíos parecen algo común. Casi estoy comenzando a esperar por ellos.

―No estaría tan seguro de eso, si fuera tú. ―dice James, con los ojos brillantes―. ¿Quién es el primero?

―Garrett. ―Dice ella―. Y estoy segura. ¿Sabes cuántos años nos hemos dedicado a prepararnos para esto?

Si tiene la intención de intimidarnos, funciona. Ya me siento con frío.

Antes de que James pueda responder, Cuatro abre la puerta y dice:

―Mary. ―La llama, y ella camina por el pasillo, con la luz azul al final haciendo brillar su cabeza afeitada.

―Así que eres el primero ―le dice Jasper a Garrett.

Garrett se encoge de hombros.

―Sí. ¿Y?

― ¿Y no crees que es un poco injusto que te hayas pasado toda tu vida preparándote para esto, y esperan que aprendamos todo en un par de semanas? ―dice Jasper, entrecerrando los ojos.

―En realidad, no. La primera etapa fue de habilidad, seguro, pero nadie puede prepararse para la segunda etapa. ―Dice―. Al menos, eso me han dicho.

Nadie responde a eso. Nos sentamos en silencio durante veinte minutos. Cuento cada minuto en mi reloj. Entonces la puerta se abre de nuevo, y Cuatro llama otro nombre.

―James ―dice.

Cada minuto se cierne sobre mí como arañazos de papel de lija. Poco a poco, nuestros números comienzan a disminuir, y sólo quedamos Garrett, Riley y yo. La pierna de Riley rebota, y los dedos de Garrett golpean contra su rodilla, quien trata de sentarse perfectamente quieto. Sólo escucho murmullo en la sala al final del pasillo, y sospecho que esto es otra parte del juego que les gusta jugar con nosotros. Aterrándonos en cada oportunidad.

La puerta se abre, y Cuatro me llama.

―Vamos, Bella.

Me pongo de pie, con mi espalda doliendo por apoyarme contra la pared durante mucho tiempo, y camino junto a los otros Iniciados. Riley estira su pierna para hacerme tropezar, pero salto sobre ella en el último segundo.

Cuatro toca mi hombro para guiarme dentro de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando veo lo que hay dentro, retrocedo inmediatamente, con mis hombros golpeando su pecho.

En la habitación hay una silla reclinable de metal, similar a la que me senté durante la prueba de aptitud. Junto a ella está una familiar máquina. Esta habitación no tiene espejos y apenas algo de luz.

Hay una pantalla de computadora en un escritorio en el rincón.

―Siéntate ―dice Cuatro. Aprieta mis brazos y me empuja hacia adelante.

― ¿Cuál es la simulación? ―le digo, tratando de evitar que tiemble mi voz. No lo logro.

― ¿Has oído hablar de la frase "enfrenta tus miedos"? ―dice―. Tomaremos eso literalmente. La simulación te enseñará a controlar tus emociones en medio de una situación aterradora.

Toco con una mano vacilante mi frente. Las simulaciones no son reales, no representan una amenaza real para mí, así que lógicamente, no debería tener miedo de ellas, pero mi reacción es visceral. Necesito de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo para dirigirme a la silla y sentarme de nuevo en ella, presionando mi cráneo contra el reposacabezas. El frío del metal se filtra a través de mi ropa.

― ¿Alguna vez has administrado las pruebas de aptitud? ―digo. Él parece calificado para eso.

―No. ―Responde―. Evito a los Estirados tanto como sea posible.

No sé por qué alguien evitaría a Abnegación. A los Intrepidez o Sinceridad, tal vez, porque la valentía y la honestidad hace a las personas hacer cosas extrañas, ¿pero Abnegación?

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Me preguntas eso porque crees que de verdad voy a responder?

― ¿Por qué dices cosas vagas si no quieres que te pregunten sobre ellas?

Sus dedos cepillan mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se tensa. ¿Un gesto de ternura? No, tiene que mover mi cabello hacia un lado. Él golpea algo, e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para ver lo que es. Cuatro sostiene una jeringa con una larga aguja en una mano, con su pulgar contra el émbolo. El líquido en la jeringa está teñido de naranja.

― ¿Una inyección? ―Mi boca se seca. Usualmente no me importan las agujas, pero esta es enorme.

―Utilizamos una versión más avanzada de simulación aquí ―dice él―. Un suero diferente, sin cables o electrodos para ti.

― ¿Cómo funciona sin cables?

―Bueno, yo tengo cables, para poder ver lo que está pasando ―dice―. Pero para ti, hay un pequeño transmisor en el suero que envía los datos a la computadora.

Gira mi brazo e inserta la punta de la aguja en la piel sensible en un lado de mi cuello. Un profundo dolor se propaga a través de mi garganta. Me estremezco y trato de concentrarme en su rostro sereno.

―El suero hará efecto en sesenta segundos. Esta simulación es diferente a la prueba de aptitud ―dice―. Además de que contiene el transmisor, el suero estimula la amígdala, que es la parte del cerebro involucrada en el procesamiento de las emociones negativas, como el miedo, y luego produce una alucinación. La actividad eléctrica del cerebro es entonces transmitida a nuestra computadora, que luego traduce tu alucinación en una imagen simulada que puedo ver y monitorear. Entonces enviaré la grabación a los administradores de Intrepidez. Permanecerás dentro de la alucinación hasta que te calmes, es decir, hace que reduzca tu frecuencia cardiaca y controles tu respiración.

Trato de seguir sus palabras, pero mis pensamientos están fuera de control. Siento la marca de los síntomas del miedo: las palmas sudorosas, corazón acelerado, opresión en el pecho, boca seca, un nudo en mi garganta, dificultad para respirar. Él coloca las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se inclina sobre mí.

―Sé valiente, Bella. ―Susurra―. La primera vez es siempre la más difícil.

Sus ojos son lo último que veo.

Estoy en un campo de hierba seca que me llega hasta la cintura. El aire huele a humo y quema mi nariz. Por encima de mí, el cielo es de color hiel, y la vista de eso me llena de ansiedad, mi cuerpo encogiéndose lejos de él.

Escucho un revoloteo, como las páginas de un libro siendo sopladas por el viento, pero no hay viento. El aire está quieto y silencioso, aparte del aleteo, no es frío ni caliente, no hay aire en absoluto, pero aún puedo respirar. Una sombra se precipita por encima de mi cabeza.

Algo se posa sobre mi hombro. Siendo su peso y el pinchazo de garras y lanzo mi brazo hacia adelante para quitármelo de encima, mi mano lo golpea. Siento algo suave y frágil. Una pluma. Me muerdo el labio y miro hacia un lado. Un ave negra del tamaño de mi antebrazo gira su cabeza y enfoca uno de sus pequeños ojos en mí.

Aprieto los dientes y golpeo al cuervo de nuevo con mi mano. Clava sus garras y no se mueve. Grito, más frustrada que adolorida, y golpeo al cuervo con ambas manos, pero se mantiene en su lugar, decidido, con un ojo en mí, con sus plumas brillando en la luz amarilla. Truenos retumban y escucho el golpeteo de la lluvia en el suelo, pero la lluvia no cae.

Entonces el cielo se oscurece, como una nube pasando por el sol. Aun encogiéndome lejos del cuervo, levanto la mirada. Una bandada de cuervos braman sobre mí, el avance de un ejército de garras extendidas y picos abiertos, cada uno graznando, llenando el aire con ruido. Los cuervos descienden en una sola masa, cayendo en picado hacia la tierra, cientos de pequeños y brillantes ojos negros irradiando.

Trato de correr, pero mis pies están firmemente plantados y se niegan a moverse, como el cuervo sobre mi hombro. Grito mientras me rodean, sus plumas batiendo en mis orejas, picos picoteando en mis hombros, sus garras aferrándose a mi ropa. Grito hasta que las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos, agitando los brazos. Mis manos golpean los cuerpos sólidos pero no hacen nada; hay demasiados. Estoy sola. Ellos pellizcan mis dedos y los presiono contra mi cuerpo, alas se deslizan por la parte trasera de mi cuello, sus garras arrancando mi cabello.

Me giro, me tuerzo con fuerza y caigo al suelo, cubriendo mi cabeza con los brazos. Ellos gritan contra mí. Siento un movimiento en la hierba, un cuervo se abre camino bajo mi brazo. Abro los ojos y picotea mi rostro, su pico golpeándome en la nariz. Sangre gotea en la hierba y sollozo, golpeándolo con mi palma, pero otro cuervo entra por debajo de mi otro brazo y sus garras se adhieren a la parte delantera de mi camisa.

Estoy gritando, sollozando.

― ¡Ayuda! ―Gimoteo―. ¡Ayuda!

Y los cuervos se agitan aún más, un rugido en mis oídos. Mi cuerpo arde, y ellos están en todas partes, y no puedo pensar, no puedo respirar. Una bocanada de aire y mi boca se llena de plumas, plumas en mi garganta, en mis pulmones, reemplazando mi sangre con peso muerto.

― ¡Ayuda! ―Sollozo y grito, insensible, ilógica. Estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo.

Mi piel se quema y estoy sangrando, y los graznidos son tan fuertes que en mis oídos están pitando, pero no estoy muriendo, y recuerdo que esto no es real, aunque se siente real, tan real Sé valiente. La voz de Cuatro grita en mi memoria. Lloro por él, inhalando y exhalando plumas. ― ¡Ayuda! ―Pero no habrá ninguna ayuda. Estoy sola.

_Permanecerás dentro de la alucinación hasta que te calmes_, su voz continúa, y toso, con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas, y otro cuervo se retuerce debajo de mis brazos, y siento el borde de su afilado pico contra mi boca. Su pico traspasa mis labios y rasguña mis dientes. El cuerpo empuja su cabeza dentro de mi boca y muerdo fuerte, probando algo asqueroso. Escupo y aprieto mis dientes para formar una barrera, pero ahora hay un cuarto cuerpo presionando mis pies, y un quinto cuervo picoteando mis costillas.

Cálmate. No puedo. No puedo. Mi cabeza palpita.

Respira. Mantengo la boca cerrada y aspiro aire por la nariz. Han sido horas desde que estuve sola en el campo, han sido días. Exhalo aire por mi nariz. Mi corazón palpita fuertemente contra mi pecho. Tengo que disminuir su velocidad. Respiro de nuevo, con el rostro húmedo con lágrimas.

Sollozo de nuevo, y me obligo a seguir adelante, extendiéndome sobre la hierba, que pincha mi piel. Extiendo los brazos y respiro. Los cuervos me empujan y picotean mis costados, abriendo su camino debajo de mí, y se los permito. Dejo que el revoloteo de las alas y los chillidos, los picoteos y los pinchazos continúen, relajando un músculo a la vez, resignándome a convertirme en un cadáver picoteado.

El dolor me abruma.

Abro los ojos, y estoy sentada en la silla de metal

Grito y golpeo con mis brazos, mis piernas y mi cabeza para alejar a las aves de mí, pero se han ido, aunque aún puedo sentir las plumas cepillando la parte de atrás de mi cuello y las garras en mi hombro, y mi piel quemándose. Gimoteo y llevo las rodillas a mi pecho, enterrando mi cabeza en ellas.

Una mano toca mi hombro, y lanzo un puño, golpeando algo sólido pero suave.

― ¡No me toques! ―Sollozo.

―Se terminó. ―Dice Cuatro. Sus manos se desplazan con torpeza por mi cabello, y recuerdo a mi padre acariciando mi cabello cuando me daba un beso de buenas noches, a mi madre tocando mi cabello cuando lo recortaba con las tijeras. Corro las manos a lo largo de mis brazos, aún sacudiéndome las plumas, aunque sé que no hay ninguna.

―Bella.

Me balanceo adelante y atrás en la silla de metal

―Bella, te voy a llevar de vuelta a los dormitorios, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¡No! ―Digo al instante. Levanto la cabeza y lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque no puedo verlo a través del vaho de lágrimas―. No me pueden ver… no así…

―Oh, cálmate ―dice. Rodando los ojos―. Te llevaré por la puerta de atrás.

―No necesito que… ―Niego con la cabeza. Mi cuerpo está temblando y me siento tan débil que no estoy segura de poder ponerme de pie, pero tengo que intentarlo. No puedo ser la única que necesita ser acompañada de regreso a los dormitorios. Incluso si no me ven, lo averiguarán, hablarán sobre mí…

―Tonterías.

Me toma del brazo y me arrastra lejos de la silla. Parpadeo las lágrimas de mis ojos, limpio mis mejillas con la palma de mi mano, y lo dejo conducirme hacia la puerta detrás de la pantalla de la computadora.

Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio. Cuando estamos a pocos metros de distancia de la habitación, tiro de mi brazo y me detengo.

― ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ―le digo―. ¿Cuál era el punto, eh? No estaba consciente de eso cuando elegí Intrepidez, ¡estaba firmando por semanas de tortura!

― ¿Creías que la superación de la cobardía sería fácil? ―dice con calma.

― ¡Eso no es superación de la cobardía! ¡La cobardía es cómo decides ser en la vida real, y en la vida real, no estoy siendo picoteada a muerte por cuervos, Cuatro! ―Presiono las palmas contra mi rostro y lloro en ellas.

Él no dice nada, sólo se queda de pie ahí mientras lloro. Sólo me toca unos cuantos segundos para detenerme y limpiar mi rostro de nuevo.

―Quiero ir a casa. ―Le digo débilmente.

Pero mi casa ya no es una opción. Mis opciones son estar aquí o en los barrios pobres de los Sin Facción. Él no me mira con simpatía. Sólo me mira. Sus ojos lucen negros en el oscuro pasillo, y su boca se encuentra en una línea severa.

―Aprender a pensar en un ambiente de miedo ―dice―. Es una lección que todos, incluso tu Estirada familia necesita aprender. Es eso lo que estamos tratando de enseñarte. Si no puedes aprenderlo, tendrás que salir pitando de aquí, porque no te querremos.

―Estoy tratando. ―Mi labio inferior tiembla―. Pero fallé. Estoy fallando.

Él suspira.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasaste en la alucinación, Bella?

―No lo sé. ―Niego con la cabeza―. ¿Media hora?

―Tres minutos. ―Responde―. Lo hiciste tres veces más rápido que los otros Iniciados. Lo que sea que eres, no eres un fracaso.

― ¿Tres minutos?

Sonríe un poco.

― Mañana serás mejor en esto. Ya lo verás.

― ¿Mañana?

Él toca mi espalda y me guía hacia el dormitorio. Siento su mano a través de mi camisa. Su suave presión me hace olvidar las aves por un momento.

― ¿Cuál fue tu primera alucinación? ―Le digo, mirándolo.

―No fue un "qué" tanto como un "quién" ―se encoge de hombros―. No es importante.

― ¿Y ya superaste ese miedo ahora?

―Todavía no. ―Llegamos a la puerta del dormitorio, y él se apoya contra la pared, deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos―. Nunca podré hacerlo.

― ¿Así que, no se van?

―Algunas veces lo hacen. Y algunas veces nuevos temores los reemplazan. ―Sus pulgares se enganchan alrededor de las presillas de su pantalón―. Pero volverte audaz no es el punto. Eso es imposible. Se trata de aprender a controlar tu miedo, y cómo liberarte de él, ese es el punto.

Asiento con la cabeza. Solía pensar que los Intrepidez eran audaces. Así es como parecían ser, de todos modos.

Pero tal vez lo que vi como Audaz era en realidad miedo bajo control.

―De todos modos, tus temores son rara vez lo que parecen ser en la simulación.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Bueno, ¿realmente tienes miedo de los cuervos? ―dice, con una media sonrisa. La expresión de sus ojos llena de calidez, tanto, que olvido que es mi instructor. Es sólo un chico, hablando casualmente, acompañándome a mi puerta―. Cuando ves uno ¿huyes lejos gritando?

―No. Supongo que no. ― Pienso en acercarme a él, no por una razón práctica, sino sólo porque quiero ver lo que sería estar así de cerca de él, sólo porque quiero hacerlo.

Tonta, una voz dice en mi cabeza.

Doy un paso más cerca y me apoyo contra la pared también, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo. Como lo hice en la Rueda de la Fortuna, sé exactamente cuánto espacio hay entre nosotros. Quince centímetros. Me inclino. Menos de quince centímetros. Me siento más caliente, como si él estuviera emitiéndome algún tipo de energía que sólo estando así, lo suficientemente cerca puedo sentirla.

―Así que ¿De qué realmente estoy asustada? ―Le digo.

―No lo sé ―dice él―. Sólo tú puedes saberlo.

Asiento con la cabeza lentamente. Hay una docena de cosas que podrían ser, pero no estoy segura de cuál es la correcta, o incluso si hay sólo una.

―No sabía que convertirte en un Intrepidez sería así de difícil. ―Le digo, y un segundo después, me sorprende el haberlo dicho, sorprendida de haberlo admitido. Me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla y observo a Cuatro cuidadosamente. ¿Fue un error decirle eso?

―No siempre fue así, me han dicho ―dice Cuatro, levantando un hombro. Mi admisión no parece molestarle―. Siendo Intrepidez, quiero decir.

― ¿Qué ha cambiado?

―El liderazgo ―dice―. La persona que controla el entrenamiento marca la pauta de comportamiento Intrepidez. Hace seis años, Paul y los otros líderes cambiaron los métodos de entrenamiento para hacerlos más competitivos y más brutales, dijeron que pretendían probar la fuerza de las personas. Y eso cambió las Prioridades de Intrepidez en su conjunto. Apuesto a que no puedes adivinar quién es el líder de los nuevos protegidos.

La respuesta es obvia: Sam. Ellos lo entrenaron para ser cruel, y ahora sé que entrenará al resto de nosotros para ser crueles también.

Miro a Cuatro. Su entrenamiento no funcionó en él.

―Si tú fuiste el que clasificó primero en tu clase de Iniciados ―le digo―. ¿Cuál fue el puesto de Sam?

―Segundo lugar.

―Así que fue su segunda opción para el liderazgo. ―Asiente lentamente―. Y tú fuiste la primera.

― ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

―Por la manera en que Sam estaba actuando en la cena la primera noche. Celoso, a pesar de que tiene lo que quiere.

Cuatro no me contradice. Debo estar en lo cierto. Quiero preguntarle por qué no tomó la posición que los líderes le ofrecieron, por qué es tan resistente al liderazgo, cuando parece ser un líder natural Pero sé cómo se siente Cuatro acerca de las preguntas personales.

Sorbo por la nariz, limpio mi rostro una vez más, y aliso mi cabello.

― ¿Me veo como que he estado llorando? ―digo.

―Hmm. ―Se inclina cerca, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera inspeccionando mi rostro. Con una tensa sonrisa en la comisura de su boca. Se inclina más cerca, por lo que respiramos el mismo aire, si pudiera recordar respirar―. No, Bella ―dice. Una mirada más seria sustituye su sonrisa y agrega―. Luces fuerte como una roca.

* * *

**Bueno esta vez no me demore tanto :D**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal el salto del edificio? ¿Lo harían Yo si! es muy bueno, me encantaría :D por otro lado ¿Qué tal la prueba de miedo? ¿Qué piensan de los miedo de Bella? ¿Y cuál creen que es el miedo que no ha podido superar Cuatro?**

**Bueno hoy no responderé Reviews ya que estoy con un poco de afán, pero prometo que el sábado tendrán dos nuevos capítulos y TODOS los Reviews contestados :D**

**Una última cosa, no actualizaré "El Amor Más Allá Del Tiempo..." ya que no tengo tiempo, subire los nuevos capítulos el Sábado :/**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el sábado :D**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	18. Capítulo 19-20

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

Cuando entro, la mayoría de los otros Iniciados (nacidos en Intrepidez y transferidos igualmente) están abarrotados entre las filas de camarotes con James en el centro. Él sostiene un pedazo de papel en ambas manos

_―El éxodo en masa de los hijos de los líderes de Abnegación no puede ser ignorado o echado a casualidad _―lee él―, _la reciente transferencia de Isabella y Alec, los hijos de Charlie Swan, cuestionan la validez de los principios y enseñanzas de Abnegación. _

El frío trepa lentamente por mi columna vertebral Alice, permanece de pie en el límite del gentío, mira sobre su hombro y me descubre. Me da una mirada preocupada. No me puedo mover. Mi padre. Ahora el Sabiduría está atacando a mi padre

_― ¿Por qué los hijos de tan importante hombre decidirían que el estilo de vida que él ha encaminado hacia ellos no es uno admirable?_ ―continua James―, _Tanya Denali, una compañera transferida a Intrepidez, alude que una educación perturbadora y abusiva podría tener la culpa. La escuché una vez hablando en sueños, Tanya dijo: "Ella estaba diciéndole a su padre que se detuviera a hacer algo. No sé qué era, pero le dio pesadillas". _

Así que esto es la venganza de Tanya. Ella debió haber hablado con el reportero de Sabiduría al que Alice le gritó.

Ella sonríe. Sus dientes están torcidos. Si los extraigo de un golpe, podría estar haciéndole un favor.

― ¿Qué? ―demando yo. O trato de demandar, pero mi voz sale sofocada y chirriante, y tengo que aclarar mi garganta y decirlo de nuevo―. ¿Qué?

James para de leer, y unos pocas personas se dan la vuelta. Algunos, como Alice, me miran de una forma compasiva, sus cejas juntas, sus bocas bajadas en las esquinas. Pero la mayoría me da pequeñas sonrisas burlonas y se miran uno a otro insinuantemente. James es el último en voltearse, con una amplia sonrisa.

―Dame eso ―digo, alargando mi mano. Mi cara arde.

―Pero no he terminado de leer ―replica él, risa en su voz. Sus ojos escudriñan el papel_―. Sin embargo, tal vez la respuesta no yace en un hombre moralmente desolado, sino en los ideales corruptos de una Facción entera. Tal vez la respuesta es que nosotros hemos encomendado nuestra ciudad a un grupo de tiranos proselitistas quienes no saben cómo guiarnos fuera de la pobreza y dentro de la prosperidad _

Me dirijo hacia él y trato de coger el papel de sus manos, pero él lo sostiene en alto, muy arriba sobre mi cabeza así yo no puedo alcanzarlo a menos que salte, y no saltaré. En lugar de eso, levanto mi talón y piso tan fuerte como puedo donde los huesos de su pie se conectan a sus dedos. Él aprieta sus dientes para ahogar un quejido

― ¡Ese es mi padre! ¡Mi padre, tú cobarde!

Jasper me aparta, levantándome del suelo. Mi respiración se acelera, y lucho para agarrar el papel antes de que cualquiera pueda leer otra palabra. Tengo que quemarlo, tengo que destruirlo, tengo que…

Jasper me saca a la fuerza del cuarto y dentro de un pasadizo, sus uñas profundizando en mi piel. Una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de él, me deja ir, lo empujo tan fuerte como puedo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no podía defenderme contra ese pedazo de basura de Sinceridad?

―No ―dice Jasper. Él se para en frente de la puerta―. Imaginé que te detendría de iniciar un alboroto en el dormitorio. Cálmate

Me rio un poco.

― ¿Calmarme? ¿Calmarme? ¡Es mi familia de la que están hablando, esa es mi Facción!

―No, no lo es. ―Hay círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, él luce exhausto.

―Es tu antigua Facción, y no hay nada que puedas hacer acerca de lo que dicen, así que podrías ignorarlos también.

― ¿Siquiera estabas escuchando? ―El calor en mis mejillas se fue, y mis respiraciones son más fuertes ahora mismo―. Tu estúpida ex-facción ya no solo está insultando a Abnegación. Ellos están exigiendo el derrocamiento del gobierno entero.

Jasper se ríe.

―No, no lo están. Son arrogantes torpes, y es por eso los dejé, pero no son revolucionarios. Ellos solo quieren algo más que decir, eso es todo, y están resentidos con Abnegación por rehusarse a escucharlos.

―Ellos no quieren que las personas los escuchen, quieren que estén de acuerdo ―replico―. Y ustedes no deberías intimidar a las personas para que estén de acuerdo. ―Toco mis mejillas con las manos―. No puedo creer que mi hermano se uniera a ellos

―Hey. Ellos no son del todo malos ―dice él abruptamente

Yo asiento, pero no creo en él. No puedo imaginar a cualquiera emerger de sano y salvo de Sabiduría, aunque Jasper parece estar bien.

La puerta se abre de nuevo, y Alice y Jacob salen andando.

―Es mi turno de tatuarme ―dice ella―. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Aliso mi cabello. No puedo volver a entrar al dormitorio. Aún si Jasper me dejara, soy superada en número ahí. Mi única opción es ir con ellos y tratar de olvidar lo que está pasando fuera del recinto de Intrepidez. Tengo suficiente de qué preocuparme sin expectación por mi familia

Delante de mí, Jacob le da a Alice una carrera a cuestas. Ella chilla mientras él arremete a través de la multitud. Las personas les dan un amplio espacio cuando ellos pasan.

Mi hombro aun quema. Alice me persuadió para unirme a ella en hacerse un tatuaje del sello de Intrepidez. Es un círculo con una flama dentro. Mi mamá ni siquiera reaccionó a él sobre mi clavícula, así que no tengo tantas reservas para hacerme tatuajes. Ellos son parte de mi vida aquí. Alice también me persuadió de comprar una blusa para exponer mis hombros y clavícula y delinear mis ojos con un lápiz negro de nuevo. Ya no me molesto en objetarle los intentos de cambio de imagen

Especialmente desde que me encuentro disfrutándolos. Jasper y yo caminamos detrás de Alice y de Jacob

―No pudo creer que te hiciste otro tatuaje ―dice él, sacudiendo la cabeza

― ¿Por qué? ―digo―. ¿Porque sigo las reglas?

―No. Porque eres… sensata. ―Él sonríe. Sus dientes son blancos y derechos. ―Así que, ¿Cuál fue tu miedo hoy, Bella?

―Demasiadas multitudes ―replico―. ¿Tú?

Él ríe.

―Demasiado acido.

No pregunto qué significa eso.

―Es realmente fascinante cómo todo funciona ―dice él―. Es básicamente una pelea entre tu tálamo, el cual produce el miedo, y tu lóbulo frontal, el cual toma las decisiones. Pero la simulación está toda en tu cabeza, así que aún cuando tú sientes como si alguien lo está haciendo, eres solo tú, haciéndolo a ti misma y… ―Su voz se desvaneció―. Lo siento. Sueno como un Sabiduría. Solo un hábito.

Me encojo de hombros.

―Es interesante.

Jacob casi deja caer a Alice, y ella encaja sus manos alrededor de la primera cosa que puede agarrar, la cual simplemente resulto ser la cara de él. Él se encoge y ajusta su agarre en sus piernas. A simple vista, Jacob parece feliz, pero hay algo serio acerca hasta de sus sonrisas. Estoy preocupada por él.

Veo a Cuatro parado por el Abismo, un grupo de gente alrededor de él.

Él se ríe tan fuerte que tiene que agarrase de la verja para mantener el equilibrio. A juzgar por la botella en su mano y el resplandor en su cara, está ebrio, o punto de estarlo. Yo había empezado a pensar en Cuatro como rígido, como un soldado, y olvide que él también tiene dieciocho.

―Uh-oh ―dice Jasper―. Alerta de instructor.

―Al menos no es Sam ―digo―. Él probablemente nos hará jugar a la gallina o algo.

―Seguro, pero Cuatro da miedo. ¿Recuerdan cuando puso el arma en la cabeza de James? Yo creo que James se orinó.

―James se lo merecía ―digo firmemente.

Jasper no discute conmigo. Él lo podría haber hecho, unas pocas semanas antes, pero ahora todos nosotros hemos vistos de lo que James es capaz.

― ¡Bella! ―grita Cuatro. Jasper y yo intercambiamos miradas, mitad sorpresa y mitad aprensión.

Cuatro se aleja de la verja y se acerca a mí. Delante de nosotros, Jacob y Alice paran de correr, y Alice se desliza Jacob suelo. No los culpo por quedarse mirando. Somos cuatro, y a mí es a la única que Cuatro me habla.

―Te ves diferente. Sus palabras, normalmente claras, son ahora torpes.

―Entonces tú… ―digo. Y lo hace, él se ve más relajado, más joven―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Jugando con la muerte ―replica con una risa―. Bebiendo cerca del Abismo. Probablemente no es una buena idea.

―No, no lo es. ― No estoy segura de que me guste Cuatro de esta manera. Hay algo inquietante acerca de eso

―No sabía que tenías un tatuaje ―dice él, mirando mi clavícula.

Bebe a sorbitos de la botella. Su aliento huele ácido y viscoso. Como el aliento del hombre Sin Facción

―Cierto. Las multitudes ―dice él. Mira sobre su hombro a sus amigos, quienes están continuando sin él, a diferencia de los míos. Él asiente―. Te pediría que te quedaras con nosotros, pero no debes verme de esa manera.

Estoy tentada a preguntarle por qué quiere que me quede con él, pero sospecho que la respuesta tiene algo que ver con la botella en su mano

― ¿Cuál manera? ―pregunto―. ¿Beber?

―Si… bueno, no. ―Su voz se suaviza―. Realmente, supongo.

―Pretenderé que no.

―Qué lindo de tu parte. ―Él pone sus labios a un lado de mi oreja y dice―: Te ves bien Bella.

Sus palabas me sorprenden, y mi corazón brinca. Deseo que no lo hiciera, porque a juzgar por la manera en que sus ojos se deslizan sobre mí, él no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo. Me río.

―Hazme un favor y mantente alejado del Abismo, ¿Está bien?

―Por supuesto. ―Él me guiña un ojo.

No puedo evitarlo. Sonrió. Jasper aclara su garganta, pero no quiero alejarme de Cuatro, aun cuando él camina de nuevo hacia sus amigos.

Luego Jacob se abalanza sobre mí como una gran roca rodando y me echa sobre su hombre. Yo grito, mi cara se pone roja.

―Vamos, niña ―dice él―. Te estoy llevando a cenar

Descanso mis codos en la espalda de Jacob saludo con las manos a Cuatro mientras él me lleva lejos.

―Pensé que tenía que rescatarte ―dice Jacob mientras nos alejamos. Él me coloca sobre el suelo―. ¿De qué se trató todo eso?

Él está tratando de sonar alegre, pero hace la pregunta casi Tristemente. Aún se preocupa demasiado por mí.

―Sí, pienso que a todos nosotros nos gustaría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta ―dice Alice con una voz monótona―. ¿Qué te dijo?

―Nada. ―Sacudo la cabeza―. Él estaba borracho. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. ―Aclaro mi garganta―. Por eso estoy sonriendo. Es… divertido verlo de esa manera

―Cierto ―dice Jasper―. Probablemente no podía ser porque…

Yo le doy un codazo fuerte a Jasper en las costillas antes de que pueda terminar su oración. Él estaba lo suficiente cerca para escuchar lo que Cuatro me dijo acerca de verme bien. No lo necesito diciéndole a todo el mundo acerca de eso, especialmente no a Jacob No quiero hacer que se sienta peor.

En casa solía pasar calmadas y agradables noches con mi familia. Mi mamá tejía bufandas para los niños del vecindario. Papá ayudaba a Alec con su tarea. Había fuego en la chimenea y paz en mi corazón, mientras estuviera haciendo exactamente lo que debía hacer, todo estaría tranquilo. Nunca había sido cargada por un chico de gran estura, o reído hasta que mi estómago me doliera en la mesa del comedor, o escuchado la vociferación de cientos de personas todos hablando al mismo tiempo. La paz está restringida, eso es libertad.

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

Respiro a través de mi nariz. Adentro, afuera. Adentro.

―Es sólo un simulacro, Bella ―dice Cuatro tranquilamente.

Él está equivocado. El último simulacro marcó mi vida, tanto despierta como dormida. Pesadillas, no sólo con los cuervos, sino también con los sentimientos que tuve en el simulacro; terror y desamparo, que sospecho es de lo que verdaderamente tengo miedo. Repentinos ataques de terror en la ducha, en el desayuno, en el camino hacia aquí. Uñas tan mordidas que mis lechos ungulares duelen. Y no soy la única que se siente de esa manera; puedo asegurarlo.

De todos modos asiento y cierro los ojos.

Estoy en la oscuridad. La última cosa que recuerdo es la silla de metal la aguja en mi brazo. Esta vez no hay ningún campo, no hay cuervos. Mi corazón late fuertemente con anticipación. ¿Qué monstruos saldrán arrastrándose de la oscuridad y robarán mi racionalidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperarlos?

Un orbe azul se enciende unos pocos metros encima de mí, y luego otros, llenado la habitación con luz. Estoy en el suelo del Foso, cerca del Abismo, y los Iniciados están de pie a mi alrededor, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro en blanco. Busco a Alice y la encuentro parada entre ellos. Ninguno se mueve. Su quietud hace que mi garganta se sienta apretada.

Veo algo enfrente de mí; mi propio reflejo tenue. Lo toco, y mis dedos encuentran el vidrio, frío y suave. Miro hacia arriba. Hay un panel encima de mí; estoy en una caja de vidrio. Presiono encima de mi cabeza para ver si puedo abrirla. No se mueve. Estoy encerrada dentro.

Mi corazón late más rápido. No quiero estar atrapada. Alguien golpea la pared frente a mí. Cuatro. Él apunta a mis pies, sonriendo.

Unos segundos antes, mis pies estaban secos, pero ahora estoy parada en un centímetro y medio de agua, y mis medias están empapadas. Me agacho para ver de dónde está viniendo el agua, pero parece estar viniendo de la nada, levantándose desde el fondo de la caja de vidrio. Miro a Cuatro y él se encoge de hombros. Se une a la multitud de Iniciados.

El agua sube rápido. Ahora cubre mis tobillos. Golpeo contra el cristal con mi puño.

― ¡Ey! ―digo―. ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!

El agua se desliza por mis pantorrillas desnudas mientras sube, fría y suave. Golpeo el vidrio más fuerte.

― ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Miro a Alice. Ella se inclina hacia James, que está a su lado, y le susurra algo al oído. Ambos ríen.

El agua cubre mis muslos. Golpeo con ambos puños contra el vidrio. Ya no estoy tratando de llamar su atención; estoy tratando de romperlo. Frenética, choco contra el cristal lo más fuerte que puedo. Retrocedo y me pongo de costado, golpeando la pared con mi hombro, una, dos, tres veces, cuatro veces. Golpeo la pared hasta que mi hombro duele, gritando por ayuda, viendo el agua subir hasta mi cintura, mis costillas, mi pecho.

― ¡Ayuda! ―grito―. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor ayuda!

Aporreo el vidrio. Voy a morir en este tanque. Arrastro mis temblorosas manos por mi cabello.

Veo a Jasper parado entre los Iniciados, y algo hace cosquillas en la parte posterior de mi mente. Algo que él dijo. Vamos, piensa. Dejo de intentar romper el vidrio. Es difícil respirar, pero debo tratar. Necesitaré todo el aire que pueda conseguir en unos segundos.

Mi cuerpo se levanta, sin peso en el agua. Floto más cerca del techo e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras el agua cubre mi barbilla. Jadeando, aprieto mi rostro por el vidrio encima de mí, succionando tanto aire como puedo. Luego el agua me cubre, sellándome en la caja.

_No entres en pánico._ No tiene caso; mi corazón se acelera y mis pensamientos se dispersan. Pataleo en el agua, golpeando las paredes. Pateo el vidrio con toda mi fuerza, pero el agua ralentiza a mi pie. El simulacro está sólo en tu cabeza.

Grito, y el agua llena mi boca. Si está en mi cabeza puedo controlarlo. El agua quema mis ojos. Las caras pasivas de los Iniciados miran hacia mí. No les importa.

Grito de nuevo y empujo la pared con mi palma. Escucho algo. Un crujido. Cuando saco mi mano, hay una línea en el vidrio. Golpeo mi otra mano cerca de la primera y doy un nuevo intento, impulsando una nueva grieta a través del vidrio, ésta se extiende fuera de la palma de mi mano, de mis dedos largos y torcidos. Mi pecho quema como si acabara de tragar fuego. Pateo la pared. Mis dedos duelen por el impacto, y escucho un largo y bajo gruñido.

El panel se rompe, y la fuerza del agua contra mi espalda me tira fuera.

Hay aire de nuevo.

Jadeo y me siento. Estoy en la silla. Trago y agito las manos. Cuatro está parado a mi derecha, pero en vez de ayudarme, sólo me mira.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto.

― ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

― ¿Hacer qué?

―Romper el vidrio.

―No lo sé.

Cuatro finalmente me ofrece su mano. Balanceo mis piernas sobre el costado de la silla, y cuando me paro, me siento estable. Calmada.

Él suspira y me agarra por el codo, medio llevándome, medio empujándome fuera de la habitación. Caminamos rápidamente por el pasillo, y luego me detengo, tirando mi brazo hacia atrás.

― ¿Qué? ―demando.

―Eres una Divergente ―responde.

Lo miro fijamente, el miedo pulsando a través de mí como electricidad. Él lo sabe. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Debo haber metido la pata. Dicho algo mal

Debería actuar casual Me recuesto, presionando mis hombros en la pared.

― ¿Qué es un Divergente?

―No te hagas la tonta ―dice él―. Lo sospeché la última vez, pero esta vez es obvio. Tú manipulaste el simulacro; eres una Divergente. Voy a borrar la grabación, pero al menos que quieras terminar muerta en el fondo del Abismo, ¡tendrás que encontrar la manera de ocultarlo en los simulacros! Ahora, si me disculpas.

Él camina de vuelta al cuarto de simulacro y da un portazo detrás de sí. Siento los latidos de mi corazón en mi garganta. Manipulé el simulacro; rompí el vidrio. No sabía que eso fuera un acto de Divergencia.

¿Cómo lo sabía él?

Me empujo a mí misma lejos de la pared y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo. Necesitaba respuestas, y sabía quién las tenía.

Camino directo al salón de tatuajes donde vi a Kate la última vez.

No hay mucha gente afuera, porque es media tarde y la mayoría de ellos están en el trabajo o en la escuela. Hay tres personas en el salón: el otro artista tatuador, que está dibujando un león en el brazo de otro hombre, y Kate, que está clasificando una pila de papeles en el mostrador. Ella levanta la vista cuando entro.

―Hola Bella ―dice ella. Mira al otro tatuador, que está tan concentrado en lo que está haciendo que ni nos nota―. Vamos a la parte trasera.

La sigo detrás de la cortina que separa las dos habitaciones. La siguiente habitación contiene algunas sillas, agujas para tatuajes de repuesto, almohadillas de papel, tinta y obras de arte enmarcadas. Kate cierra la cortina y se sienta en una de las sillas. Me siento a su lado, golpeando mis pies en el suelo para tener algo que hacer.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dice ella ―, ¿Cómo están yendo los simulacros?

―Bastante bien ―asiento algunas veces―. Un poco demasiado bien, me han dicho.

―Ah.

―Por favor, ayúdame a entender ―digo despacio―. ¿Qué significa ser…? ―dudo. No debería decir la palabra "Divergente" aquí―. ¿Qué diablos soy? ¿Qué tiene que ver con los simulacros?

El comportamiento de Kate cambia. Ella se recuesta y se cruza de brazos. Su expresión se vuelve cautelosa.

―Entre otras cosas, tú… tú eres alguien que está consciente, de que cuando está en un simulacro, lo que está experimentando no es real ―dice ella―. Alguien que puede manipular el simulacro e incluso cerrarlo. Y también… ―se inclina hacia adelante y me mira a los ojos―. Alguien que, debido a que también es Intrépido… tiende a morir.

Un peso se asienta en mi pecho, como si cada frase que ella dice se acumulara allí. La tensión aumenta dentro de mí hasta que ya no puedo soportarla más, tengo que llorar, o gritar, o…

Suelto una carcajada un poco forzada que termina casi tan rápido como empezó y digo

― ¿Así que, voy a morir entonces?

―No necesariamente ―dice―, los líderes de Intrepidez no saben sobre ti todavía. Borré tus resultados de aptitud del sistema inmediatamente y cargué manualmente tu resultado como Abnegación. Pero no te engañes, si descubren lo que eres, te matarán.

La miro fijamente en silencio. Ella no parece loca. Suena firme, aunque un poco urgente, y nunca he sospechado que esté desequilibrada, pero debe estarlo. No ha habido un asesinato en nuestra ciudad desde que nací. Incluso si las personas son capaces de eso, los jefes de una Facción no pueden serlo.

―Estás paranoica ―digo―, los líderes de Intrepidez no me matarían. La gente no hace eso. Ya no. Ese es el punto de todo esto… de todas las Facciones.

―Oh, ¿eso crees? ―Planta sus manos en sus rodillas y mira fija y directamente hacia mí, su rostro se tensa con una súbita ferocidad―. Ellos mataron a mi hermano, ¿por qué no te matarían a ti? ¿Qué te hace especial?

― ¿Tu hermano? ―digo entrecerrando los ojos.

―Sí. Mi hermano. Él y yo nos transferimos de Sabiduría, sólo qué su prueba de aptitud no fue concluyente. En el último día de los simulacros encontraron su cuerpo en el abismo. Dijeron que fue un suicidio. Sólo mi hermano lo estaba haciendo bien en el entrenamiento, él estaba saliendo con otra Iniciada, era feliz. ―Sacude su cabeza―. ¿Tú tienes un hermano verdad? ¿No crees que tú sabrías si él fuera un suicida?

Trato de imaginar a Alec matándose a sí mismo. Incluso la sola idea me parece ridícula. Incluso si Alec fuera miserable, esa no sería una opción.

Sus mangas están subidas, así que puedo ver el tatuaje de un río en su brazo derecho. ¿Se lo hizo cuando murió su hermano? ¿Fue el río otro miedo que superó?

Ella baja la voz

―En la segunda etapa del entrenamiento, Jared lo hizo muy bien. Dijo que los simulacros ni siquiera eran atemorizantes para él… que eran como un juego. Así que los instructores tomaron especial interés en él. Se amontonaron en la habitación cuando él fue abajo, en lugar de sólo dejar que el instructor les informara sus resultados. Susurraban sobre él todo el tiempo. El último día de los simulacros, uno de los líderes de Intrepidez vino a verlo en persona. Al día siguiente, Jared se había ido.

Yo podría ser buena en los simulacros, si lograba dominar cualquier fuerza que me ayudó a romper el vidrio. Podría ser tan buena que todos los instructores lo notarían. Podría serlo, pero ¿lo haré?

― ¿Eso es todo lo que es ser Divergente? ―digo―. ¿Sólo cambiar los simulacros?

―Lo dudo ―responde―, pero eso es todo lo que sé.

― ¿Cuántas personas saben sobre esto? ―pregunto pensando en Cuatro―. Acerca de manipular los simulacros.

―Dos tipos de personas ―dice―. Las que te quieren muerta. O las que lo han experimentado por sí mismas. De primera mano. O de segunda mano, como yo.

Cuatro me dijo que borraría la grabación de mí rompiendo el vidrio. Él no me quiere muerta. ¿Es él un Divergente? ¿Era miembro de una familia? ¿Tiene amigos? ¿Novia?

Empujo el pensamiento a un lado. No puedo dejar que él me distraiga.

―No entiendo ―digo despacio―, ¿por qué a los líderes de Intrepidez les importaría que yo pueda manejar los simulacros?

―Si lo supiera, ya te lo habría dicho a estas alturas. ―Junta sus labios, presionándolos―. Lo único a lo que he llegado es que cambiar los simulacros no es lo que les importa; es sólo un síntoma de lo que verdaderamente les importa. ―Kate toma mi mano y la presiona entre sus palmas―. Piénsalo ―dice―, estas personas te enseñaron a usar un arma. Te enseñaron cómo luchar. ¿Crees que están por encima de lastimarte? ¿Por encima de matarte?

Ella suelta mi mano y se levanta.

―Tengo que irme o Quil hará preguntas. Sé cuidadosa Bella.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué me cuentan? Bueno chicas la verdad es que me paso una cosa horrible, ya les tenia el capítulo a punto de publicar y accidentalmente cerre la pagina :( entonces me toco volver a poner todo en su sitio, pero no tengo mucho tiempo asi que respondere sus preguntas mas comunes, siento mucho hacerlo así a mi personalmente no me gusta, me gustaría poder responderles a cada una individualmente pero no tengo tiempo :/**

**Nadie se esperaba lo de la mamá de Bella, yo creo que fue una sorpresa para todas.**

**Bella se esta ganado un lugar en Intrepidez, ojala esto le ayude en un futuro**

**Alice si esta celosa de Bella, pero mas adelante (mucho más delante) diran el por que **

**El tema de Cuatro como muchas veces lo he dicho no adelantare nada :D**

**En general esas son las inquietudes, de verdad lo siento mucho :/ odio tener que hacerlo asi, pero era esto o nada.**

**Bueno por último dejenme decirles que solo faltan 27 Reviews Para llegar a los cien ¡VAMOS! porfa ayudenme :D**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miécoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	19. Capítulo 21-22

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

La puerta a La Fosa se cierra detrás de mí, y me quedo sola. No he recorrido este túnel desde el día de la Ceremonia de Elección. Recuerdo cómo lo recorrí entonces, mis pasos inestables, buscando la luz. Ahora camino a paso firme. Ya no necesito la luz.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que hablé con Kate. Desde entonces, El Erudito ha publicado dos artículos sobre Abnegación. El primer artículo acusa a Abnegación de lujos sinsentidos como los coches y la retención de fruta fresca de las otras Facciones con el fin de forzar su creencia en la negación de sí mismo a todos los demás. Cuando lo leí, pensé en la hermana de Jasper, Cara, acusando a mi madre de acaparar bienes.

El segundo artículo analiza las fallas de la elección de los funcionarios del gobierno en base de su Facción, preguntando por qué las únicas personas que se definen como desinteresados deben estar en el gobierno. Promueve un retorno a los sistemas políticos democráticamente elegidos en el pasado. Tiene mucho sentido, lo que me hace sospechar que es una llamada a la revolución envuelta en la indumentaria de la racionalidad.

Llego al final del túnel. La red se extiende a través del agujero, tal como lo hizo la última vez que la vi. Subo las escaleras a la plataforma de madera donde Cuatro me sacó a tierra firme y agarró la barra a la que la red está conectada. Yo no habría sido capaz de levantar mi cuerpo con sólo mis brazos cuando llegué aquí, pero ahora lo hago casi sin pensar y ruedo en el centro de la red.

Por encima de mí están los edificios vacíos situados en el borde del agujero, y el cielo. Éste es de color azul oscuro y sin estrellas. No hay luna.

Los artículos me preocupaban, pero tengo amigos que me animan, y eso es algo.

Cuando el primero fue publicado, Alice encantó a uno de los cocineros en la cocina de Intrepidez, y nos dejó probar algunas tortas de masa. Después del segundo artículo, Garrett e Irina me enseñaron un juego de cartas, y hemos jugado durante dos horas en el comedor.

Esta noche, sin embargo, quiero estar sola. Más que eso, quiero recordar por qué he venido aquí, y por qué estaba tan decidida a quedarme aquí como para saltar de un edificio por ello, antes de que supiera lo que significaba ser parte de Intrepidez. Muevo mis dedos por los agujeros en la red por debajo de mí.

Quería ser como los de Intrepidez que vi en la escuela. Yo quería ser fuerte y audaz y libre como ellos. Pero aún no eran miembros; sólo estaban jugando a ser de Intrepidez. Y así lo estaba yo, cuando salté de esa azotea. Yo no sabía lo que era el miedo.

En los últimos cuatro días, enfrenté cuatro miedos. En uno estaba atada a una estaca y James encendía un fuego debajo de mis pies. En otro me estaba ahogando de nuevo, esta vez en medio de un océano mientras el agua rugía a mi alrededor. En el tercero, vi como mi familia poco a poco se desangraba hasta morir. Y en el cuarto, fue acarreada a punta de pistola y obligada a disparar contra ellos. Sé lo que es el miedo ahora.

El viento corre por encima del borde del agujero y se apodera de mí, cierro los ojos. En mi mente estoy en el borde del techo de nuevo. Desabrocho los botones de mi camisa gris de Abnegación, dejando al descubierto mis brazos, revelando más de mi cuerpo de lo que nadie ha visto nunca. Envuelvo en una pelota la camisa y la arrojo hacia el pecho de James.

Abro los ojos. No, estaba equivocada; no salté del techo porque quería ser como en Intrepidez. Salté porque ya era como ellos, y yo quería mostrarme a ellos. Quería reconocer una parte de mí Abnegación reclama esconder.

Estiro las manos sobre mi cabeza y las engancho en la red de nuevo. Llego con mis dedos de los pies tan lejos como puedo, tomando la mayor cantidad de la red como sea posible. El cielo nocturno está vacío y en silencio, y por primera vez en cuatro días, lo mismo sucede en mi mente.

Sostengo mi cabeza en mis manos y respiro profundamente. Hoy la simulación fue la misma que ayer: Alguien me apunta con una pistola y me ordena que mate a mi familia. Cuando levanto la cabeza, veo que Cuatro me está mirando.

―Sé que la simulación no es real ―digo.

―No tienes que explicármelo ―responde―. Amas a tu familia. No quieres dispararles. No es lo más irrazonable del mundo.

―En la simulación es la única vez que llego a verlos ―digo. A pesar de que dice que no, siento como que tengo que explicar por qué este miedo es tan difícil para mí de enfrentar. Retuerzo mis dedos juntos y los separo. Mis uñas están mordidas crudamente; las he estado masticando mientras duermo. Me despierto con las manos ensangrentadas cada mañana―. Los echo de menos. ¿Alguna vez sólo... extrañas a tu familia?

Cuatro mira hacia abajo. ―No ―dice finalmente―. No lo hago. Pero eso es inusual

Es inusual, tan inusual que me distrae del recuerdo de sostener una pistola contra el pecho de Alec. ¿Cómo era su familia para que ya no se preocupe por ellos? Hago una pausa con mi mano en el picaporte y miro hacia atrás en él.

¿Eres como yo? Le pregunto en silencio. ¿Eres Divergente?

Incluso pensar en la palabra parece peligroso. Sus ojos sostienen los míos, y mientras el segundo pasa en silencio, se ve menos y menos severo. Escucho mis latidos. He estado mirándolo por mucho tiempo, pero entonces, él ha estado mirándome de regreso, y siento que los dos estamos tratando de decir algo que el otro no puede oír, aunque podría estar imaginando eso. Demasiado tiempo; y ahora, incluso más, con mi corazón más estridente, sus tranquilos ojos me devoran entera.

Empujo la puerta y me apresuro por el pasillo.

No debería distraerme tan fácilmente por él. No debería ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que la Iniciación. Las simulaciones deberían perturbarme más; ellas deberían romper mi mente, como lo han venido haciendo con la mayoría de los otros Iniciados. Riley no duerme… él simplemente se queda mirando a la pared, hecho un ovillo. Jacob grita cada noche por sus pesadillas y llora en su almohada. Mis pesadillas y mis uñas masticadas languidecen en comparación.

Los gritos de Jacob me despiertan todo el tiempo, y me quedo mirando a los resortes por encima de mí y me pregunto qué demonios me pasa, ya que todavía me siento fuerte cuando todo el mundo se está desmoronando.

¿Es por ser Divergente que me mantengo firme, o es algo más?

Cuando regreso Jacob dormitorio, espero encontrar la misma cosa que encontré el día anterior: unos pocos Iniciados acostados en las camas o mirando a la nada. En su lugar, están de pie en un grupo en el otro extremo de la habitación. Sam se encuentra en frente de ellos con un tablero en sus manos, el cual está de frente hacia el otro lado, por lo que no puedo ver lo que está escrito en él. Me quedo al lado de Jasper.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―susurro. Espero que no sea otro artículo, porque no estoy segura de que pueda manejar más hostilidad dirigida a mí.

―La puntuación de la segunda etapa ―dice.

―Pensé que no había cortes después de la segunda etapa ―siseo.

―No los hay. Es sólo un informe de progreso, algo así.

Asiento con la cabeza.

La vista del tablero me hace sentir incómoda, como si algo está nadando en mi estómago. Sam levanta el tablero sobre su cabeza y lo cuelga en el clavo. Cuando se hace a un lado, la sala se queda en silencio, y estiro mi cuello para ver lo que dice.

Mi nombre está en la primera muesca.

Las cabezas se voltean en mi dirección. Yo sigo la lista hacia abajo. Alice y Jasper son los séptimo y noveno, respectivamente. James es el segundo, pero cuando miro en el tiempo indicado para su nombre, me doy cuenta de que el margen entre nosotros es notablemente amplio.

El promedio de tiempo de la simulación de James es de ocho minutos. El mío es de dos minutos, cuarenta y cinco segundos.

―Buen trabajo, Bella ―dice Jasper en voz baja.

Asiento con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar el tablero. Debería estar satisfecha por estar en el primer puesto, pero sé lo que eso significa. Si James y sus amigos me odiaban antes, ahora deben de despreciarme.

Ahora soy Emmett. El siguiente podría ser mi ojo. O algo peor.

Busco el nombre de Jacob lo encuentro en la última muesca. La multitud de los Iniciados se separa lentamente, sólo dejándonos de pie a James, Jasper, Jacob a mí. Quiero consolar a Jacob Decirle que la única razón por la que estoy haciéndolo bien es porque hay algo diferente en mi cerebro.

James se gira lentamente, cada miembro impregnado con tensión. Un resplandor habría sido menos amenazante que la mirada que me da; una mirada de odio puro. Camina hacia su litera, pero en el último segundo, se da la vuelta rápidamente y me empuja contra una pared, con una mano en cada uno de mis hombros.

―No voy a ser superado por una Estirada ―susurra; su cara está tan cerca de la mía que puedo oler su aliento rancio―. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, eh? ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?

Él tira de mí hacia delante a unos cuantos centímetros y luego me golpea contra la pared otra vez. Aprieto los dientes para no gritar, aunque el dolor por el impacto baja todo el camino de mi espalda. Jasper agarra a James por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastra lejos de mí.

―Déjala en paz ―dice―. Sólo un cobarde intimida a una niña.

― ¿Una niña? ―Se burla James, rompiendo el agarre de la mano de Jasper―. ¿Eres ciego o sólo estúpido? Ella te va a poner al borde de la clasificación y sacarte de Intrepidez, y vas a conseguir nada, y todo porque sabe cómo manipular a las personas y tú no. Así que cuando te des cuenta de que ella está a punto de arruinarnos a todos nosotros, házmelo saber.

James sale corriendo del dormitorio. Tanya y Riley le siguen, con miradas de disgusto en sus rostros.

―Gracias ―digo, asintiéndole a Jasper.

― ¿Está en lo cierto? ―pregunta Jasper en voz baja―. ¿Estás tratando de manipularnos?

― ¿Cómo demonios haría eso? ―Frunzo el ceño hacia él―. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, como cualquier otra persona.

―No sé. ―Él se encoge de hombros―. ¿Al actuar débil para que así te tengamos lástima? ¿Y luego actuando duro para sacarnos con tu psique?

― ¿Sacarlos con mi psique? ―repito―. Soy tu amiga. Yo no haría eso.

Él no dice nada. Puedo decir que no me cree… no del todo.

―No seas idiota, Jasper ―dice Alice, saltando de su litera. Me mira sin compasión, y añade―: Ella no está actuando.

Alice se da la vuelta y se va, sin azotar la puerta. Jasper le sigue. Estoy sola en la habitación con Jacob, La primera y el último.

Jacob nunca se ha visto pequeño antes, pero lo hace ahora, con los hombros caídos y su cuerpo derrumbándose sobre sí mismo como un papel arrugado. Se sienta en el borde de su cama.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunto.

―Por supuesto ―dice.

Su cara es de color rojo brillante. Yo miro hacia otro lado. Preguntarle fue sólo una formalidad. Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver que Jacob no está bien.

―Esto no ha terminado ―le digo―. Puedes mejorar tu clasificación si...

Mi voz se apaga cuando me mira. Ni siquiera sé lo que le diría si terminara mi frase. No existe una estrategia para la segunda etapa. Esta cala hondo en el corazón de lo que somos y prueban cualquier valor que está ahí.

― ¿Ves? ―dice él―. No es tan simple.

―Yo sé que no es.

―No creo que lo sepas ―dice, negando con la cabeza. Su barbilla se tambalea―. Para ti es fácil. Todo esto es fácil.

―Eso no es cierto.

―Sí, lo es. ―Cierra los ojos―. No me estás ayudando al fingir que no lo es. Yo no… yo no estoy seguro de que me puedas ayudar en absoluto.

Me siento como si hubiera entrado en un aguacero, y toda mi ropa está pesada por el agua; como si soy pesada y torpe e inútil. No sé si quiere decir que nadie le puede ayudar, o si yo, en específico, no puedo ayudarle, pero no estaría bien con ninguna de las interpretaciones.

Quiero ayudarlo. Soy incapaz de no hacerlo.

―Yo... ―empiezo a decir, con la intención de disculparme, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por ser más de Intrepidez de lo que él es? ¿Por no saber qué decir?

―Yo sólo... ―las lágrimas que se han estado reuniendo en sus ojos se extienden, mojando sus mejillas―... quiero estar solo.

Asiento con la cabeza y me alejo de él. Dejarlo no es una buena idea, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, y sigo caminando.

Camino más allá de la fuente de agua potable y a través de los túneles que parecían no tener fin el día que llegué aquí pero que ahora apenas se registran en mi mente. Esta no es la primera vez que le he fallado a mi familia desde que llegué aquí, pero por alguna razón, se siente de esa manera. Cada otra vez que fallé, sabía qué hacer pero decidía no hacerlo. Esta vez, no sabía qué hacer. ¿He perdido la capacidad de ver lo que las personas necesitan? ¿He perdido parte de mí misma?

Sigo caminando.

De alguna manera encuentro el pasillo en el que me senté el día en que Emmett se fue. No quiero estar sola, pero no siento como si tuviera mucho más a elegir. Cierro los ojos y presto atención a la fría piedra debajo de mí y respiro el aire a humedad subterránea.

― ¡Bella! ―alguien me llama desde el final del pasillo. Garrett trota hacia mí. Detrás de él están Mary y Irina. Mary está sosteniendo un panecillo.

―Pensé que podría encontrarte aquí. ―Él se agacha cerca de mis pies―. Escuché que clasificaste en el primer lugar.

― ¿Así que sólo querían felicitarme? ―sonrío―. Bueno, gracias.

―Alguien debería ―dice―. Y pensé que tus amigos pueden no estar con ganas de felicitarte, ya que sus rangos no son tan altos. Así que deja de abatirte y ven con nosotros. Voy a dispararle a un panecillo en la cabeza de Irina.

La idea es tan ridícula que no puedo evitar reír. Me levanto y sigo a Garrett hacia el final del pasillo, donde Irina y Mary están esperando. Mary entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí, pero Irina sonríe.

― ¿Por qué no estás celebrando? ―pregunta ella―. Tienes prácticamente garantizado un lugar en los primeros diez si sigues así.

―Ella es demasiado Intrepidez para los otros transferidos ―dice Garrett.

―Y también demasiado Abnegación para "celebrar" ―señala Mary.

La ignoro.

― ¿Por qué van a dispararle a un panecillo en la cabeza de Irina?

―Ella me apostó a que no podría apuntar lo suficientemente bien como para golpear a un objeto pequeño a treinta metros ―explica Garrett―. Yo le aposté a que ella no tenía las agallas para permanecer allí cuando lo intentara. Funciona bien, en serio.

La sala de entrenamiento donde por primera vez disparé un arma no está lejos de mi pasillo oculto. Llegamos allí en menos de un minuto, y Garrett vuela hacia el interruptor de la luz. Se ve de la misma manera que la última vez que estuve allí: los objetivos en un extremo de la sala, una mesa con armas en el otro.

― ¿Ellos sólo mantienen a éstas sueltas por ahí? ―pregunto.

―Sí, pero no están cargadas. ―Garrett se levanta la camisa. Hay un arma atrapada bajo la cinturilla de su pantalón, justo debajo de un tatuaje. Me quedo mirando el tatuaje, tratando de averiguar lo que es, pero luego deja caer su camisa―. Está bien ―dice―. Ve y ponte de pie delante de un objetivo.

Irina se aleja, medio saltando a su paso.

―No vas a dispararle en serio, ¿verdad? ―le pregunto a Garrett.

―No es un arma de verdad ―dice Mary calmadamente―. Tiene gránulos de plástico en ella. Lo peor que puede pasar es que pinchen su cara, tal vez le deje una roncha. ¿Qué crees que somos, tontos?

Irina se encuentra delante de uno de los objetivos y acomoda el panecillo sobre su cabeza. Garrett entrecierra un ojo mientras apunta el arma.

― ¡Espera! ―grita Irina. Rompe un pedazo del panecillo y lo mete en su boca―. ¡Mm Bien! ―grita la palabra ilegible por la comida. Ella le da a Garrett un pulgar hacia arriba.

―Supongo que tus rangos son buenos ―le digo a Mary.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

―Garrett está de segundo. Yo soy la primera. Irina es la cuarta.

―Eres la primera sólo por un cabello ―dice Garrett mientras apunta. Aprieta el gatillo. El panecillo se cae de la cabeza de Irina. Ella ni siquiera parpadear.

― ¡Ambos ganamos! ―grita ella.

― ¿Echas de menos tu antigua Facción? ―me pregunta Mary.

―A veces ―le digo―. Era más tranquilo. No tan agotador.

Irina levanta el panecillo de la tierra y lo muerde. Garrett grita:

― ¡Asqueroso!

―La Iniciación se supone que nos lleva hacia lo que realmente somos. Eso es lo que dice Sam, de todos modos ―dice Mary. Arquea una ceja.

―Cuatro dice que es para prepararnos.

―Bueno, ellos no están de acuerdo en gran parte.

Asiento con la cabeza. Cuatro me dijo que la visión de Sam para Intrepidez no es lo que se supone que sea, pero me gustaría que él me dijera exactamente cuál piensa que es la visión correcta. He tenido vislumbre de ello de vez en cuando (los de Intrepidez vitoreando cuando salté del edificio, la red de brazos que me capturaron después de la tirolesa) pero no son suficientes. ¿Ha leído el manifiesto de Intrepidez? ¿Es en ello en lo que él cree… en los actos ordinarios de valentía?

La puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abre. Charlotte, Peter, y Cuatro entran justo cuando Garrett dispara a otro objetivo. El pellet de plástico rebota en el centro de la diana y rueda por el suelo.

―Me pareció escuchar algo aquí ―dice Cuatro.

―Resulta que es el idiota de mi hermano ―dijo Peter―. Se supone que no debes estar aquí después de horas. Cuidado, o Cuatro le dirá a Sam, y entonces serás tan bueno como el cuero cabelludo.

Garrett arruga la nariz a su hermano y aparta el arma de aire comprimido. Irina cruza la sala, pegando mordiscos a su panecillo, y Cuatro se hace a un lado de la puerta para no obstruirnos el paso.

―No le dirías a Sam ―dice Mary, mirando sospechosamente a Cuatro.

―No, no lo haría ―dice él. Cuando paso a su lado, él apoya su mano en la parte superior de mi espalda para acompañarme fuera, con la palma de su mano presionando entre mis omóplatos. Me estremezco. Espero que no lo note.

Los otros caminan por el pasillo, Peter y Garrett empujándose entre sí, Irina compartiendo su panecillo con Charlotte, Mary marchando enfrente. Empiezo a seguirlos.

―Espera un segundo ―dice Cuatro. Me giro hacia él, preguntándome qué versión de Cuatro voy a ver ahora; el que me regaña, o el que sube Ruedas de la Fortuna conmigo. Él sonríe un poco, pero la sonrisa no se extiende a sus ojos, los cuales se ven tensos y preocupados.

―Perteneces aquí, ¿sabes eso? ―dice―. Perteneces a nosotros. Esto va a terminar pronto, así que resiste, ¿de acuerdo?

Se rasca la oreja y mira hacia otro lado, como si estuviera avergonzado por lo que dijo.

Lo miro fijamente. Siento los latidos de mi corazón por todas partes, incluso en los dedos de mis pies. Tengo ganas de hacer algo audaz, pero también podría simplemente irme fácilmente. No estoy segura de cuál es la opción más inteligente, o mejor. No estoy segura de que me importa.

Me acerco y tomo su mano. Sus dedos se deslizan entre los míos. No puedo respirar.

Miro hacia él, y él mira hacia abajo a mí. Durante un largo momento, nos quedamos de esa manera.

Luego, saco mi mano y corro detrás de Garrett y Mary e Irina. Tal vez ahora él piensa que soy estúpida, o extraña. Tal vez vale la pena.

Vuelvo Al dormitorio antes que nadie, y cuando comienzan a llegar, me meto en la cama y finjo estar dormida. No necesito a ninguno de ellos, no si van a reaccionar de esta manera cuando me va bien. Si puedo pasar la Iniciación, seré de Intrepidez, y no voy a tener que verlos nunca más.

No los necesito; ¿pero no los quiero? Cada tatuaje que obtuve con ellos es una señal de su amistad, y casi cada vez que me he reído en este lugar oscuro ha sido a causa de ellos. No quiero perderlos. Pero siento como si lo he hecho.

Después de por lo menos media hora de pensamientos acelerados, ruedo sobre mi espalda y abro los ojos.

El dormitorio está oscuro ahora; todo el mundo se ha ido a la cama. Probablemente agotados de resentirme tanto, pienso con una sonrisa irónica. Como si venir de la Facción más odiada no fuera suficiente, ahora se los estoy demostrando, también.

Me levanto de la cama para tomar un vaso de agua. No tengo sed, pero tengo que hacer algo. Mis pies descalzos hacen sonidos pegajosos en el suelo al caminar, mi mano roza la pared para mantener mi camino recto. Una bombilla ilumina de color azul por encima de la fuente de agua potable.

Me arremolino el cabello sobre un hombro y me agacho. Tan pronto como el agua toca mis labios, oigo voces al final del pasillo. Me arrastro más cerca de ellos, confiando en la oscuridad para mantenerme oculta.

―Hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna señal ello. ―Es la voz de Sam. ¿Señales de qué?

―Bueno, no habrás visto mucho de ello todavía ―responde alguien. Una voz femenina; fría y familiar, pero familiar como un sueño, no una persona real―. El entrenamiento para el combate no muestra nada. Las simulaciones, sin embargo, revelan quiénes son los Divergentes rebeldes, si los hay, por lo que tendremos que examinar las imágenes varias veces para estar seguros.

La palabra "Divergentes" me hace sentir frío. Me inclino hacia delante, con la espalda pegada a la piedra, para ver a quién pertenece la voz familiar.

―No te olvides de la razón por la que Paul te designó ―dice la voz―. Tu Prioridad es siempre encontrarlos. Siempre.

―No voy a olvidarlo.

Me muevo unos cuantos centímetros hacia adelante, con la esperanza de todavía estar oculta. De quien sea que pertenezca esa voz, está moviendo los hilos; ella es la responsable de la posición de liderazgo de Sam; ella es la que me quiere muerta. Inclino mi cabeza hacia adelante, tratando de verlos antes de que doblen la esquina.

Entonces, alguien me agarra por detrás.

Empiezo a gritar, pero unas manos cubren mi boca. Huele a jabón y es lo suficientemente grande para cubrir la mitad inferior de mi cara. Me agito fuertemente, pero los brazos que me sostienen son demasiado fuertes, por lo que muerdo uno de los dedos.

― ¡Ay! ―exclama una voz áspera.

―Cierra la boca y mantén su boca cubierta. ―Esa voz es más alta que la de la media de los hombres y más clara. James.

Una tira de tela oscura cubre mis ojos, y un nuevo par de manos la atan en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Me esfuerzo por respirar. Hay por lo menos dos pares de manos sobre mis brazos, arrastrándome hacia adelante, una en mi espalda, empujándome en la misma dirección, y una en mi boca, manteniendo mis gritos dentro. Tres personas. Me duele el pecho. No puedo resistir frente a tres personas por mi cuenta.

―Me pregunto a qué suena cuando una Estirada pide misericordia ―dice James soltando una risita―. Date prisa.

Trato de concentrarme en la mano sobre mi boca. Tiene que haber algo distinto sobre ella que le hará más fácil de identificar. Su identidad es un problema que puedo resolver. Tengo que resolver un problema ahora mismo, o entraré en pánico.

La palma está sudorosa y suave. Aprieto los dientes y respiro por la nariz. El olor a jabón es familiar. Hierba de limón y salvia. El mismo olor que rodea la litera de Jacob Un peso cae en mi estómago.

Escucho el choque del agua contra las rocas. Estamos cerca del Abismo… debemos estar por encima de él, dado el volumen del sonido. Aprieto los labios para no gritar. Si estamos por encima del Abismo, yo sé lo que van a intentar hacerme.

―Levántenla, vamos.

Yo me retuerzo, y su piel áspera choca contra la mía, pero sé que es inútil. También grito, sabiendo que nadie me puede escuchar aquí.

Sobreviviré hasta mañana. Lo haré.

Las manos me dan la vuelta y me levantan y golpean mi espalda contra algo duro y frío.

A juzgar por su ancho y la curvatura, se trata de una barandilla de metal Se trata de la barandilla de metal, la que domina el abismo. Mi respiración jadea y la niebla toca la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Las manos fuerzan mi espalda contra el arco encima de la barandilla. Mis pies se despegan del suelo, y mis agresores son lo único que me mantienen de caer en el agua.

Una dura mano toca a tientas a lo largo de mi pecho. ― ¿Estás segura de que tienes dieciséis años, Estirada? No se siente como si tuvieras más de doce. ―El otro chico se ríe.

La bilis se eleva en mi garganta y me trago el sabor amargo.

― ¡Espera, creo que encontré algo! ―Su mano me aprieta. Me muerdo la lengua para no gritar. Más risas.

La mano de Jacob se desliza de mi boca.

―Deja de hacer eso ―suelta. Reconozco su baja y distintiva voz.

Cuando Jacob me suelta, me retuerzo de nuevo y me deslizo por el suelo. Esta vez, muerdo tan duro como puedo el primer brazo que encuentro. Oigo un grito y aprieto la mandíbula más duro, degustando sangre. Algo duro golpea mi rostro. La cadencia corre a través de mi cabeza. Habría sido dolor si la adrenalina no estuviera cursando a través de mí como ácido.

El chico tuerce fuertemente su brazo atrapado lejos de mí y me tira Jacob suelo. Golpeo mi codo contra la piedra y llevo mis manos a la cabeza para quitar la venda de mis ojos. Un pie se impulsa contra mi costado, sacando el aire de mis pulmones. Jadeo y toso y aferro la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Alguien toma un puñado de mi cabello y golpea mi cabeza contra algo duro. Un grito de dolor estalla de mi boca, y me siento mareada.

Torpemente, busco a tientas a lo largo del lado de mi cabeza para encontrar el borde de la venda de los ojos. Arrastro mi pesada mano hasta arriba, tomando la venda de los ojos con ella, y parpadeo. La escena ante mí está de lado y sube y baja. Veo a alguien corriendo hacia nosotros y alguien escapando… alguien grande, Jacob Me aferro a la barandilla junto a mí y me pongo de pie.

James envuelve una mano alrededor de mi garganta y me levanta del suelo, con su pulgar clavado debajo de mi barbilla. Su cabello, el cual es generalmente brillante y liso, está alborotado y pegado a su frente.

Su rostro pálido está retorcido y sus dientes están apretados, y me mantiene por encima del abismo mientras que manchas aparecen en los bordes de mi visión, amontonándose en torno a su rostro, verde, rosa y azul. No dice nada. Trato de darle una patada, pero mis piernas son demasiado cortas. Mis pulmones gritan por aire.

Escucho un grito, y él me libera.

Extiendo mis brazos mientras caigo, jadeando, y mis axilas chocan contra la barandilla. Conecto mis codos sobre ella y gimo. La niebla toca mis tobillos. El mundo cae y se balancea a mí alrededor, y alguien se encuentra en La Fosa en el suelo… Riley… gritando. Escucho golpes. Patadas.

Gemidos.

Parpadeo un par de veces y me concentro tan duro como puedo en la única cara que puedo ver. Está contorsionada por la ira. Sus ojos son de color verde oscuro.

―Cuatro ―sollozo.

Cierro los ojos, y unas manos envuelven mis brazos, justo donde se unen con mi hombro. Él me tira por encima de la barandilla y me coloca contra su pecho, envolviéndose en sus brazos, pasando un brazo por debajo de mis rodillas. Presiono mi rostro en su hombro, y hay un silencio repentino, hueco.

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

Abro los ojos a las palabras "Teme sólo a Dios" pintadas en una simple pared blanca. Escucho el sonido de agua corriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez es de un grifo y no del Abismo.

Segundos pasaron antes de que viera los bordes definidos de mi entorno, las líneas del marco de la puerta y la contracima y el techo.

El dolor es un latido constante en mi cabeza, mejilla y costillas. No debería moverme; eso hará todo peor. Veo un edredón de remiendo azul bajo mi cabeza y me estremezco mientras me inclino para ver de dónde viene el sonido del agua.

Cuatro se sostiene en el cuarto de baño con sus manos en el lavamanos. Sangre de sus nudillos hace que el agua se vuelva rosada. Tiene un corte en la esquina de la boca, pero parece de algún modo ileso. Su expresión es apacible mientras examina sus cortes, cierra el agua, seca sus manos con una toalla.

Tengo sólo un recuerdo de llegar aquí, y aun así es solamente una sola imagen: tinta negra enrizándose alrededor del lado del cuello, la esquina de un tatuaje, y el balanceo apacible sólo podría significar que él me estaba cargando.

Él apaga la luz del cuarto de baño y consigue una compresa de hielo del refrigerador en la esquina de la habitación. Mientras camina hacia mí, pienso en cerrar los ojos y fingir estar dormida, pero entonces nuestros ojos se encuentran y es demasiado tarde.

―Tus manos ―digo con voz ronca.

―Mis manos no son de tu incumbencia ―contesta él. Descansa su rodilla sobre el colchón y se inclina hacia mí, resbalando la compresa de hielo bajo mi cabeza. Antes de que se aleje, alcanzo a tocar el corte sobre el lado de su labio pero me detengo cuando me doy cuenta lo que estoy a punto de hacer, mi mano suspendida.

¿Qué puedes perder? Me pregunto. Toco con las yemas de los dedos ligeramente su boca.

―Bella ―dice él, hablando contra mis dedos―, estoy bien.

― ¿Por qué estabas allí? ―pregunto, dejando caer mi mano.

―Volvía de la sala de control. Oí un grito.

― ¿Qué les hiciste? ―digo.

―Dejé a Riley en la enfermería hace media hora ―dice él―. James y Jacob huyeron. Riley reclamaba que ellos solamente trataban de asustarte. Al menos, pienso que eso es lo que él intentaba decir.

― ¿Está en muy mal estado?

―Vivirá ―contesta él. Añade amargamente―: En qué condición, no puedo decir.

No es correcto desear dolor de gente solamente porque ellos me hacen daño primero. Pero el triunfo a rojo vivo corre con el pensamiento de Riley en la enfermería, y aprieto el brazo de Cuatro.

―Bien ―digo. Mi voz suena apretada y feroz. La cólera crece dentro de mí, substituyendo mi sangre por agua amarga y me llena, me consume. Quiero romper algo, o golpear algo, pero tengo miedo de moverme, entonces en cambio, comienzo a gritar.

Cuatro se agacha junto a la cama, y me mira. No veo ninguna compasión en sus ojos. Habría estado decepcionada si la tuviera. Aleja su muñeca libre y, para mi sorpresa, descansa su mano sobre un lado de mi cara, su pulgar rozando mi pómulo.

Sus dedos son cuidadosos.

―Yo podría reportar esto.

―No ―contesto―. No quiero que ellos piensen que estoy asustada.

Él asiente. Mueve su pulgar distraídamente sobre mi pómulo, hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

―Me imaginé que dirías eso.

― ¿Crees que es una mala idea si me siento?

―Te ayudaré.

Cuatro aprieta mi hombro con una mano y sostiene mi cabeza estable con la otra mientras yo me incorporo. El dolor se precipita por mi cuerpo en explosiones agudas, pero trato de no hacer caso de ello, sofoco un gemido.

Me da la compresa de hielo.

―Puedes dejarte sentir dolor ―dice él―. Estoy solo yo aquí.

Muerdo mi labio. Hay lágrimas en mi rostro, pero ninguno de nosotros los menciona o ni siquiera los notamos.

―Sugiero que confíes en tus amigos de transferencia para protegerte de ahora en adelante ―dice él.

―Pensé que lo hacía ―digo. Siento la mano de Jacob contra mi boca otra vez, y un sollozo sacude mi cuerpo hacia adelante. Presiono la mano en mi frente y la balanceo despacio hacia adelante y hacia atrás―. Pero Jacob…

―Él quería que fueras la muchacha pequeña, tranquila de Abnegación ―dice Cuatro suavemente―. Te hizo daño porque tu fuerza lo hizo sentirse débil. Ninguna otra razón.

Asiento y trato de creerlo.

―Los demás no estarían tan celosos si mostraras alguna vulnerabilidad. Incluso si no es real

― ¿Piensas que tengo que fingir ser vulnerable? ―pregunto, levantando una ceja.

―Sí, lo hago. ―Toma la compresa de hielo de mí, sus dedos rozan los míos, y la sostiene contra mi cabeza él mismo. Bajo la cabeza, demasiado ansiosa para relajar mi brazo en oposición. Cuatro se levanta. Miro fijamente el dobladillo de su camiseta.

A veces yo lo veo como solamente otra persona, y a veces siento la vista de él en mi barriga, como un dolor profundo.

―Vas a ir al desayuno mañana y mostrar a tus atacantes que no tienen ningún efecto sobre ti ―añade―, pero deberías dejar esta magulladura sobre tu mejilla y mantener tu cabeza baja.

La idea me da náuseas.

―No creo que pueda hacer eso ―digo huecamente. Levanto los ojos hacia él

―Tienes que hacerlo.

―No creo que lo entiendas. ―El calor se eleva en mi cara―. Ellos me tocaron.

Su cuerpo entero se tensa al oír mis palabras, su mano apretando alrededor de la compresa de hielo.

―Te tocaron ―repite él, sus ojos oscuros fríos.

―No… de la manera que piensas. ―Aclaro mi garganta. No me di cuenta cuando lo dije cuán incómodo sería hablar acerca de eso―. Pero… casi.

Miro a lo lejos

Él está silencioso y después de un tiempo, eventualmente, tengo que decir algo.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―No quiero decir esto ―dice él―. Pero siento que debo hacerlo. Es más importante para ti estar a salvo que bien, por el momento. ¿Entiendes?

Sus cejas rectas bajo sus ojos. Mi estómago se retuerce, en parte porque sé que él tiene un buen punto pero no quiero admitirlo, y en parte porque yo quiero algo que no sé expresar; quiero acortar el espacio entre nosotros hasta que éste desaparezca.

Asiento.

―Pero por favor, cuando veas una oportunidad… ―Él presiona su mano fría y fuerte contra mi mejilla, y se inclina hacia mí y levanta mi cabeza para que lo mire. Sus ojos destellan. Ellos parecen casi predadores―. Arruínalos.

Me río con voz temblorosa.

―Estás un poco asustadizo, Cuatro.

―Hazme un favor ―él dice―. Y no me llames así.

― ¿Cómo debo llamarte, entonces?

―Nada ―él aleja su mano de mi cara―. Por ahora.

* * *

**Hola...¿Cómo vamos? Hoy no hay mucho que decir, ¡Faltan 21 Reviews para llegar a lo 100! ¡Vamos yo se que uds pueden cumplir mi sueño! °-°**

**¿Qué les parecio? ¿Se esperaban el ataque a Bella, y el hecho de que Jacob fuera uno de los que la atacaron? ¿Será que Cuatro por fin le dira su verdadero nombre a Bella? ¿Qué pasará entre ellos dos? ´Para estas y mas respuestas deben esperar al Sábado :D**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**vanesaalex16: ****Yo tambien la amo, es genial, Gracias por tu Review ;)**

**soledadcullen: ****Bueno la verdad es que Cuatro ebrio fue muy chistoso y muy revelador °-° Y bueno vamos a ver si te puedo aclarar un poco el tema de la Divergencia, Las personas Divergentes son aquellas que demuestran tener aptitudes para mas de una facción como es el caso de Bella, ella demostro aptitudes para: Intrepidez, Sabiduria y Abnegacion; Bueno. una persona que es calificada como divergente se cree que es peligrosa (el por que mas adelante lo dicen) por lo cual se busca acabar (matar) con ellas; Espero que con esto hayas entendido un poco más si no es asi solo pregunta )**

**maleja twihard: ****¿Será que Bella va a sospechar de Cuatro? Creo que nos tocara esperar un poco más para saberlo ;)**

**namy33: ****Lo de la divergencia lo acabe de explicar a soledadcullen, si todavía no entiendes mucho puedes leer la respuesta que deje para ella, en todo caso al transcurrrir la historia se irá explicando un poco mas ;)**

**Dina-verita:**** Muchas gracias me alegro mucho que te guste la historia ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	20. Capítulo 23

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

No vuelvo a los dormitorios esa noche. Dormir en la misma habitación que las personas que me atacaron sólo para lucir valiente sería estúpido. Cuatro duerme en el piso y yo duermo en su cama, en la parte superior del edredón, respirando su esencia en la almohada. Huele a detergente y algo fuerte, dulce, y claramente varonil.

Los ritmos de su respiración disminuyen, y me incorporo para ver si está dormido. Él descansa sobre su estómago con un brazo alrededor de la cabeza. Sus ojos están cerrados, sus labios separados. Por primera vez, luce tan joven como es, y me pregunto quién es realmente. ¿Quién es él cuando no es Intrepidez, cuando no es un instructor, cuando no es Cuatro, cuando no es algo en particular?

Quien quiera que sea, me gusta. Es fácil para mí admitirlo ahora, en la oscuridad, después de todo lo que pasó. No es dulce, gentil o particularmente amable. Pero es astuto y valiente, y aunque me haya salvado, me trata como si yo fuese fuerte. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Observo los músculos de su espalda expandirse y contraerse hasta que me duermo.

Me despierto con dolores y molestias. Me estremezco cuando me siento, sosteniendo mis costillas, y camino hasta el pequeño espejo en la pared opuesta. Soy casi demasiado pequeña para verme en él, pero cuando estoy de pie de puntillas, puedo ver mi cara. Como era de esperar, hay un hematoma de color azul oscuro en mi mejilla. No me gusta la idea de irrumpir en el comedor así, pero las instrucciones de Cuatro se han quedado en mí. Tengo que renovar mis amistades. Necesito la protección de parecer débil.

Me ato el pelo en un moño en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. La puerta se abre y Cuatro entra, con toalla en mano y su cabello brillando con agua de la ducha. Siento una emoción en el estómago cuando veo la línea de la piel que se manifiesta por encima de su cinturón mientras levanta la mano para secar el pelo y fuerzo a mis ojos a verlo a la cara.

―Hola ―digo. Mi voz suena apretada. Deseo que no lo hubiese hecho.

Él toca mi mejilla amoratada con sólo las yemas de sus dedos.

―No está tan mal ―dice él―. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

―Bien ―digo. Estoy mintiendo, mi cabeza está palpitándome. Cepillo mis dedos sobre la protuberancia y el dolor me pincha por el cuero cabelludo. Podría ser peor. Podría estar flotando en el río.

Cada músculo en mi cuerpo se tensa mientras su mano descansa en mi costado, donde me patearon. Lo hace casualmente, pero puedo moverme.

― ¿Y tu costado? ―pregunta, con voz baja.

―Solo duele cuando respiro.

Él sonríe.

―No hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto.

―James probablemente haría una fiesta si dejo de respirar.

―Bueno ―dice él―, solamente iría si hay torta.

Me rio, y luego hago una mueca de dolor, cubriendo su mano para estabilizar mi caja torácica. Él desliza la mano hacia atrás lentamente, con las yemas de los dedos rozando mi costado. Cuando sus dedos se retiran, siento un dolor en mi corazón.

Una vez que el momento termina, tengo que recordar lo que pasó anoche. Y quiero quedarme aquí con él.

Él asiente con la cabeza un poco y se dirige la salida.

―Entraré primero ―dice él cuando nos paramos fuera del comedor―. Nos vemos pronto, Bella.

Pasa a través de las puertas y estoy sola. Ayer me dijo que pensaba que tenía que pretender que soy débil, pero estaba equivocado. Yo ya soy débil. Me apoyo contra la pared y me presiono la frente con las manos. Es difícil respirar profundamente, así que tomo cortas y poco profundas bocanadas. No puedo permitir que esto suceda. Me atacaron para que me sienta débil. Puedo fingir que ellos tuvieron éxito para así protegerme, pero no puedo dejar que se convierta en realidad.

Me alejo de la pared y camino al comedor sin otro pensamiento. Unos pocos pasos ya adentro, recuerdo que se supone que debo lucir como que estoy acobardada, así que reduzco la velocidad y abrazo la pared, manteniendo mi cabeza baja. Garrett, en la mesa próxima de Jasper y Alice, levanta la mano para saludarme. Y luego la baja.

Me siento al lado de Jasper.

Jacob no está allí, no está en ningún lado.

Garrett se desliza en el asiento al lado de mí, dejando medio comido su pastel y medio terminado su vaso de agua en la otra mesa. Por un segundo, los tres sólo se quedan viéndome.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―pregunta Jasper, bajando la voz.

Miro por encima de su hombro a la mesa detrás de nosotros. James está sentado allí, comiendo un pedazo de pan tostado y susurrándole algo a Tanya. Mis manos se oprimen alrededor del borde de la mesa. Quiero hacerle daño. Pero ahora no es el momento.

Riley no se encuentra ahí, lo cual significa que él todavía está en la enfermería.

Un vicioso placer se desliza a través de mí debido a ese pensamiento.

―James, Riley… ―dije en voz baja. Me agarro mi costado mientras me estiro para alcanzar un pan tostado en la mesa. Duele estirar la mano, así que hago una mueca de dolor y me encorvo.

―Y… ―trago―… y Jacob

―Oh Dios ―dice Alice, con los ojos bien abiertos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunta Garrett.

Los ojos de James se encuentran con los míos a través del comedor, y tengo que forzarme a mirar a otro lado. Provoca un sabor amargo en mi boca demostrarle que me asusta, pero tengo que hacerlo. Cuatro tiene razón. Tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera para asegurarme de no volver a ser atacada.

―No realmente ―dije.

Mis ojos arden, y no es una artimaña, a diferencia de la mueca de dolor. Me encojo de hombros. Creo ahora el aviso de Kate. James, Riley, y Al estaban listos para tirarme al abismo por celos, ¿Qué es tan increíble acerca de los líderes de Intrepidez cometiendo un asesinato?

Me siento incómoda, como si estuviese usando la piel de alguien más. Si no soy cuidadosa, podría morir. Ni siquiera puedo confiar en los líderes de mi Facción. Mi nueva familia.

―Pero eres sólo… ―Garrett aprieta los labios―. No es justo. ¿Tres contra uno?

―Sí, y James tiene mucho que ver con lo que es justo. Por eso es que él agarró a Emmett mientras dormía y le clavó el ojo.

Alice resopla y sacude la cabeza.

―Sin embargo, ¿Jacob? ¿Seguro, Bella?

Miro a mi plato. Soy la siguiente Emmett. Pero a diferencia de él. No voy a irme.

―Si ―dije―. Estoy segura.

―Tiene que ser desesperación ―dice Jasper―. Él ha estado actuando… no sé. Como una persona diferente. Incluso desde que la etapa dos comenzó.

Luego Riley entra al comedor arrastrando los pies. Suelto mi pan, y mi boca queda abierta.

Llamarlo "molido" sería un eufemismo. Su rostro está hinchado y morado. Tiene un labio partido y un corte que le atraviesa la ceja. Mantiene los ojos hacia abajo de camino a su mesa, ni siquiera los sube para mirarme. Echo un vistazo por la habitación hacia Cuatro. Lleva una sonrisa de satisfacción que me gustaría tener.

― ¿Tú hiciste eso? ―sisea Jasper.

Niego con la cabeza.

―No. Alguien, nunca vi quién, me encontró justo antes… ―trago saliva. Decirlo en voz alta lo hace peor, lo hace real―… de que me lanzaran hacia el Abismo.

― ¿Iban a matarte? ―dice Alice en una voz baja.

―Tal vez. Podrían haber estado planeando colgarme sólo para asustarme. ―Levanto un hombro―. Funcionó.

Alice me da una mirada Triste. Jasper sólo mira la mesa.

―Tenemos que hacer algo acerca de esto ―dice Garrett en voz baja.

― ¿Qué, como darles una paliza? Parece como que ya se están haciendo cargo.

―No. Ese es un dolor que pueden superar ―responde Garrett―. Tenemos que sacarlos de las clasificaciones. Eso dañará su futuro. Permanentemente.

Cuatro se levanta y se para entre las mesas.

La conversación cesa abruptamente.

―Transferidos. Vamos a hacer algo diferente hoy ―dice él―. Síganme.

Nos paramos, y la frente de Garrett se arruga.

―Ten cuidado ―me dice.

―No te preocupes ―dice Jasper―. La protegeremos.

Cuatro nos lleva fuera del comedor y por los caminos que rodean La Fosa. Jasper está a mi izquierda, Alice está a mi derecha

―Yo nunca dije que lo sentía ―dice Alice en voz baja―. Por tomar la bandera, cuando te la habías ganado. No sé lo que me pasaba.

No sé si es inteligente perdonarla o no, perdonar a alguno de ellos, después de lo que dijeron de mí cuando las clasificaciones salieron ayer. Pero mi madre me diría que las personas tienen defectos y que debería ser indulgente con ellos. Y Cuatro y me dijo que confiara en mis amigos.

No estoy segura en quién confiar ya, porque no estoy segura quiénes son mis verdaderos amigos. ¿Garrett e Irina, quienes estaban a mi lado incluso cuando lucía fuerte, o Alice y Jasper, quienes me habían protegido siempre cuando lucía débil?

Cuando sus amplios ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos, asiento.

―Sólo vamos a olvidarlo.

Todavía quiero estar molesta, pero tengo que dejar ir mi ira.

Subimos más alto de lo que he ido antes, hasta que la cara de Jasper se queda en blanco cada vez que mira hacia abajo. La mayoría de las veces me gustan las alturas, así que agarro el brazo de Jasper como si necesitara su apoyo, pero en realidad, le doy el mío. Él sonríe con gratitud. Cuatro da la vuelta y camina retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, en un camino estrecho y sin barandilla. ¿Qué tan bien conoce este lugar?

Él mira a Riley, que avanza con dificultad en la parte posterior del grupo, y dice:

― ¡Coge el ritmo, Riley!

Es una broma cruel, pero es difícil luchar contra una sonrisa.

Eso es, hasta que Cuatro vuelve los ojos hacia mi brazo alrededor de Jasper, y todo el humor desaparece de ellos. Su expresión envía un escalofrío a través de mí. ¿Está… celoso?

Nos acercamos más y más al techo de vidrio, y por primera vez en días, veo el sol. Cuatro sube las escaleras de metal que pasan por un agujero en el techo. Ellas crujen bajo mis pies, y miro hacia abajo para ver La Fosa y el Abismo debajo de nosotros.

Caminamos a través del cristal, que ahora es un piso más que un techo, a través de una sala cilíndrica con paredes de cristal Los edificios de los alrededores están medio colapsados y parecen estar abandonados, probablemente es por eso que nunca me fijé antes en el recinto de Intrepidez. El sector de la Abnegación está también muy lejos.

Los Intrepidez pululan alrededor del cuarto de cristal, hablando en grupos. En el borde de la habitación, dos Intrepidez pelean con palos, riendo cuando uno de ellos falla y golpea el aire.

Por encima de mí, dos cuerdas se extienden a través de la habitación, una a unos metros más alto que la otra. Es probable que tengan algo que ver con las temerarias acrobacias por las que los de Intrepidez son famosos.

Cuatro nos lleva a través de otra puerta. Más allá de ella hay un enorme espacio húmedo con paredes llenas de grafiti y tuberías expuestas. La habitación está iluminada por una serie de antiguos tubos fluorescentes con cubiertas de plástico, que deben ser antiguos.

―Esto ―dice Cuatro, con sus ojos brillando en la pálida luz―, es un estilo diferente de simulación conocida como el Paisaje del Miedo. Ha sido deshabilitado para nuestros propósitos, así que esto no es lo que será la próxima vez que lo vean.

Detrás de él, la palabra "Intrepidez" está pintada con spray en artísticas letras rojas en una pared de concreto.

―A través de sus simulaciones, hemos guardado los datos de sus peores temores. El Paisaje del Miedo tiene acceso a los datos y les presenta una serie de obstáculos virtuales. Algunos de los obstáculos serán temores a los que ya se han enfrentado en sus simulaciones. Algunos pueden ser nuevos temores. La diferencia es que ustedes saben, en el Paisaje del Miedo, que es una simulación, por lo que tendrán todo su ingenio a su favor a medida que avancen a través de él.

Eso significa que todo el mundo será como un Divergente en el Paisaje del Miedo. No sé si eso es un alivio, porque no puedo ser detectada, o un problema, porque no tendré la ventaja.

Cuatro continúa:

―El número de temores que tienen en su Paisaje del Miedo varía de acuerdo a cuántos tengan

¿Cuántos temores tendré? Pienso en enfrentar cuervos otra vez y tiemblo, a pesar de que el aire es cálido.

―Les dije antes que la tercera etapa de la Iniciación se enfocaba en la preparación mental ―dice él. Recuerdo cuando dijo eso. El primer día. Justo antes que pusiera un arma en la cabeza de James. Deseo que hubiese jalado el gatillo―. Eso es porque requiere que controlen sus emociones con su cuerpo, el combinar sus habilidades físicas que aprendieron en la etapa uno con el dominio personal que aprendieron en la etapa dos. Mantener la cabeza fría. ―Uno de los tubos fluorescentes por encima de la cabeza de Cuatro se sacude y parpadea.

Cuatro deja de explorar la multitud de los Iniciados y centra su mirada en mí.

―La próxima semana pasarán a través de su Paisaje del Miedo lo antes posible frente a un panel de líderes de Intrepidez. Ese será su examen final, lo cual determina su rango en la etapa tres. Al igual que la segunda etapa de la Iniciación tiene más peso que la primera etapa, la tercera etapa es ponderada como la más pesada de todas. ¿Entendido?

Todos asentimos. Incluso Riley, quien luce adolorido.

Si lo hago bien en mi examen final, tengo una buena oportunidad de lograr estar en el top diez y una buena oportunidad de convertirme en un miembro. De volverme Intrepidez. El pensamiento me hace marear de alivio.

―Pueden pasar los obstáculos de una de dos maneras. O encuentran una manera de calmarse lo suficiente para que la simulación registre un ritmo cardíaco estable y normal, o encuentran una manera de enfrentar el temor, lo cual puede forzar a la simulación a seguir adelante. Una manera de enfrentar el temor de ahogarse es nadar más profundo, por ejemplo. ―Cuatro se encoje de hombros―. Así que sugiero que se tomen la próxima semana para considerar sus temores y desarrollar estrategias para enfrentarlos.

―Eso no suena muy justo ―dice James―. ¿Qué pasa si una persona sólo tiene siete temores y otra tiene veinte? Esa no es su culpa.

Cuatro lo observa por unos pocos segundos y luego se ríe.

― ¿Realmente quieres hablar sobre lo que es justo?

La multitud de Iniciados se aparta para hacerle camino mientras él se dirige hacia James, dobla los brazos y dice, en una voz letal:

―Entiendo por qué estas preocupado, James. Los eventos de anoche ciertamente prueban que eres un cobarde miserable.

James lo ve, sin expresión.

―Así que ahora todos sabemos ―dice Cuatro, tranquilamente―, que tienes miedo de una pequeña chica delgada de Abnegación. ―Su boca se crispa en una sonrisa.

Jasper pone sus brazos alrededor de mí. Los hombros de Alice se desternillan de risa reprimida. Y en algún lugar dentro de mí, encuentro una sonrisa.

Cuando volvemos al dormitorio esa tarde, Jacob está allí.

Jasper se para detrás de mí y sostiene el hombro, suavemente, como si me recordara que él está allí. Alice se acerca a mí. Los ojos de Jacob tienen ojeras, y su rostro está hinchado de tanto llorar. El dolor apuñala mi estómago cuando lo veo.

No me puedo mover. El olor del limoncillo y la salvia, una vez agradable, se vuelve amargo en mi nariz.

―Bella ―dice Jacob, con su voz quebrándose―. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

― ¿Estás bromeando? ―Jasper me aprieta los hombros―. No te acerques nunca más a ella.

―No te lastimaré. Nunca quise… ―Jacob se cubre la cara con las dos manos―. Sólo quería decir que lo siento, lo siento, yo no… no sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo, yo… por favor, perdóname, por favor…

Él se extiende hacia mí como si fuese a tocar mi hombro, o mi mano, con su cara llena de lágrimas.

En algún lugar dentro de mí hay una persona misericordiosa, que perdona.

En algún lugar hay una chica que trata de entender por lo que las personas están pasando, que acepta que las personas hacen cosas malas y que la desesperación las lleva a los lugares más oscuros que ellas hayan imaginado.

Juro que ella existe, y le duele el chico arrepentido que veo delante de mí.

Pero si la veo, no la reconocería.

―Aléjate de mí ―dije sigilosamente. Mi cuerpo se siente rígido y frío, y no estoy enojada, no estoy herida, no estoy nada. Digo, en voz baja―. Nunca más te me acerques.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Los suyos son oscuros y vidriosos. No soy nada.

―Si lo haces, te juro por Dios que te mataré ―digo―. Cobarde.

* * *

**Hola chicas, les tengo una buena noticia, se estarán preguntando por que solo les deje un capítulo hoy ¿No? Bueno hay una simple pregunta, la siguiente semana la tengo completamente libre por lo cual pensé ¿Por qué no aprovechar una buena semana y darles a las mejores lectoras del mundo un premio? Así que en base a esa pregunta decidí...Redobles...Hacer un ¡Maratón! Si señoritas así como lo escuchan TODA esta semana de domingo a domingo van a tener un nuevo capítulo de "Divergente" y de "El Amor Más Allá Del Tiempo" y ¿Qué les parece? Espero Reviews al respecto ;)**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué tal lo de la prueba del pasaje de miedo? ¿Cómo creen que le irá en la prueba? ¿Cuántos miedos tendrá? Y ¿Qué tal lo de aparentar ser débil? ¿Será que funcionará? **

**Chicas, no respondere Reviews ya que estoy un poco ocupada, aún así muchas gracias a todas, y ya solo faltan 17 Reviews! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	21. Capítulo 24

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 24**

―Bella.

En mi sueño, mi madre dice mi nombre. Ella me hace señas, y cruzo la cocina para pararme a su lado. Señala la olla en la estufa, y levanto la tapa para mirarla por dentro. El ojo pequeño y brillante de un cuervo me devuelve la mirada, las plumas de sus alas pegadas al lado de la olla, el grasoso cuerpo cubierto por el agua hirviendo.

―La cena ―dice.

― ¡Bella! ―escucho de nuevo. Abro los ojos, Alice está de pie al lado de mi cama, lágrimas de rímel manchando sus mejillas.

―Es Jacob ―dice ella―Vamos.

Algunos de los otro Iniciados están despiertos, y otros no. Alice agarra mi mano y me saca del dormitorio. Corro descalza por el suelo de piedra, las nubes parpadeando frente a mis ojos, mis extremidades todavía pesadas por el sueño. Algo terrible ha sucedido. Lo siento con cada golpe de mi corazón. Es Jacob.

Corremos por el suelo de la Fosa, y luego Alice se detiene. Una multitud se ha reunido alrededor de la saliente, pero todos se encuentran a pocos metros del otro, así que hay espacio suficiente para maniobrar por delante de Alice rodeando a un hombre alto, de mediana edad hacia la parte delantera.

Dos hombres están de pie junto a la saliente, sosteniendo algo con cuerdas. Ambos gruñen por el esfuerzo, lanzando su peso hacia atrás para deslizar la cuerda encima de la verja, y extendiéndose hacia adelante para agarrarla de nuevo. Una enorme, y oscura forma aparece encima de la saliente, algunos Intrepidez se adelantan para ayudar a los dos hombres a arrastrarla.

La forma cae con un ruido sordo en el suelo de la Fosa. Un brazo pálido, hinchado por el agua, cae sobre la piedra. Un cuerpo. Alice se deja caer a mi lado, aferrada a mi brazo. Ella recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y solloza, pero no puedo mirar hacia otro lado. Uno de los hombres voltea el cuerpo y la cabeza cae pesadamente a un lado.

Los ojos están abiertos y vacíos. Oscuros. Ojos de muñeca. Y la nariz tiene un arco alto, un estrecho puente, una punta redonda. Los labios están azules. La cara en sí misma es algo más que humana, mitad cadáver, mitad criatura. Mis pulmones queman; mi siguiente respiración gime en su camino. Jacob

―Uno de los Iniciados ―dice alguien detrás de mí―. ¿Qué sucedió?

―Lo mismo que ocurre todos los años ―alguien más contesta―. Él se lanzó sobre la saliente.

―No seas tan morboso. Pudo haber sido un accidente.

―Lo encontraron en medio del Abismo. ¿Crees que se enredó con el cordón de su zapato y… ups tropezó cuatro metros y medio hacia adelante?

Las manos de Alice aprietan más y más fuerte alrededor de mi brazo. Debo decirle que me suelte; está comenzando a doler. Alguien se arrodilla junto al rostro de Jacob cierra sus parpados. Quizá tratando de que se vea como si él estuviera dormido. Estúpido. ¿Por qué la gente quiere pretender que morir es dormir? No lo es. No lo es.

Algo dentro de mí se derrumba. Mi pecho esta tan apretado, sofocante, no puedo respirar. Me desplomo en el suelo, arrastrando hacia abajo a Alice conmigo. La piedra es dura debajo de mis rodillas. Escucho algo, un recuerdo del sonido. Los sollozos de Jacob; sus gritos en la noche. Debería haberlo sabido. Todavía no puedo respirar. Presiono ambas palmas en mi pecho y me balanceo hacia adelante y hacia atrás para liberar la tensión en mi pecho.

Cuando parpadeo, veo la parte superior de la cabeza de Jacob mientras él me carga sobre su espalda al comedor. Siento el rebote de sus pasos. Él es grande, caliente y torpe. No, "era". Esa es la muerte; cambia de "es" a "era".

Respiro con dificultad. Alguien ha traído una larga bolsa negra para colocar el cuerpo adentro. Puedo decirle que será demasiada pequeña. Una risa se eleva en mi garganta y se deja caer en mi boca, forzada y balbuceando. Jacob es demasiado grande para la bolsa; lo cual es una tragedia. A mitad de la risa, aprieto mi boca cerrada, y suena más como un gemido. Saco mi brazo libre y me paro, dejando a Alice en el suelo. Corro.

―Aquí tienes ―dice Kate. Ella me da una humeante taza que huele a menta. La sostengo con ambas manos, mis dedos hormigueando con el calor.

Ella se sienta frente a mí. Cuando se trata de funerales, Intrepidez no pierde el tiempo. Kate dijo que quieren reconocer la muerte tan pronto como ésta suceda. No hay gente al frente del salón de tatuajes, pero la Fosa está llena de personas, la mayoría de ellos borrachos. No sé porque eso me sorprende.

En casa, un funeral es una ocasión sombría. Todos se reúnen para apoyar a la familia del fallecido, y nadie tiene las manos holgazaneando, pero no hay risas, ni gritos, ni bromas. Y Abnegación no bebe alcohol, por lo que todo el mundo está sobrio. Tiene sentido que los funerales sean lo contrario aquí.

―Bebe ―ella dice―Te hará sentir mejor, te lo prometo.

―No creo que el té sea la solución ―digo lentamente. Pero me lo tomo de todos modos. Calienta mi boca y mi garganta y se escurre a mi estómago. No me di cuenta que estaba tan helada hasta que ya no lo estuve más.

―Mejor ―es la palabra que uso. No "bueno". Ella me sonríe, pero las esquinas de sus ojos no se arrugan como usualmente lo hacen. ―No creo que algo "bueno" sucederá por un tiempo.

Muerdo mi labio.

― ¿Cuánto…? ―lucho por las palabras adecuadas―. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó estar bien, después de lo de tu hermano…?

―No sé ―sacude la cabeza―. Algunos días aún siento que no estoy bien. Otros días me siento bien. Feliz, incluso. Sin embargo, me tomó algunos años dejar de planear una venganza.

― ¿Por qué lo dejaste? ―pregunto.

Sus ojos se ausentan mientras ella mira fijamente la pared detrás de mí. Golpea los dedos contra su pierna durante unos segundos y luego dice:

―No pienso en eso como dejarlo. Es más como que estoy… esperando mi oportunidad.

Ella sale de su aturdimiento y mira su reloj.

―Hora de irnos ―dice.

Echo el resto de mi té en el lavaplatos. Cuando levanto mi mano de la taza, me doy cuenta que estoy temblando. Eso no es bueno. Mis manos usualmente tiemblan antes de que comience a llorar, y no puedo llorar delante de todos.

Sigo a Kate fuera del lugar de tatuajes y bajo por el sendero hacia el piso de la Fosa. Toda la gente que más temprano estaba arremolinada alrededor se reúne en la saliente ahora, y el aire huele fuertemente a alcohol. La mujer delante de mí se tambalea hacia la derecha, perdiendo su equilibrio, y luego estalla en risas mientras cae sobre el hombre a su lado. Kate agarra mi brazo y me dirige lejos.

Encuentro a Garrett, Jasper, y Alice de pie entre los demás Iniciados. Los ojos de Alice están hinchados. Garrett está sosteniendo una botella de plata. Él me ofrece. Niego con mi cabeza.

―Sorpresa, sorpresa ―dice Tanya detrás de mí. Ella le da un codazo a James―. Una vez Estirada, siempre Estirada.

Debo ignorarla. Sus opiniones no deberían importarme.

―He leído un interesante artículo hoy ―dice ella, acercándose a mi oído―. Algo acerca de tu padre, y la verdadera razón por la que dejaste tu antigua Facción.

Defenderme a mí misma no es la cosa más importante en mi mente. Sin embargo, es la más fácil de abordar.

Me giro, y mi puño se conecta con su mandíbula. Mis nudillos arden por el impacto. No recuerdo decidiéndome golpearla. No recuerdo haber formado un puño.

Ella se abalanza hacia mí, sus manos extendidas, pero no llega muy lejos. Jasper agarra su cuello y tira de ella hacia atrás. Él mira de ella hacia mí y dice:

―Déjenlo. Ambas.

Parte de mi desea que él no la hubiera detenido. Una pelea podría ser una distracción bienvenida, especialmente ahora que Sam está subiendo en una caja junto a la barandilla. Lo miro, cruzando los brazos para mantenerme firme. Me pregunto qué dirá.

En Abnegación nadie se ha suicidado recientemente, pero la postura de la Facción es clara: El suicidio, para ellos, es un acto de egoísmo. Alguien que es verdaderamente desinteresado, no piensa en sí mismo muy a menudo para desear la muerte. Nadie lo diría en voz alta, si esto sucediera, pero todos lo piensan.

― ¡Silencio, todo el mundo! ―grita Sam. Alguien golpea algo que suena como gong, y los gritos cesan gradualmente, aunque los murmullos no. Sam dice―: Gracias. Como ustedes saben, estamos aquí porque Jacob, un Iniciado, saltó al abismo anoche.

―No sabemos por qué ―dice Sam; y sería fácil llorar la pérdida de él esta noche. ―Pero nosotros no escogimos una vida fácil cuando nos convertimos en Intrepidez. Y la verdad es… ―Sam sonríe. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que es una sonrisa genuina. Pero lo conozco―. La verdad es que, Jacob ahora está explorando un desconocido e incierto lugar. Él saltó a las feroces aguas para ir allí. ¿Quién entre nosotros es lo suficientemente valiente para aventurarse a la oscuridad sin saber qué hay más allá? Jacob todavía no era uno de nuestros miembros, pero podemos estar seguros que ¡Él era uno de los más valientes!

Un grito se eleva desde el centro de la multitud, y un chillido. La ovación Intrepidez varía a los extremos, alta y baja, brillante y profunda. Su rugido imita el sonido del agua. Alice toma la botella de Garrett y bebe. Jasper desliza el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrae a su lado. Las voces llenan mis oídos.

―Lo celebraremos ahora, y lo recordaremos ¡Siempre! ―grita Sam. Alguien le entrega una botella oscura, y él la levanta―. ¡Por Jacob el Valiente!

― ¡Por Jacob! ―grita la multitud. Brazos elevados a mí alrededor, e Intrepidez corea su nombre. ― ¡Jacob! ¡Ja-cob! ¡Ja-cob! ―ellos corean hasta que su nombre ya no suena como su nombre. Suena como el coro principal de una raza antigua.

Me aparto de la barandilla. No puedo soportar esto por más tiempo.

No sé a dónde voy. Sospecho que no estoy yendo a ningún lado, sólo lejos. Camino por un pasillo oscuro. Al final está la fuente de agua potable, bañada por el brillo azul de la luz encima de ella.

Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Valiente? Valiente habría sido admitir la debilidad y abandonar Intrepidez, sin importar la vergüenza que esto acompañara. El orgullo es lo que mató a Jacob, y es la falla en el corazón de cada Intrepidez. Lo es en el mío.

―Bella.

Una sacudida pasa a través de mí, y me volteo. Cuatro está detrás de mí, justo dentro del círculo de luz azul. Ésta lo hace ver misterioso, sombreando las orbitas de sus ojos y fundiéndolas con las sombras bajo de sus pómulos.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―pregunto―. ¿No deberías estar dando tus respetos?

Lo digo como si tuviera un mal sabor y tengo que escupirlo.

― ¿No deberías tú? ―dice. Da un paso hacia mí, y puedo ver sus ojos. Se ven negros en esta luz.

―No se puede mostrar respeto cuando no tienes nada ―respondo. Siento una punzada de culpa y sacudo mi cabeza―. No quise decir eso.

―Ah. ―Juzgando por la mirada que me da, él no me cree. Y no lo culpo.

―Esto es ridículo ―digo, calor corriendo por mis mejillas―. ¿Él se lanza al abismo y Sam lo llama valiente? ¿Sam, quien trató de lanzar cuchillos a la cabeza del? ―pruebo la bilis. Las sonrisas falsas de Sam, sus palabras artificiales, sus retorcidos ideales; me hacen querer estar enferma―. ¡Él no era valiente! ¡Estaba deprimido y era un cobarde que casi me mata! ¿Esa es la clase de cosas que se respetan aquí?

― ¿Qué quieres que hagan? ―dice―. ¿Condenarlo? Jacob está muerto. Él no puede escuchar esto y es demasiado tarde.

―Esto no se trata de Jacob ―digo bruscamente―. ¡Se trata de ver a todo el mundo! Todos los que ahora ven lanzarse al abismo como una opción viable. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no hacerlo sí todo el mundo te llama héroe después? ¿Por qué no hacerlo sí todo el mundo recordará tu nombre? Esto… no puedo…

Sacudo la cabeza. Mi cara arde y mi corazón late con fuerza, y trato de mantenerme bajo control, pero no puedo.

― ¡Esto nunca hubiera sucedido en Abnegación! ―casi grito―. ¡Nada de esto! Nunca. Este lugar lo retorció y lo arruinó, y no me importa si dicen que me he convertido en Estirada, no me importa, ¡No me importa!

Los ojos de Cuatro se mueven a la pared encima de la fuente.

―Cuidado, Bella ―dice, sus ojos todavía en la pared.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? ―demando, frunciéndole el ceño―. ¿Qué debería tener cuidado? ¿Eso es todo?

―Eres tan mala como Sinceridad, ¿Sabías eso? ―Agarra mi brazo y me arrastra lejos de la fuente. Su mano lastima mi brazo, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme.

Su cara esta tan cerca a la mía que puedo ver algunas pecas manchando su nariz.

―No diré esto de nuevo, así que escucha con atención ―pone sus manos sobre mis hombros, sus dedos presionando, apretando. Me siento pequeña―. Ellos te están observando. A ti en particular.

―Suéltame ―digo débilmente.

Sus dedos saltan apartándose, y él se endereza. Parte del peso en mi pecho se levanta ahora que él no me está tocando. Le temo a sus estados de ánimo cambiantes. Me muestran algo de inestabilidad en él, y la inestabilidad es peligrosa.

― ¿Ellos también te están observando? ―digo, en voz tan baja que él no sería capaz de escucharme si no estuviera tan cerca.

No responde a mi pregunta.

―Sigo tratando de ayudarte ―dice―, pero tú te niegas a ser ayudada.

―Oh, claro. Tú ayuda ―digo―. Apuñalar mí oreja con un cuchillo y burlarte de mí y gritarme más de lo que le gritas a cualquiera, seguro es útil.

― ¿Burlarme de ti? ¿Quieres decir cuando tiré el cuchillo? Yo no estaba burlándome de ti ―dice bruscamente―. Estaba recordándote que si fallabas, alguien más tendría que tomar tu lugar.

Agarro la parte posterior de mi cuello con mi mano y pienso en el incidente del cuchillo. Cada vez que él hablaba, era para recordarme que si renunciaba, Jacob tendría que tomar mi lugar al frente del objetivo.

― ¿Por qué? ―digo.

―Porque vienes de Abnegación ―dice―, y es cuando estás actuando desinteresadamente que estás en tu estado más valiente.

Lo entiendo ahora. Él no estaba persuadiéndome a renunciar. Estaba recordándome por qué no podía; porque tenía que proteger a Jacob La idea me duele ahora. Proteger a Jacob Mi amigo. Mi atacante.

No puedo odiar a Jacob tanto como quiero.

No lo puedo perdonar tampoco.

―Si yo fuera tú, haría un mejor trabajo en fingir que el impulso desinteresado se ha ido ―dice―, porque si la gente equivocada lo descubre… bien, no sería bueno para ti.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les preocupan mis intenciones?

―Las intenciones son lo único que les importa. Ellos tratan de hacerte creer que les importa lo que haces, pero no. Ellos no quieren que actúes de cierta manera. Quieren que pienses de cierta manera. Porque así eres fácil de entender. Porque no supones una amenaza para ellos. ―Él presiona una mano contra la pared al lado de mi cabeza y se apoya en ella. Su camisa está lo suficientemente apretada, y puedo ver su clavícula y la leve depresión entre el músculo de su hombro y su bíceps.

Desearía ser más alta. Si fuera alta, mi estrecha complexión seria descrita como "esbelta" en lugar de "infantil" y él podría no verme como la hermana menor que tiene que proteger.

No quiero que me vea como su hermana.

―No entiendo ―digo―. ¿Por qué les importa lo que pienso, mientras esté actuando como ellos quieren?

―Estás actuando como ellos quieren, ahora ―dice―, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando tu extraño cerebro de Abnegación te diga que hagas algo más, algo que ellos no quieren?

No tengo una respuesta para eso, y ni siquiera sé si tiene la razón acerca de mí. ¿Soy extraña como Abnegación, o como Intrepidez?

Tal vez la respuesta es ninguno. Quizá soy extraña como los Divergentes.

―Puede que no necesito que me ayudes. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso? ―digo―. No soy débil, lo sabes. Puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta.

Él niega con la cabeza.

―Crees que mi primer instinto es protegerte. Porque eres pequeña, o una chica, o una Estirada. Pero estás equivocada.

Inclina su cabeza a la mía y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de mi barbilla. Su mano huele como metal ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sostuvo un arma, o un cuchillo? Mi piel hormiguea en el punto de contacto, como si él transmitiera electricidad a través de su piel.

―Mi primer instinto es empujarte hasta que te rompas, solo para ver qué tan fuerte tengo que presionar ―dice, sus dedos apretando en la palabra "romper". Mi cuerpo se tensa con la ansiedad en su voz, por lo que estoy enrollada tan apretada como un resorte, y me olvido de respirar.

Sus ojos oscuros se elevan a los míos, él añade.

―Pero me resisto.

― ¿Por qué? ―trago con fuerza―. ¿Porque ese es tu primer instinto?

―El miedo no te apaga; sino que te despierta. Lo he visto. Es fascinante. ―él me libera pero no se aleja, su mano rozando mi barbilla, mi cuello―. A veces solo… quiero verlo otra vez. Quiero verte despierta.

Coloco las manos en su cintura. No puedo recordar decidir hacer eso. Pero tampoco puedo alejarme. Me coloco contra su pecho, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor. Mis dedos rozan los músculos de su espalda.

Después de un momento él toca la parte baja de mi espalda, presionándome más cerca, y acaricia con su otra mano sobre mi cabello. Otra vez me siento pequeña, pero esta vez, no me asusta. Aprieto más mis ojos cerrados. Él no me asusta más.

― ¿Debería llorar? ―pregunto, mi voz apagada por su camisa―. ¿Hay algo mal conmigo?

Las simulaciones hicieron una grieta a través de Jacob tan grande que él no pudo repararla. ¿Por qué no a mí? ¿Por qué no soy como él, y por qué ese pensamiento me hace sentir incomoda, como si estuviera tambaleándome sobre una saliente?

― ¿Crees que sabes algo acerca de las lágrimas? ―dice en voz baja.

Cierro los ojos. No espero que Cuatro me tranquilice, y él no hace ningún esfuerzo, pero me siento mejor aquí, que por ahí entre la gente que son mis amigos, mi Facción. Presiono mi frente en su hombro.

―Si lo hubiera perdonado ―digo―. ¿Crees que estaría vivo ahora?

―No sé ―responde. Aprieta su mano en mi mejilla, y volteo mi cara hacia él manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

―Siento que es mi culpa.

―No es tu culpa ―dice, tocando su frente con la mía.

―Pero debería haberlo hecho. Debí haberlo perdonado.

―Quizá. Quizá hay algo más que todos podríamos haber hecho ―dice―, pero tenemos que dejar que la culpa nos lo recuerde, para hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

Frunzo el ceño y me tiro hacia atrás. Esa es una lección que los miembros de Abnegación aprenden; la culpa como una herramienta, en lugar de ser un arma contra sí mismo. Es una línea directa de una de las conferencias de mi padre en nuestras reuniones semanales.

― ¿De qué Facción vienes Cuatro?

―No importa ―contesta, sus ojos entrecerrados―. Aquí es donde estoy ahora. Algo que harías bien en recordar para ti misma.

Él me da una mirada de desacuerdo y presiona sus labios en mi frente, justo entre mis cejas. Cierro los ojos. No entiendo esto, lo que sea que esto sea. Pero no quiero arruinarlo, por lo que no digo nada. Él no se mueve; se queda justo ahí con su boca presionada en mi piel y yo me quedo allí con mis manos en su cintura, por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Cómo vamos? Alguna de casualidad tiene un método para aprenderse los 206 huesos del cuerpo y ademas los músculos, Por que aquí su pobre compañera necesita aprenderselos -.- Odio a mi profesora de Biólogia.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal lo de Jacob? Sorprende un poco no? La verdad es que a mi no me caía bien, pero tampoco deseaba que se matara, pero a lo hecho pecho ya no hay nada que hacer; y que tal la escena de Bella y Cuatro yo no se ud pero o veo Beso en progreso que creen ¿Será que hay beso en esta maratón?**

**Chicas hoy tampoco respondere Reviews, lo siento, la verdad no me gusta mucho eso pero tranquilas no voy a dejar que se me vuelva una mala costumbre, mañana respondere todos los Reviews no se preocupen ;) Muchas gracias a todas, ya solo faltan 14 Reviews! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	22. Capítulo 25

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

Me paro junto a Jasper y Alice en la barandilla mirando Al abismo, es tarde y la mayoría de los Intrépidos se han ido a dormir. Mis hombros me duelen por la aguja del tatuaje.

Todos teníamos tatuajes nuevos desde hace media hora.

Kate era la única que seguía en el lugar de los tatuajes, así que me sentí segura al agarrar el símbolo de la Abnegación (un par de manos, con las palmas hacia arriba como si ayudaran a alguien a levantarse, rodeadas por un círculo) que estaba en mi hombro derecho. Sé que es un riesgo, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero ése símbolo es parte de mi identidad, y sentí que era importante tenerlo en mi piel.

Me paré en un peldaño de la barandilla, presionando mis caderas al otro peldaño para mantener el equilibrio. Aquí, es donde Jacob se paró. Miré hacia abajo, Al abismo, al agua negra, a las escarpadas accidentadas. El agua golpea uno de los lados y sale disparada a mi rostro. ¿Tendría miedo él cuando se paró aquí? ¿O estaba tan determinado a brincar que se le hizo fácil?

Alice me alcanza una pila de papel. Tiene una copia de cada artículo que había hecho El Erudito desde hace seis meses. Tirarlos al abismo no haría que me olvidara de ellos para siempre, pero probablemente me haría sentir mejor.

Miro al primero. En él, está la fotografía de Victoria, la representante de Sabiduría. Sus ojos agudos pero atractivos me miraban.

― ¿La conociste alguna vez? ―le pregunto a Jasper. Alice me quita el primer artículo, lo hace una bolita y lo tira al agua.

― ¿Victoria? Una vez ―contesta. Agarra el siguiente artículo y lo rompe en pedacitos. Los pedacitos flotan en el río. Él lo hace sin la malicia de Alice. Tengo el sentimiento de que la única razón por la que él está participando es para probarme que no está de acuerdo con las tácticas de su antigua Facción. Si él cree que lo que ellos están diciendo está o no claro, no lo sé, y tengo miedo de preguntar.

―Antes ella era una líder, y trabajaba con mi hermana. Trataban de desarrollar un suero de mayor duración para las simulaciones ―dice―. Victoria es tan inteligente que lo puedes ver incluso antes de que ella hable. Como… una computadora que camina y habla.

― ¿Que…? ―Arrojo una de las páginas Al abismo, presionando mis labios. Debería simplemente preguntar―. ¿Qué piensas de lo que ella tenga que decir?

Se encoge de hombros. ―No lo sé. Tal vez sea una buena idea tener más de una Facción en control del gobierno. Y tal vez sería genial si tuviéramos más automóviles y… fruta fresca y…

―Te das cuenta de que no hay ninguna bodega secreta donde todo esto se guarda, ¿Verdad? ―pregunto, y mi rostro se pone caliente.

―Sí, lo hago ―dice―. Sólo creo que el confort y la prosperidad no son la prioridad de la Abnegación, y tal vez lo habría si las otras Facciones no hicieran más difícil tomar una decisión.

―Porque darle a un chico de Sabiduría un automóvil es más importante que darle comida a los Sin Facciones ―suelto.

―Oigan, ahora ―dice Alice, golpeando el hombro de Jasper con sus dedos―. Esto se suponía que iba ser una sesión despreocupada de destrucción de documentos simbólicos, no un debate político.

Muerdo lo que iba a decir y miro a la pila de papel en mis manos. Jasper y Alice comparten un montón de miradas significativas. Me he dado cuenta. ¿Lo habrán hecho ellos?

―Aunque, todo lo que ella dijo sobre tu papá ―dice él―, hace que la odie. No puedo imaginar que algo bueno pueda venir de alguien que dice cosas tan terribles.

Yo sí puedo. Si Victoria puede hacer que la gente crea que mi papá y que los otros líderes de Abnegación son corruptos y malos, ella tiene el soporte para cualquier revolución que quiera iniciar, si ese es su verdadero plan. Pero no quiero discutir de nuevo, así que simplemente asiento y tiro las hojas que faltan al abismo. Se mueven adelante y hacia atrás, adelante y atrás, hasta que finalmente caen al agua. Serán filtradas al salir del Abismo y luego serán desechadas.

―Es hora de ir a dormir ―dice Alice, sonriendo―. ¿Listos para regresar? Creo que quiero poner la mano de James en un cuenco de agua tibia para hacer que él se haga pipí en la noche.

Me alejo del Abismo y veo movimiento en la parte derecha de La Fosa. Una figura escala por el techo de cristal, y juzgando por la calmada manera en que camina, es como si sus pies apenas dejaran el suelo. Sé que es Cuatro.

―Eso suena genial, pero tengo que decirle algo a Cuatro ―digo, apuntando a la sombra que va por el camino. Sus ojos siguen mi mano.

― ¿Estás segura que deberías estar saliendo por ahí sola en la noche? ―pregunta.

―No estaré sola. Estaré con Cuatro. ―Muerdo mi labio.

Alice mira a Jasper, y él me mira a mí. Ninguno en realidad me está escuchando.

―Está bien ―dice Alice sin prestarme atención―. Bueno, entonces te veremos más tarde.

Alice y Jasper caminan hacia los dormitorios, Alice está jugando con el cabello de Jasper, y Jasper está agarrándola de las costillas. Por un segundo, los miro. Me siento como que estoy atestiguando el inicio de algo, pero no estoy segura qué será.

Troto en el camino al lado derecho de La Fosa y empiezo a subir. Trato de hacer mis pasos lo más silenciosos posible. A diferencia de Alice, a mí no se me hace difícil hablarle a Cuatro, o al menos no cuando él se está yendo, en la noche, al edificio de cristal que está sobre nosotros.

Corro en silencio, sin aliento cuando alcanzo las escaleras y me paro en el último escalón hacia el salón de cristal mientras Cuatro mira a los otros. Por las ventanas puedo ver las luces de la ciudad, brillando ahora pero atenuándose mientras las miro. Se supone que se apagarán a medianoche.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Cuatro se para junto a la puerta y mira el paisaje tenebroso. Él sostiene una caja negra en una mano y una jeringa en la otra.

―Ya que estás aquí ―dice, sin ver por encima de su hombro―, creo que deberías ir conmigo.

Muerdo mi labio.

― ¿A tu Paisaje del Miedo?

―Sí.

Mientras camino hacia él, pregunto:

― ¿Puedo hacer eso?

―El suero te conecta al programa ―dice―, pero el programa determina a qué Paisajes irás. Y ahora, está determinado para ir al mío.

― ¿Me dejarás que lo vea?

― ¿Por qué crees que estoy yendo? ―pregunta en voz baja. No levanta la vista―. Hay algunas cosas que quiero mostrarte.

Él sostiene la jeringa, e inclino la cabeza para exponer mejor mi cuello. Siento un dolor agudo cuando la aguja entra, pero estoy acostumbrada a eso ahora. Cuando ha terminado, me ofrece la caja negra. Adentro hay otra aguja.

―Nunca antes he hecho esto ―digo mientras la saco de la caja. No quiero herirlo.

―Justo aquí ―dice, tocando un punto en su cuello con su uña. Me pongo de puntillas y meto la aguja, mi mano tiembla un poco. Él ni siquiera se encoje.

Mantiene sus ojos en los míos todo el tiempo, y cuando he acabado, pone ambas jeringas en la caja y la coloca cerca de la puerta. Él sabe por qué lo he seguido hasta aquí. Sabe, o espera. De cualquier manera, está bien para mí.

Me ofrece su mano, y deslizo mi mano en ella. Sus dedos son fríos y frágiles. Siento como si hay algo que debería decir, pero estoy tan aturdida que no puedo decir ninguna palabra. Él abre la puerta con su mano libre, y lo sigo a la oscuridad. Ahora estoy acostumbrada a entrar a lugares desconocidos sin dudar. Mantengo firme mi respiración y agarro con firmeza la mano de Cuatro.

―Veamos si puedes averiguar por qué ellos me llaman Cuatro ―dice.

La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, llevándose con ella toda la luz. El aire está frío en el pasillo; puedo sentirlo entrar en mis pulmones. Me acerco unos centímetros más a él así que mi brazo está junto a él y mi mandíbula está cerca de su hombro.

― ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? ―pregunto.

―Veamos si también puedes averiguar eso.

La simulación nos toma. El suelo donde me paro ya no está hecho de cemento. Resuena como metal La luz se dispersa de todos los ángulos, y la ciudad sale alrededor de nosotros, los edificios de cristal el arco de las vías del tren, y nosotros estamos muy por encima de eso. No he visto un cielo tan azul en mucho tiempo, así que cuando se extiende por encima de mí, siento como el aire queda atrapado en mis pulmones y el efecto me marea.

Entonces el viento comienza. Sopla tan fuerte que tengo que inclinarme sobre Cuatro para permanecer de pie. Él quita su mano de la mía, y en su lugar envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Lo primero que pienso es que es para protegerme; pero no, él tiene problemas para respirar y necesita que lo estabilice. Él fuerza su respiración: inhala, exhala por la boca abierta y sus dientes están apretados.

El peso es hermoso para mí, pero si está aquí, esta es una de sus peores pesadillas.

―Tenemos que brincar, ¿Verdad? ―grito por encima del viento.

Él asiente.

―A la cuenta de tres, ¿Está bien?

Otra vez asiente.

―Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! ―Lo jalo hacia mí, mientras me echo a correr. Después de que damos el primer paso, lo demás es fácil. Ambos nos aventamos del borde del edificio. Caemos como dos piedras, rápido, el aire nos empuja, el piso se acerca debajo de nosotros. Luego la escena desaparece, y estoy sobre mis manos y mis rodillas en el piso, sonriendo. Estuve feliz el día que elegí a los Intrépidos, y lo amo ahora.

Junto a mí, Cuatro jadea y pone una mano en su pecho.

Me paro y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

― ¿Qué sigue?

―Es…

Algo sólido golpea mi columna vertical Salgo disparada hacía Cuatro, mi cabeza golpea su clavícula. Unas paredes aparecen a mi izquierda y a mi derecha. El espacio es tan reducido que Cuatro tiene que poner sus brazos en su pecho para caber. Un techo sale sobre las paredes y nos encierra con un crac, y Cuatro se agacha, gimiendo. El espacio es apenas lo suficientemente grande para que se acomode su tamaño, no más grande.

―Confinamiento ―digo.

Él hace un sonido gutural Agacho mi cabeza y la jalo lo suficiente para mirarlo. Apenas puedo ver su cara, está tan oscuro, y el aire es sofocante; compartimos la respiración. Él hace muecas de dolor.

―Oye ―digo―. Está bien. Aquí…

Guío sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo para que pueda tener más espacio. Se acomoda junto a mi espalda y pone su rostro junto al mío, todavía estamos pegados. Su cuerpo es tibio, pero sólo puedo sentir sus huesos y los músculos que lo envuelven; nada cede debajo de mí. Mis mejillas quedan calientes. ¿Podrá el decir que todavía parezco una niña?

―Esta es la primera vez en que soy tan feliz de ser tan pequeña. ―Me río. Si bromeo, tal vez pueda calmarlo. Y distraerme.

―Mmm ―dice él. Su voz suena rígida.

―No podemos salir de aquí ―digo―. Es más fácil enfrentar el miedo, ¿Verdad? ―No espero por una respuesta―. Así que, lo que necesitas hacer es el espacio más pequeño. Hacerlo peor hace que se ponga mejor. ¿Cierto?

Aprieto su cintura para bajarlo junto conmigo. Puedo sentir sus costillas contra mi mano y escuchar al techo bajar unos centímetros más hacia nosotros. Me doy cuenta que no damos con todo ese espacio entre nosotros, así que me giro y me hago una bolita, y mi espina dorsal queda junto a su pecho. Una de sus rodillas está junto a mi cabeza y la otra está doblada debajo de mí así que estoy sentada en su tobillo. Somos un revoltijo de miembros. Puedo sentir la respiración dura contra mi oído.

―Ah ―dice, su voz es rasposa―. Esto es peor. Esto es definitivamente…

―Shh ―digo―. Tus brazos alrededor de mí.

Obedientemente, él pone sus brazos junto a mi cintura. Le sonrío a la pared. No estoy disfrutando esto. No lo estoy, ni siquiera un poquito, no.

―La simulación mide tu respuesta al miedo ―digo suavemente. Sólo estoy repitiendo lo que él nos dijo, pero recordando que él es el que tal vez debe ayudarse―. Así que si puedes tranquilizar los latidos de tu corazón, se irá a lo siguiente. ¿Recuerdas? Así que trata de olvidar que estamos aquí.

― ¿Sí? ―Puedo sentir sus labios moverse contra mi oído mientras habla, el calor me atraviesa―. Así de fácil, ¿verdad?

―Sabes, la mayoría de los chicos disfrutarían estar encerrados con una chica. ―ruedo mis ojos.

― ¡No a la gente claustrofóbica, Bella! ―Ahora suena desesperado.

―Bien, bien. ―Pongo mi mano sobre la de él y la guió a mi pecho, para que esté sobre mi corazón―. Siente mis latidos. ¿Puedes sentirlos?

―Sí.

― ¿Sientes qué tan tranquilos están?

―Están acelerados.

―Sí, bueno, no tienen nada que ver con la caja. ―Hago una mueca de dolor tan pronto término de hablar. Sólo admití algo. Con suerte no se dio cuenta―. Cada vez que me sientas respirar, respira. Enfócate en eso.

―Bien.

Respiro profundamente, y su pecho sube y baja junto con el mío. Después de unos cuantos segundos de eso, digo calmadamente:

― ¿Por qué no me dices de dónde viene este miedo? Tal vez hablarlo nos ayude… de alguna manera.

No lo sé, pero suena bien.

―Um… bien. ―Respira junto conmigo―. Esta es de mi fantástica infancia. Los castigos de la infancia. Los pequeños clóset que hay en el piso de arriba de las escaleras.

Junto mis labios. Recuerdo haber sido castigada, enviada a mi cuarto sin cenar, privada de esto o de aquello, con regaños firmes. Pero nunca fui encerrada en un clóset. La crueldad escose; mi pecho duele por él. No sé qué decir, así que trato de seguir casualmente.

―Mi madre mantiene nuestros abrigos para el invierno en nuestro clóset.

―Yo no… ―jadea―. Yo no quiero hablar más sobre eso.

―Bien. Entonces… yo hablo. Pregúntame algo.

―Bien. ―Se ríe y tiembla junto a mi oído―. ¿Por qué tu corazón está acelerado, Bella?

Me avergüenzo y digo:

―Bueno, yo… ―Busco una excusa que no implique sus brazos alrededor de mí―. Apenas te conozco. ―No es lo suficientemente bueno―. Apenas te conozco y estoy encerrada junto a ti en una caja, Cuatro, ¿Qué crees?

―Si estuviéramos en tu Paisaje del Miedo ―dice él―. ¿Estaría yo en él?

―No te tengo miedo.

―Claro que no. No es a eso a lo que me refiero.

Se ríe otra vez, y cuando lo hace, las paredes se apartan con un crack y caen, dejándonos en un círculo de luz. Cuatro suspira y quita sus brazos de mi cuerpo. Me pongo de pie y me limpio, a pesar de que no he acumulado polvo. Paso las palmas por mis jeans. Mi espalda se siente de repente fría por su ausencia. Él está parado frente de mí. Está sonriendo, y no estoy segura de cómo tomar la mirada en sus ojos.

―Tal vez fuiste eliminada de Sinceridad ―dice―, porque eres una terrible mentirosa.

―Creo que mi examen de aptitud dice que salí muy bien.

Él sacude la cabeza.

―El examen de aptitud no dice nada.

Dio vueltas sus ojos.

― ¿Qué es lo que estás intentando decirme? ¿Qué tu examen no es la razón por la que terminaras con los Intrépidos?

La emoción corre a través de mí como la sangre en mis venas, propulsada por la esperanza de que me confirme que él es Divergente, de que él es como yo, que podemos averiguar lo que es juntos.

―No exactamente, no ―dice―. Yo…

Él mira sobre mi hombro y su voz se apaga. Una mujer está parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia, apuntándonos con una pistola. Ella está completamente quieta, sus rasgos son simples, si camináramos para irnos, no la recordaría. A mi derecha una mesa aparece. En ella hay una pistola y una bala. ¿Por qué no nos dispara?

Oh, Pienso. El miedo no está relacionado con la amenaza a su vida. Tiene que ver con la pistola en la mesa.

―Tienes que matarla ―digo suavemente.

―Todas las veces.

―Ella no es real

―Se ve real ―Se muerde su labio―. Se siente real

―Si ella fuera real, ya te hubiera matado.

―Está bien. ―Asiente―. Sólo… lo haré. Este no es tan… tan malo. No hay tanto pánico envuelto.

No tanto pánico, pero un poco más que pavor. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos mientras agarra la pistola y abre la camarilla como lo ha hecho miles de veces; y tal vez lo ha hecho.

Mete la bala a la camarilla y sostiene la pistola enfrente de él, y con ambas manos la sostiene. Aprieta el gatillo mientras respira lentamente.

Mientras exhala, dispara, y la cabeza de la mujer se va hacia atrás. Puedo ver un poco de rojo y miro al otro lado. Puedo escuchar cuando cae al piso.

Cuatro deja caer la pistola con un golpe. Miramos al cuerpo caído. Lo que dice él es verdad, se siente real _No seas ridícula_. Agarro su brazo.

―Vamos ―digo―. Vámonos. Sigamos adelante.

Después de que lo remolcara, sale de su estupor y me sigue. Mientras pasamos la mesa, el cuerpo de la mujer desaparece, a excepción de mi memoria y de la de él. ¿Cómo sería matar a alguien cada vez que vaya a mi Paisaje? Tal vez lo averigüe.

Pero algo me desconcierta: Estas se suponen que son las peores pesadillas de Cuatro. Y a pesar del pánico en la caja y en el techo, había matado a la mujer sin mucha dificultad y no ha encontrado muchas.

―Aquí vamos ―murmura.

Una figura oscura se mueve por delante de nosotros, moviéndose sigilosamente por la orilla del círculo de luz, esperando que diéramos otro paso. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién frecuenta las pesadillas de Cuatro?

El hombre que emerge es alto y delgado, con la cabeza rapada. Él tiene las manos detrás de su espalda. Y tiene la ropa gris de Abnegación.

―Carlisle ―murmuro.

―Esta es la parte ―dice Cuatro, su voz es temblorosa―, donde averiguas mi nombre.

―Él es… ―Miro a Carlisle, quien camina lentamente hacia nosotros, a Cuatro, quien se aleja lentamente, y todas las cosas llegan juntas. Carlisle tenía un hijo que entró a Intrepidez. Su nombre era… ―Edward.

Carlisle nos muestra sus manos. Un cinturón envuelve uno de sus puños. Lentamente lo suelta de sus dedos.

―Esto es para tu bien ―dice, y su voz hace eco una docena de veces.

Una docena de Carlisle se presionan contra el círculo de luz, y sostienen el mismo cinturón, con la misma expresión despreocupada. Cuando los Carlisle parpadean de nuevo, sus ojos quedan vacíos, y con puntos negros. El cinturón cae al piso, el que ahora es de baldosas blancas. Un escalofrío sube por mi espalda. El Erudito había acusado a Carlisle de crueldad. Por primera vez el Erudito tenía razón.

Miro a Cuatro -Edward- y parece congelado. Su postura se decae. Se ve años más viejo; se ve años más joven. El primer Carlisle agarra su brazo, el cinturón está detrás de su espalda preparado para golpear. Edward se encoge, y junta los brazos para proteger su cara.

Me pongo enfrente de él y el cinturón golpea mi muñeca, envolviéndola. Un dolor caliente sube por mi brazo hacia mi codo. Aprieto los dientes y jalo tan fuerte como puedo. Carlisle pierde su agarre, así que suelta el cinturón y lo agarro por la hebilla.

Muevo mi brazo tan rápido como puedo, mi hombro duele por el repentino movimiento, y el cinturón golpea el hombro de Carlisle. Él grita a todo pulmón hacia mí y viene con las manos estiradas, y sus uñas parecen garras. Edward me pone detrás de él, así que está entre Carlisle y yo. Se ve molesto, sin miedo.

Todos los Carlisle desaparecen. Las luces se encienden, revelando una habitación larga y estrecha con paredes de ladrillo y piso de cemento.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―digo―. ¿Esos son tus peores miedos? ¿Por qué sólo tienes cuatro…? ―Mi voz se apaga. Sólo cuatro miedos.

―Oh. ―Miro sobre mi hombro hacia él―. Eso es el por qué ellos te llaman…

Las palabras me dejan cuando veo su expresión. Sus ojos se ampliaron y se miraban casi vulnerables debajo de las luces de la habitación. Su labio está partido. Si no estuviéramos ahí, podría describir su mirada como asombrada.

Envuelve su mano alrededor de mi codo, su pulgar presiona la piel suave en mi antebrazo, y me acerca hacia él. La piel alrededor de mi muñeca todavía duele, como si el cinturón hubiera sido verdadero, pero está pálido como el resto de mí. Sus labios lentamente se mueven junto a mi mejilla, luego sus brazos se aprietan junto a mis hombros, y pone su cabeza en mi cuello, respirando contra mi clavícula.

Me paro con rigidez por un segundo y luego envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él y suspiro.

―Oye ―digo suavemente―. Lo superamos.

Él levanta la cabeza y pasa sus dedos por mi cabello, poniéndolo detrás de mí oreja. Nos miramos en silencio. Sus dedos se mueven ausentemente por un mechón de cabello.

―Tú hiciste que lo superara ―dice finalmente.

―Bueno. ―Mi garganta está seca. Trato de ignorar la electricidad y los nervios que me atraviesan cada vez que me toca―. Es fácil ser valiente cuando no son mis miedos.

Dejo caer mis manos y las limpio casualmente en mis jeans, esperando que no se diera cuenta.

Si lo hace, no lo dice. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

―Vamos ―dice―. Hay algo más que quiero mostrarte.

* * *

**Hola ¿Como vamos? Awwwwwwww Yo no se uds pero ¡Este es mi capítulo favorito! Bueno uno de ellos; Ya por fin esta re-confirmado nuestro amado Cuatro no es más que Edward muchas ya lo sospechaban, y es que bueno chicas era obvio :D y además ya sabemos el por que del apodo Cuatro, ¡Solo tiene cuatro miedos! **

**Chicas se me cae la cara de la verguenza pero tampoco respondere Reviwes de verdad lo siento, pero estoy muy Liada con las tareas, ya que mi mamá me salio con el cuento de que voy a estar desde el viernes hasta el lunes en una finca, entonces me toca hacer todas las tareas ya :/ Y bueno debido a eso, nuestra maratón va a ser hasta el jueves, lo se ¡Lo siento! Yo lo quería hacer toda la semana pero ya ven no todo en la vida se puede :/**

**Bueno por último se acuerdan que yo les había dicho que cuando acabara "El Amor Más Allá Del Tiempo, Esmeralda" iba a publicar una nueva historia? Bueno quiero saber que les parece lo hago o no? les vuelvo a dejar la sinopsis para que me digan :D**

**Hace mil años, el ángel Raziel mezcló su sangre con la de los humanos, creando la raza de los cazadores de sombras, que conviven con nosotros con la finalidad de protegernos de los demonios… aunque son invisibles para el ojo humano.**

**En el Pandemonium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Bella Swan sigue a un atractivo chico de pelo azul hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes cubiertos de extraños tatuajes. Desde esa noche, su destino se une al de esos tres cazadores de sombras, guerreros dedicados a liberar a la tierra de demonios y, sobre todo, al de Edward, un chico con aspecto de ángel y tendencia de actuar como un idiota...**

**Espero sus Reviews!**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	23. Capítulo 26

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 26**

De la mano, caminamos hacia La Fosa. Monitoreó la presión de mi mano con cuidado. En un minuto, me siento como si no estuviera agarrando lo suficientemente fuerte, al siguiente, estoy apretado demasiado duro. Nunca he podido entender por qué las personas se molestan en tomarse de las manos mientras caminan, pero luego él entrelaza nuestros dedos, y me estremezco y lo entiendo por completo.

―Entonces… ―Me aferro al último pensamiento lógico que recuerdo―. Cuatro miedos.

―Cuatro miedos antes; Cuatro miedos ahora ―dice, asintiendo―. Ellos no lo han cambiado, así que sigo aquí, pero… aún no he hecho ningún progreso.

―Tú no puedes no tener ningún miedo, ¿recuerdas? ―dije―. Porque a ti aún te importan las cosas. Sobre todo tu vida.

―Lo sé.

Caminamos a lo largo del borde de La Fosa en un camino estrecho que conduce a las rocas en el fondo del Abismo. Nunca lo había notado antes. Esto se confunde con una pared de roca. Pero Edward parece conocerlo muy bien.

No quería arruinar el momento, pero tengo que saber sobre su prueba de aptitud. Tengo que saber si él es Divergente.

―Me vas a decir sobre tus resultados en la prueba de aptitud.

―Ah. ―Él rasca la nuca de su cuello con su mano libre―. ¿Importa mucho?

―Sí. Quiero saberlo.

―Que exigente eres ―sonríe.

Llegamos al final del camino y estamos de pie en el fondo del Abismo, donde las rocas forman un suelo inestable, levantándose en ángulos duros entre la corriente de agua. Él me lleva hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a través de pequeños huecos y sobre bordes angulosos. Mis zapatos se aferraban a cada roca. Las suelas de mis zapatos marcan cada roca con una impresión húmeda.

Encuentra una roca relativamente plana cerca de la orilla, donde la corriente no era fuerte, y se sienta, sus pies colgando sobre el borde. Me siento a su lado. Parecía cómodo aquí, a escasos centímetros sobre la corriente de agua peligrosa.

Suelta mi mano. Mira hacia el borde filoso de la roca.

―Estas son cosas que no les digo a las personas, tú sabes. Ni siquiera a mis amigos ―dice.

Junto mis manos y las aprieto. Este era el lugar perfecto para que él me dijera que era Divergente, si es que él lo es. El rugido del Abismo nos asegura que no seremos escuchados. No sé por qué el pensamiento me pone tan nerviosa.

―Mi resultado fue el esperado ―dice―. Abnegación.

―Oh ―algo dentro de mí se desinfla. Estaba equivocada sobre él.

Pero, yo había asumido que si él no era Divergente, debió de haber conseguido un resultado de Intrepidez. Y técnicamente, yo también obtuve un resultado de Abnegación, de acuerdo con el sistema. ¿Paso lo mismo con él? Y si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad?

― ¿Por qué elegiste Intrepidez, de todos modos? ―digo.

―Por necesidad.

― ¿Por qué tenías que irte?

Sus ojos se apartan de los míos, mirando el espacio frente a él, como si buscara aire para poder responder. Él no tiene que hacerlo. Yo aún siento el fantasma del apretado cinturón en mi cintura.

―Tenías que alejarte de tu padre ―dije―. ¿Es por eso que no quieres ser un líder de Intrepidez? ¿Por qué si lo eres, tendrías que ver a tu padre otra vez?

Él levanta un hombro.

―Eso, y yo siempre he sentido que no pertenezco entre los Intrépidos. No en la forma en que ellos son ahora, de todas maneras.

―Pero tú eres increíble ―digo. Me detengo y aclaro mi garganta―. Quiero decir, para los estándares Intrépidos. Cuatro miedos es algo inaudito. ¿Cómo no podrías pertenecer aquí?

Él se encoge de hombres. No parece preocupado por su talento, o su estatus entre los Intrépidos, y eso es lo que yo podría esperar de Abnegación. No estoy segura de qué hacer con eso.

Dice:

―Tengo una teoría de que el desinterés y la valentía no son tan diferentes. Toda tu vida has sido entrenada para olvidarte de ti misma, así que cuando estás en peligro, eso se vuelve tu primer instinto. Yo podría pertenecer a Abnegación con la misma facilidad.

Repentinamente, me siento pesada. Una vida de entrenamiento no fue suficiente para mí, no importó cuán duro lo intentara. Mi primer instinto es todavía la auto-preservación.

―Sí, bueno ―digo―. Dejé Abnegación porque no era suficientemente generosa, no importó cuanto lo intente ser.

―Eso no es del todo cierto ―Él me sonríe―. Esa chica que me dejo lanzarle cuchillos en lugar de su amigo, que golpeó a mi padre con un cinturón para protegerme… esa chica desinteresada, ¿No eres tú?

Él sabía más de mí misma que yo. Y a pesar de que parecía imposible que él pudiera sentir algo por mí, dado todo lo que no soy… quizás esto no es cierto. Le frunzo el ceño.

―Me has estado poniendo mucha atención, ¿eh?

―Me gusta observar a las personas.

―Te sacarían a patadas de Sinceridad, Cuatro, porque eres un terrible mentiroso.

Pone su mano en la roca al lado de la mía, sus dedos se entrelazaran con los míos. Baja la mirada a nuestras manos. Él tiene largos y delgados dedos. Manos hechas para movimientos finos y hábiles. No son manos de un Intrepidez, las cuales debían ser pesadas, resistentes y dispuestas a romper cosas.

―Bien. ―Inclina su rostro más cerca del mío, sus ojos se enfocan en mi barbilla, y mis labios, y mi nariz―. Te observo porque me gustas ―dijo claramente, con valentía, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos―. Y no me llames "Cuatro" ¿De acuerdo? Es agradable escuchar decir mi nombre otra vez.

Y así como así, él finalmente se había declarado, y no supe cómo responder. Mis mejillas están ardiendo, y todo lo que pienso en decir es:

―Pero tú eres mucho mayor que yo… Edward.

Me sonríe.

―Sí, nada menos que dos años de diferencia realmente insuperable, ¿no?

―No estoy tratando de ser crítica ―digo―. Sólo no lo entiendo. Soy muy joven. No soy bonita. Yo…

Él ríe, una profunda risa que suena como si viniera desde muy profundo de él, y toca con sus labios mi sien.

―No lo hagas ―digo sin respiración―. Tú sabes que no lo soy. No soy fea, pero ciertamente no bonita.

―Bien. No eres bonita. ¿Entonces? ―Besa mis mejillas―. Me gusta cómo te ves. Eres mortalmente inteligente. Eres valiente. Y a pesar de que te enteraste sobre Carlisle… ―su voz se suaviza―. No me has dado esa mirada. Como si fuera un perrito pateado o algo así.

―Bueno ―digo―. No lo eres.

Por un segundo, sus ojos oscuros se encuentran con los míos, y está tranquilo. Luego toca mi rostro y se inclina más cerca, frotando sus labios contra los míos. El río ruge y siento el rocío en mis tobillos. Sonrió y presionó su boca a la mía.

Me tenso al principio, insegura de mí misma, así que cuando él se aparta, estoy segura de que hice algo equivocado, o malo. Sin embargo, él toma mi rostro entre sus manos, sus fuertes dedos contra mi piel, y me besa otra vez, firme esta vez, más seguro. Envuelvo un brazo alrededor de él, deslizando mi mano hacia arriba de su cuello y dentro de su cabello rebelde.

Por un par de minutos nos besamos, en la profundidad del Abismo, con el rugido del agua alrededor de nosotros. Y cuando nos separamos, tomados de la mano, me doy cuenta que si ambos hubiéramos elegido diferente, podríamos haber terminado haciendo lo mismo, en un lugar seguro, con ropa gris en lugar de negra.

* * *

**¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Por fin beso! Ay estoy muy feliz :D ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no? Yo no se uds pero a mi me encanta.**

**Bueno, no he recibido muchos Reviews, pero pues la verdad es que no me preocupa yo se que uds son muy fieles y de pronto no han tenido mucho tiempo asi que esta bien :D Por otro lado, necesito saber si si les gusta la adaptacion que pienso subir, si no la leyeron la sinopsis esta en el capitulo anterior ;)**

**Ahora Reviews ;) (¡Por fin!) Trataré de contestarlos todos :D**

**soledadcullen:**** La verdad yo creo que ninguna se esperaba lo de Jacob, Ni el ataque ni el suicido ni siquiera yo, creeme cuando lei esa parte (Claro con los personajes verdaderos) Quede O.O me toco volver a leer como tres veces; Bueno por otro lado Edward-Cuatro como sea que le guste ¡Dios! amo a ese hombre ¡Yo quiero uno! :'( Lo amo dice unas cosas que me dejan loca 3 Gracias por tus Reviews ;)**

**vanesaalex16:**** Como ya lo he dicho ¡nadie! se esperaba lo de Jacob, ninguna de las dos cosas eran muy impredesibles, Ya hemos visto mas sobre Edward (Cuatro)&Bella ya se ¡Besaron! aww todavia no lo supero :D Gracias por tus Reviews**

**namy33:**** Yo creo que cuatro desde el principio protegia a Bella no solo desde que se dio cuenta que era Divergente, sobre que si Edward es Divergente bueno el aqui dice que no, pero mas adelante pasa algo que lo desmiente asi que no se, Aunque si ponemos el solo dijo que su prueba habia dado Abnegacion, pero puede que tambien le haya dado otro resultado; Bueno no se creo que nos tocara esperar, respecto a la nueva adaptacion si es Cazadores de sombras ¿Qué te parece?**

**maleja twihard: ****Tanto como ataques entre facciones no. solo son dos aunque no puedo decir mucho, y sobre Cuatro y Bella Ahhh todavia no lo supero se ¡besaron! :D**

**isa28:**** ¡Que bueno que te hallas leido los libros! Yo los amo son mi obsesión ;D**

**lynda cullengh: ****Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y me agrada mucho que te guste la historia :D**

**LauryD:**** Bueeeeno la verdad no entendi absolutamente nada tu Review ¡Te lo agradesco! pero la verdad no entendi °.°**

**¡Chicas! solo faltan ¡SIETE! Reviews para llegar a los 100, Vamos por favor se los pido 7 solo siete siiiiiiiii (Puchero)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	24. Capítulo 27

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 27**

La siguiente mañana, me siento tonta y ligera. Cada vez que empujo la sonrisa fuera de mi rostro, ésta lucha por volver. Eventualmente dejo de suprimirla. Dejo mi cabello suelto y abandono mi uniforme de camisas sueltas a favor de uno de cuello de bandeja, revelando mis tatuajes.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? ―dice Alice camino al desayuno. Sus todavía están hinchados por el sueño y su cabello enredado formando un aro alrededor de su rostro.

―Oh, ya sabes ―digo―, el sol brillando, las aves cantando.

Ella alza una ceja, como si me recordara que estamos bajo tierra en un túnel.

―Deja a la chica estar de buen humor ―dice Jasper ―puede que nunca lo vuelvas a ver.

Golpeo su brazo y me apresuro al comedor, mi corazón latiendo fuerte porque sé que en algún punto en la próxima media hora, veré a Edward. Me siento en mi lugar habitual, al lado de Garrett con Jasper y Alice frente a nosotros. La silla a mi derecha se queda vacía. Me pregunto si Edward se sentaría en ella, si me sonreiría durante el desayuno, si me miraría en esa forma secreta y robada en la que me lo imagino.

Tomo un pedazo de pan tostado del plato del medio de la mesa y empiezo a untarle mantequilla con demasiado entusiasmo. Siento que actúo como una lunática, pero no podía evitarlo, sería como negarme a respirar.

Luego él entra. Su cabello está más corto, y luce más oscuro de esa forma, casi negro. Me doy cuenta de que es del estilo de los Abnegados, le sonrío y levanto mi mano para saludarlo, pero él se sienta al lado de Peter sin siquiera mirar a mi dirección. Así que dejo caer mi mano.

Miro mi pan tostado. No es fácil sonreír ahora.

― ¿Algo está mal? ―pregunta Garrett con la boca llena de pan tostado.

Niego con la cabeza y doy un mordisco al pan tostado. ¿Qué esperaba? Sólo porque nos besamos no significa que algo cambie. Tal vez él cambio de parecer sobre que yo le gusto. Tal vez él cree que besarme fue un error

―Hoy es la prueba del Paisaje del Miedo ―dice Jasper―, ¿crees que podremos ver nuestros propios miedos?

―No ―dice Garrett―, pasa a través de uno de los miedos de los instructores, me lo dijo mi hermano.

―Oh, ¿cuál instructor? ―dice Alice de repente animándose.

―Sabes, no es muy bueno que ustedes tengan información de adentro y nosotros no ―dice Jasper, mirando a Garrett

―Como si tú no fueras a usar una ventaja si tuvieras una ―responde Garrett.

Alice los ignora.

―Espero que sean los miedos de Cuatro.

― ¿Por qué? ―la pregunta sale demasiado incrédula, muerdo mi labio deseando poder retractarme.

―Parece que alguien tiene cambios de humor ―ella pone los ojos en blanco ―, como si no quisieras saber cuáles son sus miedos. Él actúa tan duro que probablemente sus miedos sean malvaviscos y amaneceres brillantes o algo así. Para sobre compensar.

Niego con la cabeza.

―No será él.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Sólo es una predicción.

Recuerdo al padre de Edward en su Paisaje del Miedo. El no dejaría que todos vieran eso. Lo miro, por un segundo sus ojos se posan en los míos. Su mirada es insensible. Luego aparta la vista.

Lauren, la instructora de los Iniciados nacidos Intrépidos, se pone de pie con las manos en la cintura fuera de la habitación del Paisaje del Miedo.

―Hace dos años ―dice ella―, tenía miedo de las arañas, sofocación, paredes que se van acercando lentamente hasta atraparte, de ser expulsada de los Intrépidos, sangrado incontrolable, ser atropellada por un tren, la muerte de mi padre, humillación pública, ser secuestrada por hombres sin rostro.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos.

―La mayoría de ustedes tendrán de veinte a quince miedos es su Paisaje del Miedo. Ese es el promedio en números ―dice ella.

― ¿Cuál es el número más bajo que alguien ha tenido? ―pregunta Mary

―En años recientes ―dice ella ―cuatro.

No había mirado a Edward desde que estábamos en la cafetería, pero no puedo evitar mirarlo ahora. Él mantiene sus ojos en el suelo. Sabía que "Cuatro" era un número bajo, lo suficientemente bajo para merecer un sobrenombre, pero no sabía que era menos de la mitad del promedio.

Miro a mis pies, él es excepcional, y ahora ni siquiera me miraba.

―Ustedes no descubrirán su número hoy ―dice Lauren.―La simulación está programada para mi Paisaje del Miedo, así que experimentaran mis miedos en lugar de los suyos.

Le doy a Alice una mirada. Yo estaba en lo correcto, no iremos a través del Paisaje del miedo de Edward.

―El propósito de este ejercicio, es que cada uno de ustedes experimentará uno de mis miedos, para que experimenten el funcionamiento de la simulación.

Lauren nos señala al azar, y nos asigna a cada uno un miedo. Yo estoy de pie al final, así que estoy entre los últimos. El miedo que ella me asigna es el secuestro.

Como no estaba conectada al computador mientras esperaba, no pude ver la simulación, solo pudiendo verla, era la manera perfecta de distraerme a mí misma, con mi preocupación sobre Edward, aprieto las manos en puños mientras Jasper ahuyenta las arañas que no puede ver, Garrett presiona sus manos en paredes que son invisibles para mí y sonrió mientras James se sonrojaba mientras experimentaba "humillación pública" luego es mi turno.

El obstáculo no será cómodo para mí. Pero porque he sido capaz de manipular cada simulación, no sólo esta, porque ya he pasado por el Paisaje del Miedos de Edward. No estoy tan preocupada cuando Lauren inserta la aguja en mi cuello.

Luego el escenario cambia y el secuestro comienza. El suelo se convierte en hierba bajo mis pies, y manos me agarraban por los hombros y la boca. Está muy oscuro para poder ver.

Estoy al lado del acantilado. Escucho el correr del agua, grito contra la mano que cubre mi boca y lucho por liberarme, pero los brazos son fuertes, mis secuestradores son muy fuertes. La imagen de mí misma cayendo al vacío brilla en mi mente, la misma imagen que cargaba conmigo en mis pesadillas. Grito hasta que mi garganta duele y aprieto las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Sabía que volvería por mí; sabía que volverían a intentarlo. La primera vez no fue suficiente. Grito de nuevo, no para pedir ayuda, porque nadie me iba a ayudar, sino porque eso es lo que haces cuando estás a punto de morir y no lo podes parar.

―Paren ―dice una voz grave.

Las manos desaparecieron y las luces se encendieron. Estoy en el suelo de cemento de la sala de Paisaje del Miedo. Mi cuerpo se sacude, y me caigo de rodillas, apretando las manos en mi cara. Acababa de fallar. Perdí toda lógica, perdí todo sentido. El miedo de Lauren se transformó en uno de los míos.

Y todo el mundo me vio. Edward me vio.

Escucho pasos. Edward viene hacia mí y me pone de pie.

― ¿Qué diablos fue eso, Estirada?

―Yo... ―Mi respiración sale en un hipo―. Yo no…

― ¡Recupérate! Esto es patético.

Algo dentro de mí se rompe. Mis lágrimas se detienen. El calor corre a través de mi cuerpo, conduciendo la debilidad fuera de mí, y lo golpeo tan fuerte que mis nudillos quemaban por el impacto. Él me mira fijamente, uno de los lados de su rostro brillante con el enrojecimiento, y le devuelvo la mirada.

―Cállate ―le digo. Tiro mi brazo de su mano y salgo de la habitación.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Qué mas?**

**Creo que hay problemas en el paraíso, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal la actitud de Edward? ¿Por qué creen que se comporta así? Solo les pido no juzgar sin conocer el por que :D**

**Bueno hoy no hay mucho que decir, para las que leen "El Amor Más Allá Del Tiempo" como ya sabran hoy publique el último capítulo :'( Y bueno como no me gusta dejarlas así decidí publicar mi nueva adaptacion "Cazadores De Sombras, Hueso" Lo se un poco "original" el nombre pero es que así es mejor para evitar confusiones, espero su apoyo ;)**

**¡Chicas! solo faltan ¡CUATRO! Reviews para llegar a los 100, Vamos por favor se los pido 4 solo cuatro siiiiiiiii (Puchero)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	25. Capítulo 28

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 28**

Pongo mi chaqueta apretada alrededor de mis hombros. No he estado afuera en mucho tiempo. El sol brilla sobre mi pálido rostro, y vigilo mi forma de respirar el aire. Por lo menos he logrado una cosa: me convencí de que James y sus amigos que ya no son una amenaza. Sólo tengo que asegurarme que mañana, cuando vaya al mi propio Paisaje del Miedo, pueda demostrar que están equivocados. El fracaso ayer parecía algo imposible. Hoy no estoy segura.

Deslizo las manos por mi pelo. El impulso de llorar se ha ido. Trenzo mi cabello y lo ato con la banda de goma alrededor de mi muñeca. Me siento más como yo. Esto es todo lo que necesito: recordar quién soy. Y yo soy una persona que no abandona las cosas intrascendentes, como una niña y que las experiencias cercanas a la muerte me detengan. Me río, moviendo la cabeza. ¿Lo soy?

Escucho la bocina del tren. Las vías del tren que se trazan alrededor de Intrepidez y luego continúan más allá de lo que puedo ver. ¿Dónde comenzaran? ¿Dónde terminarán? ¿Cómo es el mundo más allá de ellas? Me acerco a ellas. Quiero ir a casa, pero no puedo. Sam nos advirtió que no debíamos parecer demasiado apegados a nuestros padres aquel día de visita, por lo que visitar mi casa sería traicionar Intrepidez, y no puedo permitirme el lujo de hacer eso. Sam no nos dijo que no podíamos visitar a las personas de otras Facciones que vinieron, sin embargo, mi madre me dijo que visitara a Alec.

Yo sé que no estoy autorizada a salir sin supervisión, pero no puedo detenerme. Camino más rápido y más rápido, hasta que estoy corriendo. Moviendo los brazos, hasta que me encuentro junto al último vagón en el que puedo agarrar la manija e introducirme a mí misma en él, con una mueca de dolor, sintiendo los dardos del dolor a través de mi cuerpo adolorido. Una vez en el vagón, me recuesto sobre mi espalda junto a la puerta y veo el complejo de Intrepidez desaparecer detrás de mí. No quiero volver, pero la elección de dejarlo, dejar de ser Intrépida, sería la cosa más valiente que he hecho, y hoy me siento como una cobarde

El aire choca contra mi cuerpo y gira alrededor de mis dedos. Dejo que mi mano siga el camino sobre el borde del carro, así que presiono contra el viento. No puedo ir a casa, pero puedo encontrar una parte de ella. Alec tiene un lugar en cada recuerdo de mi infancia; sino no es que también forma parte antes de mi creación.

El tren reduce la velocidad al llegar al corazón de la ciudad, y me siento a ver cómo los edificios más pequeños se convierten en grandes edificios. Los Sabiduría viven en grandes edificios de piedra con vistas al pantano. Sostengo la manija y me asomo lo suficiente como para ver dónde van las pistas. Ellas se sumergen hasta el nivel de la calle justo antes de doblar para viajar al este. Aspiro el olor de pavimento mojado y el aire de pantano.

La velocidad del tren cae y se hace aún más lenta, y yo salto. Mis piernas se estremecen con la fuerza del impacto, y corro unos pocos pasos para recuperar el equilibrio. Camino por la mitad de la calle, en dirección Jacob sur, hacia el pantano. La tierra vacía se extiende hasta donde puedo ver, un gran avión colisiona con el horizonte.

Me torno a la izquierda. Los edificios de los Sabiduría se avecinan por encima de mí, oscuros y desconocidos.

¿Cómo voy a encontrar a Alec aquí?

Los Sabiduría llevan un registro; esto está en su naturaleza. Ellos deben mantener los registros de sus Iniciados. Alguien debe tener acceso a esos registros; sólo tengo que encontrar quién. Puedo explorar los edificios. Lógicamente hablando, el edificio central debe ser el más importante. Yo bien podría empezar por ahí.

Los miembros de la Facción se arremolinan alrededor de todo el mundo. Las normas de la Facción Sabiduría dictan que un miembro de la Facción debe llevar al menos una prenda de ropa azul a la vez, porque el azul hace que el organismo libere sustancias químicas calmantes, y "una mente calmada es una mente clara". El color también ha llegado a representar a la Facción. Luce imposiblemente brillante para mí. Me he acostumbrado a la luz tenue y a la ropa oscura.

Espero avanzar a través de la multitud, esquivando codos y murmurando "perdón" de la manera en que siempre hago, pero eso no es necesario. Convertirse en Intrepidez me ha hecho notable. Las multitudes se apartan, y sus ojos se aferran a mí cuando paso. Suelto la goma de pelo y agito las puntas antes de caminar a través de las puertas delanteras. Estoy justo en la entrada e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás. La habitación es enorme, silenciosa, y huele a polvo de páginas. Los paneles de madera en el suelo crujen bajo mis pies.

Líneas de estantes de libros cubren las paredes a ambos lados de mí, pero parecen servir más como objeto decorativo que otra cosa, porque las computadoras ocupan el centro de las meses en la habitación, y nadie está leyendo. Ellos están mirando las pantallas con los ojos tensos y enfocados.

Yo debería haber sabido que el edificio principal los Sabiduría sería una biblioteca. Un retrato en la pared frontal me llama la atención. Es del doble de mi estatura y cuatro veces más grande que mi ancho y representa una atractiva mujer con llorosos ojos grises y gafas -Victoria-. El calor quema en mi garganta al verla a ella. Porque es la representante de los Sabiduría, ella es la que dio a conocer aquel informe sobre mi padre. Le he tenido aversión desde que los discursos enfáticos de mi padre a la hora de la cena comenzaron, pero ahora definitivamente la odio. Debajo de ella hay una gran placa que dice: "SABER LLEVA A LA PROSPERIDAD".

Prosperidad. Para mí la palabra tiene una connotación negativa. Abnegación la utiliza para describir a la auto-indulgencia. ¿Cómo podría Alec haber optado por ser una de esas personas? Las cosas que ellos hacen, las cosas que quieren, todo está mal Pero probablemente ellos piensan lo mismo de Intrepidez. Me acerco a la mesa justo por debajo del retrato de Victoria. El joven que estaba sentado detrás de éste no levanta la vista, cuando dice: ― ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

―Estoy buscando a alguien ―le digo―. Su nombre es Alec. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

―No estoy autorizado a dar información personal ―responde con suavidad, mientras golpea en la pantalla delante de él.

―Él es mi hermano.

―Yo no tengo permi…

Apoyo la palma de mi mano sobre la mesa frente a él, y él se aleja de su aturdimiento, me mira por encima de las gafas. Varias cabezas dan vuelta en mi dirección.

―He dicho ―mi voz es concisa ―que estoy buscando a alguien. Él es un Iniciado. ¿Puede al menos decirme dónde puedo encontrarlos?

― ¿Isabella? ―dice una voz detrás de mí.

Me volteo y Alec está detrás de mí, con un libro en la mano. Su pelo ha crecido por lo que esconde tras su oreja, y lleva una camiseta azul y un par de gafas rectangulares. A pesar de que tiene un aspecto diferente y no tengo permitido quererlo nunca más, corro hacia él tan rápido como puedo y tiro mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

―Tienes un tatuaje ―dice, con su voz apagada.

―Tú tienes gafas ―le digo. Se las quito y las pruebo en mis ojos ―Tu visión es perfecta, Alec, ¿qué estás haciendo?

―Um... ―Él mira hacia las mesas a nuestro alrededor―. Vamos. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Salimos del edificio y cruzamos la calle. Tengo que correr para seguir su ritmo. Al otro lado de la sede de Sabiduría hay lo que solía ser un parque. Ahora sólo lo llaman "Milenio", y es una franja de tierra desnuda y con varias esculturas de metal oxidado, una abstracta, de un mamut blindado, otra con la forma de un frijol que me hace parecer pequeña.

Nos detenemos en el concreto alrededor del frijol de metal, donde los Sabiduría se sientan en pequeños grupos con periódicos o libros. Se quita las gafas y las mete en su bolsillo, entonces se pasa la mano por el pelo, sus los ojos me recorren nerviosamente. Como si estuviera avergonzado. Tal vez yo debería estarlo también. Estoy tatuada, con el pelo suelto, y uso de ropa ajustada. Pero sólo que no lo estoy.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―dice.

―Quería ir a casa ―le respondo―, y era lo más parecido que se me ocurrió.

Aprieta los labios.

―No te pongas tan contento de verme ―agrego.

―Oye ―dice, poniendo las manos sobre mis hombros―. Estoy encantado de verte, ¿de acuerdo? Es que esto no está permitido. Hay reglas.

―No me importa ―le digo―. No me importa, ¿de acuerdo?

―Tal vez deberías. ―Su voz es suave, pero está acompañada de su mirada de desaprobación―, si yo fuera tú, no querría meterme en problemas con tú Facción.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Sé exactamente lo que eso significa. Él ve a mi Facción como la más cruel de los cinco, y nada más.

―Yo simplemente no quiero que te lastimes. No tienes por qué estar tan enojada conmigo ―dice, inclinando la cabeza―. ¿Qué te pasó ahí?

―Nada. No me pasó nada. ―Cierro los ojos y froto la parte de atrás de mi cuello con una mano. Incluso si le pudiera explicar todo a él, no querría hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedo reunir la voluntad para pensar en ello.

― ¿Crees que…? ―ve sus zapatos―… ¿Crees que tomaste la decisión correcta?

―No creo que hubiera una ―le digo―. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Mira a su alrededor. La gente nos mira mientras pasan caminando. Sus ojos saltan sobre sus caras. Él todavía está nervioso, pero puede que no sea debido a su apariencia, o por mí. Tal vez son ellos. Lo agarro del brazo y tiro de él bajo el arco del frijol de metal Caminamos por debajo de su vientre hueco. Veo mi reflejo en todas partes, deformado por la curvatura de las paredes, roto por manchas de óxido y suciedad.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―pregunto, cruzándome de brazos. No me di cuenta de los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos antes―. ¿Qué está mal?

Alec presiona una palma contra la pared de metal En su reflejo, su cabeza es pequeña, ladeada hacia un lado, y su brazo parece que se inclina hacia atrás. Mi reflejo, sin embargo, se ve pequeño y rechoncho.

―Algo grande está sucediendo, Isabella. Algo está mal ―Sus ojos están muy abiertos y vidriosos―. No sé lo que es, pero la gente sigue corriendo alrededor, hablando en voz baja, y Victoria da discursos acerca de cómo Abnegación fue corrupta todo el tiempo, casi todos los días.

― ¿Tú le crees a ella?

―No. Tal vez. Yo no... ― Sacude la cabeza―… no sé qué creer.

―Sí, sí ―le digo con firmeza―. Sabes quiénes son nuestros padres. Sabes quiénes son nuestros amigos. El padre de Jane, ¿tú crees que es corrupto?

― ¿Cuánto sé yo? ¿Cuánto me permiten saber? No se nos permitió hacer preguntas, Isabella, ¡no se nos permitió conocer las cosas! Y aquí... ―Él mira hacia arriba, y en el círculo plano del espejo recto por encima de nosotros, veo a nuestras diminutas figuras, del tamaño de las uñas. Eso, creo yo, es nuestro fiel reflejo, pero que también es tan pequeño como somos en realidad. Él continúa―: Aquí, la información está libre, siempre está disponible.

―Esto no es Sinceridad. Hay mentirosos aquí, Alec. Hay personas que son tan inteligentes que saben cómo manipular.

― ¿No crees que me gustaría saber si yo estuve siendo manipulado?

―Si eres tan inteligente como crees, entonces no. No creo que quisieras saberlo.

―No tienes idea de lo qué estás hablando ―dice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Sí. ¿Posiblemente cómo podría saber cómo luce una Facción corrupta? Estoy en capacitación de Intrepidez, por amor de Dios ―le digo―. Por lo menos sé de qué soy parte, Alec. Estás eligiendo hacer caso omiso de lo que hemos conocido toda la vida, estas personas son arrogantes, codiciosas y no te llevarán a ninguna parte.

Su voz se endurece.

―Creo que te deberías ir, Isabella.

―Con mucho gusto ―le digo―. Oh, y no es que sea importante para ti, pero mi madre me dijo que te dijera sobre la investigación del suero de la simulación.

― ¿Tú la has visto? ―Luce herido―. ¿Por qué ella no…?

―Porque ―le digo―. Los Sabiduría no dejan que Abnegación entre a sus recintos, ya no más. ¿No era que la información estaba disponible para ti?

Empujo más allá de él, caminando por la cueva de espejo y la escultura, empezando a salir hacia la acera. Nunca debí haber salido. El recinto de Intrepidez suena a casa ahora, por lo menos allí, sé exactamente cuál es mi posición, la cual se encuentra en terreno inestable.

La multitud en la acera se aleja, y volteo para ver el por qué. De pie a unos metros delante de mí hay dos hombres Sabiduría con los brazos cruzados.

―Disculpe ―dice uno de ellos―. Tendrá que venir con nosotros.

Un hombre camina detrás de mí, tan cerca que siento su aliento en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. El otro hombre me lleva por la biblioteca y por tres pasillos hacia un ascensor. Más allá de la biblioteca de los pisos de madera en cambio hay baldosas blancas, y las paredes resplandecen como el techo de la sala de ensayos de aptitud. El resplandor rebota en las puertas del ascensor de plata, y entrecierro los ojos, entonces puede ver.

Trato de mantener la calma. Yo me digo las preguntas de la formación de Intrepidez. ¿Qué hacer si alguien te ataca por la espalda? Me veo metiendo el codo de nuevo en el estómago o la ingle. Me imagino corriendo. Me gustaría tener un arma de fuego. Estos son los pensamientos de Intrepidez, y se han convertidos en los míos. ¿Qué hacer si eres atacado por dos personas a la vez?

Sigo al hombre por un pasillo vacío, el cual brilla intensamente y entro en una oficina. Las paredes están hechas de vidrio. Supongo, ya que esto lo sé porque la Facción le designó una a mi escuela.

Una mujer se sienta detrás de un escritorio de metal La miro fijamente a la cara. El mismo rostro que domina la biblioteca Sabiduría; el mismo que está estampado en todos los comunicados de los artículos del Erudito. ¿Cuánto tiempo he odiado este rostro? No lo recuerdo.

―Siéntate ―dice Victoria. Su voz suena familiar, especialmente cuando se irrita. Sus líquidos ojos grises se centran en los míos.

―Preferiría no hacerlo.

―Siéntate ―dice ella de nuevo. Definitivamente he escuchado su voz antes. La escuché en el pasillo, hablando con Sam, antes de que me atacaran. La oí mencionar a los Divergentes. Y una vez antes, la escuché...

―Era su voz en la simulación ―le digo―. En la prueba de aptitud, quiero decir.

Ella es el peligro del que Kate y mi madre me advirtieron, el peligro de ser Divergente está sentado frente a mí.

―Correcto. La prueba de aptitud está lejos de ser mi mayor logro como científica ―responde ella―. Miré los resultados del examen, Isabella. Al parecer hubo un problema con la prueba. Nunca se ha registrado, y tus resultados se debían informar de forma manual ¿Sabías esto?

―No.

― ¿Sabías que tú eres una de las dos personas que obtuvieron un resultado en Abnegación y cambiaron a Intrepidez?

―No ―dije, volvieron a mi estado de shock. ¿Edward y yo somos los únicos? Pero su resultado fue genuino y el mío fue una mentira. Por lo que en realidad es sólo él.

Mi estómago da punzadas al pensar en él. Ahora mismo no me importa lo único que es él.

Me llamó patética.

― ¿Por qué elegiste a Intrepidez? ―pregunta ella.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con algo? ―Trato de suavizar mi voz, pero no funciona―. ¿No me van a dar una reprimenda por salir de mi Facción y por la búsqueda de mi hermano? "La Facción antes que la sangre" ¿verdad? ―Hago una pausa―. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué estoy en esta oficina en primer lugar? ¿No se supone que usted es importante o algo así?

Tal vez esto le bajará los humos. Aprieta la boca por un segundo.

―Les voy a dejar la parte de la reprimenda a los de Intrepidez ―dice ella, recostándose en su silla.

Pongo mis manos en el respaldo de la silla en la que rechacé sentarme y aprieto los dedos. Detrás de ella hay una ventana que da a la ciudad. El tren toma una vuelta perezosa en la distancia.

―En cuanto a la razón de tu presencia aquí... una característica de mi Facción es la curiosidad ―dice ella―, y al estudiar atentamente tu historial, vi que había otro error con otra de las simulaciones. Una vez más, no se registraron. ¿Sabías esto?

― ¿Cómo accedió a mis archivos? Sólo los de Intrepidez tienes acceso a ellos.

―Porque como Sabiduría que desarrollamos la simulación, tenemos una…. comprensión con Intrepidez, Isabella ―ella inclina la cabeza y me sonríe―. Simplemente estoy preocupada por la competencia de nuestra tecnología. Si ésta falla mientras tú estás alrededor, tengo que asegurarme que esto continuará sucediendo, entonces ¿entiendes?

Entiendo una cosa: Ella está mintiéndome. No se preocupa por la tecnología, ella sospecha que algo está mal con los resultados de mi prueba. Al igual que los líderes de Intrepidez, está husmeando en busca de Divergentes. Y si mi madre quiere que Alec investigue del suero de la simulación, es probable que sea debido a que Victoria lo desarrolló.

Pero, ¿qué es lo tan amenazante sobre mi capacidad de manipular las simulaciones? ¿Por qué de todas las personas, esto le importa a la representante de los Sabiduría? No puedo responder a cualquiera de estas preguntas. Pero la mirada que me da me recuerda la mirada del perro de ataque en la prueba de aptitud, una mirada feroz, de depredador. Quiere rasgarme en pedazos. No pude mentir en la presentación de hoy. Me he convertido en un perro de ataque también.

Siento mi pulso en la garganta.

―No sé cómo funciona ―le digo―, pero el líquido que se inyecta me revolvió el estómago. Tal vez mi administrador de simulación se distrajo porque estaba preocupado de que yo no lo vomitara, y él se olvidó de registrarlo. Me enfermé después de la prueba de aptitud también.

― ¿Habitualmente tienes un estómago sensible, Isabella? ―Su voz es como el filo de una navaja. Ella toca con sus uñas recortadas el mostrador de cristal

―Desde que era joven ―le contesto de la mejor manera que puedo. Libero el respaldo de la silla y lo esquivo para sentarme. No puedo lucir tensa, a pesar de que siento cómo mis entrañas se retuercen dentro de mí.

―Haz sido un gran éxito con las simulaciones ―dice―. ¿A qué atribuyes la facilidad con que las completas?

―Soy valiente ―le digo, mirándola a los ojos. Las otras Facciones ven de cierta manera esto en Intrepidez. Descarada, agresiva, impulsiva. Estirada. Yo debería ser lo que ella espera. Me río frente a ella―. Soy la mejor Iniciada que tienen. ―Me inclino hacia adelante, apoyo mis codos en las rodillas. Voy a tener que ir más allá con esto para que sea convincente―. ¿Quiere saber por qué he elegido Intrepidez? ―pregunto―. Es porque me aburría.

Por otra parte, necesito aún más. Las mentiras requieren una dedicación.

―Estaba cansada de ser un poco blandengue y tener que hacer el bien, yo quería salir

―Así que, ¿No extrañas a tus padres? ―pregunta con delicadeza.

― ¿Los extrañaría si por poder conseguir una mirada al espejo ellos me regañaran? ¿Los extrañaría si ellos me hicieran permanecer callada durante la cena? ―Niego con la cabeza―. No. No los extraño. No son mi familia, ya no más.

La mentira quema mi garganta al salir, o tal vez son las lágrimas con las que estoy luchando. Me imagino a mi madre detrás de mí con un peine y unas tijeras, apenas sonriendo mientras me recorta el cabello, y me dan ganas de gritar en lugar de insultarla así.

― ¿Puedo tomar esto como que significa... ―Victoria frunce los labios y hace una pausa durante unos segundos antes de terminar―, que estás de acuerdo con los informes que se han publicado acerca de los líderes políticos de esa ciudad?

¿Los informes que etiquetan a mi familia como corruptos, ávidos de poder, dictadores de moral? ¿Los informes que llevan sutiles amenazas e indicios de revolución? Hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Sabiendo que ella es quien los esparció me dan ganas de estrangularla.

Sonrío.

―Totalmente de acuerdo ―le digo.

Uno de los lacayos de Victoria, un hombre con una camisa con cuello azul y gafas de sol, me lleva de nuevo al complejo de Intrepidez en un coche plateado y elegante, de la talla de la que nunca he visto antes. El motor es casi silencioso. Cuando le pregunto al hombre sobre él, me dice que es alimentado por energía solar y lanza a una larga explicación de cómo los paneles en el techo convierten a la luz solar en energía. Dejo de escuchar después de sesenta segundos y miro por la ventana.

No sé qué van a hacer conmigo cuando vuelva. Sospecho que va a ser una cosa mala. Me imagino con mis pies colgando sobre el Abismo y me muerdo el labio. Cuando el conductor se detiene en el edificio de cristal encima del compuesto de Intrepidez, Sam me está esperando en la puerta. Él me toma del brazo y me lleva a la escuela sin dar las gracias al conductor. Los dedos de Sam me aprietan tan fuerte que sé que voy a tener moretones. Se sitúa entre mí y la puerta que conduce al interior. Él comienza a mover sus nudillos. Aparte de eso, está completamente inmóvil.

Me estremezco involuntariamente.

El "pop" ligero de los nudillos al craquear es todo lo que escucho aparte de mi propia respiración, que se acelera en cada segundo. Cuando termina, Sam entrelaza sus dedos delante de él.

―Bienvenida de nuevo, Bella.

―Sam.

Él camina hacia mí, poniendo con cuidado un pie delante del otro.

― ¿Qué… ―su primera palabra es tranquila―… exactamente ―añade, esta vez más fuerte―… estabas pensando?

―Yo... ―Él está tan cerca que puedo ver los agujeros donde encajan sus piercings de metal―, no lo sé.

―Estoy tentado a llamarte traidora, Bella ―dice―. ¿Nunca has oído la frase "La Facción antes que la sangre"?

He visto a Sam hacer cosas terribles. Le he oído decir cosas terribles. Pero nunca le he visto así. Él ya no es un maniático; sino que está perfectamente controlado, perfectamente equilibrado. Cuidadoso y tranquilo. Por primera vez, reconozco a Sam por lo que es: un Sabiduría disfrazado de Intrépido, un genio, así como un sádico, un cazador de Divergentes.

Quiero correr.

― ¿Estás satisfecha con la vida que has encontrado aquí? ¿Es quizá que te arrepientes de tú elección? ―Ambos lados de las cejas pobladas de metal de Sam se levantan, forzando las arrugas en su frente―. Me gustaría oír una explicación de por qué traicionaste a Intrepidez, a ti misma, y a mí... ―Golpea su pecho―... Por aventurarte a la oficina central de otra Facción.

―Yo... ―tomo una profunda respiración. Él me mataría si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, lo siento. Sus manos se enroscan en puños. Estoy sola aquí, si me pasa algo, nadie sabrá y nadie lo verá.

―Si tú no lo puedes explicar ―dice en voz baja―, yo tendría que ser forzado a reconsiderar tu rango. O, ya que pareces ser tan apegada a tu anterior Facción... tal vez me veré obligado a reconsiderar los rangos de tus amigos. Tal vez la pequeña chica de Abnegación dentro de ti tomaría esto más en serio.

Lo primero que pienso es que él no podría hacer eso, no sería justo. Mi segundo pensamiento es que, por supuesto, él no dudaría en hacerlo, ni por un segundo. Y él está en lo correcto, la idea de que mi imprudente comportamiento podría obligar a otra persona bajar su rango me produce un dolor en pecho, de miedo.

Lo intento de nuevo

―Yo...

Pero es difícil respirar.

Y entonces la puerta se abre. Edward camina hacia dentro.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le pregunta a Sam.

―Sal de la habitación ―dice Sam, con su voz más fuerte y no tan monótona. Él suena más como el Sam con quien estoy familiarizada. Su expresión, también, cambia: se vuelve más móvil y animado. Lo miro, asombrada de que pueda encenderse y apagarse con tanta facilidad, y me pregunto cuál es la estrategia detrás de esto.

―No ―dice Edward―. Ella sólo es una chica tonta. No hay necesidad de arrastrarla aquí e interrogarla.

―Sólo una chica tonta ―resopla Sam―. Si ella fuera una tonta chica, no habría ocupado el primer lugar, y ¿No lo hizo?

Edward pellizca el puente de su nariz y me mira a través de los espacios entre sus dedos. Él está tratando de decirme algo. Pienso con rapidez. ¿Qué consejo me ha dado Cuatro últimamente?

Lo único que puedo pensar es: pretender algún tipo de vulnerabilidad.

Esto ha funcionado para mí antes.

―Yo... sólo es que me daba vergüenza y no sabía qué hacer ―Pongo mis manos en los bolsillos y miro el suelo. Entonces me pellizco la pierna tan fuerte que las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos y miro hacia Sam, lloriqueando―. Traté de... y... ―Sacudo la cabeza.

― ¿Tratabas, qué? ―pregunta Sam.

―Me besó ―dice Edward―. Y yo le rechacé y se fue corriendo como una niña de cinco años. Realmente no hay nada que reprocharle por su estupidez.

Ambos esperamos.

Sam mira de mí a Edward y se ríe, demasiado alto y durante demasiado tiempo, el sonido es amenazante y choca contra mí como papel de lija.

― ¿No es un poco demasiado mayor para ti, Bella? ―dice, sonriendo de nuevo. Me limpio la mejilla como si estuviera limpiando una lágrima.

― ¿Puedo irme ahora?

―Bien ―dice Sam―, pero no se te permitirá abandonar el recinto sin la supervisión una vez más, ¿me oyes? ―Se vuelve hacia Edward―, y tú... asegúrate de que ninguno de los transferidos salga de este compuesto. Y no dejes que otros traten de besarte.

Edward rueda los ojos.

―De acuerdo.

Dejo la habitación y camino hacia afuera de nuevo, moviendo las manos para librarme de los nervios. Me siento en el suelo y envuelvo los brazos alrededor de mis rodillas.

No sé cuánto tiempo me siento, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, antes de que la puerta se abra de nuevo. Podrían haber sido veinte minutos o podría haber sido una hora. Edward se dirige hacia mí.

Me levanto y me cruzo de brazos, esperando que el regaño empiece.

Le di una cachetada y luego me metí en problemas con Intrepidez, tiene que haber un regaño.

― ¿Qué? ―digo

― ¿Estás bien? ―Un pliegue aparece entre sus cejas, y me toca la mejilla con suavidad. Alejo su mano.

―Bien ―le digo―, primero soy regañada en frente de todos, y entonces tuve que hablar con la mujer que está tratando de destruir mi antigua Facción, y luego Sam casi deja fuera de Intrepidez a mis amigos, así que sí, este se perfila cómo un muy gran día, _Cuatro_.

Sacude la cabeza y mira al edificio en ruinas a su derecha, que está hecho de ladrillo y apenas se parece a la torre de cristal lisa detrás de mí. Debe ser antigua. Ya no se construye con ladrillo.

― ¿Por qué te importa, de todos modos? ―pregunto―. Puedes ser un cruel instructor o el novio en cuestión. ―Me pongo tensa por la palabra "novio". No tenía la intención de usarla ligeramente, pero ya es demasiado tarde―. No se puede jugar las dos partes al mismo tiempo.

―Yo no soy cruel. ―Él me frunce el ceño―, te estaba protegiendo esta mañana. ¿Cómo crees que James y sus idiotas amigos habrían reaccionado si descubrieran que tú y yo...? ―suspira―. Nunca ganarías. Siempre llamarían a tú calificación un producto de mi favoritismo en lugar de tu habilidad.

Abro la boca para objetar, pero no puedo. Unos pocos comentarios inteligentes vienen a mi mente, pero los rechazo. Él tiene razón. Mis mejillas queman, y las enfrío con las manos.

―No hacía falta que me insultaras para demostrarles algo a ellos ―digo finalmente.

―Y tú no tienes que correr con tu hermano sólo porque te herí ―dice. Frota en la parte posterior de su cuello―. Además, ha funcionado, ¿no?

―A mis expensas.

―No creo que te afecte de esta manera. ―Entonces él mira hacia abajo y se encoge de hombros―. A veces me olvido que te puedo hacer daño. Que eres capaz de ser herida.

Deslizo mis manos por los bolsillos y me apoyo sobre los talones. Una extraña sensación me invade, una dulce, debilidad del dolor. Él hizo lo que hizo porque creía en mi fuerza. En casa era Alec quien era fuerte, porque podía olvidarse de sí mismo, porque todas las características que mis padres valoraban eran algo natural para él. Nadie nunca ha estado tan convencido de mi fuerza.

Me levanto de puntillas, levantando la cabeza, y lo beso. Sólo nuestros labios se tocan.

―Eres brillante, ¿lo sabías? ―Niega con la cabeza―. Siempre sabes exactamente qué hacer.

―Sólo porque he estado pensando en esto durante mucho tiempo ―dice, dándome un breve beso―. Cómo me gustaría manipular esto, si tú y yo... ―Él se impulsa hacia atrás y sonríe―. ¿He oído que me llamas tú novio, Bella?

―No exactamente. ―Me encojo de hombros―. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Él se desliza las manos sobre mi cuello y presiona con los pulgares bajo mi barbilla, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás por lo que su frente se junta con la mía. Por un momento se queda ahí, con los ojos cerrados, respirando mi aire. Siento el pulso de sus dedos. Noto la rapidez de su aliento. Parece nervioso.

―Sí ―dice finalmente. Entonces su sonrisa se desvanece―. ¿Crees que lo convencí de que sólo eres una chica tonta?

―Eso espero ―le digo―. A veces ayuda a ser pequeña. No estoy segura de haber convencido a los Sabiduría, sin embargo.

Las esquinas de su boca se endurecen, y esto le da un aspecto grave.

―Hay algo que necesito decirte.

― ¿Qué es?

―Ahora no. ―Él mira alrededor―. Nos vemos aquí a las once y media. No le digas a nadie a dónde vas.

Asiento con la cabeza y se aleja, dejándome tan rápido como llegó.

― ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? ―pregunta Alice cuando entro de nuevo en el dormitorio. La habitación está vacía, todos los demás deben estar en la cena―. Te busqué afuera, pero no pude encontrarte. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te metiste en problemas por golpear a Cuatro?

Sacudo la cabeza. La idea de contarle la verdad acerca de dónde estaba hace que me sienta agotada. ¿Cómo puedo explicarle sobre el impulso de subir a un tren y visitar a mi hermano? ¿O sobre la extraña voz calmada de Sam cuando él me lo preguntó? ¿O la razón por la que exploté y golpeé a Edward para empezar?

―Sólo tenía que escapar. Caminé por un largo tiempo ―le digo―. Y no, no estoy en problemas. Me gritó, le pedí disculpas... eso es todo.

Mientras hablo, tengo cuidado de mantener los ojos fijos en los suyos y que mis manos continúen a mis lados.

―Qué bueno ―dice―. Porque tengo algo que decirte.

Mira por encima de mi cabeza, hacia la puerta y se pone de puntillas para comprobar que todas las literas estén vacías, probablemente. Luego pone las manos sobre mis hombros.

― ¿Puedes ser una chica durante unos segundos?

―Siempre soy a una chica ―frunzo el ceño.

―Sabes lo que quiero decir. Como una ridícula, otra chica.

Enrollo mi pelo alrededor de un dedo.

―Jasper. ―Sonríe tan ampliamente que puedo ver su fila de dientes―. Me dio un beso.

― ¿Qué? ―exijo―. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

― ¡Puedes ser una chica! ―Ella se endereza, sosteniendo mis hombros con sus manos―. Bueno, fue inmediatamente después de tu pequeño episodio, almorzamos y luego nos dimos una vuelta cerca de las vías del tren. Estábamos hablando... Yo ni siquiera recuerdo de qué estábamos hablando. Y luego se detuvo, se inclinó, y... me besó.

― ¿Sabías que a él le gustabas? ―pregunto―. Quiero decir, tú sabes. De esa manera.

― ¡No! ―se ríe―. La mejor parte fue, eso. Después nosotros sólo seguimos caminando y hablando como si nada. Bueno, hasta que yo lo besé.

― ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sabes que te gusta?

―No lo sé. Supongo que no lo hacía. Pero luego las pequeñas cosas... como cuando pasó un brazo alrededor de mí en el funeral, y la forma en que abre las puertas para mí como si yo fuera un chica en lugar de alguien a quien debe vencer para no arruinarlo.

Me río. De pronto, quiero contarle acerca Edward y de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Pero las mismas razones que Edward dio al pretender que no estamos juntos me golpean por la espalda. No quiero que ella piense que mi rango tiene algo que ver con mi relación con él.

Así que acabo diciendo:

―Estoy feliz por ti.

―Gracias ―dice―. Estoy feliz también. Y pensé que pasaría un tiempo antes de que me pudiera sentir de esta manera... ya sabes.

Se sienta en el borde de mi cama y mira alrededor del dormitorio. Algunos de los Iniciados ya empacaron sus cosas. Pronto nos mudaremos a los apartamentos del otro lado del recinto. Aquellos con empleos en el gobierno se trasladarán al edificio de vidrio por encima de la Fosa. No tendré que preocuparme de que James me ataque en mi sueño. No tendré que buscar la cama vacía de Jacob

―No puedo creer que casi haya terminado ―dice―. Es como si acabáramos de llegar. Pero también es como... como si nunca hubiera visto mi casa.

― ¿La echas de menos? ―Me apoyo en el marco de la cama.

―Sí. ―Ella se encoge de hombros―. Algunas cosas son las mismas, sin embargo. Quiero decir, todo el mundo en casa es tan fuerte como todos aquí, y eso es bueno. Pero es más fácil allá. Uno siempre sabe dónde está parado todo el mundo, porque ellos te lo dicen. No hay... manipulación.

Cabeceo. Abnegación me había preparado para este aspecto de la vida de Intrepidez. En Abnegación no son manipuladores, pero no son directos, tampoco.

―Sin embargo no creo que pueda haber terminado la Iniciación Sinceridad. ―Ella niega con la cabeza―. Allí, en lugar de simulaciones, obtienes un detector de mentiras. Durante todo el día, todos los días. Y la prueba final... ―Arruga la nariz―. Ellos te dan esta cosa que ellos llaman suero de la verdad y te sientan a la vista de todos y te hacen un montón de preguntas muy personales. La teoría es que si tú derramas todos tus secretos, no tendrás ningún deseo de mentir acerca de nada, nunca más. Ya que lo peor de ti está al aire libre, así que, ¿por qué no ser honestos?

No sé cuándo he acumulado tantos secretos. Ser Divergente. Temores. Cómo me siento acerca de mis amigos, mi familia, Jacob, Edward. La Iniciación de Sinceridad llega a las cosas que incluso las simulaciones no pueden tocar; es como si naufragara.

―Suena horrible ―le digo.

―Siempre supe que no podía ser Sinceridad. Quiero decir, trato de ser honesta, pero hay algunas cosas que simplemente no quiero que se sepan. Además, me gusta estar en control de mi propia mente.

No a todos.

―De todos modos ―dice ella. Abre el armario a la izquierda de nuestras literas. Cuando tira de la puerta para abrirla, una polilla revolotea hacia afuera, con sus alas de color blanco, dirigiéndose hacia su cara. Alice grita tan fuerte que casi salto fuera de mi piel y le doy palmadas en las mejillas.

― ¡Sácala! ¡Sácala, sácala, sácala! ―ella grita.

La polilla revolotea lejos.

― ¡Se ha ido! ―le digo. Entonces me río―. ¿Les tienes miedo a las... polillas?

―Son asquerosas. Las alas como de papel y sus estúpidos cuerpos de bicho... ―Ella se estremece. Sigo riendo. Me río tanto que me tengo que sentar y apretar mi estómago.

― ¡No es divertido! ―chasquea―. Bueno... está bien, quizá lo sea… Un poco.

Cuando me encuentro con Edward tarde esa noche, él no dice nada, sólo me agarra de la mano y tira de mí hacia las vías del tren.

Se impulsa a sí mismo dentro en un vagón de tren que pasa, con asombrosa facilidad y tira de mí luego. Caigo contra él, con mi mejilla contra su pecho. Sus dedos se deslizan por mis brazos, y me sujeta por los codos cuando el carro golpea a lo largo de las vías de acero. Puedo ver al edificio de cristal por encima del compuesto de Intrepidez achicarse detrás de nosotros.

― ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? ―grito contra el sonido del viento.

―Todavía no ―dice.

Se esconde en el suelo y tira de mí hacia abajo con él, entonces está sentado con la espalda contra la pared y yo estoy frente a él, con mis piernas rozando el lado en el suelo polvoriento. El viento empuja los mechones de mi pelo suelto y los lanza sobre mi cara. Él apoya las palmas de sus manos en mi cara, con los dedos índice deslizándose detrás de las orejas, y tira de mi boca a la suya.

Escucho chirriar las vías cuando el tren disminuye la velocidad, lo que significa que debe estar cerca del centro de la ciudad. El aire es frío, pero sus labios son cálidos y también lo son sus manos. Él se inclina la cabeza y besa la piel justo debajo de mi mandíbula. Me alegro de que el aire sea tan fuerte así él no me puede escuchar suspirar.

El vagón de tren se tambalea, despistando mi equilibrio, y apoyo mi mano para estabilizarme a mí misma. Una fracción de segundo después me doy cuenta que mi mano está en su cadera. Las prensas de hueso en mi palma. Debería moverla, pero no quiero hacerlo. Él me dijo una vez de debo ser valiente, y aunque no me moví mientras unas cuchillas giraban hacia mi cara y salté de un techo, nunca pensé que necesitaría valentía en pequeños momentos de mi vida. Lo que hago.

Yo cambio, balanceando una pierna por encima, entonces me siento sobre él, y con el latido de mi corazón por la garganta, le beso. Se sienta recto y siento sus manos sobre mis hombros. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi espina dorsal un escalofrío le sigue hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Baja la cremallera de mi chaqueta unos cuantos centímetros, y presiono mis manos en mis piernas para que dejen de temblar. No debería estar nerviosa. Se trata de Edward

El aire frío se desliza por mi piel desnuda. Él se aparta y mira cuidadosamente mis tatuajes justo por encima de la clavícula. Sus dedos trazan sobre ellos, y sonríe.

―Los pájaros ―dice―. ¿Son los cuervos? Siempre me olvido de preguntarlo.

Trato de devolver la sonrisa.

―Cuervos. Uno para cada miembro de mi familia ―le digo―. ¿Te gustan?

Él no contesta. Me tira más cerca, presionando sus labios en cada ave, una a su vez. Cierro los ojos. Su toque es ligero, sensible. Una sensación de pesadez, caliente, como derramar miel, llena mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos desaceleran. Él toca mi mejilla.

―Odio decir esto ―dice―, pero tenemos que irnos ahora.

Asiento con la cabeza y abro los ojos.

Ambos estamos de pie, y tira de mí con él a la puerta del vagón del tren. El viento no es tan fuerte ahora que el tren ha disminuido la velocidad. Es pasada la medianoche, por lo que todas las luces de las calles oscuras, y los edificios parecen mamuts, surgiendo de la oscuridad para luego hundirse en ella de nuevo. Edward levanta la mano y señala a un grupo de edificios, tan lejos que se ven del tamaño de una uña. Son el único punto brillante en el oscuro mar que nos rodea. La sede de Sabiduría de nuevo.

―Al parecer, las órdenes de la ciudad no significan nada para ellos ―dice―, porque sus luces estarán encendidas toda la noche.

― ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta? ―pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

―Estoy seguro de que lo hacen, pero no han hecho nada para detenerlo. Puede ser porque no quieren causar un problema por algo tan pequeño. ―Edward se encoge de hombros, pero la tensión en su rostro que me preocupa―. Pero me pregunto qué está haciendo un Sabiduría que requiera luz en la noche.

Se voltea hacia mí, apoyándose contra la pared.

―Hay dos cosas que debes saber acerca de mí. La primera es que sospecho profundamente de la gente en general ―dice―, mi naturaleza es esperar lo peor de ellos. Y lo segundo es que yo soy inesperadamente bueno con las computadoras.

Asiento. Dijo que su otro trabajo estaba relacionado con computadoras, pero todavía tengo problemas para imaginarlo sentado frente a una pantalla todo el día.

―Hace unas semanas, antes de que el entrenamiento comenzara, estaba en el trabajo y encontré una manera segura de entrar a los archivos de Intrepidez. Al parecer no somos tan hábiles como los Sabiduría en cosa de seguridad ―dice―, y lo que descubrí era lo que parecían ser planes de guerra. Comandos válidos, listas de útiles, mapas. Cosas por el estilo. Y los archivos fueron enviados por Sabidurías.

― ¿Guerra? ―Alejo el pelo de mi cara. He escuchado a mi padre insultar a los Sabiduría toda mi vida lo que me ha hecho desconfiar de ellos, y mis experiencias en el recinto de Intrepidez me hacen desconfiar de la autoridad y de los seres humanos en general, así que no estoy sorprendida de escuchar que una Facción podría estar planeando una guerra .

¿Y qué había dicho Alec antes? _Algo grande está sucediendo, Isabella_.

Miro a Edward.

― ¿Guerra con Abnegación?

Toma mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y dice:

―La Facción que controla el gobierno. Sí.

Mi estómago se hunde.

―Todos esos informes se supone que deben incitar a la discordia contra Abnegación ―dice, sus ojos se centran en la ciudad más allá del vagón de tren―. Evidentemente, Los Sabiduría ahora quieren acelerar el proceso. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer al respecto... o lo que incluso se podría hacer.

―Pero ―le digo―, ¿por qué un equipo de Sabiduría con Intrépidos?

Y entonces algo se me ocurre, algo que me golpea en el estómago y roe mis entrañas. Los Sabiduría no tienen armas, y no saben cómo luchar, pero los Intrépidos lo hacen.

Miro a Edward con los ojos abiertos.

―Ellos nos van a utilizar ―le digo.

―Me pregunto ―dice―, cómo planean obligarnos a luchar.

Le dije a Alec que los Sabiduría saben cómo manipular a la gente. Ellos podrían obligar a algunos de nosotros a luchar con desinformación, o apelando a la codicia de muchas maneras. Sin embargo, los Sabiduría son tan meticulosos como son manipuladores, para que dejen eso Al azar. Tendrían que asegurarse de que todos nuestros puntos débiles sean apuntados. Pero, ¿cómo?

El viento sopla mi cabello en mi cara, mi visión se corta en tiras, y lo dejo allí.

―No lo sé ―le digo.

* * *

**Hola, Bueno chicas hoy doy por terminada la super maratón :/ Mañana me voy a una finca y regreso el lunes y pues por obvias razones en la finca no hay internet asi que no tendrán noticias mías hasta el Miércoles, ya que la maratón a terminado los días de actualizacion vuleven a la normalidad los Miércoles y Sábados :D**

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben por que Edward trató así a Bella, solo la estaba protegiendo, si ven yo les dije no juzguen si saber la razón :D Por otro lado que piensan de lo que dijo Alec ¿A que creen que se refiera? ¿Será que va a haber una guerra? Creo que nos tocará esperar a ver que pasa ;)**

**Bueno por otro lado, les quería decir que ya subí mi nueva adaptación espero su apoyo incondicional, el mismo que me han dado con mis otras adaptaciones :D Pueden entrar en mi perfil y hay les doy el Link ;) Espero sus Reviews **

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**namy33: Bueno la verdad no te entendi mucho ¿Me puedes volver a explicar? Gracias por tu Review ;D**

**maleja twihard: Diste en el clavo con respecto a Edward, y sobre lo del pasaje de miedo nos tocará esperar a ver si Bella se podrá recuperar :D**

**Connie1: ****Ay no lo insutes ya sabes la verdadera razón, él no lo hizo con malas intenciones solo la queria proteger**

**soledadcullen:**** Bueno casi le das en el clavo, Edward no actúo así por miedo a Sam, sino para protegerla de James y su grupito. ¿Será que Edward es Divergente? Nos tocará esperar :D**

**¡Chicas! gracias mil gracias ya llegamos a los 100 ¡Reviews! Dioses estoy muy emocionada, muchas gracias a todas se los agradezco mucho :D**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	26. Capítulo 29-30

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 29**

He asistido a la ceremonia de Iniciación de Abnegación todos los años, excepto este. Es un asunto tranquilo. Los Iniciados, pasan treinta días realizando servicio comunitario antes de que puedan convertirse en miembros con pleno derecho, se sientan uno al lado de otro en un banco. Uno de los miembros más antiguos lee el manifiesto de Abnegación, que es un breve párrafo sobre olvidarse de uno mismo y de los peligros de la auto-implicación. Entonces todos los miembros mayores lavan los pies de los Iniciados. Después, todos comparten una comida, cada persona le sirve la comida a la persona a su izquierda.

Los Intrepidez no hacen eso.

El día de la Iniciación el complejo de Intrepidez se sumerge en la locura y el caos. Hay gente en todas partes, y la mayoría de ellos están embriagados para el mediodía. Lucho por abrirme camino entre ellos para conseguir un plato de comida en el almuerzo y lo llevo Al dormitorio conmigo. En el camino veo a alguien caerse de la ruta en la pared de La Fosa y, a juzgar por sus gritos y en la forma en que se agarra la pierna, se rompió algo.

El dormitorio, al menos, está en silencio. Miro mi plato de comida. Sólo agarre lo que se veía bien para mí en ese momento, y ahora que le doy una mirada más atenta, me doy cuenta de que elegí una pechuga de pollo normal, una cucharada de guisantes, y un pedazo de pan negro. Alimentos de Abnegación.

Suspiro. Abnegación es lo que soy. Es lo que soy cuando no estoy pensando en lo que estoy haciendo. Es lo que soy cuando estoy sometida a prueba. Es lo que soy, incluso cuando parezco ser valiente. ¿Estoy en la Facción equivocada?

La idea de mi ex-Facción me envía un temblor a las manos. Tengo que advertirle a mi familia acerca de la guerra que los Sabiduría están planeando, pero no saben cómo hacerlo. Voy a encontrar una manera, pero no hoy. Hoy tengo que concentrarme en lo que me espera. Una cosa a la vez.

Me alimento como un robot, rotando del pollo a los guisantes y al pan, y otra vez de vuelta. No importa a qué Facción realmente pertenezca. En dos horas voy a caminar en la sala de Paisaje del Miedo con los otros Iniciados, yendo a través de mi Paisaje del Miedo, y convirtiéndome en Intrepidez. Es muy tarde para volver atrás.

Cuando termino, entierro la cara en mi almohada. No era mi intención quedarme dormida, pero después de un tiempo, lo hago, y me despierto con Alice sacudiendo mi hombro.

―Es hora de irnos ―dice. Ella se ve pálida.

Me froto los ojos para sacar el sueño de ellos. Ya tengo los zapatos puestos. Los otros Iniciados están en el dormitorio, atándose los cordones y abotonándose las chaquetas y lanzando sonrisas como si no lo hicieran en serio. Me ato el pelo en un moño y me pongo mi chaqueta negra, cerrando la cremallera hasta mi garganta. La tortura va a terminar pronto, pero ¿podremos olvidar las simulaciones? ¿Volveremos alguna vez a dormir bien otra vez, con los recuerdos de nuestros miedos en nuestras cabezas? ¿O finalmente vamos a olvidar nuestros miedos hoy, como se supone que deberíamos?

Caminamos a La Fosa y subimos al camino que nos conduce al edificio de cristal Miro Jacob techo de cristal No puedo ver la luz del día porque suelas de zapatos cubren cada centímetro del vidrio por encima de nosotros. Por un segundo me parece escuchar el crujido del cristal, pero es mi imaginación. Subo las escaleras con Alice, y la multitud me ahoga.

Soy demasiado baja para ver por encima de la cabeza de nadie, así que me quedo detrás de Jasper y camino por detrás de él. El calor de tantos cuerpos a mi alrededor hace que me sea difícil respirar. Gotas de sudor se juntan en mi frente. Una grieta en la multitud revela qué es lo que los tiene a todos agrupados: una serie de pantallas en la pared a mi izquierda.

Escucho un grito de júbilo y dejo de mirar a las pantallas. La pantalla de la izquierda muestra una chica vestida de negro en la sala del Paisaje del Miedo -Irina-. Puedo ver su movimiento, sus ojos muy abiertos, pero no puedo decir a qué obstáculo se está enfrentando. Gracias a Dios que nadie acá afuera va a ver mis miedos tampoco, sólo mis reacciones a ellos.

La pantalla central muestra la frecuencia cardíaca. Aumenta por un segundo y luego disminuye. Cuando llega a una velocidad normal, la pantalla parpadea en verde y los Intrepidez animan. La pantalla a su derecha muestra su tiempo.

Aparto los ojos de la pantalla y corro para alcanzar a Alice y Jasper. Edward se encuentra justo en el interior de una puerta en el lado izquierdo de la habitación que apenas noté la última vez que estuve aquí. Está junto a la sala de Paisaje del Miedo. Camino junto a él sin mirarlo.

La habitación es grande y contiene otra pantalla, igual que la de afuera. Una línea de personas se sientan en las sillas frente a ella. Sam es uno de ellos, y también lo es Paul. Los otros son también mayores. A juzgar por los cables conectados a sus cabezas, y los ojos en blanco, estamos observando la simulación.

Detrás de ellos hay otra línea de sillas, todas ocupadas actualmente. Soy la última en entrar, así que no consigo una.

― ¡Hey, Bella! ―Garrett me llama desde el otro lado de la habitación. Está sentado con los otros Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez. Sólo cuatro de ellos quedan; los demás ya han pasado por el Paisaje del Miedo. Se da un golpecito en la pierna―. Te puedes sentar en mi regazo, si quieres.

―Tentador ―le contesto, con una sonrisa―. Está bien. Me gusta estar de pie.

Tampoco quiero que Edward me vea sentada en el regazo de alguien más.

Las luces se elevan en la sala de Paisaje del Miedo, revelando a Irina en cuclillas, con la cara surcada de lágrimas. Paul, Sam, y algunos otros se sacuden el aturdimiento y salen de la simulación. Unos segundos después los veo en la pantalla, para felicitarla por haber terminado.

―Transferidos, el orden en que ustedes ingresan en su prueba final depende de sus rankings como están ahora ―dice Edward―. Así que Riley será el primero, y Bella será la última.

Eso significa que cinco personas van antes que yo.

Estoy en el fondo de la sala, a pocos metros de Edward. Él y yo intercambiamos miradas cuando Sam pincha a Riley con la aguja y lo envía a la sala de Paisaje del Miedo. En el momento en que me toque a mí, sabré lo bien que lo hicieron los demás, y lo bien que tengo que hacerlo para ganarles.

Los Paisajes del Miedo no son interesantes para ver desde el exterior. Puedo ver que Riley está en movimiento, pero no sé a lo que está reaccionando. Después de unos minutos, cierro los ojos en lugar de ver y trato de no pensar en nada. Especular acerca de a qué los temores tendré que hacer frente, y cuántos habrá, es inútil en este momento. Sólo tengo que recordar que tengo el poder de manipular las simulaciones, y que lo he practicado antes.

Tanya es la siguiente. Le lleva la mitad de tiempo que necesitó Riley, pero incluso Tanya tiene problemas. Ella pasa mucho tiempo respirando pesadamente, tratando de controlar su pánico. En un punto incluso grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Me sorprende lo fácil que es no prestarle atención a todo lo demás; los pensamientos de la guerra en Abnegación, Edward, Alec, mis padres, mis amigos, mi nueva Facción se desvanecen. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es superar este obstáculo.

Alice es la siguiente. Después, Jasper. Entonces James. No los veo. Sólo sé cuánto tiempo les toma: doce minutos, diez minutos, quince minutos. Y entonces mi nombre.

―Bella.

Abro los ojos y camino hasta la parte delantera de la sala de observación, donde se encuentra Sam con una jeringa llena de un líquido color naranja. Apenas siento la aguja hundiéndose en mi cuello, apenas veo la cara de Sam mientras él presiona el émbolo hacia abajo. Me imagino que el suero es adrenalina líquida corriendo por mis venas, haciéndome fuerte.

― ¿Lista? ―pregunta él.

* * *

**CAPITULO 30**

Estoy lista. Doy un paso dentro de la habitación, armada no con un arma o un cuchillo, sino con el plan que hice anoche. Edward dijo que la segunda etapa es sobre preparación mental elaboración de estrategias para superar mis temores.

Me gustaría saber en qué orden llegarán mis temores. Reboto sobre la punta de mis pies mientras espero que el primer temor aparezca. Ya me falta el aliento.

El suelo debajo de mi cambia. Hierba se eleva del concreto y oscila con un viento que no puedo sentir. Un cielo color verde reemplaza las cañerías expuestas por encima de mí. Escucho a las aves y siento mi temor como algo distante, un martilleante corazón y un pecho apretado, pero no como algo que exista en mi mente. Edward me dijo que averiguara lo que significa la simulación. Él estaba en lo cierto; esto no es sobre las aves. Es sobre el control.

Alas baten en mi oído, y las garras del cuervo cavan en mi hombro.

Esta vez, no golpeo al ave tan fuerte como puedo. Me agacho, escuchando los truenos de las alas detrás de mí, y corro mi mano a través de la hierba, justo por encima del suelo. ¿Qué es lo que combate la impotencia? El poder. Y la primera vez que me sentí poderosa en el recinto Intrepidez fue cuando estaba sosteniendo un arma.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y quiero quitarme las garras. Las aves graznan y mi estómago se contrae, pero entonces siento algo duro y metálico en la hierba. Mi arma.

Apunto el arma hacia el ave en mi hombro, y se desprende de mi camisa en una explosión de sangre y plumas. Giro sobre mis talones, apuntando el arma hacia el cielo, y veo la nube de oscuras plumas descendiendo. Aprieto el gatillo, disparando una y otra vez hacia el mar de aves encima de mí, observando sus oscuros cuerpos caer en la hierba.

Mientras apunto y disparo, siento la misma corriente de poder que sentí la primera vez que sostuve un arma. Mi corazón deja de golpear y el campo, el arma y las aves se desvanecen. Estoy de pie en la oscuridad de nuevo.

Cambio mi peso, y algo rechina debajo de mis pies. Me agacho y deslizo mi mano a lo largo del frio y suave panel de cristal Presiono las manos contra el cristal cada lado de mi cuerpo. El tanque de nuevo. No tengo miedo de ahogarme. Esto no es sobre el agua; es sobre mi inhabilidad de escapar del tanque. Es sobre la debilidad. Sólo tengo que convencerme que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el cristal

Las luces azules se acercan, y el agua se desliza sobre el suelo, pero no permito que la simulación llegue tan lejos. Golpeo mi palma contra la pared frente a mí, esperando que el vidrio se rompa.

Mi mano rebota, sin causar algún daño.

Mi corazón se acelera. ¿Qué pasa si lo que funcionó en la primera simulación, no funciona aquí? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo romper el cristal menos que esté bajo presión? El agua se envuelve sobre mis tobillos, fluyendo más rápido a cada segundo. Tengo que calmarme. Calmarme y concentrarme. Me apoyo contra la pared detrás de mí y pateo tan fuerte como puedo. Y pateo de nuevo. Laten los dedos de mis pies, pero no pasa nada.

Tengo otra opción. Puedo esperar a que el agua llene el tanque, que ya está por mis rodillas, y trato de calmarme mientras sube el agua. Me abrazo contra la pared, negando con la cabeza. No. No puedo ahogarme. No puedo.

Cierro las manos en puños y golpeo la pared. Soy más fuerte que el cristal El cristal es tan delgado como la escarcha. Mi mente lo hará así. Cierro los ojos. El cristal es hielo. El cristal es hielo. El cristal es…

El cristal se hace pedazos bajo mi mano, y agua salpica en el suelo. Y entonces la oscuridad regresa.

Sacudo mis manos. Eso debió haber sido un obstáculo fácil de superar. Lo he enfrentado antes en simulaciones. No puedo permitirme perder tiempo de esa manera otra vez.

Lo que se siente como una pared sólida, me golpea por un costado, sacando el aire de mis pulmones, y caigo con fuerza, jadeando. No puedo nadar; he visto cantidades de agua así de grandes, así de poderosas, en fotografías. Debajo de mí está una roca con borde irregular, machada con agua. El agua empuja mis piernas, y me aferro a la roca, probando la sal en mis labios. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo un cielo negro y una luna roja como la sangre.

Otra ola impacta, golpeando contra mi espalda. Me golpeo la barbilla contra la roca y hago una mueca de dolor. El océano es frío, pero mi sangre está caliente, corriendo por mi cuello. Estiro mi brazo y encuentro el borde de la roca. El agua tira de mis piernas con una fuerza irresistible. Me aferro tan fuerte como puedo, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, el agua me jala y las olas tiran de mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Lanza mis piernas sobre mi cabeza y mis brazos a cada lado, y me estrello con la roca, mi espalda presionada contra ella, el agua chorreando sobre mi rostro. Mis pulmones gritan por aire. Me retuerzo y agarro el borde de la roca, tirando de mí fuera del agua. Jadeo, y otra ola me golpea, esta es aún más fuerte que la primera, pero tengo un mejor agarre.

No debo estar realmente asustada del agua. Debo estar asustada de estar fuera de control. Para enfrentarlo, tengo que recuperar el control.

Con un grito de frustración, lanzo mi mano hacia adelante y encuentro un agujero en la roca. Mis brazos tiemblan violentamente mientras me arrastro hacia adelante, y levanto mis pies antes de que la ola pueda llevarme con ella. Una vez que mis pies están libres, me levanto y tiro mi cuerpo a correr, con toda mi fuerza, mis pies rápidos en la piedra, con la luna roja frente a mí, y el océano se ha ido.

Y luego todo se ha ido, y mi cuerpo está quieto. Demasiado quieto.

Trato de mover los brazos, pero están atados fuertemente a mis costados. Miro hacia abajo y veo una cuerda envuelta alrededor de mi pecho, mis brazos y mis piernas. Una pila de leños se eleva alrededor de mis pies, y veo un asta detrás de mí. Estoy en lo alto sobre el suelo.

Personas se arrastran fuera de las sombras, y sus rostros son familiares. Son los Iniciados, llevando antorchas, y James está al frente de la manada. Sus ojos lucen como pozos negros, y lleva una sonrisa que se extiende demasiado amplia a través de su rostro, forzando arrugas en sus mejillas. Una risa comienza en algún lugar en el centro de la muchedumbre y se eleva mientras voz tras voz se une a ella. Cacareos es todo lo que escucho.

Mientras el cacareo se vuelve más ruidoso, James baja su antorcha hacia la madera, y las flamas se inclinan cerca del suelo. Parpadean en los bordes de cada leño y entonces se arrastran sobre la corteza. No forcejeo contra las cuerdas, como hice la primera vez que enfrenté este temor. En cambio, cierro los ojos y trago tanto aire como puedo. Esto es una simulación. No puede lastimarme. El calor de las flamas se eleva a mi alrededor. Niego con la cabeza.

― ¿Hueles eso, Estirada? ―dice James, su voz es incluso más alta que el cacareo.

―No. ―Le digo. Las flamas están ascendiendo.

Él olfatea.

―Ese es el olor de tu carne quemándose.

Cuando abro los ojos, mi visión se empaña con lágrimas.

― ¿Sabes lo que huelo? ―Mi voz se esfuerza por ser más alta que las risas a mi alrededor, las risas que me oprimen tanto como el calor. Mis brazos tironean, y quiero pelear contra las cuerdas, pero no lo haré, no forcejearé sin sentido, no entraré en pánico.

Miro a través de las flamas a James, el calor trayendo sangre a la superficie de mi piel, fluyendo a través de mí, derritiendo las suelas de mis zapatos.

―Huelo a lluvia ―digo.

Truenos rugen sobre mi cabeza, y grito mientras las flamas tocan mis dedos y el dolor chilla sobre mi piel. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y me concentro en las nubes reuniéndose sobre mi cabeza, pesadas con lluvia, oscuras con lluvia. Una línea de un rayo se extiende sobre el cielo y siento la primera gota de lluvia en mi frente. ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! La gota rueda por un lado de mi nariz, y la segunda gota golpea mi hombro, tan grande que siento como si fuera hecha de hielo o de roca, en lugar de agua.

Capas de lluvia caen a mi alrededor, y escucho el sonido chisporroteante sobre las risas. Sonrío, aliviada, mientras la lluvia apaga el fuego y alivia las quemaduras en mis manos. Las cuerdas caen, y empujo las manos a través mi cabello.

Desearía ser como Edward y tener sólo cuatro temores que enfrentar, pero no soy así de audaz.

Aliso mi cabello, y cuando levanto la mirada, estoy de pie en mi habitación en el sector Abnegación de la ciudad. Nunca antes enfrenté este temor. Las luces están apagadas, pero la habitación está iluminada por la luz de la luna entrando a través de las ventanas. Una de mis paredes está cubierta con espejos. Me giro hacia ella, confundida. Esto no está bien. No se me permite tener espejos.

Miro al reflejo en el espejo: mis ojos amplios, la cama con las sábanas grises tendidas tensamente, el vestidor que sostiene mis ropas, el estante de libros, las paredes desnudas. Mis ojos saltan hacia la ventana detrás de mí.

Y hacia el hombre de pie fuera de ella.

Frío cae por mi columna vertebral como una gota de sudor, y mi cuerpo se vuelve rígido. Lo reconozco. Es el hombre con el rostro con cicatrices de la prueba de aptitud. Anda vestido de negro y está de pie quieto como una estatua. Parpadeo, y dos hombres aparecen a su izquierda y derecha, tan inmóviles como lo está él, pero sus rostros no tienen rasgos, sólo cráneos cubiertos de piel.

Giro mi cuerpo rápidamente, y ellos están de pie dentro de mi habitación. Presiono mis hombros contra el espejo.

Por un momento, la habitación se queda en silencio, y luego sus puños golpean contra mi ventana, no sólo dos o cuatro o seis golpes, sino docenas de puños con docenas de dedos, golpeando contra el cristal El ruido vibra en mi caja torácica, y es tan fuerte, y luego el hombre de las cicatrices y sus dos acompañantes comienzan a caminar con lentos y cuidadosos movimientos hacia mí.

Están aquí para llevarme con ellos, como James y Riley y Jacob, para asesinarme. Lo sé.

Simulación. Esto es una simulación. Mi corazón martillea en mi pecho, presiono mi palma contra el cristal detrás de mí y la deslizo hacia la izquierda. No es un espejo, sino la puerta de un armario. Me digo dónde estará el arma. Estará colgando contra la pared a la derecha, sólo a pulgadas de distancia de mi mano.

No quito los ojos del hombre con las cicatrices, pero encuentro el arma con la punta de los dedos y envuelvo mi mano alrededor del mango.

Muerdo mi labio y disparo al hombre de las cicatrices. No espero a ver si la bala lo golpea, apunto a cada hombre sin rasgos distintivos, tan rápido como puedo. Mi labio duele por morderlo tan fuerte. Los golpes en la ventana se detienen, pero un sonido chirriante lo reemplaza, y los puños se convierten en manos con dedos torcidos, rasguñando el cristal, luchando por entrar. El cristal cruje bajo la presión de sus manos, y entonces se agrieta y luego se rompe.

Grito.

No tengo suficientes balas en mi arma.

Pálidos cuerpos, cuerpos humanos, pero destrozados, de brazos torcidos en ángulos extraños, bocas demasiado amplias con colmillos, vacías cuencas de ojos, se vuelcan dentro de mi habitación, uno tras otro, y se revuelven en sus pies, y trepan hacia mí. Me tiro dentro del armario y cierro la puerta frente a mí. Una solución. Necesito una solución. Me agacho en cuclillas y presiono el costado del arma contra mi cabeza. No puedo luchar contra ellos. No puedo luchas contra ellos, así que tengo que calmarme. El Paisaje del Miedo registrará los latidos de mi corazón reduciendo la velocidad y mi uniforme respiración, y se moverá hacia el siguiente obstáculo.

Me siento en el suelo del armario. La pared cruje detrás de mí. Escucho el golpeteo, los puños se mueven de nuevo, golpeando la puerta del armario, pero me doy la vuelta y echo un vistazo a través de la oscuridad en el panel detrás de mí. No es una pared, sino otra puerta. Busco a tientas para empujarla hacia un lado y revelar el vestíbulo de las escaleras. Sonriendo, me arrastro a través del agujero y me pongo de pie. Huelo algo cocinándose. Estoy en casa.

Tomando una profunda respiración, observo mí casa desvanecerse. Olvidé, por un segundo, que estaba en los cuarteles de Intrepidez.

Y entonces Edward está de pie frente a mí.

Pero no temo de Edward. Miro sobre mi hombro. Tal vez hay algo detrás de mí en lo que debo enfocarme. Pero no, detrás de mí sólo está una cama de cuatro postes.

¿Una cama?

Edward camina hacia mí, lentamente.

¿Qué está sucediendo?

Lo miro fijamente, paralizada. Él me sonríe. Esa sonrisa luce amable. Familiar.

Presiona su boca contra la mía, y mis labios se abren. Pensé que sería imposible de olvidar que estaba en una simulación. Estaba equivocada; él hace que todo lo demás se desintegre.

Sus dedos encuentran el cierre de la cremallera de mi chaqueta y lo baja en un lento golpe hasta que el cierre se separa. Tira de la chaqueta de mis hombros.

Oh, es todo lo que puedo pensar, mientras me besa de nuevo. Oh.

Mi temor es estar con él.

He estado tan cautelosa de afección toda mi vida, pero no sabía cuán profunda había ido esa desconfianza.

Pero este obstáculo no se siente igual que los otros. Es de una clase diferente de temor, con pánico nervioso en lugar de terror ciego.

Él desliza sus manos por mis brazos y luego aprieta mis caderas, sus dedos deslizándose sobre la piel justo encima de mi estómago, y me estremezco.

Gentilmente lo empujo y presiono las manos en mi frente. He sido atacada por cuervos y hombres con rostros grotescos; he sido incendiada por el chico que casi me lanzó de una cornisa; casi me he ahogado, dos veces, ¿y a esto es a lo que no puedo hacerle frente? ¿Este es el temor para el que no tengo soluciones, un chico que me gusta, que quiere… tener sexo conmigo?

La simulación de Edward besa mi cuello.

Trato de pensar. Tengo que enfrentar este temor. Tengo que tomar el control de la simulación y encontrar una manera de hacerlo menos atemorizante.

Miro a la simulación de Edward a los ojos, y digo con firmeza.

―No voy a dormir contigo dentro de una alucinación. ¿De acuerdo?

Entonces lo agarro por sus hombros y nos giró, empujándolo contra el poste de la cama. Siento algo más que temor, un cosquilleo en mi estómago, una burbuja de risa. Me presiono contra él y lo beso, con mis manos envueltas alrededor de sus brazos. Se siente tan fuerte. Se siente… bien.

Y se ha ido.

Me río contra mi mano hasta que mi rostro se vuelve rojo. Debo ser la única Iniciada con este temor.

Un gatillo hace clic en mi oído.

Casi olvido acerca de este temor. Siento el peso de un arma en mi mano y envuelvo mis dedos alrededor de ella, deslizando mi dedo índice sobre el gatillo. Un reflector brilla desde el techo, desde una fuente desconocida, y de pie en el centro de su círculo de luz está mi madre, mi padre, y mi hermano.

―Hazlo ―sisea una voz a mi lado. Es de una mujer, pero es áspera, como si estuviera llena con rocas y cristales rotos. Suena como la de Victoria.

El barril de un arma presiona mi sien, un frío círculo contra mi piel. El frío viaja a través de mi cuerpo, haciendo que el cabello en la parte trasera de mi cuello se erice. Limpio mi mano sudada en mis pantalones y miro a la mujer a través del rabillo de mi ojo. Es Victoria. Sus lentes están torcidos, y sus ojos están vacíos de emociones.

Mi peor temor: que mi familia muera, y que yo sea la responsable.

―Hazlo ―sisea de nuevo, más insistente esta vez―. Hazlo o te mataré.

Miro a Alec. Él asiente, con sus cejas estiradas hacia arriba, simpáticamente.

―Adelante, Bella ―dice suavemente―. Lo entiendo. Está bien.

Mis ojos arden.

―No. ―Digo, con mi garganta tan tensa que duele. Niego con la cabeza.

― ¡Te daré diez segundos! ―grita la mujer―. ¡Diez! ¡Nueve!

Mis ojos saltan de mi hermano hacia mi padre. La última vez que lo vi, me dio una mirada de desprecio, pero ahora sus ojos están amplios y amables. Nunca lo he visto llevar esa expresión en la vida real

―Bella ―él dice―. No tienes otra opción.

― ¡Ocho!

―Bella ―dice mi madre. Ella sonríe. Una dulce sonrisa―. Te amamos.

― ¡Siete!

― ¡Cállate! ―grito, sosteniendo el arma. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo dispararles. Ellos lo entienden. Me piden que lo haga. No querrían que me sacrificara por ellos. Ni siquiera son reales. Esto es una simulación.

― ¡Seis!

Esto no es real No significa nada. Los amables ojos de mi hermano se sienten como dos taladros perforando en mi cabeza. Mi sudor hace resbaladiza el arma.

― ¡Cinco!

No tengo otra opción. Cierro los ojos. Piensa. Tengo que pensar. La urgencia haciendo que el acelere de mí corazón dependa de una cosa, y la única cosa: la amenaza de mi vida.

― ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres!

¿Qué fue lo que me dijo Edward? El desinterés y la valentía no son tan diferentes.

― ¡Dos!

Libero el gatillo de mi arma y la dejo caer. Antes de poder perder mi valor, me doy la vuelta y presiono mi frente contra el barril del arma detrás de mí.

Disparándome a mí, en cambio.

― ¡Uno!

Escucho un clic, y un estallido.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Cómo Vamos? Volvimos a los dos capítulos ya que la maratón se acabo, Por lo pronto nos quedan 7 Capítulos para terminar la historia :D ¿Qué les parece? Solo 7 Wiiiiiii**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal los temores de Bella? La verdad yo no me esperaba un miedo de Bella ¿Se imaginan cual? Jajajjajaja Ay Dios el de estar con Edward al principio me pareció muy gracioso, pero luego muy tierno es que es obvio cuanto llevan juntos? La verdad ni yo lo se, Pero no creo que todavía sea hora; Pero claro eso no significa que no se pueda practicar :D**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**maleja twihard****: Pues si, es un poco arrisgado pero entiendela, acababa de sufrir, yo creo que ni penso lo que hacía.**

**soledadcullen: ****Yo creo que el cambio de Bella es muy obvio paso de ser una "Estirada" a toda una Intrepidez, Ademas ¿Qué sera lo que planean los de Sabiduría? Yo también amo a Edward-Cuatro ojala fuera de verdad :)**

**Connie1****: Pero menos mal que no lo mataste, no se lo merecía ¿o si?**

**Laury D: ****Jajajaja no eres confusa, es solo que es review en especial no lo entendi :/ La historia tiene 38 capítulos**

**Bueno chicas por último les quería comentar algo, Como algunas ya sabrán ya subí una nueva adaptación (Cazadores de sombras) Pero no me ha ido muy bien y eso me tiene un poco desanimada; solo les pido que se pasen por la historia sus comentarios son muy importantes sobretodo por que llevamos mucho tiempo juntas, asi que por favor espero sus Reviews :)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	27. Capítulo 31-32

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 31**

Las luces se encienden. Estoy de pie sola en un cuarto vacío con paredes de concreto, temblando. Caigo de rodillas envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho. No hacía frío cuando entré, se siente frío ahora. Froto mis brazos para librarme de la piel de gallina.

Nunca había sentido alivio de esta forma antes. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se relaja de inmediato y respiro libremente de nuevo. No puedo imaginar pasar a través de la escena de mi Paisaje del Miedo en mi tiempo libre como hace Edward. Parecía como valentía para mí antes, pero ahora parece más como masoquismo

La puerta se abre, y me pongo de pie. Paul, Sam, Edward y unas pocas personas que no conozco entran a la habitación en una fila, parándose en una pequeña multitud en frente mío. Edward me sonríe.

―Felicidades, Bella ―dice Sam. No puedo sacudir el recuerdo de la pistola contra mi cabeza. Aún puedo sentir el cañón entre mis cejas.

―Gracias ―digo

―Hay una cosa más antes de que puedas irte y prepararte para el banquete de bienvenida ―dice.

Le hace señas a una de las personas desconocidas detrás de él. Una mujer con pelo azul se pasa una pequeña caja negra. La abre y saca una jeringa y una larga aguja

Me tenso ante la vista de eso. El líquido naranja marrón en la jeringa me recuerda a lo que nos ellos nos inyectaron antes de las simulaciones. Y se supone que yo he terminado con eso.

―Al menos no tienes miedo a las agujas ―dice―. Esto se inyecta con un dispositivo de localización que será activado sólo si tú eres reportada desaparecida. Sólo una precaución.

― ¿Cuán seguido se pierden las personas? ―pregunto, frunciendo el ceño

―No a menudo ―Sam sonríe burlonamente―. Este es un nuevo avance, cortesía de Sabiduría. Nosotros hemos estado inyectando a cada Intrépido todo el día, y asumo que todas las otras Facciones obedecerán tanto como sea posible.

Mi estómago se revuelve. No puedo dejarlo inyectarme con algo, especialmente no algo que involucra a Sabiduría, tal vez incluso a Victoria. Pero tampoco no puedo rehusarme. No puedo rehusarme o él dudara de mi lealtad de nuevo.

―Está bien ―digo, mi garganta se estrecha.

Sam se acerca a mí con la jeringa y aguja en mano. Aparto el pelo de mi cuello e inclina mi cabeza hacia un lado. Aparto la mirada mientras Sam limpia mi cuello con una toallita antiséptica y mete la aguja en mi piel. El profundo dolor se extiende por mi cuello, doloroso pero breve. Él pone la aguja de regreso en su caja y pega esparadrapo en el lugar de la inyección.

―El banquete es en dos horas ―dice―. Tu puntaje junto el resto de los otros Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez, será anunciado entonces. Buena suerte.

La pequeña multitud desfila fuera del cuarto, pero Edward se demora. Se detiene en la puerta y me hace señas para que lo siga, así que lo hago. El cuarto de vidrio arriba de la Fosa está lleno de Intrepidez, algunos de ellos caminando en las sogas por encima de sus cabeza, algunos hablando y riendo en grupos. Me sonríe. Él no deber haber estado viendo.

―Escuché el rumor que tú solo tuviste siete obstáculos que enfrentar ―dice él―. Prácticamente insólito.

― ¿Tú… tú no estaba mirando la simulación?

―Solo en las pantallas. Los líderes de Intrepidez son los únicos que ven la cosa entera ―dice―. Ellos parecían impresionados.

―Bueno, siete miedos no es tan impresionante como Cuatro ―replico―. Pero será suficiente.

―Estaría sorprendido si tú no estuviera en el primer lugar ―dice

Entramos en el cuarto de vidrio. La multitud aún está ahí, pero es más escasa ahora que la última persona se ha ido.

Las personas me notan después de unos pocos segundos. Me quedo cerca del lado de Edward mientras ellos señalan, pero no puedo caminar lo suficiente rápido para evitar algunas ovaciones, algunas palmadas en el hombro, algunas felicitaciones. Mientras observo a las personas alrededor de mí, me doy cuenta de cuan extraños ellos se verían para mi padre y hermano, y cuan normales ellos parecen para mí, a pesar de todos los anillos de metal en sus caras y los tatuajes en sus brazos, gargantas y pechos. Les sonrió.

Bajamos los escalones entrando a la Fosa y digo:

―Tengo una pregunta ―muerdo mi labio―. ¿Cuánto te han dicho de mi Paisaje del Miedo?

―Nada, en realidad ¿Por qué? ―dice.

―Por nada ―pateo una piedrecita a un lado del camino.

― ¿Tienes que volver al dormitorio? ―pregunta―. Porque si quieres paz y calma, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta el banquete.

Mi estómago se retuerce.

― ¿Qué es? ―pregunta

No quiero volver al dormitorio, y no quiero tenerle miedo.

―Vamos ―digo.

Él cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros y se quita sus zapatos.

― ¿Quieres agua? ―dice.

―No gracias ―sostengo las manos en frente de mí.

― ¿Estás bien?―dice, tocando mi mejilla. Sus manos acunan el lado de mi cara, sus largos dedos se deslizan por mi cabello. Él sonríe y sostiene mi cabeza en su sitio mientras me besa. El calor se esparce a través de mí lentamente. Y miedo, zumbando como una alarma en mi pecho.

Sus labios siguen sobre los míos, él empuja la chaqueta fuera de mis hombros. Me echo para atrás cuando la escucho caer, y me alejo de él, mis ojos arden. No sé por qué me siento de esta manera. No me sentí así cuando él me besó en el tren. Presiono las palmas en mi cara, cubriendo mis ojos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal?

Sacudo la cabeza.

―No me digas que no es nada. ―Su voz es fría. Él agarra mi brazo―. Hey. Mírame. ―Quito las manos de mi cara y levanto mi mirada hacia la suya. El dolor en sus ojos y el enojo en su mandíbula apretada me sorprenden.

―Algunas veces me pregunto ―digo, tan calmadamente como puedo―. Lo que hay para ti. Esto… lo que sea que es…

―Lo que hay para mí ―repite. Él da un paso para atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Tú eres una idiota, Bella.

―No soy una idiota ―digo―. Razón por la cual sé que es un poco extraño que, de todas las chicas, que tú pudiste haber escogido, me escogiste. Así que tú sólo estás buscando… um, tú sabes… eso…

― ¿Qué? ¿Sexo? ―Él me mira con el ceño fruncido―. Tú sabes, si eso es todo lo que quisiera, probablemente no serías la primer persona a la que acudiría.

Me siento como si él me golpeara en el estómago. Por supuesto no soy la primer persona a la que él acudiría; no la primera, no la más hermosa, no la más deseable. Presiono las manos en mi abdomen y aparto la mirada, repeliendo las lágrimas. No soy del tipo que llora. Ni del tipo que grita.

Parpadeo unas pocas veces, bajos las manos y levanto mi mirada hacia él.

―Me voy a ir ahora ―digo calmadamente. Y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

―No Bella. ―Agarra mi muñeca y me tira con fuerza. Lo empujo lejos, duro, pero agarra mi otra muñeca, sosteniendo nuestros brazos cruzados entre nosotros.

―Lamento lo que dije ―dice―. A lo que me refería era que tú no eres así. Lo cual supe cuando te conocí.

―Tú fuiste un obstáculo en mi Paisaje del Miedo. ―Mi labio inferior tiembla―. ¿Sabías eso?

― ¿Qué? ―Suelta mis muñecas, y la mirada dolida está de vuelta―. ¿Me tienes miedo?

―No a ti ―digo. Muerdo mi labio para calmarme―. Estar contigo… con cualquiera. Nunca he estado involucrada con alguien antes, y tú… eres más grande, y no sé cuáles son tus expectativas y…

―Bella ―dice duramente―. No sé en qué engaño estás trabajando, pero todo esto es nuevo para mí también.

― ¿Engaño? ―repito―. Te refieres a que tú no has… ―Levanto mis cejas―… Oh. Oh. Asumí que… ―Que porque estoy tan absorta por él, el resto debe estarlo también―. Um. Tú sabes

―Bueno, asumiste mal ―Aparta la mirada. Sus mejillas están brillantes, como si estuviera avergonzado―. Tú puedes decirme todo, sabes ―dice. Toma mi cara en sus manos, sus dedos fríos y sus palmas calientes―. Soy más amable de lo que parezco en el entrenamiento. Lo prometo.

Creo en él. Pero no tiene nada que ver con su amabilidad.

Él me besa entre las cejas, y en la punta de mi nariz y luego cuidadosamente adapta su boca a la mía. Estoy al borde. Tengo electricidad recorriendo a través de mis venas en lugar de sangre. Quiero que él me bese, lo deseo, tengo miedo de dónde podría ir. Sus manos se desvían hacia mis hombros, y sus dedos pasan sobre el borde de la venda

Él se aleja con la frente arrugada.

― ¿Estás herida? ―pregunta.

―No. Es otro tatuaje. Está curado. Solo quería mantenerlo cubierto.

― ¿Puedo ver?

Asiento, mi garganta se estrecha. Bajo mi manga y saco mi hombro de esta. Él baja la mirada hacia mi hombro por un segundo, y luego pasa su dedo sobre el tatuaje. Ellos se levantan y caen con mis huesos, los cuales sobresalen más de lo que me gustaría. Cuando él me toca, siento como si cada lugar donde su piel se encuentra con la mía cambia por la conexión. Envía un estremecimiento a través de mi estómago. No solo miedo. Algo más, también. Un querer…

Él arranca la esquina de la venda. Sus ojos vagan por el símbolo de Abnegación, y sonríe.

―Tengo el mismo ―dice, riendo―. En mi espalda

― ¿En verdad? ¿Puedo verlo?

Él presiona la venda sobre el tatuaje y tira de la blusa por encima de mi hombro

― ¿Estás pidiendo que me desvista, Bella?

Una risa nerviosa borbotea de mi garganta.

―Sólo… Parcialmente.

Él asiente, su sonrisa repentinamente desvaneciéndose. Levanta su mirada hacia la mía y abre su sudadera. Se desliza de sus hombros y la lanza hacia la silla del escritorio. No me dan ganas de reír ahora. Todo lo que puedo hacer mirarlo.

Sus cejas atraídas hacia el centro de su frente, y agarra el dobladillo de su camiseta. En un rápido movimiento, la tira por encima de su cabeza.

Un pedazo de flamas de Intrepidez cubre su lado derecho, pero aparte de eso, su pecho está sin marcas. Él aparta la mirada.

― ¿Qué es? ―pregunto, frunciendo el ceño. Él se ve… incomodo.

―No invito a varias personas para que me miren ―dice―. Nadie, en realidad.

―No puedo imaginar la razón ―digo suavemente―, quiero decir, mírate.

Camino lentamente alrededor de él. En su espalda hay más tinta que piel. El símbolo de cada Facción está dibujado ahí; Intrepidez en la parte superior de su espalda, Abnegación justo debajo y las otras tres, más pequeñas, debajo de ellas. Por unos pocos segundos miro las balanzas que representan Sinceridad, el ojo que simboliza a Sabiduría, y el árbol que simboliza Concordia.

Tiene sentido que él se tatuara con el símbolo de Intrepidez, su refugio, e incluso el símbolo de Abnegación, su lugar de origen, como yo hice. ¿Pero los otros tres?

―Pienso que hemos cometido un error. ―Dice suavemente―. Todos nosotros empezamos a denigrar las virtudes de las otras Facción en el proceso de reforzar lo nuestro. No quiero hacer eso. Quiero ser feroz, caritativo, inteligente, amable, y honesto. ―Aclara su garganta―. Continuamente forcejeo con la amabilidad.

―Nadie es perfecto ―susurro―. No funciona de esa manera. Una cosa mala se aleja, y otra la reemplaza.

Cambié la cobardía por la crueldad, y la debilidad por la ferocidad.

Paso mis dedos sobre el símbolo de Abnegación.

―Tenemos que alertarles, tú sabes. Pronto.

―Lo sé ―dice―. Lo haremos.

Él se voltea hacia mí. Quiero tocarlo, pero tengo miedo de su desnudez, miedo de que él me haga desnudar también.

― ¿Esto te está asustando, Bella?

―No ―grazno, aclaro mi garganta―. No realmente. Sólo… tengo miedo de lo que deseo.

― ¿Lo que tú deseas? ―Luego su cara se tensa―. ¿Yo?

Lentamente asiento

Él asiente también, y toma mis manos en la suyas gentilmente. Guía mis palmas hacia su estómago.

Su mirada baja, empuja hacia arriba mis manos, sobre su abdomen y sobre su pecho, y las sostiene contra su cuello. Mis palmas sienten un hormigueo con la sensación de su piel, suave, caliente.

―Algún día ―dice―. Si tú aún me deseas, nosotros podemos… ―Se detiene, aclara su garganta.

―Nosotros podemos…

Le sonrió un poco y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él antes de que termine, presionando un lado de mi cara contra su pecho. Siento el latido de su corazón contra mi mejilla, tan rápido como el mío.

― ¿También me tienes miedo, Edward?

―Aterrado ―replica con una sonrisa.

Volteo y beso el hueco debajo de su cuello.

―Tal vez tú ya no estarás en la visión de mi miedo ―murmuro.

Él flexiona su cabeza y me besa lentamente.

―Entonces todo el mundo podría llamarte Seis.

―Cuatro y Seis ―digo.

Él me besa de nuevo, y esta vez, se siente familiar. Sé exactamente cómo encajamos juntos, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, mis manos en su pecho, la presión de sus labios sobre los míos. Nos tenemos memorizados el uno al otro.

* * *

**CAPITULO 32**

Miro la cara de Edward cuidadosamente mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor, buscando algún signo de decepción. Pasamos las dos horas tendidos en su cama, hablando y besándonos y dormitando de vez en cuando hasta que escuchamos voces en el pasillo; personas yendo al banquete.

En todo caso, parecía más relajado ahora de lo que estaba antes. Sonríe más, de todos modos.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, nos separamos. Entro primero y corro a la mesa que comparto con Jasper y Alice. Él entra luego, un minuto después, y se sienta junto a Peter quien le pasa una botella oscura. Él la aleja.

― ¿A dónde fuiste? ―pregunta Alice―. Todos los demás fueron de vuelta al dormitorio.

―Sólo deambulé por ahí ―le digo―, estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar con todos los demás sobre eso.

―No tienes razón para estar nerviosa ―dice Alice sacudiendo la cabeza―, me di vuelta para hablar con Jasper un segundo, y tú ya te habías ido.

Detecto una nota de envidia en su voz, y de nuevo, desearía poder explicar que estaba bien preparada para el simulacro, por lo que soy. En lugar de eso, simplemente me encojo de hombros.

― ¿Qué profesión vas a elegir? ―le pregunto.

―Estoy pensando que tal vez quiero un trabajo como el de Cuatro. Entrenando Iniciados ―dice ella―. Aterrarlos hasta morir. Ya sabes, cosas divertidas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Estaba tan concentrada en pasar la Iniciación que apenas había pensado en eso. Podría trabajar para los líderes de Intrepidez; pero ellos me matarían si descubren lo que soy. ¿Qué más hay?

―Creo… que podría ser una embajadora para las demás Facciones ―digo―. Pienso que ser una transferida me ayudaría.

―Estaba esperando que dijeras líder de Intrepidez en entrenamiento ―suspira Alice―. Porque eso es lo que James quiere. No podía dejar de hablar de eso en el dormitorio más temprano.

―Y eso es lo que quiero ―agrega Jasper―. Con suerte, clasifico más alto que él… oh, y que todos los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez. Olvídense de ellos. ―Gime―. Oh Dios, esto va a ser imposible.

―No, no lo es ―dice ella. Alice busca su mano y enlaza sus dedos con los de él, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Jasper aprieta su mano.

―Pregunta ―dice Alice, inclinándose hacia delante―. Los líderes que estaban viendo tu Paisaje del Miedo… se estaban riendo de algo.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―muerdo mi mejilla fuertemente―. Me alegra que mi terror les divirtiera.

― ¿Alguna idea de cuál obstáculo era? ―pregunta ella.

―No.

―Estás mintiendo ―dice―. Siempre muerdes el interior de tu mejilla cuando mientes. Es tu marca.

Dejo de morder el interior de mi mejilla.

―Jasper está apretando los labios, si te hace sentir mejor ―agrega.

Jasper cubre su boca inmediatamente.

―Bueno, está bien. Tenía miedo de… la intimidad ―digo.

―Intimidad ―repite Alice―. ¿Cómo… sexo?

Me tenso. Y me obligo a asentir. Incluso si estuviera sólo Alice, y nadie más alrededor, seguiría queriendo estrangularla ahora mismo. En mi cabeza, pienso en algunas maneras de infligir el máximo daño con un mínimo de fuerza. Trato de lanzar llamas por mis ojos.

Jasper se ríe.

― ¿Cómo estuvo eso? ―dice ella―. Quiero decir, ¿alguien simplemente… trató de hacerlo contigo? ¿Quién era?

―Oh, tú sabes. Sin rostro… un hombre no identificado ―digo―. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus polillas?

― ¡Me prometiste que nunca lo dirías! ―grita Alice, golpeando mi brazo.

―Polillas ―repite Jasper―. ¿Le tienes miedo a las polillas?

―No era sólo una nube de polillas ―dice ella―. Era como… un enjambre de ellas. Por todos lados. Todas esas alas y patas y… ―Se estremece y sacude la cabeza.

―Terrorífico ―dice Jasper con fingida seriedad―. Esa es mi chica. Dura como bolas de algodón.

―Oh, cállate.

Un micrófono rechina en alguna parte, tan alto que pongo las manos sobre mis oídos. Miro a través de la habitación a Sam, quien está parado sobre una de las mesas con el micrófono en la mano, dándole golpecitos con los dedos. Después de que el golpeteo cesa y la muchedumbre de Intrepidez se calla, Sam se aclara la garganta y empieza.

―No somos muy buenos con los discursos aquí. La elocuencia es para los de Sabiduría ―dice. La multitud se ríe. Me pregunto si ellos saben que Sam fue una vez de Sabiduría; que debajo de toda esa pretensión de la imprudencia y la brutalidad de Intrepidez, es más como uno de Sabiduría que cualquier otra cosa. Si así fuera, dudo que se rieran―. Así que voy a ser breve. Es un nuevo año, y tenemos un nuevo grupo de Iniciados. Y un grupo ligeramente más pequeño de nuevos miembros. Les ofrecemos nuestras felicitaciones.

Con la palabra "felicitaciones" la habitación explota, no en aplausos, sino en puñetazos contra las mesas. El ruido vibra en mi pecho y sonrío.

―Nosotros creemos en la valentía. Creemos en el tomar acción. Creemos en la liberación del miedo y en la adquisición de habilidades para forzar a lo malo fuera de nuestro mundo para que así el bien pueda prosperar y crecer. Si ustedes también creen en estas cosas, les damos la bienvenida.

Aunque sé que probablemente Sam no cree en ninguna de esas cosas, me encuentro sonriendo, porque yo sí las creo. No importa lo mal que hayan deformado esos ideales los líderes de Intrepidez, esos ideales aún pueden pertenecerme.

Más puñetazos, esta vez acompañados de gritos de alegría.

―Mañana, en su primer acto como miembros, nuestros primeros diez Iniciados elegirán sus profesiones, en el orden en que clasificaron ―dice Sam―. Sé que los rankings, es lo que todos realmente están esperando. Éstos están determinados por una combinación de tres puntuaciones: la primera, de la fase de entrenamiento en combate; la segunda, de la fase de simulacro; y la tercera, del examen final, la visualización del miedo. La clasificación aparecerá en la pantalla detrás de mí.

Tan pronto como la palabra "mí" sale de su boca, los nombres aparecen en la pantalla, que es casi tan grande como la propia pared. Al lado del número uno está mi foto, y el nombre "Bella".

Un peso en mi pecho se desvanece. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que desapareció, y ya no tenía que sentirlo. Sonrío, y una sensación de hormigueo se extiende a través de mí. La primera. Divergente o no, está Facción es a donde pertenezco.

Me olvido de la guerra; me olvido de la muerte. Los brazos de Jasper se envuelven alrededor de mí y me da un gran abrazo de oso. Escucho vítores y risas y gritos. Alice apunta a la pantalla, sus ojos están muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas.

1. Bella

2. Garrett

3. Mary

4. Irina

5. James

James se queda. Suprimo un suspiro. Pero luego leo el resto de los nombres.

6. Jasper

7. Alice

Sonrío, y Alice se inclina sobre la mesa para abrazarme. Estoy demasiado distraída como para protestar contra las muestras de cariño. Ella ríe en mi oído.

Alguien me agarra por detrás y grita en mi oído. Es Garrett. No puedo darme vuelta, así que alargo mi brazo hacia atrás y le aprieto el hombro.

― ¡Felicidades! ―le grito.

― ¡Los venciste! ―grita él de vuelta. Me suelta, riendo, y corre junto a la multitud de Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez.

Estiro mi cuello para ver la pantalla de nuevo. Sigo la lista hacia abajo.

Los puestos ocho, nueve y diez son de nacidos en Intrepidez cuyos nombres apenas reconozco.

En los lugares once y doce están Tanya y Riley.

Tanya y Riley están fuera. Riley, quien trató de huir mientras James me sujetaba por el cuello sobre el abismo, y Tanya, quien alimentó las mentiras de los de Sabiduría sobre mi padre, son Sin Facción.

No es la victoria que quería, pero es una victoria de todos modos.

Jasper y Alice se besan un poco demasiado públicamente para mi gusto. Todo lo que me rodea son los golpeteos de los puños de los Intrepidez. Entonces siento un golpecito en mi hombro y me volteo para ver a Edward parado detrás de mí. Me levanto, radiante.

― ¿Crees que darte un abrazo sería demasiado? ―dice.

―Sabes ―digo―, realmente no me importa.

Me pongo en puntillas y presiono mis labios en los suyos.

Es el mejor momento de mi vida.

Un momento después, el pulgar de Edward acaricia el sitio de la inyección en mi cuello, y algunas cosas me vienen juntas a la vez. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes.

Uno: El suero teñido contiene transmisores.

Dos: Los transmisores conectan la mente con un programa de simulación.

Tres: Sabiduría desarrolló el suero.

Cuatro: Sam y Paul están trabajando con los Sabiduría.

Rompo el beso alejándome y miro a Edward con los ojos de par en par.

― ¿Bella? ―dice, confundido.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

―No ahora. ―Quise decir no aquí. No con Jasper y Alice parados a unos pasos de mí; mirando con los ojos abiertos, probablemente porque acabo de besar a Edward, y con el clamor de los Intrepidez rodeándonos. Pero él tiene que saber cuán importante es esto.

―Más tarde ―digo―. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asiente. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a explicarlo más tarde. Ni siquiera sé cómo pensar claramente.

Pero sí sé cómo Sabiduría nos llevará a pelear.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo vamos? Yo tengo una montaña de tareas esperando por mi, así que decidí dejarles el capítulo temprano por que no creo poder hacerlo luego. solo nos quedan pocos capítulos así que les voy a proponer algo, Quieren que siga subiendo de a dos capítulos lo cual significaría que la historia se acabaría en dos semana más exactamente el 2 de Noviembre O quieren que desde aquí suba de a un capítulo y la historia acabaría el 13 de Noviembre, Queda a su disposición, recuerden que esta es un Trilogía osea que falta dos libros mas ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció? A mi me encanto la charla de Bella y Edward no se fue tan linda, los ods se confesaron cosas y hablaron de intimidad, y además al final Bella ¡Ganó! quedo de primera :D y se beso con Edward frente a todas :D **

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**Connie1****: Menos mal ya lo perdonaste, se lo merecía, por otro lado (Aunque creo que ya esta claro) Los únicos que veían los miedos eran Los jefes, Así que ni Cuatro ni ninguno de los amigos de Bella vieron sus miedos, tienes razón eso hubiera sido muy vergonzoso.**

**zonihviolet****: Jajjajaja Super me encanta encontrar alguien que sepa de los verdaderos personajes ;) Ya sabes de la pelicula ¿no? Yo estoy muerta de la emoción quiero que la estrene ya para poder ver a Tris y a Cuatro 3**

**soledadcullen****: Si, solo 7, creo que el único especial es Edward con sus cuatro miedos, sobre la puntuacion creo que eso ya esta claro, y lo de que los lideres vieran sus miedos -.- Que le vamos a ser al menos no los vieron todas las personas, sobretodo Cuatro ;)**

**maleja twihard:**** Tienes toda la razón, las cosas a partir de aqui se ponen cada vez más graves :/**

**Joasan: ****No importa lo de los Reviews lo importante es que ya volviste :D Sobre los errores, si tienes razón lo que pasa es que el nombre del personaje de Jacob, es decir en la historia original es Alberto (Creo) pero siempre le decían Al, entonces cuando esta editando los capítulos y cambiaba Al por Jacob se me iban algunos de mas, creo que es un poco confuso, de todas formas gracias por el aviso ;)**

**Chicas, les quiero comentar que decidí subir otra adaptación que creo que les va a gustar mucho, tiene de todo un poco, Romance, Acción, Humor; se llama "Viviendo entre nosotros, Obsidian" esta basada en la saga de Jennifer L. Armentrout "Luxen" Les dejo la sinopsis y espero su apoyo ¿si? °-°**

**Empezar de nuevo apesta.**

**Cuando nos mudamos a West Virginia justo antes del último curso, ya me había resignado al acento raro, a tener mala conexión a Internet y a aburrirme como una ostra… hasta que vi al sexy de mi vecino, tan alto y con unos ojos verdes impresionantes. Las cosas parecen ir mejorando.**

**Y entonces él abrió la boca.**

**Edward es insufrible. Arrogante, desquiciante. No nos llevamos nada bien. Nada, nada bien. Pero cuando un desconocido me atacó y Edward congeló el tiempo, literalmente, con solo mover la mano… bueno, sucedió algo… inesperado.**

**El alienígena sexy que vive al lado me marcó.**

**Sí, han oído bien. Alienígena. Resulta que Edward y su hermana tienen una galaxia entera de enemigos que quieren robar sus habilidades, y el contacto de Edward ha hecho que parezca uno de esos carteles iluminados de las Vegas. El único modo de salir con vida de todo esto es mantenerme pegada a Edward hasta que mi «luz» extraterrestre se apague.**

**Eso si antes no mato a Edward, claro.**

**Espero sus Reviews acerca del capítulo y de la nueva historia, voy a subir el primer capítulo inmediatamente, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, Las espero ;)**

**Sobre mi otra adaptacion, solo dire que si voy a seguir, si quieren saber más en ella explico más sobre mi decision.**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	28. Capítulo 33-34

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 33**

Trato de llegar a Edward a solas después de que la clasificación fuera anunciada, pero la multitud de Iniciados y de miembros es muy densa, y la fuerza de sus felicitaciones lo aleja de mí. Decido salir a hurtadillas del dormitorio después de que todo el mundo esté dormido y encontrarlo, pero el Paisaje del Miedo me agotó más de lo que me di cuenta, por lo que pronto, voy a la deriva también.

Me despierto ante los chirridos de colchones y pies arrastrándose. Está demasiado oscuro para que pueda ver con claridad, pero a medida que mis ojos se ajustan, veo que Alice está atándose los cordones de los zapatos. Abro la boca para preguntarle qué está haciendo, pero luego me doy cuenta de que frente a mí, Jasper se está poniendo una camisa. Todo el mundo está despierto, pero todo el mundo está en silencio.

―Alice ―siseo. Ella no se fija en mí, así que agarro su hombro y la agito.

― ¡Alice!

Ella sólo sigue atando los cordones de sus zapatos.

Mi estómago se aprieta cuando veo su rostro. Sus ojos están abiertos, pero en blanco, y sus músculos faciales están flojos. Se mueve sin mirar lo que está haciendo, con la boca medio abierta, no despierta pero parece despierta. Y todos los demás se ven igual que ella.

― ¿Jasper? ―pregunto, cruzando la habitación. Todos los Iniciados se acomodan en una línea cuando terminan de vestirse. Comienzan a marchar en silencio fuera del dormitorio. Agarro el brazo de Jasper para que no se vaya, pero avanza con una fuerza incontenible. Aprieto los dientes y resisto lo más duro que puedo, cavando mis talones en el suelo. Sólo me arrastra con él.

Están sonámbulos.

Busco a tientas mis zapatos. No puedo quedarme aquí sola. Me ato los zapatos en un apuro, me pongo una chaqueta, y me apresuro fuera de la habitación, alcanzando la fila de Iniciados rápidamente, ajustando mi ritmo al de ellos. Me toma unos segundos darme cuenta de que se mueven al unísono, el mismo pie hacia adelante con el mismo brazo balanceándose hacia atrás. Los imito lo mejor que puedo, pero el ritmo se siente extraño para mí.

Marchamos hacia La Fosa, pero cuando llegamos a la entrada, la parte delantera de la línea gira a la izquierda. Paul se encuentra en el pasillo, mirándonos. Mi corazón martilla en mi pecho y miro tan vacíamente como me es posible delante de mí, centrándome en el ritmo de mis pies. Me pongo tensa mientras lo paso. Él se dará cuenta. Él notará que no tengo muerte cerebral como el resto de ellos y algo malo me pasará, sólo lo sé.

Los ojos oscuros de Paul pasan más allá de mí.

Subimos un tramo de escaleras y viajamos al mismo ritmo por cuatro corredores. Entonces el pasillo se abre a una enorme caverna. En su interior hay una multitud de Intrepidez.

Hay filas de mesas con montículos negros en ellas. No puedo ver qué son las pilas hasta que estoy a un pie de distancia de ellas. Armas de fuego.

Por supuesto. Sam dijo que todos los Intrepidez fueron inyectados ayer. Así que ahora toda la Facción está en muerte cerebral, obediente, y entrenada para matar. Soldados perfectos.

Tomo un arma y una funda y un cinturón, imitando a Jasper, quien se encuentra justo delante de mí. Trato de coincidir con sus movimientos, pero no puedo predecir lo que va a hacer, así que termino buscando a tientas más de lo que me gusta. Aprieto los dientes. Sólo tengo que confiar en que nadie me está mirando.

Una vez que estoy armada, sigo a Jasper y a los otros Iniciados hacia la salida.

No puedo librar una guerra contra Abnegación, en contra de mi familia. Prefiero morir. Mi Paisaje del Miedo demostró eso. Mi lista de opciones se reduce, y veo el camino que debo tomar. Voy a fingir lo suficiente para llegar al sector de Abnegación de la ciudad. Voy a salvar a mi familia.

Y pase lo que pase después de eso no importa. Una manta de calma se asienta sobre mí.

La línea de Iniciados pasa por un pasillo oscuro. No puedo ver a Jasper por delante de mí, ni nada por delante de él. Mi pie choca contra algo duro, y me tropiezo, con las manos extendidas. Mi rodilla golpea algo más… un escalón. Me enderezo, tan tensa que mis dientes están casi castañeando. No vieron eso. Está muy oscuro. Por favor, que esté demasiado oscuro.

A medida que la escalera gira, la luz flota en la caverna, hasta que por fin puedo ver los hombros de Jasper delante de mí otra vez. Me concentro en igualar mi ritmo al de él mientras llegamos a la cima de la escalera, pasando a otro líder de Intrepidez. Ahora sé quiénes son los líderes de Intrepidez, porque son las únicas personas que están despiertas.

Bueno, no los únicos. Debo estar despierta porque soy Divergente. Y si estoy despierta, esto significa que Edward lo está también, a menos que esté equivocada acerca de él.

Tengo que encontrarlo.

Me pongo de pie al lado de las vías del tren en un grupo que se extiende hasta dónde puedo ver con mi visión periférica. El tren se detiene enfrente de nosotros, con todos los vagones abiertos. Uno por uno, mis compañeros Iniciados suben al vagón del tren enfrente de nosotros.

No puedo girar la cabeza para explorar la multitud por Edward, pero dejo que mis ojos bordearan a un lado.

Las caras a mi izquierda no me son familiares, pero veo a un muchacho alto, de cabello corto a pocos metros a mi derecha. Puede que no sea él, y no puedo estar segura, pero es la mejor oportunidad que tengo. No sé cómo llegar a él sin llamar la atención. Tengo que llegar a él.

El vagón delante de mí se llena, y Jasper se vuelve hacia el siguiente. Quito mi apunte de él, pero en vez de detenerme donde él se detiene, me deslizo a pocos metros a la derecha. Las personas a mi alrededor son más altas que yo; me van a proteger. Me paso a la derecha otra vez, apretando los dientes. Demasiado movimiento. Me van a atrapar. Por favor, que no me atrapen.

Un Intrepidez con la cara en blanco en el vagón de al lado ofrece una mano al chico delante de mí, y él la toma, sus movimientos son robóticos. Tomo la siguiente mano sin mirarla, y subo con tanta gracia como puedo en el vagón.

Permanezco de frente a la persona que me ayudó. Mis ojos se mueven ligeramente hacia arriba, apenas por un segundo, para ver su rostro. Edward, con la cara en blanco como el resto de ellos. ¿Estaba equivocada? ¿Acaso no es Divergente? Las lágrimas destellan detrás de mis ojos, y yo las parpadeo de vuelta mientras me alejo de él.

La gente se amontona en el vagón a mí alrededor, por lo que estamos en cuatro filas, hombro a hombro.

Y entonces ocurre algo peculiar: unos dedos se entrelazan con los míos, y una palma se presiona con mi palma. Edward, sujetando mi mano.

Mi cuerpo entero se llena de energía. Aprieto su mano, y él me aprieta de regreso. Está despierto. Yo estaba en lo cierto.

Quiero verlo, pero me obligo a permanecer quieta y mantener los ojos hacia adelante cuando el tren empieza a moverse. Él mueve su pulgar en un círculo lento en la palma de mi mano. Con la intención de consolarme, pero me frustra en su lugar. Tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que mirarlo.

No puedo ver a dónde se dirige el tren porque la chica frente a mí es tan alta, por lo que miro a la parte posterior de su cabeza y me centro en la mano de Edward en la mía hasta que las vías chillan. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado allí, pero me duele la espalda, por lo que debe haber sido mucho tiempo. Los chillidos del tren se detienen, y mi corazón late tan fuerte que me es difícil respirar.

Justo antes de que saltemos del coche, veo a Edward voltear su cabeza en mi periferia, y echo un vistazo a él. Sus ojos oscuros son insistentes cuando él dice:

―Corre.

―Mi familia ―le digo.

Miro hacia delante otra vez, y salto desde el vagón del tren cuando es mi turno.

Edward camina delante de mí. Yo debería centrarme en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero las calles por las que camino ahora son familiares, y la fila de Intrepidez que sigo desaparece de mi atención. Paso por el lugar donde fui cada seis meses con mi madre a recoger ropa nueva para nuestra familia; la parada de autobús en la que una vez esperé en la mañana para ir a la escuela; la franja de acera agrietada donde Alec y yo jugamos al juego de salto en salto para llegar a través de ella.

Todas son diferentes ahora. Los edificios están oscuros y vacíos. Las carreteras están llenas con soldados Intrepidez, todos marchando al mismo ritmo excepto los oficiales, que están a cada pocos cientos de metros, mirándonos pasar, o reunidos en grupos para discutir algo. Nadie parece estar haciendo nada. ¿Realmente estamos aquí para la guerra?

Camino un kilómetro y medio antes de obtener una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Empiezo a escuchar ruidos explotando. No puedo mirar alrededor para ver de dónde están viniendo, pero cuanto más camino, más fuerte y más cortante son, hasta que los reconozco como disparos. Aprieto mi mandíbula. Tengo que seguir caminando; tengo que mirar hacia adelante.

Muy por delante de nosotros, veo a un soldado de Intrepidez empujar a sus rodillas a un hombre vestido de gris. Reconozco al hombre… es un miembro del consejo. La soldado toma su pistola de su funda y, con los ojos ciegos, dispara una bala en la parte posterior del cráneo del miembro del consejo.

La soldado tiene una raya gris en su cabello. Es Kate. Mis pasos casi desfallecen.

Sigue caminando. Mis ojos arden. Sigue caminando.

Marchamos pasando a Kate y al miembro del consejo caído. Cuando paso por encima de su mano, casi me echo a llorar.

Entonces los soldados delante de mí dejan de caminar, y yo también. Me quedo tan quieta como puedo, pero todo lo que quiero hacer es encontrar a Victoria, a Sam y a Paul y dispararles a todos ellos. Me tiemblan las manos y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas. Respiro rápidamente a través de mi nariz.

Otro disparo. Desde la esquina de mi ojo izquierdo, veo una mancha gris colapsar en la acera. Todos los de Abnegación van a morir si esto continúa.

Los soldados Intrepidez cumplen las órdenes tácitas sin vacilación y sin lugar a dudas. Algunos miembros adultos de Abnegación son conducidos hacia uno de los edificios cercanos, junto con los niños de Abnegación. Un mar de soldados vestidos de negro aguardan las puertas. Las únicas personas que no veo son los líderes de Abnegación. Tal vez ellos ya están muertos.

Uno por uno, los soldados de Intrepidez delante de mí pasan para realizar una tarea u otra. Pronto los líderes se darán cuenta de que cualquier señal que todos los demás están recibiendo, yo no la recibo. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando esto suceda?

―Esto es una locura ―arrulla una voz masculina a mi derecha. Veo un mechón de cabello largo y grasiento, y un pendiente de plata. Sam. Empuja mi mejilla con su dedo índice, y yo lucho contra el impulso de abofetear su mano.

― ¿Realmente no nos pueden ver? ¿O escucharnos? ―pregunta una voz femenina.

―Oh, ellos pueden ver y oír. Simplemente no están procesando lo que ven y oyen de la misma manera ―dice Sam―. Ellos reciben órdenes desde nuestras computadoras en los transmisores que les inyectamos con... ―En este momento, presiona con los dedos la zona de la inyección para mostrarle a la mujer donde se encuentra. Quédate quieta, me digo. Quieta, quieta, quieta―… y las llevan a cabo sin problemas.

Sam se desplaza un paso al lado y se inclina cerca de la cara de Edward, sonriendo.

―Ahora bien, esto es un espectáculo feliz ―dice―. El legendario Cuatro. Nadie va a recordar que ahora quedé en segundo lugar, ¿verdad? Nadie me va a preguntar: "¿Cómo fue entrenar con el sujeto que tiene sólo cuatro temores?" ―Él saca su pistola y le apunta a la sien del lado derecho de Edward. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que lo siento en mi cráneo. No puede disparar; no lo haría. Sam inclina la cabeza―. ¿Crees que alguien se daría cuenta si accidentalmente recibe un disparo?

―Adelante ―dice la mujer, sonando aburrida. Ella debe ser un líder de Intrepidez si le puede dar el permiso a Sam―. Él no es nada ahora.

―Es una pena que no aceptaras simplemente la oferta de Paul, Cuatro. Bueno, mala suerte para ti, de todos modos ―dice Sam en voz baja, mientras encaja la bala en su recámara.

Mis pulmones queman; no he respirado en casi un minuto. Veo la mano de Edward contraerse en la esquina de mi ojo, pero mi mano ya está en mi arma. Presiono el cañón en la frente a Sam. Sus ojos se ensanchan, y su rostro se afloja, y por un segundo se ve como otro soldado durmiente de Intrepidez.

Mi dedo índice se cierne sobre el gatillo.

―Mantén tu arma lejos de su cabeza ―le digo.

―No me vas a disparar ―responde Sam.

―Interesante teoría ―digo. Pero no puedo matarlo; no puedo. Aprieto los dientes y muevo mi brazo hacia abajo, disparando al pie de Sam. Él grita y agarra el pie con ambas manos. En el momento en que el arma ya no está apuntando a la cabeza de Edward, él saca su pistola y dispara a la pierna de la amiga de Sam. No espero a ver si la bala la golpeó. Agarro el brazo de Edward y salimos corriendo.

Si podemos llegar a un callejón, podemos desaparecer en los edificios y no nos encontrarán. Hay ciento ochenta metros por avanzar. Oigo pasos detrás de nosotros, pero no miro hacia atrás. Edward agarra mi mano y la aprieta, tirando de mí hacia adelante, más rápido de lo que ha corrido alguna vez, más rápido de lo que puedo correr. Tropiezo detrás de él. Escucho un disparo.

El dolor es agudo y repentino, a partir de mi hombro y extendiéndose hacia el exterior con los dedos adormecidos. Un grito se detiene en mi garganta, y caigo, mi mejilla raspando el pavimento. Levanto la cabeza para ver a Edward arrodillándose cerca de mi rostro, y grito:

― ¡Corre!

Su voz es tranquila y silenciosa cuando él responde:

―No.

En cuestión de segundos nos rodean. Edward me ayuda a levantarme, apoyando mi peso. Tengo problemas para enfocar a través del dolor. Soldados de Intrepidez nos rodean y apuntan sus armas.

―Rebeldes Divergentes ―dice Sam, parado sobre un pie. Su rostro es de un blanco enfermizo―. Entreguen sus armas.

**CAPITULO 34**

Me apoyo completamente en Edward, mientras el cañón de la pistola que me aprieta la espalda me urge a seguir caminando. Entramos por la puerta principal la sede de Abnegación, un sencillo edificio gris de dos plantas. Me cae sangre por el costado. No me da miedo lo que se avecina, me duele demasiado como para pensar en ello.

La pistola me empuja hasta una puerta vigilada por dos soldados de Intrepidez. Edward y yo la atravesamos, y entramos en un despacho sencillo en el que hay un escritorio, un ordenador y dos sillas vacías. Victoria está sentada detrás del escritorio, hablando por teléfono.

―Bueno, pues envía a algunos de vuelta en el tren ―dice―. Tiene que estar bien protegido, es lo más importante…, no estoy dici… Tengo que irme.

Cuelga de golpe y me clava sus ojos grises. Me recuerdan al acero fundido.

―Rebeldes Divergentes ―dice uno de los de Intrepidez; debe de ser un líder, o puede que un recluta al que han sacado de la simulación.

―Sí, ya lo veo.

Se quita las gafas, las dobla y las deja en el escritorio. Seguramente las lleva por vanidad y no por necesidad, porque cree que la hacen parecer más lista; eso decía mi padre.

―Lo tuyo ―dice, señalándome―, me lo esperaba. Todo el lío con tu prueba de aptitud me hizo sospechar de ti desde el principio. Pero lo tuyo… ―sigue diciendo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras vuelve la mirada hacia Edward―. Edward, ¿o debería llamarte Cuatro?, tú conseguiste eludirme ―explica en voz baja―. Todos tus datos encajaban: los resultados de la prueba, las simulaciones de Iniciación, todo. Pero aquí estás, a pesar de ello. ―Junta las manos y apoya la barbilla en ellas―. Quizá puedas explicarme cómo es posible.

―Tú eres el genio ―responde Edward en tono frío―. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas tú?

―Mi teoría es que en realidad tendrías que estar en Abnegación ―contesta ella, sonriendo―, que tu Divergencia es más débil.

Sonríe con más ganas, como si se divirtiera. Aprieto los dientes, y medito la posibilidad de lanzarme sobre la mesa y estrangularla. Si no tuviera una bala metida en el hombro, puede que lo hiciera.

―Tu razonamiento deductivo es asombroso ―suelta Edward―, estoy adecuadamente impresionado.

Lo miro de reojo. Casi se me había olvidado este lado suyo, el lado que tiende más a estallar que a tumbarse y morir.

―Una vez verificada tu inteligencia, a lo mejor te decides a matarnos de una vez ―sigue diciendo Edward, y cierra los ojos―. Al fin y al cabo, todavía te quedan unos cuantos líderes de Abnegación por asesinar.

Si el comentario de Edward molesta a Victoria, no se le nota, ya que sigue sonriendo y se levanta con elegancia. Lleva puesto un vestido azul que se le pega al cuerpo desde los hombros hasta las rodillas, lo que revela una capa de grasa en la cintura. La habitación me da vueltas cuando intento concentrarme en su cara, y me inclino sobre Edward para que me sujete. Él me rodea la cintura con un brazo para que no me caiga.

―No seas tonto, no hay prisa ―dice Victoria, como si nada―. Los dos están aquí para servir a un propósito de suma importancia. Verás, durante un tiempo me desconcertó bastante que los Divergentes fueran inmunes al suero que había desarrollado, así que he estado trabajando para solucionarlo. Creía que lo había hecho con el último lote, pero, como saben, me equivocaba. Por suerte, tengo otro lote listo para hacer la prueba.

― ¿Por qué molestarte? ―pregunto.

A ella y a los líderes de Intrepidez nunca les ha costado matar a los Divergentes, ¿por qué ahora es distinto?

Me sonríe.

―Hay una pregunta a la que le doy vueltas desde que empecé con el proyecto de Intrepidez, y es la siguiente: ¿Por qué, entre todas las Facciones, la mayoría de los Divergentes temerosos de Dios unos don nadie, débiles, son de Abnegación? ―dice mientras sale de detrás de su escritorio, acariciando la superficie con un dedo.

No sabía que la mayoría de los Divergentes fueran de Abnegación y no sé por qué será. Y, probablemente, no viva lo suficiente como para averiguarlo.

―Débiles ―se burla Edward―. Hace falta una gran voluntad para manipular una simulación, al menos la última vez que vi una. Ser débil es controlar mentalmente a un ejército porque es demasiado difícil entrenarlo tú mismo.

―No soy tonta ―responde Victoria―. Una Facción de intelectuales no es un ejército. Estamos cansados de que nos domine un puñado de idiotas santurrones que rechazan la riqueza y el progreso, pero no podríamos hacer esto solos. Y sus líderes Intrépidos, estuvieron más que contentos de hacerme el favor, si a cambio, les garantizaba un sitio en nuestro nuevo y mejorado gobierno.

―Mejorado ―repite, Edward resoplando.

―Sí, mejorado. Mejorado y preparado para trabajar por un mundo en el que la gente disfrute de abundancia, confort y prosperidad.

― ¿A costa de quién? ―pregunto, y mi voz suena espesa, arrastro las palabras―. Toda esa abundancia… no sale de la nada.

―En la actualidad, los Sin Facción suponen una sangría de recursos ―contesta Victoria―. Igual que Abnegación. Estoy segura de que cuando los restos de tu antigua Facción sean absorbidos por el ejército de Intrepidez, Sinceridad cooperará y por fin seremos capaces de empezar a trabajar.

Absorbidos por el ejército de Intrepidez. Sé lo que significa: también quiere controlarlos a ellos. Quiere que todos sean maleables y fáciles de controlar.

―Empezar a trabajar ―repite Edward en tono amargo, alzando la voz―. No te equivoques, estarás muerta antes de que acabe el día…

―Si fueras capaz de controlar tu genio ―lo interrumpe Victoria―, a lo mejor no te encontrarías en esta situación, Edward.

―Estoy en esta situación porque tú me pusiste en ella ―responde él―. En cuanto organizaste el ataque contra personas inocentes.

―Personas inocentes ―dice ella entre risas―. Me parece muy divertido viniendo de ti. Suponía que el hijo de Carlisle comprendería que no todas estas personas son inocentes ―añade, y se sienta en el borde del escritorio, de modo que la falda muestra las rodillas Al descubierto; están llenas de estrías―. Sinceramente, ¿me dices que no te alegrarías si descubrieras que han matado a tu padre en el ataque?

―No ―responde él entre dientes―, pero al menos su maldad no implicaba la manipulación de una Facción entera y el asesinato sistemático de todos los líderes políticos que tenemos.

Se quedan mirando unos segundos, lo bastante como para ponerme completamente en tensión, hasta que por fin Victoria se aclara la garganta.

―Lo que iba a decir es que, dentro de poco, docenas de Abnegados y sus hijos pequeños estarán bajo mi responsabilidad, y que no me vendría nada bien que muchos de ellos fueran Divergentes como ustedes, incapaces de controlar mediante las simulaciones.

Se levanta y camina unos pasos hacia la izquierda con las manos cruzadas delante de ella. Tiene las uñas mordidas hasta la raíz, como yo.

―Por tanto era necesario desarrollar una nueva forma de simulación a la que no sean inmunes. Me he visto obligada a reevaluar mis propias hipótesis. Ahí es donde entran ustedes ―añade, dando unos pasos hacia la derecha―. Como bien dicen su voluntad es fuerte, no soy capaz de controlarla. Pero sí puedo controlar otras cosas.

Se detiene para mirarnos. Apoyo la sien en el hombro de Edward mientras la sangre me cae por la espalda. El dolor ha sido tan constante durante los últimos minutos que he llegado a acostumbrarme, como cuando una persona se acostumbra a una sirena si el ruido es continuo.

Victoria aprieta las palmas de las manos y no veo ningún brillo malicioso en sus ojos, ni tampoco el sadismo que esperaba. Es más máquina que maniaca. Ve problemas y aporta soluciones a partir de los datos que reúne. Abnegación se interponía en su deseo de poder, así que encontró la forma de eliminarla. No tenía un ejército, así que se buscó uno en Intrepidez. Sabía que necesitaría controlar a grandes grupos de personas para estar segura, así que desarrolló la forma de hacerlo mediante sueros y transmisores. La Divergencia no es más que otro problema que debe solucionar, y por eso es una persona tan aterradora: porque es lo suficientemente lista como para resolver cualquier cosa, incluso el problema de nuestra existencia.

―Puedo controlar lo que ven y oyen ―sigue explicando―, así que he creado un suero nuevo que adaptará lo que les rodea para manipular su voluntad. Los que se niegan a aceptar nuestro liderazgo deben ser supervisados muy de cerca.

Supervisados… o privados de su libre albedrío. Se le dan bien las palabras.

―Tú serás el primer sujeto a prueba, Edward. Sin embargo, Isabella… ―añade, sonriendo―. Estás demasiado herida para serme de mucha utilidad, así que tu ejecución tendrá lugar cuando termine esta reunión.

Intento ocultar el estremecimiento que me recorre el cuerpo ante la palabra "ejecución" y, con el hombro matándome de dolor, miro a Edward. Me cuesta reprimir las lágrimas veo el terror que se refleja en sus ojos, grandes y oscuros.

―No ―dice Edward; le tiembla la voz, aunque su expresión es firme cuando sacude la cabeza―. Preferiría morir.

―Me temo que no tienes más alternativa ―contesta Victoria en tono alegre.

Edward me sujeta la cara entre las manos y me besa, presionando con sus labios para abrir los míos. Me olvido del dolor y del terror de una muerte inminente y, durante un instante, me siento agradecida de poder tener fresco el recuerdo de este beso cuando llegue el final

Entonces me suelta y tengo que apoyarme en la pared. Sin más aviso que la súbita tensión en sus músculos, Edward se lanza sobre el escritorio y agarra el cuello de Victoria. Los guardias de Intrepidez que hay junto a la puerta saltan sobre él con las armas preparadas, y yo grito.

Hacen falta dos soldados para apartarlo de Victoria y tirarlo al suelo. Uno de ellos lo sujeta con las rodillas sobre sus hombros y las manos sobre su cabeza, apretándole la cara contra la alfombra. Yo me lanzo sobre ellos, pero otro guardia me da un manotazo en los hombros y me pega contra la pared. Estoy débil por la pérdida de sangre y soy demasiado pequeña.

Victoria se apoya en el escritorio, resoplando y jadeando. Se restriega el cuello, que está rojo y muestra las huellas de Edward. Por muy mecánica que parezca, no deja de ser humana: le veo lágrimas en los ojos cuando saca una caja del cajón del escritorio y la abre; dentro hay una aguja y una jeringa.

Todavía con la respiración entrecortada, va con ella hacia Edward, que aprieta los dientes y da un codazo en la cara de uno de los guardias. El guardia le golpea en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola, y Victoria le clava la aguja en el cuello. Edward se desmaya.

Dejo escapar un ruido, no es ni un sollozo ni un grito, sino un graznido, un gemido chirriante que suena lejano, como si saliera de otra persona.

―Deja que se levante ―dice Victoria con voz ronca.

El guardia se levanta, y Edward también. No tiene el mismo aspecto de los soldados sonámbulos, sus ojos están alerta y mira alrededor unos segundos, como si lo desconcertara lo que ve.

―Edward ―lo llamo―. ¡Edward!

―No te reconoce ―dice Victoria.

Edward vuelve la vista atrás, entrecierra los ojos y se dirige a mí a toda prisa.

Antes de que los guardias puedan detenerlo, me agarra por la garganta de una mano y me aprieta la tráquea con la punta de los dedos. Me ahogo, noto la sangre caliente acudirme a la cara.

―La simulación lo manipula ―explica Victoria, aunque apenas la oigo por culpa del latido de mi corazón―. Altera lo que ve y hace que tome el amigo por enemigo.

Uno de los guardias me quita a Edward de encima. Yo jadeo y respiro hondo con dificultad para rellenar los pulmones de aire.

Se ha ido; ahora lo controla la simulación y asesinará a las personas que hace tres minutos consideraba inocentes. Que Victoria lo asesinara me habría dolido menos que esto.

―La ventaja de esta versión de simulación ―sigue diciendo ella; le brillan mucho los ojos―, es que puede actuar de manera autónoma y, por tanto, es mucho más efectiva que un soldado sin mente.

Mira a los guardias que retienen a Edward, que forcejea con ellos, mirándome a mí aunque sin verme, sin verme como antes me veía.

―Envíenlo a la sala de control. Necesitaremos tener allí a un ser humano con sus capacidades intactas para supervisar las cosas y, por lo que tengo entendido, antes trabajaba allí. ―Tras decir esto, junta las palmas de las manos delante de ella y añade―: Y, a ella, llévenla a la sala B13.

Agita la mano para que nos vayamos. Con este movimiento ordena mi ejecución, pero para ella no es más que tachar una tarea de su lista, la única evolución lógica del camino que está siguiendo. Me examina sin sentir nada mientras dos soldados de Intrepidez me sacan de la habitación.

Me arrastran por el pasillo. Aunque por dentro me siento entumecida, por fuera soy una fuerza que grita y se retuerce. Muerdo una mano que pertenece al hombre de mi derecha y sonrío al notar el sabor de la sangre. Entonces me golpea y todo desaparece.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo vamos? Yo no se uds pero yo estoy ¡Super contenta! Para las que les interese les diré el por que de mi emoción tiene que ver con la historia...Como dije al principio esta historia es una Trilogía 3 libros (Valga la rebundancia) pero bueno el hecho es que hasta la fecha solo habían salido dos de esos tres libros, y ayer salio el tercero ¡Wiii! No saben lo feliz que me puse ya lo empece a leer, y bien adelantada, solo puedo decirles que esta Genial!**

**Por otro lado solo nos quedan 5 Capítulos :/ Lo que significa que solo quedan 3 actualizaciones :/ el 30 de Octubre le decimos adiós a esta primera parte, lo bueno es que sigue el segundo libro :D**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**soledadcullen: ****Wow si, ya todo se pone más intenso, que felicidad que Bella quedara de primera, demostro muchas cosas quedando de primera, además del Beso 3 Fue genial :)**

**vanesaalex16: ****Seran de dos en dos hasta el final, de esta primera parte ya que en la segunda los capítulos son mas largos**

**Connie1: ****Ufff Yo respire tranquila cuando me entré que él no estaba viendo, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso**

**namy33: ****No importa tranquila ;)**

**maleja twihard: ****Jajajajaja ojala, yo tambien quiero tocar esa espalada *-* **

**ad: ****Gracias ;)**

**Ferchuu: ****Ufff bueno por donde empiezo, Bella Swan: Tris Prior- Tobias Eaton: Edward Cullen- Kate: Tori- Victoria: Jeanine- Jame: Peter- Alice: Christina- Jasper: Will- Emmett: Edward- Tanya: Molly- Garret: Uriah- Sam: Eric- Alec:Caleb...Bueno eso son los principales espero te haya servido ;)**

**Laury D: ****Jjajajaja gracias por tu apoyo ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	29. Capítulo 35-36

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 35**

Me levanto en la oscuridad, confinada en un rincón. El piso debajo de mí es liso y frío. Me toco mi palpitante cabeza y un líquido se desliza por mis dedos. Rojo… sangre. Cuando bajo la mano, mi codo golpea una pared. ¿En dónde estoy?

Una luz titila por encima de mí. La bombilla es azul y débil cuando se enciende. Veo las paredes de un tanque a mí alrededor, y mi reflexión sombrea a través de mí. El cuarto es pequeño, con paredes de concreto y sin ventanas, y estoy sola en él. Bueno, casi, una pequeña video cámara está atada a una de las paredes de concreto.

Veo una pequeña abertura cerca de mis pies. Conectada a ella está un tubo, y conectada al tubo, en el rincón del cuarto, esta un gran tanque.

El temblor comienza en la punta de mis dedos y se esparce a mis brazos, y pronto mi cuerpo está temblando.

No estoy en una simulación esta vez.

Mi brazo derecho está dormido. Cuando me alejo del rincón, veo una piscina de sangre donde estuve sentada. No puedo entrar en pánico ahora. Me paro, recostándome de la pared, y respiro. Lo peor que puede pasarme ahora es que me ahogue en este estanque. Presiono mi frente contra el cristal me rio. Esto es lo peor que puedo imaginar. Mi risa se vuelve un sollozo.

Si me rehúso a rendirme ahora, lucirá valiente a quien sea que me esté viendo con esa cámara, pero algunas veces no es valiente pelear, es afrontar a la muerte que sabes que viene. Sollozo contra el cristal No tengo miedo de morir, pero quiero morir de una manera diferente, de cualquier otra manera.

Es mejor gritar que llorar, así que grito y doy golpes con mi talón contra la pared detrás de mí. Mi pie rebota, y pateo de nuevo, tan duro que me palpita el talón. Pateo una y otra y otra vez, luego me echo hacia atrás e impulso mi hombro hacia el panel. El impacto hace que la herida en mi hombro derecho arda como si estuviese metido de lleno en hierro caliente.

El agua corre en el fondo del tanque. La videocámara significa que ellos me están viendo, no, estudiándome, como sólo los de Sabiduría lo hacen. Para ver si mi reacción realmente combina con mi reacción en la simulación. Para probar que soy una cobarde.

Desenrosco mis puños y hago caer mis manos. Yo no soy cobarde. Levanto mi cabeza y observo la cámara al frente a mí. Si me enfoco en respirar, puedo olvidar que estoy a punto de morir. Me quedo viendo la cámara hasta que mi visión se reduce y es todo lo que veo. El agua hormiguea en mis tobillos, luego las pantorrillas, luego los muslos. Se eleva sobre la punta de mis dedos. Yo respiro, exhalo. El agua es suave y se siente como seda.

Respiro. El agua lavará mis heridas. Exhalo. Mi madre me sumergió en agua cuando era un bebé, para darme a Dios. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que no pensaba en Dios, pero pienso en él ahora. Es natural Me alegro, de repente, de haberle disparado a Sam en el pie en vez de en la cabeza.

Mi cuerpo se levanta con el agua. En vez de dar patadas para estar a la par de ella, saco todo el aire de mis pulmones y me sumerjo en el fondo. El agua se mete en mis oídos. Siento su movimiento por encima de mi cara. Pienso en inhalar agua hacia los pulmones para que me mate más rápido, pero yo no me atrevo a hacerlo. Suelto burbujas de mi boca.

Me relajo. Cierro los ojos. Mis pulmones arden.

Dejo que mis manos floten hacia la parte de arriba del tanque. Dejo que el agua me arrope en sus brazos de seda.

Cuando era niña, mi padre solía cargarme sobre su cabeza y correr conmigo para que sintiera que estaba volando. Recuerdo como se sentía el aire, deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo, y no tengo miedo. Abro los ojos.

Una figura oscura está de pie frente a mí. Debo estar cerca de la muerte si estoy viendo cosas. El dolor apuñala mis pulmones. La asfixia es dolorosa. La palma de una mano presiona delante de mi cara, y por un momento mientras miro a través del agua, creo ver la borrosa cara de mi madre.

Oigo un estallido, y el vidrio se rompe. El agua se irriga por un hueco cerca del tope del tanque, y el panel se rompe a la mitad. Yo me doy la vuelta en cuanto el vidrio se quiebra, y la fuerza del agua arroja mi cuerpo al piso. Jadeo, tragando tanto agua como aire, toso, jadeo de nuevo, mis manos se envuelven en mis brazos, y escucho una voz.

―Isabella ―dice ella―. Isabella, tenemos que correr.

Ella pone mi brazo a través de sus hombros y me pone de pie. Está vestida como mi madre y luce como mi madre, pero está sosteniendo una pistola, y la mirada determinada en sus ojos es desconocida para mí. Me tambaleo a su lado sobre vidrios rotos, a través del agua y fuera de una puerta abierta. Guardias de Intrepidez yacen muertos junto a la puerta.

Mis pies se deslizan sobre las baldosas, mientras caminamos por el pasillo, tan rápido como mis débiles piernas pueden hacerlo. Cuando damos vuelta en la esquina, ella dispara a los dos guardias de pie junto a la puerta del fondo. Las balas les golpean a los dos en la cabeza, y caen Jacob suelo. Me empuja contra la pared y se quita la chaqueta gris.

Lleva una camiseta sin mangas. Cuando levanta el brazo, veo el borde de un tatuaje debajo de su axila. No es de extrañar que nunca se cambiara de ropa delante de mí.

―Mamá ―digo, con mi voz tensa―. Eras Intrepidez.

―Si ―dice ella sonriendo. Ella hace de su chaqueta un cabestrillo para mi brazo, atando las mangas alrededor de mi cuello―. Y me ha servido bien en la actualidad. Tu padre, Alec y algunos otros están escondidos en un sótano en la intersección de North y Fairfield. Tenemos que ir por ellos.

La observo. Me sentaba a su lado en la mesa de la cocina, dos veces Al día, por dieciséis años, y ni una sola vez consideré la posibilidad de que ella pudiese ser otra cosa que una Abnegación original ¿Cuán bien conocía realmente a mi madre?

―Habrá tiempo para preguntas ―dice ella. Ella levanta su camisa y desliza un arma desde debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones, ofreciéndomela. Luego toca mi mejilla.

―Ahora debemos irnos.

Corre a través del pasillo, y corro detrás de ella.

Estamos en el sótano de la sede de Abnegación. Mi madre ha trabajado allí durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar, así que no estoy sorprendida cuando me lleva por unos pocos pasillos oscuros, hacia una escalera húmeda, y hacia la luz del día otra vez sin detenerse. ¿A cuántos guardias de Intrepidez les disparó antes de encontrarme?

― ¿Cómo me encontraste? ―digo.

―He estado viendo lo trenes desde que los ataques comenzaron ―responde, mirando por encima de mi hombro―. No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando te encontrara. Pero siempre fue mi intención salvarte.

Mi garganta se siente estrecha.

―Pero te traicioné. Te dejé.

―Eres mi hija. No me importan las Facciones. ―Ella sacude la cabeza―. Mira a donde nos han llevado. Los seres humanos como un todo no pueden ser buenos por mucho tiempo antes de que el mal los arrastre de nuevo y nos envenene otra vez.

Ella se detiene donde el callejón se intercepta con el camino.

Sé que ahora no es tiempo para conversar. Pero hay algo que necesito saber.

―Mamá, ¿Cómo sabes acerca de la Divergencia? ―pregunto―. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué…?

Saca la recámara de balas y echa un vistazo.

Ve cuantas balas le quedan. Luego toma unas pocas de su bolsillo y las recarga. Reconozco su expresión como una de las que tiene cuando usa una aguja.

―Sé acerca de ellos porque yo soy una ―dice ella mientras pone una bala en su sitio―. Solo era seguro porque mi madre era una líder de Intrepidez. El Día de la Elección, ella me dijo que tenía que dejar mi Facción y encontrar una más segura. Elegí Abnegación.

Coloca una bala extra en su bolsillo y se pone derecha.

―Pero yo quería que tomaras tu propia decisión.

―No entiendo por qué somos tal amenaza para los líderes.

―Cada Facción condiciona a sus miembros a pensar y actuar de una cierta manera. Y la mayoría lo hace. Para la mayoría de las personas, no es difícil aprender, encontrar un patrón de pensamiento que funcione y se mantenga de esa manera. ―Ella toca mi hombro herido y sonríe.

―Pero nuestras mentes se mueven en doce diferentes direcciones. No podemos estar confinados a una manera de pensar, y eso aterroriza a nuestros líderes. Eso significa que no podemos ser controlados. Y eso significa que no importa lo que hagamos, siempre causaremos problemas para ellos.

Siento como si alguien hubiese soplado nuevos aires a mis pulmones. No soy Abnegación. No soy Intrepidez.

Soy Divergente.

Y no puedo ser controlada.

―Aquí vienen ―dice ella, mirando alrededor de la esquina. Doy un vistazo por encima de su hombro y veo a algunos de Intrepidez con armas, moviéndose al mismo ritmo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotras. Mi madre mira hacia atrás. A lo lejos detrás de donde estamos, otro grupo de Intrepidez corre por el callejón, hacia nosotras, moviéndose al mismo tiempo que los otros.

Ella agarra mis manos y me mira a los ojos. Miro sus largas pestañas moviéndose mientras parpadea. Deseo tener algo de ella en mi plana y pequeña cara. Pero al menos tengo algo de ella en mi cerebro.

―Ve donde tu padre y tu hermano. El callejón a la derecha, abajo hacia el sótano. Golpea dos veces, luego tres, luego seis veces.― Ella me pone las manos en cada mejilla. Sus manos están frías; sus palmas son toscas. ―Voy a distraerlos. Tienes que correr tan fuerte como puedas.

―No. ―Niego con la cabeza―. No voy a ningún lado sin ti.

Ella sonríe.

―Se valiente, Bella. Te amo.

Siento sus labios en mi frente y luego corre a la mitad de la calle. Ella sostiene su arma por encima de su cabeza y dispara tres veces Al aire. Los Intrepidez comienzan a correr. Me apresuro hacia la calle y dentro del callejón.

Mientras corro, miro por encima de mi hombro para ver si algún Intrepidez me sigue. Pero mi madre dispara hacia la multitud de guardias, y están muy enfocados en ella para notarme.

Giro mi cabeza rápidamente sobre mi hombro cuando oigo devolver el fuego. Mis pies vacilan y se detienen.

Mi madre se pone rígida, con la espalda arqueada. Oleadas de sangre salen de una herida en el abdomen, tiñéndole la camisa de rojo. Una mancha de sangre se extiende por encima del hombro. Parpadeo, y las manchas de violento rojo el interior manchan mis párpados. Parpadeo una vez más, y veo su sonrisa mientras barre en una pila mis retazos de cabello.

Ella cae, primero sobre sus rodillas, sus manos cuelgan a sus costados, y luego hacia el pavimento, cayendo hacia un lado como una muñeca de trapo. Está inmóvil y sin respirar.

Oprimo mi mano encima de mi boca y grito dentro de la palma de mi mano.

Mis mejillas están calientes y mojadas con lágrimas que no sentí comenzar.

Mi sangre grita que le pertenece a ella, y se esfuerza por volver a ella, y escucho sus palabras en mi mente mientras corro, diciéndome que fuese valiente.

El dolor se clava a través de mí mientras todo de lo que estoy hecha se derrumba, todo mi mundo desmantelado en un momento. El pavimento rasponea mis rodillas. Si me acuesto ahora, todo esto puede acabar. Tal vez Sam estaba en lo cierto, y la elección de la muerte es como explorar un lugar desconocido, incierto.

Siento a Edward peinando mi cabello antes de la primera simulación. Lo escucho diciéndome que fuese valiente. Escucho a mi mamá diciéndome que fuese valiente. De algún modo me levanto y comienzo a correr.

Soy valiente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 36**

Tres soldados de Intrepidez me persiguen. Corren al unísono, sus pasos haciendo eco en el callejón. Uno de ellos dispara, y caigo, raspando mis manos en el suelo. La bala golpea la pared de ladrillo a mi derecha, y pedazos de ladrillo se dispersan por todas partes. Me tiro a la esquina y meto una bala en la cámara de mi pistola.

Ellos mataron a mi madre. Coloco el arma frente al callejón y disparo ciegamente. No eran realmente ellos, pero no importa, no puede importar y al igual que la misma muerte, no puede ser real en este momento.

Sólo un conjunto de pasos ahora. Sostengo el arma con ambas manos y me quedo de pie al final del callejón, apuntándole a un soldado Intrepidez. Mi dedo aprieta el gatillo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para disparar. El hombre corriendo hacia mí no es un hombre, es un niño. Un chico con un cabello desgreñado, y una arruga entre sus cejas.

Jasper. Sus ojos embotados y sin sentido, pero sigue siendo Jasper. Él deja de correr y me mira, sus pies plantados y su pistola arriba. En un instante, veo sus dedos sobre el gatillo y escucho la bala deslizarse a la cámara, y yo disparo. Mis ojos cerrados. No puedo respirar.

La bala lo impacta en la cabeza. Lo sé porque ahí fue donde apunté.

Me doy la vuelta sin abrir los ojos y corro tropezando lejos del callejón. Al norte y Fairfield. Tengo que mirar el letrero de la calle para saber dónde estoy, pero no puedo leerlo; mi visión es borrosa. Parpadeo varias veces. Estoy sólo a unos metros del edificio que contiene lo que queda de mi familia.

Me arrodillo junto a la puerta. Edward me llamaría imprudente por hacer cualquier ruido. El ruido puede atraer a los soldados Intrepidez.

Presiono mi frente en la pared y grito. Después de unos segundos aprieto mi mano sobre mi boca para amortiguar el sonido y grito otra vez, un grito que se convierte en un sollozo. La pistola traquetea al suelo. Todavía veo a Jasper.

Él sonríe en mi memoria. Su labio curvado. Sus dientes rectos. Luz en sus ojos. Riendo, bromeando, más vivo en la memoria de lo que realmente estoy. Era él o yo. Pero también me siento muerta.

Golpeo la puerta, dos veces, luego tres, luego seis veces, como mi madre me dijo.

Limpio las lágrimas de mi cara. Es la primera vez que veré a mi padre desde que lo dejé, y no quiero que él me vea medio derrumbada y sollozando.

La puerta se abre, y Alec está de pie en la entrada. La visión me aturde. Él me mira fijamente por unos segundos y después envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor, su mano presionando la herida en mi hombro. Me muerdo el labio para no gritar, pero un gemido se me escapa de todos modos, y Alec se tira hacia atrás.

―Isabella. Oh Dios, ¿Estás herida?

―Vamos adentro ―le digo débilmente.

Arrastra su pulgar debajo de sus ojos, capturando la humedad. La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros.

La habitación está poco iluminada, pero veo caras familiares, antiguos vecinos y compañeros de clase y los compañeros de trabajo de mi padre. Mi padre, quien me mira como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Carlisle. Verlo a él me duele; Edward…

No. No voy a hacer eso. No voy a pensar en él.

― ¿Cómo sabes acerca de este lugar? ―dice Alec― ¿Mamá te encontró?

Asiento con la cabeza. Tampoco quiero pensar en mi Mamá.

―Mi hombro ―digo.

Ahora que estoy a salvo, la adrenalina que me impulsó aquí se está desvaneciendo, y el dolor está empeorando. Caigo hasta mis rodillas. El agua gotea de mi ropa en el piso de cemento. Un sollozo se levanta dentro de mí, desesperado por liberarse, y lo ahogo.

Una mujer llamada Tessa quien vivía en la calle debajo de nosotros rueda una camilla. Ella estaba casada con un miembro del consejo, pero no lo veo aquí. Él probablemente está muerto.

Alguien más trae una lámpara desde una esquina hasta otra por lo que tenemos luz. Alec tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y Jane me da una botella de agua. No hay mejor lugar para recibir ayuda que una habitación llena de miembros de Abnegación. Miro a Alec. Él está vistiendo gris otra vez. Verlo en el complejo de Sabiduría, ahora se siente como un sueño.

Mi padre viene, levanta mi brazo sobre sus hombros, y me ayuda a cruzar la habitación.

― ¿Por qué estas mojada? ―pregunta Alec.

―Ellos trataron de ahogarme ―digo― ¿Por qué estás aquí?

―Hice lo que dijiste… lo que Mamá dijo. Busqué el suero de simulación y descubrí que Victoria estuvo trabajando para desarrollar transmisores del suero de largo alcance, así su señal podía extenderse más allá, lo cual me llevo a la información de Sabiduría e Intrepidez… en fin, dejé la Iniciación cuando me di cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo. Te lo hubiera advertido, pero era demasiado tarde. ―dice―. Soy un Sin Facción ahora.

―No, no lo eres ―dice mi padre severamente―. Estás con nosotros.

Me arrodillo en la camilla y Alec corta pedazos de mi camisa cerca de mi hombro con un par de tijeras médicas. Alec quita el cuadrado de tela, revelando primero el tatuaje de Abnegación sobre mi hombro derecho y de segundas, las tres aves en mi clavícula. Alec y mi padre miran ambos tatuajes con la misma mirada de fascinación y sorpresa pero ninguno dice nada acerca de ellos.

Me acuesto sobre mi estómago. Alec me aprieta la palma mientras mi padre saca el antiséptico del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

― ¿Alguna vez has sacado una bala de alguien, antes? ―pregunto, con una risa temblorosa en mi voz.

―Las cosas que sé hacer te pueden sorprender ―contesta él.

Un montón de cosas sobre mis padres me podrían sorprender. Pienso en el tatuaje de mi Mamá y muerdo mi labio.

―Esto dolerá ―dice él.

No veo el cuchillo entrar, pero lo siento. El dolor se extiende a través de mi cuerpo y grito con mis dientes apretados, aplastando la mano de Alec. En medio del grito, escucho a mi padre pedirme que relaje mi espalda. Las lágrimas corren por las esquinas de mis ojos y hago lo que me dice. El dolor comienza de nuevo, y siento el cuchillo moviéndose bajo mi piel, y aún estoy gritando.

―La tengo ―él dice. Deja caer algo en el suelo con un pequeño golpecito.

Alec mira a mi padre y luego a mí, y después ríe. No lo había escuchado reír hace tanto tiempo que el sonido me hace llorar.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―digo, sorbiendo mi nariz.

―Nunca pensé verlos de nuevo, juntos ―dice.

Mi padre limpia la piel alrededor de mi herida con algo frío.

―Tiempo de la costura ―dice.

Asiento. Él enhebra la aguja como lo ha hecho mil veces.

―Uno ―dice―… dos… tres.

Aprieto la mandíbula y me quedo quieta en esta ocasión. De todo el dolor que he sufrido hoy; el dolor de recibir un disparo y casi ahogarme y sacar la bala de nuevo, de encontrar y perder a mi madre y a Edward, éste es el más fácil de soportar.

Mi padre termina de coser mi herida, ata el hilo y cubre los puntos con un vendaje. Alec me ayuda sentarme y separa los dobladillos de sus dos camisas, tirando de la manga larga por encima de su cabeza y me la ofrece.

Mi padre me ayuda a guiar mi brazo derecho a través de la manga de la camisa, y tiro el resto por encima de mi cabeza. Es holgada y huele fresco, huele como Alec.

―Entonces ―dice mi padre en voz baja―. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

Miro abajo. No quiero dar las noticias. No quiero dar esta noticia, para empezar.

―Ella se ha ido ―digo―. Ella me salvó.

Alec cierra los ojos y toma un respiro profundo.

Mi padre se ve momentáneamente afectado y luego se recupera a sí mismo, apartando los ojos brillantes y asintiendo.

―Eso es bueno ―dice sonando tenso―. Una buena muerte.

Sí hablo ahora, me romperé, y no puedo permitirme el lujo de hacer eso. Así que solo asiento.

Sam llamó el suicidio de Jacob, valiente, y estaba equivocado. La muerte de mi madre era valiente. Recuerdo lo tranquila que estaba, la determinación. No es solo valiente el que haya muerto por mí; es valiente que lo hizo sin anunciarlo, sin vacilar y sin que pareciera considerar otra opción.

Él me ayuda a ponerme en pie. Hora de hacerle frente al resto de la habitación. Mi madre me dijo que tengo que salvarlos. Debido a eso, y porque soy Intrepidez, es mi deber hacerlo ahora. No tengo idea de cómo llevar esa carga.

Carlisle se levanta. Una visión de él azotando mi brazo con una correa, corre en mi mente cuando lo veo, y me aprieta el pecho.

―Sólo estaremos a salvo aquí por un tiempo ―dice Carlisle finalmente―. Tenemos que salir de la ciudad. Nuestra mejor opción es ir al complejo de Concordia y esperar a que ellos nos reciban. ¿Sabes algo de la estrategia de Intrepidez, Isabella? ¿Ellos pararan de pelear en la noche?

―Esta no es una estrategia de Intrepidez ―digo―. Todo esto está planeado por Sabiduría. Y no es como si ellos estuvieran dando órdenes.

―No dan órdenes ―dice mi padre―. ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Es decir ―digo―, el noventa por ciento de Intrepidez están sonámbulos ahora. Ellos están en una simulación y no saben lo que están haciendo. La única razón por la que no estoy como ellos es porque yo soy… ―dudo de la palabra―… El control de mente no me afecta.

― ¿Control de mente? Entonces ¿ellos nos saben que están matando gente ahora? ―mi padre me pregunta, sus ojos abiertos.

―No.

―Eso es… horrible. ―Carlisle sacude la cabeza. El sonido de su tono comprensivo dirigido a mí―. Despertar y darte cuenta de lo que has hecho…

La habitación queda en silencio, probablemente mientras todos los de Abnegación se imaginan en el lugar de los soldados de Intrepidez, y entonces es cuando se me ocurre.

―Tenemos que despertarlos ―digo

― ¿Qué? ―dice Carlisle.

―Si los despertamos, ellos probablemente se revelarán cuando se den cuenta de lo que está pasando ―explico―. Si Sabiduría no tiene un ejército. Abnegación dejará de morir. Esto habrá terminado.

―No será así de simple ―dice mi padre―. Incluso sin Intrepidez ayudándoles, ellos encontraran la manera para…

― ¿Y cómo se supone que los despertaremos? ―dice Carlisle.

―Encontramos las computadoras que controlan la simulación y destruimos los datos ―digo―. El programa. Todo.

―Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ―dice Alec―, podría estar en cualquier lugar. No podemos sólo aparecer en el complejo de Sabiduría y comenzar a hurgar.

―Es… ―frunzo el ceño. Victoria. Victoria estaba hablando de algo importante cuando Edward y yo entramos a su oficina, lo suficientemente importante para colgar a alguien. No puedes sólo dejarlo indefenso. Y luego, cuando ella estaba enviando a Edward lejos: enviándolo a la sala de control. La sala de control donde Edward solía trabajar. Con los monitores de seguridad de Intrepidez. Y los computadores Intrepidez.

―Está en la oficina principal Intrepidez ―digo―. Tiene sentido. Ahí es donde se almacenan todos los datos de Intrepidez, así que ¿Por qué no controlarlo desde allí?

Apenas registro lo que les digo. Desde ayer, técnicamente me convertí en Intrepidez, pero no me siento como una. Y tampoco soy Abnegación.

Supongo que soy lo que siempre he sido. No soy Intrepidez, ni Abnegación, ni Sin Facción. Soy Divergente.

― ¿Estás segura? ―pregunta mi padre.

―Es una suposición basada en información ―digo―, y esa es la mejor teoría que tengo.

―Entonces tenemos que decidir quién va y quién continúa en lo de Concordia ―dice―. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitas, Isabella?

La pregunta me aturde, así como la expresión que él usa. Me mira como si fuera una compañera. Me habla como si fuera una compañera. O él ha aceptado que soy una adulta ahora, o bien ha aceptado que no soy más su hija. La última es más probable y más dolorosa.

―Cualquier persona que pueda disparar un arma ―digo―, y que no le tenga miedo a las alturas.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Yo sinceramente llore con la muerte de la mamá de Bella, y sobretodo la actitud de Bella, no lloró ella se enfocó en su meta y lo logro, y ahora ¿Qué será su plan? ¿Serpa que va a poder salvar a Edward?**

**Nos quedan solo 3 capítulos para eel final de esta primera parte :'(**

**Chicas hoy no contestare Reviews, estoy un poco cansada no me he encontrado muy bien de salud y hoy es un dia muy triste para mi...Pero bueno muchas gracias a todas por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos ;) Se los agradezco mucho**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


End file.
